


PRETENDER ; MORIARTY

by spacetrash89



Series: MORIARTY [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, M/M, Moriarty - Freeform, Multi, Sherlock - Freeform, SherlockHolmes, jimmoriarty - Freeform, mormor, sebastianmoran
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash89/pseuds/spacetrash89
Summary: James Moriarty? O tak, jest szalony. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.Nie można jednak od razu założyć, że od zawsze taki był.Irlandczyk, którego nazwiska bał się każdy kryminalista, skrywał w sobie nieopowiedzianą historię, która ukształtowała go w osobę bez serca.Co więc zaszło w jego życiu?Fanfiction opowiadające o historii Jima Moriarty'ego, który stał się jednym z najgroźniejszych mężczyzn w Wielkiej Brytanii.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: MORIARTY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PRETENDER ; MORIARTY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548125) by _spacetrash. 



「 ──────── 」

osobowość dyssocjalna/antyspołeczne zaburzenie osobowości – charakteryzuje się trwałym wzorcem lekceważenia i łamania norm społecznych oraz praw innych ludzi. Patologiczne zachowanie przejawia się często w braku odpowiedzialności, niskiej empatii, skłonności do kłamstwa, nietrwałymi relacjami, drażliwością, agresywnością, antyspołecznością, impulsywnością i kłamliwością. Typowa jest skłonność do łamania prawa – kradzieży, włamań, handlu narkotykami itd. Zaburzenia dyssocjalne mogą objawiać się także nadużywaniem substancji psychoaktywnych, samookaleczaniem, a nawet samobójstwem.

Zaburzenie to może być spowodowane przez uszkodzenie przedniego płatu czołowego lub przez złe środowisko, w którym wychowywany był pacjent; deprywacja psychospołeczna dziecka (np. przemoc i wykorzystywanie seksualne, niskie relacje rodzic-dziecko), słabe umiejętności wychowawcze rodziców, częste oglądanie telewizji. 

「 ──────── 」


	2. WITAJ, JIMMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Moriarty zostaje przywitany na świat.

Keeva Moriarty oddychała ciężko, a na jej czole spoczywały krople potu. To było drugie dziecko. Kolejny członek rodziny. Myślała, że drugie dziecko będzie łatwiejsze do wydania na świat, ale było to tak samo bolesne, jak wcześniej. 

Leżała na szpitalnym łóżku, a jedna z rudowłosych pielęgniarek w kitlu uśmiechnęła się do niej ze wsparciem. Położyła delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu, a wtedy Keeva usłyszała płacz małego dziecka. To było niesamowite przeżycie - po raz pierwszy mogła usłyszeć głos małego stworzenia, którego trzymała w swoim brzuchu przez dłuższy czas. 

Kolejna pielęgniarka podeszła do niej, jednak tym razem w rękach bardzo ostrożnie trzymając ruszające się zawiniątko, z którego dochodził płacz. 

— Gratulacje, proszę pani. To zdrowy chłopiec — kobieta w kitlu wypowiedziała te dwa zdania, jednak wszystko to wydawało się zupełnie zagłuszone. Keeva słyszała jedynie głos swojego synka. — Urodzony 12 marca 1983 roku, o godzinie 17:15. 

Podniosła się lekko, a wtedy wyciągnęła ręce w jego kierunku. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy była w stanie go poczuć i przytulić. Gdy oparła się o ścianę z małą istotką w ramionach dziecko natychmiast przestało płakać. Popatrzyło na nią swoimi szarymi oczami, których kolor spowodowany był brakiem melatoniny. Matka jeszcze nie wiedziała, czy jej synek będzie miał niebieskie oczy po niej, czy też brązowe po ojcu. Jakikolwiek kolor miał - to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było, iż pojawił się w rodzinie. 

Do białego pomieszczenia wszedł nagle dość niski, aczkolwiek dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. Na garnitur miał nałożony fartuch, który kazano założyć mu przy wejściu. Rozejrzał się ciemnymi oczami dookoła sali wyrazistym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu jego oczy spoczęły na małym chłopcu, który leżał cicho przykryty miękkim kocykiem o niebieskim kolorze. Następnie podszedł do nich zdecydowanym krokiem, jednak został zatrzymany przez rudowłosą pielęgniarkę, która najpierw dała mu papierową bransoletkę z id. Tak samo postąpiła też z dwoma pozostałymi członkami rodziny Moriartych. W końcu Sean dotarł do swojego nowego syna.

Usiadł koło żony przy łóżku i w milczeniu popatrzył na niego. Keeva nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Stan ich małżeństwa nie należał do najlepszych w tamtym momencie, a dziecko było ich jedyną nadzieją na uratowanie tego związku. Sean miał wybuchowy temperament, a parę miesięcy temu zezłościł się na żonę i uderzył ją w twarz. Próbował przeprosić, ale prawda była taka, iż było z nim coraz gorzej. I Keeva miała tego świadomość. Jej ostatnią nadzieją było to, że po narodzinach kolejnego dziecka będzie inaczej, a jej mąż zmieni swoje zachowanie. 

— Jak go nazwiemy? — zapytała w końcu, aby przerwać ciszę. 

Spojrzała na męża, który miał podjąć decyzję. To on się upierał, że chce nazwać swojego syna. 

— James — odparł po krótkim zastanowieniu. — Po dziadku. 

Kobieta skinęła głową. Nie było to złe imię, a jego ojciec był dość porządnym człowiekiem. Jej wzrok ponownie skupił się na synku, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. 

— Jim Moriarty — wyszeptała do niego. — Witaj, Jimmy. 

Do sali pomimo zakazów pielęgniarek wszedł mały chłopiec, który ubrany był w białą koszulę. Zobaczył rodziców z nowym dzieckiem, a wtedy radośnie do nich podbiegł. 

— Łooo! — zawołał zachwycony. Matka wydała syknięcie, aby był ciszej. Pięciolatek był bardzo podekscytowany tym, że będzie miał młodszego braciszka, z którym będzie mógł się bawić. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że nie dorośnie tak szybko, jak on i ich zabawy będą wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. — Jak ma na imię?

— Jim.

— James.

Keeva i Sean wymienili ze sobą sprzeczne spojrzenia. Nie robiło to zbytniej różnicy, ale kobieta wiedziała co oznaczało, gdy jej mąż nazywał dzieci całym imieniem. 

Chłopczyk wyciągnął dłoń, aby pogłaskać swojego nowego braciszka, a wtedy ojciec szybko go w nią uderzył. David szybko cofnął dłoń w przerażeniu, podczas gdy pielęgniarki po usłyszeniu krótkiego dźwięku odwróciły się zdezorientowane. Nie zdążyły niczego zauważyć, bo były wtedy zajęte spisywaniem danymi i informacjami zdrowotnymi dotyczącymi noworodka. 

Ojciec niewidocznie pogroził chłopczykowi palcem. On chciał tylko przywitać się z Jimem. 

Nie mógł się za to doczekać, gdy będą wszyscy mogli wrócić do domu. 

— Nie dotykaj — wyszeptał do niego ze złością. 

Keeva nie mogła zareagować, dlatego w milczeniu przytuliła do siebie małego chłopca, który właśnie żywo wymachiwał rączką w powietrzu. 

W końcu do rodziny poszedł lekarz, który wygonił Davida na korytarz i oznajmił, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli jej nowonarodzony synek dostanie porcję mleka od matki. Sean więc także postanowił wyjść. 

»——•——«

Z perspektywy głowy rodziny Moriartych narodziny syna były czymś szczęśliwszym niż urodzenie dziewczynki. Dziewczynka na nic by mu się nie przydała. Jednak dwóch chłopców było znakomitą okazją na stworzenie silnych i odpowiedzialnych mężczyzn, którzy będą szerzyć rodzinne korzenia. 

Oczywiście uważał też, że narodziny dziecka miały naprawić jego relacje z żoną. Nie zależało mu na tym, czy go zostawi, jednak chciał, aby synowie byli pod jego kontrolą. Doskonale wiedział, że zwykle to kobiety są tymi, które zwyciężają w sądach, gdy chodzi o przejęcie kontroli rodzicielskiej. Na dodatek jego rodzina, która była surowymi katolikami nie zgodziłaby się na to, aby brali rozwód. 

Sean popatrzył na swojego syna, który usiadł na morskim krześle. Pięciolatek wygrzebał z torby zabawkę Optimusa Prime'a i zaczął się nim bawić zapominając o tym, co zrobił jego ojciec.

Wszystko było pod należytą kontrolą. 

Nie mógł doczekać się, aż jego synowie dorosną i staną się chemikami. Tak, jak on.


	3. ZABAWKI

Posiadłość Moriartych znajdowała się w Irlandii, a żeby być bardziej szczegółowym - w Dublinie. Na dodatek położona była z daleka od miasta. Aby tam dotrzeć, trzeba było użyć samochodu, bo na piechotę zajęłoby to za dużo czasu. 

Budynek otaczał piękny ogród, w którym dwójka chłopców uwielbiała się bawić, a Keeva spędzać czas wolny na czytaniu. Siadała wtedy na huśtawce pomiędzy krzakami róż i od czasu do czasu zerkała na bawiących się synów. Nie martwiła się, że któryś z nich ucieknie lub że gdzieś na teren dostanie się jakieś zwierzę z racji białego, drewnianego płotu otaczającego to miejsce. 

To był dość zwyczajny, wiejski dom. 

W miarę duży, z drewnianym dachem i ładnymi oknami, przez które można było ujrzeć białe firanki powiewające lekko na wietrze.

Środek zaś składał się z ciemnych mebli oraz wielu dywanów. Wił się korytarzami, a na pierwsze piętro gdzie znajdowały się pokoje chłopców kierowały szerokie schody z barierkami. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo malowanych obrazów, które czasami przyprawiały małego Jamesa o dreszcze; zwłaszcza jeden z nich przedstawiający przeraźliwie chudą i bladą kobietę, której z pleców wystawały pajęcze nogi. Stała na ogromnej pajęczynie, a w niej zawiązanych było dwóch mężczyzn, których skrawki twarzy wykrzywiały się w grymas bólu. Ojciec wyjaśnił mu, iż obraz ten przedstawia Arachne - grecką księżniczkę, która w mitologii została zamieniona w pająka przez Atenę. 

Pokój najmłodszego Moriarty'ego był dość dużym pokojem, jednak totalnie nie wyglądającym, jakby należał do dziecka. Był elegancki, czysty, a na ścianach wciąż wisiały te przeklęte obrazy. No i nie miał zabawek. 

Jak na złość jego tata wpadł na genialny pomysł umieszczenia tego obrazu z Arachne akurat w jego pokoju. Kiedy chłopiec nie mógł spać, bo miał wrażenie, jakby wpatrywały się w niego przez cały czas i zapytał się o przeniesienie go ponownie na korytarz, Sean zezłościł się ogromnie i nakrzyczał na niego, że ma nauczyć się być mężczyzną. W gratisie dał mu parę bolesnych klapsów. Obraz musiał zostać, a Jim musiał się z tym jakoś pogodzić. 

Tata miał swoje małe laboratorium w piwnicy, do której zejście było chłopcom surowo zabronione. Nawet mama nie mogła tam wchodzić.

I tutaj dla chłopca pojawiło się wyzwanie.

Bo widzicie, on był bardzo mądry jak na swój wiek. Chodził do specjalnej szkoły, gdzie był narzucony wyższy poziom nauki. Bardzo lubił matematykę, chemię i informatykę, dokładnie po ojcu, a był w tych przedmiotach najlepszy. Był jednym ze szkolnych geniuszy. I po prostu nie mógł zaprzepaścić okazji, jaką była wizyta w prawdziwym laboratorium chemicznym. 

Pewnego dnia, gdy jego tata był zajęty chłopiec zakradł się na dół z paroma spinaczami i znalazł sposób, aby bez żadnych podejrzanych szkód dostać się do środka. Rączką poszukał włącznika, gdyż w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, aż udało mu się go znaleźć i wysoko podskoczył, jednocześnie włączając tym światło.

Przed sobą zobaczył pokój ozdobiony biało-niebieskimi kafelkami. Nie było tam wielu rzeczy, oprócz paru blatów, szerokiego stołu z różnego rodzajami probówek, krystalizatorów, zlewek i cylindrów miarowych. Po lewej stronie pomieszczenia stała metalowa półka, na których były małe pudełka z imionami. Jim nauczył się już czytać, dlatego mógł zobaczyć, iż imiona te należały do znajomych taty, którzy często do niego przechodzili. 

Chłopiec podszedł do najniższej półki i ostrożnie otworzył jedno z pudełek. Na dnie leżał przezroczysty woreczek z białym proszkiem w środku. Jim pomyślał, że to pewnie mąka, dlatego zamknął pudełko i odłożył na miejsce. 

Podszedł więc do stołu, gdzie trzymane były różne chemikalia i popatrzył na nie z daleka. Nie chciał ich dotykać bo wiedział, jak niebezpieczne to było.   
Był najmłodszym uczniem w swojej klasie, bo jaki ośmiolatek byłby zdolny w takim wieku już uczyć się chemii? Tym bardziej nauczono go o tym, które substancje są najbardziej trujące i niebezpieczne. Dowiedział się, że nie wolno ich dotykać ani wąchać.

Gdy już wystarczająco obejrzał, wielce podekscytowany wrócił do siebie zanim do domu wrócił tata.   
Chłopczyk ustawił wszystko tak, że Sean w ogóle się nie zorientował, że ktoś był wewnątrz.

═════ ◈ ═════

12 marca.   
Jim zaczął dziewiąte urodziny i przynieśli mu tort. Taki z czekoladową polewą i ładnymi, kolorowymi świeczkami.   
Tata nie był w nastroju na świętowanie, więc zamknął się u siebie w laboratorium i nawet nie złożył mu życzeń.   
Przyszli sąsiedzi oraz ich dzieci, a także dziadkowie i ciocia Rosemary, która była siostrą jego mamy.

Oczywiście był też brat, ale on miał już prawie czternaście lat.   
Znalazł sobie grupę fajnych przyjaciół z którymi szlajał się po ulicach Dublina i sprejem wandalizował samochody bogatych Irlandczyków.   
Najgorsze było to, że tata uważał go za faworyta i myślał, że David był ułożonym chłopcem.   
Prawda była zupełnie inna, a to Jim był tym, który powinien zdobywać wszelakie komplementy.  
Najmłodszy został spychany na drugi bok, bo David był już bardzo zbudowany i powoli zaczynał wyglądać jak mężczyzna.   
Czasami Jim naprawdę gniewał się na swojego tatę i brata.

Obserwował ze wstrętem, jak pałaszuje tort, aż nagle jakaś siła odwróciła go w inny kierunek i jego twarz została zaatakowana przez starą kobietę pełną zmarszczek, która całowała go w oba policzki.

— Babciu, przestań... — wyjęczał Jim odpychając się lekko. — Nie lubię jak tak robisz.

Na jego twarzy zostały ślady ostrej, czerwonej szminki, której kobieta używała.   
Wyglądała na naprawdę radosną, że zobaczyła swojego wnuka.

— Jimmy ma już dziewięć lat! No nie wierzę! — zaświergotała. — Mam dla ciebie prezent. Wiem, że tata nie pozwala ci się bawić zabawkami, dlatego przyniosłam ci to...

Zza pleców wyciągnęła małe urządzenie o niebieskim kolorze, do którego doczepione były żółte słuchawki nauszne z plastiku.   
Podała mu je z zadowoleniem, a Jim wyglądał na naprawdę uradownego.   
Wiedział dokładnie, co to jest.

— Babciu, to Walkman! — zawołał z radością, rzucając jej się na szyję. — Dziękuję!

— Nie ma za co, kochany — odparła kobiecina.

David przestał jeść tort i z zazdrością oraz oburzeniem wpatrywał się w uradownego braciszka, który próbował rozgryźć to, jak to urządzenie dokładnie działa.   
Trzasnął dłonią o stół.

— TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE! TO JESZCZE MAŁE NIC, A JUŻ DOSTAŁO WALKMANA? MAMO! — odwrócił głowę do Keevy.

— To prezent dla Jima od babci — odparła. — Zresztą to bardzo odpowiedzialny chłopiec.

— Jasne! Bo ja to nie jestem odpowiedzialny — opadł na krzesło zezłoszczony, krzyżując ramiona. — Wszyscy moi koledzy już mają, tylko ja nie mam.

— Ty dostaniesz na następne urodziny — dodała mama.

Teraz David był trochę bardziej pogodzony z sytuacją i obrócił oczami mamrotając, że może być.   
Tymczasem dziadek pokazał Jimowi, jak wkłada się kasetę, którą zapewnili mu do Walkmana i jak dokładnie go włączyć.   
Chłopczyk założył słuchawki na uszy, a wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał dźwięki "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" Tears for Fears.   
Potakiwał głową w rytmie muzyki i zamknął oczy, całkowicie ignorując otaczające go towarzystwo.

Potem jednak nadszedł czas na prezent od mamy, który lekko go zaskoczył. Nie było to nic szczególnego, ot pluszowy miś z czerwoną kokardką. Jednak Jim nauczony był, że nie mógł bawić się takimi rzeczami.

— Na pewno? Mogę? — zapytał z niepewnością.

Mama uśmiechnęła się tylko i skinęła głową, a ten przytulił się do misia rozbawiony.   
To były najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu, tak myślał.

Postanowił w końcu zjeść trochę tortu, zanim David wszystko zje.   
Uparł się, że ukroi sam.   
Jednak problem w tym, że po ukrojeniu chwycił kawałek dłonią i ześlizgnął mu się na stół.   
Jego rączki były ubrudzone od czekolady, jak zresztą i obrus.

— Aj, Jim! — zawołała mama. Zwróciła się do swojej siostry. — Rose, mogłabyś wytrzeć stół? Ja pomogę Jimowi wytrzeć ręce.

Podeszła do synka, który wyglądał lekko zawstydzonego przez to, co zrobił. Teraz jego dłonie kleiły się lekko i to w nieprzyjemny sposób.

— Przepraszam, mamo — powiedział głosem pełnym skruchy.

— Nic się nie stało — odparła Keeva, zaczynając wycierać mu dłonie wilgotnymi chusteczkami. — Tylko pamiętaj: nigdy nie brudź sobie rączek.

— Nigdy nie brudzić rączek... Załapałem — chłopiec uśmiechnął się do mamy spoglądając na nią swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczami.   
Kobieta nie mogła się na niego gniewać i cmoknęła, przytulając go mocno.

— Kocham cię, skarbie — powiedziała, następnie posyłając mu buziaka w policzek.

— Ja ciebie też, mamo.

Ten dzień był naprawdę super.

═════ ◈ ═════

Jednak tamtejszej nocy wszystko się pogorszyło.   
Nie było super, ani przyjaźnie.

Jim obudził się przez krzyki, które dochodziły z piętra niżej.   
Pokój spowijał mrok, a obraz Arachne wpatrywał się w niego swoimi wyłupiastymi oczami, które oświetlane były światłem księżyca wlatującym do pokoju przez firanki.   
Chłopczyk poczuł, jak coś zaczyna ściskać go w brzuchu ze stresu. To brzmiało jak mama.   
Ona nigdy nie krzyczała, a zwłaszcza takim tonem.

Wygramolił się z łóżka i na bosych stopach wyszedł z pokoju najciszej, jak tylko mógł.   
Bez wydawania żadnego dźwięku zszedł parę stopni w dół, a następnie wyjrzał zza ściany.

Tata szarpał mamą, uderzając ją z całej siły o mur kominka.

— Co ja ci mówiłem?! ŻADNYCH PIERDOLONYCH ZABAWEK! — wrzasnął.

— Z-zaraz obudzisz dzieci. Chcesz tego? — ostrzegła go kobieta przez szloch. — Zresztą to tylko miś. To jeszcze dziecko...

Jim zadrżał lekko, a jego serduszko zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej. Zrobił krok do tyłu.   
To wszystko było przez niego. Gdyby tylko nie dostał tej głupiej zabawki od mamy...   
Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, a następnie wziął misia i wspiął się na fotel stojący koło okna. Stanął na oparciu, a następnie dzięki temu sięgnął do klamki przyczepionej do ramy i otworzył okno.   
Od razu powitało go trochę chłodne powietrze oraz cykanie świerszczy w trawach. Nie zwracał na to uwagi w tamtym momencie.   
Wziął rozmach i z całej siły wyrzucił swój prezent urodzinowy.   
Miś wylądował gdzieś w gęstych krzakach, a chłopczyk z zadowoleniem zamknął okno.   
Teraz możliwe, że tata przestanie krzyczeć na mamę.

Nie miał zabawek.


	4. GŁODNY OSIOŁEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wrote my own version of the Nativity when I was a child. The Hungry Donkey. It was a bit gory, but if you're going to put a baby in a manger, you're asking for trouble."

Parę miesięcy później nadeszły święta.  
Jim cieszył się, że będzie mógł spędzić je z każdym członkiem rodziny. W szkole nie miał z kim porozmawiać, ponieważ był młodszy i nikt go zbytnio nie lubił. W domu za to mama często była zajęta zajmowaniem się domem, a o tacie i bracie nie było w ogóle co wspominać.   
W dzień świąt wszyscy jednak mieli się pojawić. Tata był chrześcijaninem i często mówił o tym, że ważne jest, aby wszyscy członkowie rodziny byli punktualnie przy stole w dzień narodzin Jezusa.

Szkoła jeszcze nie zaczęła przerwy świątecznej.   
Klasa, do której należał chłopiec, składała się zaledwie z kilkunastu uczniów, dlatego każdy był często w centrum uwagi nauczycieli.   
Było w niej pięć dziewczynek i dziewięciu chłopców, a wszyscy dzielili się na grupki.  
Zgarnąć można było tylko, kto był zawsze poza kręgiem znanych uczniów - Jim.   
Z wiekiem zaczął nabierać raczej złej sławy ze względu na rysunki, które bazgrał w zeszytach. Przedstawiały różne drastyczne obrazy, jednak tylko dlatego, że tworzył je z pamięci. Przerysowywał dekoracje, które często kupował tata.

Kilka dni przed świętami przed tablicą stanęła ich wychowawczyni. Nazywała się pani Brady i była przyjazną dla dzieci młodą kobietą z energicznym usposobieniem.

— Dzieci! — zaczęła żywo, chowając kosmyk brązowych loków za ucho. — Nadchodzą święta i nasza klasa została przydzielona do wymyślenia czegoś związanego z tym dniem. Może będziemy coś rysowali albo coś zatańczymy... Co wy na to?

Duża część dziewczynek chciała zatańczyć i narzekała piskliwymi głosikami, że chce robić właśnie to.   
Chłopacy w ogóle nie chcieli w tym uczestniczyć, a Jim po prostu rysował w zeszycie niezainteresowany sytuacją.   
Nie pasował do reszty swoich rówieśników ani nie kręciły go żadne zabawy.

— A może zrobimy jasełka? — jeden z chłopców podniósł rękę wysoko.

Nauczycielka zastanowiła się, a Moriarty kątem oka zerknął na sytuację, która właśnie odgrywana była w klasie. Jasełka oznaczałyby występ przed całą szkołą, a on musiałby uczestniczyć. Oby tylko się nie zgodziła, oby tylko się nie zgodziła...

— Myślę, że to znakomity pomysł, Joshua! — zawołała pani Brady. Poprawiła kremową koszulę. — Porozmawiam z dyrektorem niezwłocznie o zgodę na wystawienie przestawienia na głównej auli.

Jim nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Główna aula była olbrzymim pomieszczeniem z profesjonalną sceną i bardzo dużą ilością krzeseł, na której siedzieliby goście. Każdy by na nich patrzył. Jim chciał pozostać niewidzialny, aby jak najmniej dzieci nazywało go "dziwakiem". 

═════ ◈ ═════

Niestety, ale najczarniejszy scenariusz się potwierdził i jego klasa miała misję odegrania sceny narodzin Jezusa. Według Jima chrześcijaństwo było czymś, co kompletnie pozbawione było sensu. Jego realistyczny umysł (pomimo że dziecięcy) blokował takie fantazje jak Bóg. Uczył się i wiedział, że wszystko, co go otaczało było wytworem natury, a nie niewidzialnego pana z brodą, który siedzi gdzieś na chmurce i to wszystko tworzy. 

Pod koniec zajęć podszedł do wychowawczyni i poprosił ją o rolę, która nie będzie wymagała wychodzenia na scenę. Kobieta ku jego szczęściu zgodziła się bez żadnego krzywego spojrzenia. Wiedziała tak naprawdę, że nie był taki, jak inne dzieci. 

— No dobrze — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego. — Możesz zająć się pisaniem krótkiego opowiadania o tym, jak Jezuska odwiedziły zwierzątka. Co ty na to? I jutro pokażesz całej klasie. 

Chłopczyk podskoczył z radością. Nie będzie musiał występować! 

— Nie ma problemu! — zawołał. — Na jutro to napiszę, przysięgam. 

A następnie wybiegł z klasy i skierował się prosto do auta stojącego na parkingu, za którego kierownicą siedział jego zniecierpliwiony tata. 

Pojechali do domu, a po przybyciu na miejsce Jim od razu rzucił się do pisania. 

Najpierw jednak musiał przypomnieć sobie to, jak dokładnie przebiegła scena w Betlejem. 

Byli tam pasterze, trzej królowie i zwierzątka... Ale dlaczego Jezus był w żłóbku? To przecież było to coś, z czego zwierzątka jadły jedzenie! Józef i Maryja byli naprawdę nieodpowiedzialnymi rodzicami. Jim musiał opisać to w swojej historii. Postanowił zrobić swoją własną wersję. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Następnego dnia przyszedł z zadowoleniem do szkoły, zwarty i gotowy, aby pokazać dzieło, nad którym męczył się długi czas. Tamtego dnia nawet nie wyszedł do ogródka, a to była jego ulubiona część dnia. Wolał poświęcić się swojej pracy. 

W końcu nadeszła godzina wychowawcza, gdzie omawiane były jasełka i to, kto jaką rolę dostanie. Suzie była Maryją, Blake Józefem, a Christopher i dwóch jego kolegów miało popisać się rolami trzech króli. Większość dziewczynek była aniołkami, a Cindy przyniosła ze sobą lalkę wyglądającą jak niemowlę, żeby widzom wydawało się, że to Jezus. 

Niedługo przed końcem lekcji wychowawczyni spojrzała na Jima ściskającego nerwowo karteczki wyrwane z zeszytu, na których pokreślone były koślawe literki. Wtedy kobiecie przypomniało się, że dała mu oddzielne zadanie. 

— Klaso! Jako że Jim nie będzie z nami występował ze względu na tremę, co jest całkowicie naturalne... Przygotował dla nas opowieść narodzenia Jezusa! Jim, stań na środku i pokaż klasie. 

Serce chłopczyka zabiło szybciej po tym jak wstał i podszedł do tablicy. Stanął pośrodku, a oczy wszystkich uczniów spoczęły na nim. Dwójka chłopaków podszeptywała coś do siebie z uśmiechami i to sprawiło, że Jim tylko bardziej się zestresował. Nie lubił, gdy się z niego śmiano. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał występować przed większą widownią. 

Poprawił swój brązowy sweterek, a następnie zaczął czytać głośno i wyraźnie swoją pracę. 

Szło dobrze. Na początku. Nauczycielka kiwała głową z uśmiechem, aż do pewnego momentu swojego występu... 

"Wkrutce przybyli pastuszkowie z drewnianymi kijkami, a za nimi podążyły zwierzątka z ich farm. Wszyscy chcieli powitać zbawiciela. 

Józef i Maryja przywitali ich z rzyczliwością, ale byli głupi, bo położyli swojego syna do drewnianego karmnika dla zwierząt. Byli zbyt zajęci rozmową i nie zauważyli, jak wygłodniały osiołek podszedł do leżącego Jezusa i ugryzł go w twarz, bo myślał, że to jedzonko. Z nosa dzidzi poleciała krew, bo osiołek odgryzł mu kawałek nosa, który w tym momencie był jedynie wystającą kością. Osiołek zaczął żuć skórę niemowlaka, a Maryja zaczęła płaka...."

Cindy, która trzymała w rękach lalkę owiniętą w biały kocyk zaczęła głośno płakać, a reszta osób wpatrywała się w Jima zszokowana. Chłopiec popatrzył bez braku zrozumienia na panią Brady. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Podeszła do niego szybko i wyrwała mu kartki z dłoni. 

— Jim! Co to ma być?! — nakrzyczała na niego. — Ile ty masz lat, aby pisać takie rzeczy?! 

— No ale proszę pani, oni położyli dziecko do karmnika, jakiemuś zwierzakowi musiało się pomylić... 

— Skontaktuję się z twoimi rodzicami! Co za skandal! Patrz, co narobiłeś! Twoja koleżanka płacze! Powinieneś dostać szlaban na telewizję! 

Reszta klasy słuchała potulnie, jak Jim słucha o tym, że jest niedobrym chłopcem i nie powinien w ogóle myśleć o takich rzeczach. Gdy wychowawczyni wspomniała o psychiatrze, wszyscy zaczęli szeptać między sobą, co chłopiec zauważył od razu. Psychiatra w świecie dzieci oznaczał lekarza dla chorych psychicznie - ludzi, którzy byli zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa. 

Jim uświadomił sobie, że w oczach rówieśników stał się jeszcze większym wyrzutkiem. 

Na ich twarzach pojawiły się drwiące uśmiechy, a po klasie przebiegł głośny chichot. 

— Dziwak... — wyszeptał Jake. 

— Jakiś chory... — wyszeptała Sophia. 

— J-już go nie lubię — wychlipała Cindy. — Nigdy nie lubiłam. 

Do oczu chłopczyka napłynęły łzy. Nie mógł znieść słów, które były rzucane w jego kierunku. Zignorował krzyczącą wychowawczynię i wybiegł z klasy. 

Biegł przez korytarz, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Skręcił do schowka woźnego i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zamykając się na zamek. 

Usiadł na podłodze koło mopa i tam w spokoju płakał, myśląc o tym, co stanie się dalej. Usłyszał, jak do drzwi podbiega wychowawczyni i próbuje go namówić, żeby wyszedł, jednak chłopiec nie chciał wyjść. Wkrótce dołączyli także inni z klasy, którzy wciąż nie przestali z niego szydzić. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Do szkoły przyjechała mama, ku szczęściu Jima. Gdyby to był tata, to pewnie wyważyłby drzwi, a Jim dostałby klapsy i karę do końca miesiąca. Jednak Keeva była niepracująca, więc to ona najczęściej zajmowała się sprawami wychowania. Kiedy wkraczał ojciec, sprawy były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. 

Rozległo się łagodne pukanie do drzwi, a następnie Jim usłyszał łagodny głos mamy:

— Jim... Co się stało? 

Chłopczyk otarł łzy i chłopiec przybliżył się do szpary w drzwiach, aby usłyszała go jego rodzicielka. 

— Dzieci się ze mnie śmieją — mówił, pociągając nosem cichutko. — Ciągle mówią, że jestem dziwny. 

Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, jednak nie na długo. 

— Skoro oni śmieją się, że jesteś dziwny, to ty się śmiej z nich, że są zwyczajni. 

Na twarzy Jima pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech. Mama miała rację. Fajniej było być innym. Wyróżniać się z tłumu. Nie być nudnym. 

— Masz rację, mamusiu. 

— Wyjdziesz ze schowka? 

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, chociaż oczywiście mama nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Wstał i stanął na palcach, aby sięgnąć wysoko postawionej klamki, a następnie odblokował drzwi. Trafił prosto w objęcia mamy. 

W trakcie przytulasa popatrzył na swoich rozbawionych rówieśników zza pleców mamy i uśmiechnął się do nich w odpowiedzi. Zwyczajni ludzie.


	5. TA MROCZNA NOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: w rozdziale zawarta jest próba gwałtu i przemoc.

"Chmury burzowe mają tlić się nad całą Irlandią jeszcze przed szesnaście godzin. Zalecane jest niewychodzenie z domu i wyłączenie wszelakich urządzeń elektrycznych. Prąd został zerwany w Dublinie, Dun Laoghaire, Bray i Naas (...)"

Głos nocnej prezenterki pogody trzeszczał w radiu, a Jim i jego tata pochylali się nad nim z ochotą zapoznania się z sytuacją. Byli skazani na obecność jedynie ich obu, bo Keeva i David pojechali zająć się ciocią Rosemary, która okazała się mieć wypadek. Mieli wrócić dopiero pojutrze, dlatego chłopiec z niecierpliwością czekał na ten dzień. 

To były naprawdę okropne czasy - spędzanie dni samemu z jego tatą. Zwłaszcza w dzień, gdzie oboje musieli siedzieć w domu i to na dodatek w ciemnościach, bo wiatr zerwał kable. Było więc ciemno, mokro, a na dodatek mrocznie przez głos stłumionych piorunów za oknem. 

Deszcz lał się strumieniami bębniąc i ściekając po szybie, a częste błyskawice były jedynym źródłem światła, które docierało do salonu spowitego mrokiem nocy. Jim bał się burz. Chociaż był dzieckiem nauki i wiedział dokładnie jak kumulują się chmury burzowe, to mimo wszystko zawsze przerażały go te głośne grzmoty i jasne błyski. Zwłaszcza gdy jakiś piorun uderzył w pobliskie drzewo. Nie mógł jednak okazywać tego przy tacie, dlatego po prostu stał w ciszy przy radiu i słuchał głosu prezenterki. 

Miał już dziesięć lat, nie mógł bać się burzy. 

Chciał jednak, aby wróciła mama. Chciał się do niej przytulić. Ona zrobiłaby im herbatę, a wtedy siedziałaby z nim u niego w pokoju i oboje rozmawialiby na różne przyjemne tematy. Teraz jednak czuł, jakby był pod celownikiem pogody oraz swojego ojca, który bacznie mu się przyglądał. Chłopiec wiedział, że tata tylko czekał na moment, aż Jim w jakiś sposób się wzdrygnie. 

Po czasie najwyraźniej jednak stwierdził, że ma już dość, bo wyprostował się i powiedział:

— Dobra, to na tyle z nasłuchiwania, James. Idź spać, jest już późna godzina. 

Synek nie protestował. Z ogromną ochotą potaknął głową, a następnie prędko pobiegł do pokoju uważając, aby nie potknąć się o niewidocznie w ciemności stopnie na schodach. 

Wbiegł do swojego pokoju i wskoczył do łóżka przykrywając się niebieską kołdrą w białe plamki pod same czoło. Próbował nie patrzyć na Arachne, która po tylu latach wciąż męczyła go swoim przerażającym spojrzeniem. Zwłaszcza w nocy, gdy jej sojusznikiem w tamtym momencie była bardzo donośna burza. 

Jim obrócił się na drugi bok zaciskając oczy najmocniej jak mógł i próbował zasnąć na siłę z zapewnieniem, że przez przypadek ich nie otworzy widząc przed sobą jakąś upiorną twarz. 

Pioruny wciąż trzaskały, a chłopiec pocił się pod kołdrą, której nie miał zamiaru odsuwać. Po dwudziestu minutach w końcu udało mu się usnąć bardzo lekkim snem. 

Śniło mu się dziwne zombie, które wygrzebało się z piekielnej czeluści. Potwór miał zgniłą, bladą skórę, która odklejała mu się z twarzy i dyndała na brodzie za każdym razem, gdy zrobił krok. Dobijał się do okna w pokoju Jima, który akurat był sam w domu. Burza wciąż szalała na zewnątrz, a on musiał jakoś poradzić sobie z apokalipsą. Wstał z łóżka kładąc bose stopy na podłogę, a wtedy kościste dłonie Arachne chwyciły go za kostki i zaczęły ciągnąć w ciemną nicość znajdującą się pod łóżkiem. Chłopiec zaczął się szarpać oraz płakać na pomoc, jednak nikogo nie było. 

Zombie właśnie rozbiło szybę i szalejący deszcz dostał się do środka wraz z zimnym powietrzem nocy. Firanki zaczęły latać po pokoju, a potwór wydawał jęczące dźwięki i powolnym krokiem kierował się w stronę dziesięciolatka, który nie mógł się ruszyć. Płakał jeszcze głośniej, ale nikt go nie słyszał. Był sam. Bez mamy nie było nikogo na tym świecie, u kogo czułby się bezpiecznie.

A wtedy obudził oczy, cały zlany potem. Nie minęło dłużej niż dwie godziny, a burza nadal szalała. Spojrzał na zegarek zawieszony na ścianie, ale nie umiał jeszcze dokładnie odczytać godzin, dlatego nie był pewny co do czasu. Wtedy przypomniał sobie sen i prędko odwrócił głowę do okna, które ku jego uldze wciąż zostało w takim samym stanie, co poprzednio. Nie było żadnego strasznego zombie, który chciał mu zjeść mózg. Kątem oka zerknął także koło łóżka, czy nie czają się na niego dłonie Arachne. Było czysto, a obraz wciąż wisiał tam, gdzie wisiał przez większość jego krótkiego życia. 

Nie sprawiło to jednak, że poczuł się o wiele śmielej, o nie! Był teraz przerażony nawet bardziej niż poprzednio. Pomyślał o tym, czy może tata pozwoliłby mu położyć się koło niego w łóżku, jednak prędzej dostałby solidne lanie za bycie strachajłem, a nie prawdziwym mężczyzną. 

Po wypoceniu dużej ilości wody miał teraz ochotę się napić, dlatego wstał z łóżka, przeskoczył przez miejsce, gdzie mogła sięgnąć go straszliwa ręka, a następnie podszedł do szafki i po omacku wygrzebał z niej latarkę. Włączył ją, a wtedy mógł bardziej dostrzec swój pokój, który wciąż ani trochę nie przypominał pokoju dziecięcego. 

Wyszedł z pokoju, a następnie cichutko zszedł po schodach na dół, aby nie obudzić taty. Wtedy zobaczył, że laboratorium ojca było odblokowane. Najwyraźniej przed snem postanowił tam zajrzeć. Chłopiec chciał tylko rzucić okiem... 

Zbliżył się do otwartych drzwi i uchylił je lekko. Ku jego nieszczęściu okazało się, że w środku wciąż ktoś był. Paliło się światło drugiej lampki, która przeszukiwała półki dość znane dla Jamesa. Była to sylwetka jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyzny. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, gdy zobaczyła światło. Wtedy Jim zobaczył, że nie był to tata, a jeden z jego kolegów. Często mówił, że to kolega z pracy, ale chłopiec potrafił odczytać z jego wyrazów twarzy, kiedy kłamał. 

— Cześć, młody — zawołał z przeraźliwie szerokim uśmiechem odkrywającym krzywe zęby. — A ty nie śpisz?

— Czemu pan tutaj jest? Włamał się pan? 

— Nie, twój tata wie, że tutaj jestem — odparł, podchodząc do niego. Zaprosił go do środka laboratorium i zamknął drzwi. 

To była czerwona lampka dla chłopczyka. Coś się nie zgadzało. Człowiek miał zawsze w sobie instynkt przetrwania i miał moce orientowania się, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I teraz to dawało o sobie znać. Coś było nie tak w tym wysokim mężczyźnie, który wciąż miał taki sam wyraz twarzy.   
Jim od razu postanowił się wycofać. Koledzy taty nigdy nie byli miłym towarzystwem, a raz chłopiec mógł przysiąść, że jeden z nich raz powiedział "gdy ja wyszedłem z pierdla...". 

Dziesięciolatek nie wiedział jeszcze co to pedofilia. Ani to, że osobnik w laboratorium uciekł z więzienia właśnie z tego powodu. To była najgorsza sytuacja, w jakiej mógł znaleźć się Jim. 

— Nie musi pan zamykać drzwi, ja chciałem się tylko napić wody i wrócić do spania... — chłopiec chciał jak najszybciej wydostać się z ciemnej piwnicy.

Chciał sięgnąć klamki, ale było za ciemno, a na dodatek kolega taty przytrzymywał drzwi. 

— Chciałeś wrócić do łóżka? Po co? — wyszeptał mężczyzna. 

Oczywiste pytanie, ale ten ton sprawił, że chłopiec zaczął panikować. 

— Poczekaj tu ze mną chwilę. 

Poczuł, jak mężczyzna łapie go za dłoń i przyciąga do siebie. Brakowała jeszcze chwili, aby Jim zaczął płakać. Nawoływał za to swojego tatę. Już nieważne było to, czy tata na niego nakrzyczy. Po prostu chciał wyrwać się od tego pana.

— Uczono cię już w szkole co to seks? — usłyszał to tuż koło swojego ucha, a ręka mężczyzny wylądowała na dole jego brzucha. 

Nie wiedział co to, ale nie słyszał od rówieśników w szkole, że to rzecz, którą robią rodzice, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Zaczął nawoływać głośniej, a mężczyzna zaczął powoli chwytać za materiał jego piżamy. Serce chłopczyka waliło jak dzwon. Chciał tylko się od niego wydostać. Piwnica i ciemność wydawała się nagle czymś z koszmaru. Już nieważne były zombie, nieważna była Arachne... 

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a światło kolejnej latarki oślepiło dziesięciolatka i mężczyznę, który od razu odrzucił się od wystraszonego chłopczyka. Jim był uradowany. Odetchnął głęboko, a wtedy szybko podbiegł do taty, którego twarz udało mu się rozpoznać. 

Ojciec jednak nie był najlepszym bohaterem. To Jimowi się dostało. Gdy chłopczyk tylko podbiegł, nagle dostał solidne uderzenie w twarz, które wywołało podrażnienie na jego policzku. Jim nie zapłakał, był jedynie lekko zdezorientowany. 

— CO JA CI KURWA MÓWIŁEM O SZWENDANIU SIĘ PO MOIM LABORATORIUM?! — wrzasnął w furii. Jego twarz była czerwona ze złości. Mężczyzna chwycił syna za ucho i ciągnął go tak do salonu, pomimo że chłopiec wierzgał się z bólu i błagał tatę, aby ten przestał. 

— Ja nie szedłem tam, tato... Ja nie... — próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale tata wziął pas i z całej siły uderzył go w plecy. Chłopczyk zapłakał z bólu czując, jak powoli zaczyna tworzyć się rana. 

— JESZCZE RAZ CIĘ ZOBACZĘ JAK SCHODZISZ TAM NA DÓŁ, TO CI NOGI Z DUPY POWYRYWAM, ROZUMIESZ?! 

Jim zachlipał, że zrozumiał. Chciał rozmasować ranę, ale bał się, że za to dostanie znowu.

— A TERAZ NA GÓRĘ SPAĆ! PRZESTAŃ RYCZEĆ! A WSPOMNIJ COŚ MATCE O TEJ NOCY, TO CIĘ KURWA PEWNEGO DNIA NIE POZNA! 

Chłopiec resztkami sił pobiegł na górę dygocąc z bólu i strachu. To była najstraszliwsza noc w jego życiu. Wbiegł do pokoju, a wtedy szybko rzucił się na łóżko. Masował punkt na plecach, który najbardziej go bolał od pasa i płakał cicho do poduszki. Mama była jedyną bliską mu osobą w tym okrutnym świecie. 

Płakał przez długi czas, przez dłuższy czas słysząc tatę krzyczącego na swojego kolegę. Najwyraźniej on też miał dostać karę za szwendanie się po laboratorium bez pytania. 

W ten oto sposób Jim pokonał swój strach przed strasznym obrazem. Teraz bał się ciemnych piwnic.


	6. RODZINNE SEKRETY

┏━━━━━━━━┓

𝚆𝚢𝚠𝚒𝚊𝚍 𝚣 𝚂𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚖 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚖 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢𝚖. 𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚊 𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚣𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚊: 𝟼 𝚔𝚠𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚗𝚒𝚊 𝟷𝟿𝟺𝟽 𝚛𝚘𝚔, 𝙳𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗.

𝙿𝚛𝚣𝚎𝚜ł𝚞𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚊ł𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚓𝚜𝚌𝚎 𝚠 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚊 𝟷𝟸 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚊 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟸 𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚞 𝚒 𝚋𝚢ł𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚍𝚣𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚣𝚎𝚣 𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚓𝚊𝚕𝚗𝚎𝚐𝚘 𝙰𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊 (𝚂𝙰) 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚊 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚊.

𝚉𝚎𝚣𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚎 𝚋ę𝚍ą 𝚙𝚛𝚣𝚎𝚣 𝚍𝚢𝚔𝚝𝚊𝚏𝚘𝚗 𝚠 𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚞 𝚣𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚊 ś𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚢𝚌𝚑 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚘𝚍ó𝚠 𝚠 𝚜𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚒𝚎 𝚜ą𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚓.

Czytelny podpis skazanego:

SEAN LOGAN MORIARTY

┗━━━━━━━━┛

I: Widzę, że jesteś nerwowy. Jak ustaliliśmy przed spotkaniem mówiłem, że wywiad ten będzie użyty tylko i wyłącznie na sprawie sądowej. Nikt inny nie dowie się, o czym tutaj rozmawialiśmy. 

S: Rozumiem. 

I: Przybyłem tutaj, aby porozmawiać z tobą na temat tego, co stało się dnia 19 lutego. Możesz potwierdzić, że masz tego świadomość? 

S: Tak... Tak, sir. 

I: Jakie jest twoje pierwsze wspomnienie, które jesteś w stanie sobie przypomnieć? 

S: Um... Tak ogólnie? 

I: Tak. 

S: Ee... Hm... Prawdopodobnie... Może pobyt z moim ojcem w kościele, na chrzcinach mojej kuzynki. Miałem z sześć lub siedem lat.

I: Rozumiem. Twoi rodzice byli blisko z twoim kuzynostwem? 

S: Nie specjalnie... Znaczy się nie to, że były między nimi jakieś kłótnie. Mieli z nimi normalne relacje, ale nie jakieś super bliskie. 

I: A ty? Jakie miałeś relacje z nimi?

S: Nie obchodzili mnie zbytnio. To tylko kuzynostwo. 

I: Wiem, co masz na myśli. A co powiedziałbyś na temat twoich rodziców? W jakim są stanie dzisiejszego dnia? 

S: Ojciec żyje, mieszka na drugim końcu Anglii i ma się świetnie. Matka zmarła sześć lat temu na atak serca. 

I: Jacy byli z charakteru? Miałeś z nimi dobry kontakt jako dziecko? 

S: O, tak. Byłem jedynakiem i bardzo się mną opiekowali. 

I: Czy wyznawali jakąś religię? 

S: Chrześcijanizm! Jesteśmy... Gorliwymi katolikami. Ja i moja rodzina. Moi rodzice bardzo byli przywiązani do kościoła.

I: Mhm... Miałeś jakieś zwierzęta w dzieciństwie? 

S: Wychowywałem się na farmie. Oczywiście, że miałem. Mieliśmy krowy, świnie, kury... 

I: Czy w jakikolwiek sposób znęcałeś się nad nimi? Lubiłeś wywoływać na nich swoją złość? 

S: (skazany kręci głową przecząco) 

I: A nad innymi dziećmi, gdy byłeś mały? 

S: Nie róbcie ze mnie pierdolonego psychopaty, okej?! Nikogo nigdy nie tknąłem, kurwa...

I: Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się i weź głęboki wdech, to normalne pytania. 

S: Dobra, jedź pan dalej. Odechciewa mi się tutaj siedzieć. 

I: Kiedy po raz pierwszy miałeś kontakty płciowe z drugą osobą? 

S: Hm... Z tego, co pamiętam... Z żoną, po naszym ślubie. Czekałem na ten moment z racji na moje wyznania. 

I: Czy bierzesz jakieś używki? 

S: Nie. 

I: ... Jest pan pewny? Kłamstwa mogą być użyte przeciwko panu. 

S: No dobra, piję. Czasami. 

I: Czy ma pan jakieś nałogi? 

S: Nie. Piję z umiarem. 

I: Czy badał się pan psychiatrycznie? 

S: Nie. Nie wierzę w terapeutów i ich zdolności. Też bym chciał taką pracę: "aham... ahem... daj mi pięćdziesiąt funtów". 

I: Porozmawiajmy teraz o pana rodzinie. Ma pan dwóch synów, prawda? 

S: Ta. Davida i Jamesa. 

I: Jakie ma pan z nimi relacje? 

S: A bardzo dobre. Jestem z nich dumny. Chcę, aby poszli w ślady taty... W sensie... Te dobre ślady. 

I: Czy obu synów traktuje pan równo? 

S: No oczywiście. Tylko James zawsze był takim przydupasem matki od małego. 

I: Ten najmłodszy? 

S: Ma już jedenaście lat, ale wciąż zachowuje się jak dziecko. 

I: ... Aha, rozumiem... Stosuje pan kary cielesne wobec swoich dzieci?

S: Nie... Raz jakiś dostanie na tyłek za złe zachowanie. Głównie to najmłodszy, ten starszy jest już za duży, rozumie pan. 

I: Rozumiem. Dobrze... Przejdźmy teraz do incydentu, który wydarzył się pewnego niefortunnego dnia. Wie pan dobrze, że mam na myśli dzień, w którym zamordował pan swoją żonę. 

S: Ta... 

I: Jak dokładnie się to potoczyło? 

S: Po prostu się pokłóciliśmy. Chodziło o Jamesa jak zwykle. Ten gówniarz od początku psuł nam małżeństwo. Ona chciała, abym zapisał go na kółko chemiczne, żeby się z kimś zaprzyjaźnił, ale według mnie to była strata czasu. Byliśmy wtedy w ogrodzie, tuż przy huśtawce, na której od lat lubiła się huśtać. Miałem wtedy przy sobie swój drewniany kijek, który pomaga mi czasami, gdy bolą mnie plecy. Podpieram się na nim. No i... Złość na mnie napadła i tyle. Uderzyłem ją, a potem... 

I: A potem zaczął pan uderzać ją tym kijem bezustannie, aż upadła na ziemię i ją pan dobił. 

S: Tak... 

I: Dlaczego pan kontynuował, mimo że twarz małżonki była cała we krwi? 

S: Nie mogłem się opamiętać... 

I: Gdzie byli wtedy synowie? 

S: James był w domu, a David u kolegi. 

I: Ma pan świadomość, że pańska małżonka zmarła, dławiąc się własną krwią? 

S: ... 

I: Pański syn się temu przyglądał... A pomijając morderstwo, to jest jeszcze sprawa pańskiego uczestnictwa w kartelu narkotykowym. W swojej piwnicy produkał pan narkotyki. Kiedy pan zaczął tę działalność? 

S: Jedenaście lat temu. 

I: Pańscy klienci zostali złapani. Miał pan jakieś bliższe kontakty z nimi?

S: Nie. 

I: ... Dobrze więc, resztę dokończymy później. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Mama założyła tego dnia jedwabną, białą sukienkę. Wyglądała jak anioł, o których tak często mówił tata. Była naprawdę szczęśliwa tego dnia. Jim miał jej pomagać w pieczeniu ciasta z wiśniami, a potem mieli iść nad jezioro oglądać kaczki. Dzień był taki piękny, że nic nie mogło go zepsuć. 

Nie zdążył pożegnać się z mamą w należyty sposób. Po prostu odeszła ze świata w niezapowiedzianym momencie. Nie zdążył przytulić jej po raz ostatni, zanurzając się w jej włosach. Ani nie powiedział "Kocham cię", chociaż mówił to tak często. Jej życzliwe oczy zniknęły na zawsze, a on nie mógł już nigdy w nie spojrzeć. 

Chłopiec obserwował, jak twarz jedynej osoby, która go kochała zostaje masakrowana. Nie kochał już nikogo. Nikt nie kochał jego. Teraz życie zaczęło nabierać dla niego innego wyrazu. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy - widział leżącą w trawię mamę, która bez życia wpatruje się w jasnoniebieskie niebo. Oni oboje mieli je oglądać. Nie w taki sposób. 

Coś stało się z uczuciami chłopca. Nie zapłakał ani razu. Od czasu podejścia do martwego ciała jego ukochanej osoby nie poczuł praktycznie niczego. Psycholog, która go zabrała ze sobą mówiła, że to szok. Jednak to były oznaki traumy, które powoli zaczęły mącić w jego psychice. 

Świat był pusty. Pozbawiony znaczenia. 

Wszystko zanikało. 

Jim parę tygodni później został wysłany do domu dziecka, gdzie miał spędzić resztę dzieciństwa. Zdecydowano, że najlepiej dla niego będzie, jeżeli wywiozą go z dala od domu i trafił mu się dom dziecka w Anglii. Próbowali mu jakoś ukazać plusy tego miejsca twierdząc, że zobaczy Londyn, który znajdował się trzy godziny jazdy od New Beginnings Orphan Home, jednak dla Jima nie był to żaden plus. Nic już go nie cieszyło. 

Co do Davida, to został on w Irlandii. Jako że mógł mieszkać sam, to postanowił zostać w rodzinnym domu. On też był zdewastowany śmiercią matki i parę dni później od wprowadzenia się - popełnił samobójstwo. 

Jim nawet nie zareagował, gdy przekazano mu te wieści. 

Został samotnym, małym chłopcem w wielkim świecie, którego otaczali zwyczajni ludzie. 

I jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale pewnego dnia miał zamiar podbić świat.


	7. CARL POWERS

Jim po raz pierwszy w życiu spędzał święta z osobami, których kompletnie nie znał. Można by było uznać, że nie byli dla niego aż tacy obcy - w końcu minęło kilka miesięcy, od kiedy trafił do tego przeklętego miejsca. Wciąż jednak każda twarz była dla niego taka sama, a każda osoba dorosła mówiła te same rzeczy. Wszystko wydawało się takie szare i nijakie. Tęsknił za swoim domem. Tęsknił za mamą i jej uśmiechem. Tęsknił za normalnym jedzeniem, które w tym miejscu można było porównać z jedzeniem więziennym. Czuł się, jakby zamknięto go na dożywocie za coś, czego nie zrobił. 

Opiekunowie próbowali przekonać go, aby skontaktował się z tatą. To był jedyny żyjący mu bliski i o dziwo pozwolono mu o kontakty z innymi. Jednak prawie dwunastoletni już Jim nie był na tyle naiwny oraz głupi, aby chciał spotkać się z nim po tym wszystkim. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ojciec zdechnie w samotności. Na to zasługiwał. 

Moriarty był w New Beginnings Orphan Home niczym Grinch; nie chciał słyszeć żadnych kolęd, ani razu nie chciał się uśmiechnąć oraz wyrzucał wszystkie kolorowe światełka i dekoracje świąteczne ze swojego pokoju. Według niego i tak był już wystarczająco obrzydliwy. 

Szczerze mówiąc, to wolał już spać w pokoju z przerażającym obrazem Arachne, niż spędzać większość swojego czasu w szarej klitce, która ograniczała się do marnego łóżka i używanego biurka. Teraz jego stary pokój był dla niego niebem z fantazji. Zresztą tak samo okropne był całe to miejsce - budynek był bardzo duży, z wieloma pokojami, ale ściany były ostatni raz malowane kilkanaście lat temu (wszystkie w tym samym kolorze nudnej szarości), meble wymagały naprawy lub całkowitej wymiany, a deski w podłodze dosłownie wystawały z podłogi. 

Budynek liczył sobie łącznie stu dwudziestu czterech dzieci, które biegały niczym demony po korytarzach i hałasowały niemiłosiernie. Moriarty szczerze ich nie znosił. Wszyscy i tak uważali, że był dziwakiem. Trzymali się od niego z daleka, a dwunastolatkowi się to bardzo podobało. Był tylko on oraz książki. Od czasu do czasu podchodziła do niego pani Holly Gray i pan Charles Stewart, którzy chcieli być nazywani "ciocia" oraz "wujek", jednak Jim nie miał zamiaru nazywać tak osoby niebędące z nim spokrewnione. 

Byli jednak najbardziej znośni z całej bandy fałszywych dorosłych. 

Ciocia Holly była bardzo młodą kobietą o pulchnym ciele, blond włosach z grzywką oraz niebieskimi oczami. Dopiero co wyrobiła sobie zawód, a to miejsce było jednym z pierwszych budynków, w którym pracowała. 

Dalej był wujek Charles, który kontrastował się z Holly. On był starszym mężczyzną o siwych włosach oraz brodzie. Pracował jako opiekun od wielu, wielu lat i często mentorował młodej kobiecie jak ma sobie radzić z taką bandą dzieciaków. 

Oboje zwrócili większą uwagę na Jima i starali się go uszczęśliwić, ale Jim nie chciał słuchać tego, jak się nad nim litują. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Był jeszcze chłopiec, który nim się zainteresował w niebyt przyjemny sposób. Carl Powers. Jego rodzice byli w więzieniu z nieznanej mieszkańcom domu dziecka przyczynie. Był bardzo charyzmatycznym czternastolatkiem, którego uważano za "super". Był jednym z najstarszych dzieci i wszyscy pozostali uważali go za chłopaka perfekcyjnego. Jimowi od razu przypominał się David. 

Carl był wyśmienitym pływakiem, miał dobre oceny i przyjaźnił się z szesnastolatkami. Wszyscy traktowali go jak króla. 

"Hej, chcesz zjeść za mnie budyń?", "Carl, kupiłam ci prezent!", "Carl, gratuluję z okazji zdobycia pierwszego miejsca w turnieju pływackim!" - ciągłe wspominki doprowadzały Moriarty'ego do szału. Czasami sam miał wizję tego, jak bierze drewniany kijek taty i bije go dokładnie tak, jak tata bił mamę. Teraz to by nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Nic go już nie obchodziło, a zresztą to, co było dobre, a co złe. 

Znając wieczne nieszczęście Jima, to właśnie na niego chłopak się uwziął, a z niego wzięła przykład reszta dzieci. Często był wyśmiewany za to, że Jim nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać i ciągle się wymądrzał. Wszystkim sprawiało to problem zwłaszcza dlatego, że teraz chodził do szkoły publicznej, a wiedza na poziomie Jamesa była tam dobrym materiałem do wyśmiewek. 

W święta właścicielka domu postanowiła, że wszyscy przyłączą się do wspólnego dekorowania choinki w salonie numer jeden. Dzieci zebrały się więc z radością, a Jima trzeba siłą wyciągnąć ze swojego pokoju. Uważał, że był już na to za stary i co więcej - to było jak wejście do paszczy lwa. Powers też tam był. Chwalił się dziewczynie w jego wieku, że będzie czynił honory zawieszenia złotej gwiazdy na czubku choinki. 

Gdy zauważył, jak czarnowłosy wchodzi do salonu z wielką niechęcią, od razu rzucił się w jego kierunku z głupawym uśmiechem. Opiekunka mająca tam dyżur postanowiła na chwilę wyjść, aby zerknąć do salonu numer dwa. Jim tylko westchnął ze znudzeniem. Wszelakie emocje strachu w nim zgasły. Jeszcze parę lat temu by trząsł się, wyobrażając ból, który miał mu zaraz zostać zadany. Teraz było mu obojętnie. Czuł ból, ale nie musiał się go bać. 

Zamknął oczy, a wtedy Carl popchnął go tuż koło udekorowanego już lampkami drzewka. Wszystkie dzieciaki zwróciły głowy w ich kierunku. I wtedy do Jima dotarło coś, co może zrobić i nikt mu nie mógł tego zabronić. Moriarty zaśmiał się melodyjnie po raz pierwszy od dawna, a Carl zmarszczył brwi zdenerwowany. Usłyszał, jak ten dziwak się śmieje. Nie miał z tego satysfakcji. Musiał więc przyłożyć mu mocniej. 

Z pewnością siebie zrobił parę gwałtownych kroków w stronę dwunastolatka, a wtedy Jim niewidocznie przyciągnął nogą kabelek od lampek świątecznych i naciągnął niczym gumę, przez którą dziewczynki w domu dziecka lubiły skakać. Stało się w to ułamku sekundy, a Carl nie zdążył zareagować. Zahaczył o przygotowaną przez Jima niespodziankę i prawie dwumetrowa choinka z prawdziwymi igiełkami zleciała prosto na Carla. 

Gdy przybiegła opiekunka i rozpoczęła się panika, Jim poczuł, jak poprawia mu się humor. Samoobrona była niesamowitym uczuciem. Dawało mu to wrażenie, że jest pod kontrolą wszystkiego, co go otacza, a dźwięk jęków tego prostaka go niemiłosiernie bawił. Przybrał jednak niewinną minę do złej gry. Ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy wstał i podszedł do choinki, spod której wygrzebywany był Carl Powers. Gdy jednak chłopak na niego spojrzał, Jim rzucił mu mały, sekundowy uśmieszek. 

Czternastolatek od razu wskazał na niego palcem ze wściekłością. 

— To on! To on mi to zrobił! Potknął mi kabel pod nogi! George może potwierdzić! — zawołał. 

George był jego kolegą o rudej czuprynie, który tylko wzruszył ramionami ze zdezorientowaniem. On niczego takiego nie widział. 

— Już daj spokój, Carl... — cmoknęła opiekunka i pomogła mu się otrzepać z igieł. Spojrzała na dwunastoletniego chłopca, który wymienił wzrok z udawanym smutkiem. — A nawet jeżeli to był on, to z pewnością nieumyślnie. Prawda? 

— Oczywiście — potwierdził Moriarty, potakując głową. W głębi duszy chciało mu się śmiać.

— To był on! — wołał z oburzeniem chłopak. 

— Nikt dzisiaj nie dostanie kary za coś, czego nie zrobił — zakończyła dyskusję opiekunka tymi słowami. — Są święta. 

Jedno z dzieci miało pozwolenie na włączenie radia. Włączył się utwór "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" autorstwa Wizzard. 

Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego ciemne oczy zabłyszczały. 

Chciał w takim razie, aby święta trwały cały czas.


	8. TENISÓWKI

J҉I҉M҉ ҉N҉I҉E҉ ҉Z҉N҉O҉S҉I҉Ł҉ ҉C҉A҉R҉L҉A҉ ҉P҉O҉W҉E҉R҉S҉A҉.҉

Jim już miał prawie dwanaście lat, a luty (miesiąc, w którym pożegnał się na zawsze ze swoją mamą) nadszedł bardzo wolno. Czas w domu dziecka strasznie się dłużył. Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo: wstawał, jadł śniadanie, szedł do szkoły, czytał książki w pokoju, jadł obiad, znowu czytał, jadł kolację i szedł spać. Gdy już wychodził z pokoju, to zaczepiał go Carl, który uwziął się na nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wyśmiewał go, ale już się do niego nie zbliżał. Wolał nie ryzykować. 

Jedynym plusem wyprowadzki z domu było to, że zapisano go na kółko chemiczne. Mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się różnym chemicznym substancjom, jednak musiał trzymać się od nich z daleka. Nauczycielka miała cały schowek z różnymi chemikaliami, który był niczym skarbiec. Jima zawsze to intrygowało, jednak nigdy nie mógł tam wejść ze względu na zakazy. 

Tego dnia na zajęciach chłopiec patrzył, jak pani Johnson wyciąga cały zestaw chemicznych substancji do prezentacji. Było ich dużo, ale najbardziej fascynowały go te śmiertelne. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej uwielbiał niebezpieczeństwo i dreszczyk emocji. 

— To cyjanek, dzieci. Uważajcie, jest bardzo niebezpieczny — powiedziała bardzo wyraźnie i z ostrożnością wskazała na małą buteleczkę. Nikt nie mógł pojąć, czemu szkoła pozwalała tej kobiecie przynosić do szkoły takie groźne substancje. Nikt nie wiedział też skąd je miała. — A to tetrodotoksyna. Obok mamy alehyd mrówkowy, botulinę, sarin... 

To była najbardziej interesująca godzina, na jakiej Jim kiedykolwiek uczestniczył. To go interesowało. To było czymś o wiele bardziej ekscytującym niż kreskówki i komiksy o superbohaterach z niemożliwymi do zdobycia mocami. 

Kiedy wrócił do domu dziecka wpadł do pokoju zainspirowany. Wyciągnął swoją książkę o różnych truciznach i zaczął czytać ją z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Był bardzo zadowolony, po raz pierwszy od dawna. Właśnie to sprawiało mu radość. W pewnym momencie dotarł do strony, która opisywała jad kiełbasiany, a dokładniej - botulinę, o której opowiadała im pani Johnson. 

"Jad kiełbasiany używany jest przy leczeniu zeza, oczopląsu, połowiczego kurczu twarzy, dystonii oraz porażenia mózgowego i porażenia nerwu twarzowego, w zaburzeniach połykania i migrenach. 

Jest także jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych trucizn, do której dostęp ma duża część ludzi. Objawy pojawiają się osiemnaście godzin po zatruciu i nieleczone zatrucie może wywołać nagły paraliż kończyn, problemy z oddychaniem, opadające powieki, niewyraźny wzrok, wymioty, suche usta..."

Drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju Jima weszła pani Holly, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Chłopiec szybko zamknął książkę. Nie chciał, aby wzięto go za dziwaka, którym już był. 

— No chodź na obiad, bo wystygnie. Kucharki nie będą tutaj wiecznie — pogoniła go ze zniecierpliwieniem, otwierając mu drzwi na oścież. 

— Już idę — chłopiec zerwał się z łóżka, na którym leżał i wyszedł z pokoju idąc na obiad. 

Podawali kurczaka z ryżem, ale Jimowi nie chciało się jeść. Wciąż fantazjował o tym, jakie trucizny świat może mieć w zapasie. Z głową w chmurach wpatrywał się w okno, które zawsze przypominało mu takie więzienne ze względu na "ozdobne" kraty w nich. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy mucha wleciała do jego herbaty. 

Chciał wziąć łyka, aż nagle ją dostrzegł. Owad próbował ruszyć skrzydełkami, ale były zbyt mokre i klejące, aby wznieść się w powietrze. Chłopak z zainteresowaniem przybliżył szklankę do twarzy, obserwując zmagania muchy. O tak, oby utonęła za to, że wleciała mu do napoju. 

Głośny śmiech grupki dzieci przerwał mu zajęcie. Spojrzał w kierunku hałasu i zobaczył, że zamieszanie wywołał Carl siedzący przy pobliskim stoliku, który opowiedział prawdopodobnie jakiś genialny dla jego przydupasów żart. 

— ... No, a jutro mam zamiar przepłynąć pięćdziesiąt metrów — usłyszał przechwalający się ton osoby, której tak bardzo nie znosił. Obrócił oczami zirytowany i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. 

Mucha unosiła się na napoju nieruchomo zupełnie, jakby była sparaliżowana. 

W odbiciu szklanki zobaczył Carla, który robił śmieszne miny do kolegów. 

Jim wpadł na genialny pomysł. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Carl miał zamiar pokazać, że był najlepszym pływakiem, jakiego widziała Wielka Brytania. Jego rodzice, którzy się nad nim znęcali żałowaliby wszystkich słów, których używali podczas wiecznego nękania ich syna. 

Chciał przepłynąć symboliczne pięćdziesiąt metrów, ponieważ zazwyczaj przepływał trzydzieści. Miał pobić swój rekord i był tego dnia niesamowicie zmotywowany. 

Zjadł kolację, która miała w sobie trochę dziwny posmak i poszedł spać. 

Rankiem poszedł do szkoły. Musiał się prawdopodobnie wystarczająco nie wyspać, bo powieki złośliwie opadały mu na dół. Jego oczy poczerwieniały trochę, jego wzrok wydawał się od czasu do czasu podwajać i nauczycielka nakrzyczała na niego, że powinien spędzać mniej czasu przed telewizorem. 

Carl nie miał jednak zamiaru odwoływać wyzwania, które miało być dla wszystkim popisem. 

Wrócił najszybciej jak mógł do domu, aby tylko móc poćwiczyć w samotności. Pognębił trochę irlandzkiego dziwaka na poprawę humoru oraz polepszenia sobie pewności siebie, porozmawiał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a potem porozciągał się trochę i poszedł poćwiczyć. 

Zajął sobie całą salę. Zresztą o tej porze roku i tak nikt nie chciał pływać, dlatego był samiutki. W szatni przebrał się w swój drogi kombinezon o czarnym kolorze, założył niebieski czepek oraz okulary do pływania i był gotowy, aby poćwiczyć. Tenisówki, które dostał od żywego jeszcze taty zostawił na honorowym miejscu w szafce. 

Zapach chloru unosił się dookoła. Carl kochał ten zapach. Spędził już tyle lat w jego otoczeniu, że było to dla niego niczym drugie powietrze. Po chwili jednak go zemdliło i pomyślał, że wziął za duży oddech. Ocucił się trochę, a następnie podszedł do drewnianej deski. Podszedł na samą krawędź, a wtedy skoczył na przód i zanurzył się do chłodnej wody. 

Zrobił fikołka pod wodą, a potem porozciągał sobie trochę mięśnie, które wydawały się mu zesztywniałe. Stwierdził, że po prostu od dawna nie ćwiczył i po prostu jego kończyny nie były przyzwyczajone do wody. Najlepszym sposobem było za to przepłynięcie całego toru. Ze zdecydowaniem rzucił się naprzód i wystartował, używając na przemian prawej i lewej ręki. Coś jednak wciąż przeszkadzało mu w oddychaniu. Jego wdechy były coraz bardziej powolne, jakby jego płuca zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej gęste. Miał też wrażenie, jakby woda zaczęła zmieniać konsystencję. Coraz trudniej mógł wykonywać w niej ruchy. Chciało mu się wymiotować. W końcu stwierdził, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby już podpłynięcie do brzegu. Ku jego nieszczęściu był na samym środku basenu. Zaczął panikować i rozglądać się, w którą stronę byłoby najszybciej. Jego nogi zaczęły drętwieć oraz zwalniać, a głębia basenu dopiero teraz wydawała się dla chłopaka czymś strasznym. Dno było głęboko. 

Próbował wziąć jak najsilniejszy wdech, jednak zrobił tylko dwa przerywane. Teraz i ręce odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. 

Już miał zamiar zacząć krzyczeć o pomoc, ale wtedy...

Usłyszał muzykę, która wydobyła się z głośników używanych przez komentatorów w trakcie zawodów pływackich. Melodia zaczęła się spokojnie i była głośna na tyle, że nagłe "H-h-halo?!" było niemożliwe do usłyszenia. 

Wtedy z szatni wyszedł niski chłopiec o czarnych włosach. Irlandczyk. W rękawiczkach trzymał trampki Carla, a jego wzrok bez emocji spoczywał na Carlu. 

Było coraz gorzej, a paraliż objął prawie całe ciało chłopca w basenie. Musiał ruszyć nogami, aby unosić się na wodzie, ale teraz zwalniały i młody pływak zaczął powoli opadać na dno.

— Jim! Jim, b-b-błagam... — wydusił, a do jego gardła dostała się woda. Zakrztusił się i zaczął kaszleć, ale miał wrażenie, jakby jego przełyk zwężył się ekstremalnie. — Z-z-z....Zawoła-aj p-pomoc...

Irlandczyk nie zareagował. Nie mrugał, a jego oczy wciąż spoczywały na Carlu. 

Był muchą, która właśnie wpadła w pajęczą sieć i została sparaliżowana. 

— P-p... 

"𝐻𝑒 𝓉𝓊𝓇𝓃𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓈 𝒾𝒻 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓎, "𝐻𝓊𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒷𝑜𝓎, 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊"

Na twarzy Jima pojawił się nagle szeroki uśmiech, a Carl zaczął płakać, ostatkiem próbując przeżyć. Jego nogi już prawie całkowicie straciły kontrolę. 

— J... 

"𝓘𝓽'𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓵𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓰 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝔂𝓸𝓾" 

Carl dławił się i próbował sięgnąć brzegu, który tak naprawdę był bardzo daleko. Pod jego stopami nie było nic. Jedyna osoba mogąca mu pomóc tylko obserwowała jego powolną śmierć z piekielnym uśmiechem.

"𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓪 𝓱𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝓮𝓷 𝓸𝓻 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓭𝓸" 

Gardło i nos chłopca były pełne wody, a on wydobywał z siebie stłumiony krzyk. Jego powieki opadły na dół, nie mogąc ich unieść. 

"𝓘 𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓷𝓼 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓲𝓷 𝓐𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓬𝓪"

Już był pod wodą i wyczerpało mu się powietrze. Chciał się wierzgać, ale był sparaliżowany. Mógł tylko obserwować i czuć to, jak umiera. 

"𝓖𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 𝔀𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓭 "

Stracił przytomność, a jego ciało popłynęło na samo dno i uderzyło o podłogę z płytek. Zostały dwie godziny do przybycia kogokolwiek, ale było już dla niego za późno. Jak nie woda, to wykończy go jedna z najbardziej niebezpiecznych trucizn. 

Moriarty czuł ogromną radość i podekscytowanie, która buzowała w jego żyłach. Dotarło do niego, że to było zajęcie warte uwagi. Nie było nudne, było pełne prawdziwych emocji. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył to, jak chłopak, którego nie cierpiał - skamle niczym szczeniak ze strachu. Ból tego matoła sprawiał, że Jim czuł jeszcze większą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Jeszcze większym plusem było to, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał go widzieć. 

Popatrzył na podpisane tenisówki Carla. 

Pamiątka. Miał zamiar ją sobie zostawić. Dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy się nie nudził.


	9. SHERLOCK HOLMES

↠ Tragiczna śmierć osieroconego chłopca w basenie

Pani Jackson rzuciła zgiętą wpół gazetę, która z trzaskiem wylądowała na jej biurku. Twarz kobiety wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Jej oczy błyszczały od łez, które wyschnęły na jej policzkach. Wyjęła chusteczkę i wydmuchała nos donośnie. 

To było dziecko z jej placówki, które zmarło w przerażeniu. Nikt tego dnia go nie pilnował, a powinien. Teraz miała to wszystko na sumieniu i bała się, aby żadne inne dziecko nie skończyło tak, jak Carl Powers. Biedak utonął w basenie, chociaż nie wiadomo było dokładnie jak. Lekarze stwierdzili, że dostał silnego skurczu. Może objadł się przed pływaniem...? Pani Jackson słyszała, że jeżeli ktoś zje dużą ilość jedzenia, zanim wejdzie do wody to może się to skończyć źle. A może po prostu stracił przytomność? Nie wiedziała dokładnie. Nie mogła słuchać szczegółów tej śmierci, bo od razu skręcało ją w żołądku z nerwów. 

Sprawa pozostawała nierozwiązana, a ona postanowiła wystawić piękny pogrzeb. 

»——•——«

— Kretyni, to nie był wypadek!   
Głos małego chłopca o burzy loków próbował przebić chór płaczu, szeptów i rodziców składających kondolencje.

Dziewiętnastoletni, wysoki chłopak w czarnym garniturze próbował go uciszyć palcem, ale ten nie słuchał.   
— On nie dostał tych skurczy bez powodu!

Babcia Carla odwróciła się i spojrzała na oburzonego dwunastolatka. Była pogrążona w żałobie, a każda wspominka o jej wnuczku wiązała się z okropnym bólem. Wybaczyła jednak mu te niedopowiednie słowa - w końcu był tylko dzieckiem. Nikt z dorosłych zdawał się nie brać na poważnie malucha.

Oprócz Jima.   
Stał praktycznie na przeciwko niego i próbował nie okazywać zszokowania. Jedyna osoba, która mogła odkryć tajemnicę morderstwa Carla Powersa. Szczęściem było to, że był za mały. W końcu jednak Irlandczyk znalazł kogoś, kto był równie inteligentny jak on. Wiedział o tym.   
A gdy usłyszał, jak mówią "Świr!" i "Dziwak!" za jego plecami, to od razu dotarło do niego, że ten chłopak był mu przeznaczony.

— Jak ma na imię ten dzieciak co tak krzyczy? — spytał beznamiętnie jednej z dziewczynek, aby nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń.  
Brązowowłosa popatrzyła w stronę oburzonego chłopczyka, który wciąż próbował przekrzykiwać rozmowę dorosłych.   
— Barany!

— To Sherlock Holmes, miejscowy dziwak — odparła po dłuższym namyśle. Jim wybrał dobrą osobę na zadanie pytania, bo Melody znała dużą część dzieci z okolicy.

Moriarty uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Sherlock Holmes... Zapamięta te imię do końca życia.

— Skoro to był wypadek, to kto mu zabrał trampki?! Hm? Przecież ich nie zjadł! — wciąż krzyczał, aby zwrócono na niego uwagę. Wyglądał na naprawdę zirytowanego.

Brunet był pod wielkim wrażeniem, jednocześnie obawiając się trochę tego, że ktoś uzna mu rację.  
Dorośli byli jednak zbyt głupi, pomimo bycia o wiele starszym.   
Jedynie brat Sherlocka zerknął na niego z góry i zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. To oznaczało, że też uważa to za coś podejrzanego, czemu warto było się przyjrzeć.   
W końcu schylił się jedynie do braciszka i szepnął mu coś na ucho, a Holmes tupnął nogą.   
— Jasne, ty to zawsze wszystko chcesz ignorować, Mycroft! Ja nie mam zamiaru.

Jak dobrze, że on też okazał się być niczym reszta dorosłych.   
Na dzieci w ogóle nie zwracano uwagi, a już z pewnością nie podejrzewano by ich o morderstwo z zimną krwią. Jim mógł być spokojny, dopóki ten wścibski Holmes nie zaczął wałęsać się między dziećmi z domu dziecka i wypytywać o to, czy Carl miał jakichś wrogów.

Trwało to przez cały pogrzeb, a Jim był wtedy jak na szpilkach. Jeżeli ktoś powie, że znał chłopca, który zrzucił na niego choinkę to nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Był na tyle inteligentny, że by się domyślił.   
Na szczęście do zakończenia pogrzebu nie przekazano mu żadnych wartościowych informacji, których szukał i z rozczarowaniem musiał pożegnać się z innymi i iść do domu.   
Od tamtej pory Jim miał nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Ten chłopak niezwykle go intrygował. Po prostu wiedział, że będzie to dobry przeciwnik. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie to może nawet stać się taki, jak James i oboje zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! To byłoby z pewnością czymś niezwykłym, gdyby dwójka geniuszy zakolegowała się ze sobą, a może nawet razem pozbywali się gnębicieli, którzy stawali im na drodze do szczęścia. Pozostało tylko czekać, aż po raz kolejny Sherlock pojawi się w jego życiu. Teraz mógł jedynie myśleć o nim.

Carl został pochowany w dość małej, czarnej trumnie na pobliskim cmentarzu. Oprócz dziadków, opiekunów z domu dziecka i jego koleżanek oraz kolegów nikt więcej się tam nie zjawiał.   
Jim lubił tam chodzić w samotności i uśmiechać się szeroko do trumny, w której chowało się rozkładające ciało chłopaka. Teraz pewnie wyglądał brzydko i śmierdział, a robaki zżerały mu ciało. To śmieszyło Moriarty'ego niezmiernie, że perfekcyjny Carl Powers dostał to, na co zasługiwał od zawsze.   
Nikt nie wiedział, że to Jim - mały chłopiec, na którego nikt nie zwracał uwagi stał za tym wszystkim.   
Od tamtej pory kochał działać w cieniu, a jego wnętrze stawało się coraz bardziej mroczniejsze.   
Pozbywanie się ludzi w taki sposób było czymś, co pomagało Jimowi zapełnić umysł, który czasami przypominał chłopczykowi o leżącej w trawie mamie.

»——•——«

Pięć miesięcy później ogłoszono śmierć lokalnego nastolatka, który przedawkował tabletki nasenne. Policji nie udało się ustalić czemu chłopak targnął na swoje życie, skoro był bardzo szczęśliwym młodzieńcem. Znaleziono go w łóżku pełnym wymiocin. Koło niego leżały tabletki oraz list pożegnalny.   
Wiadomo było, że chłopak popełnił samobójstwo. To było jego pismo. To był jego list, który umieszczony był na szafce.

Jednak mały Sherlock Holmes uważał, że ktoś za tym stał. Ktoś zachęcił chłopaka do samobójstwa, a nawet mógł to upozorować.   
Jednak nikt nie słuchał rad małego dziecka. W końcu nawet i on się poddał, jednak wiedział, że ktoś musiał za tym stać. A najgorsze było to, iż był bardzo dobry w tym fachu.

Jim w tamtym czasie eksperymentował z ludzką psychiką i to, jak bardzo może ją zagiąć bez rucha palcem. Mały, dwunastoletni manipulant nie dotknął nastolatka w żaden sposób, aby przyczynić się do jego śmierci.   
Nie żywił do niego żadnej urazy, jednak musiał wykorzystać kogoś, jako zwierzątko doświadczalne, a niestabilnie emocjonalny chłopak w fazie dorastania był kimś idealnym. Jim miał gadki o tym w szkole.   
"Wasze ciało będzie się zmieniało"  
"Będziecie odczuwać więcej smutku i gniewu"...   
Warunki, które były idealne na wywołanie samobójstwa.

Co prawda Jim mu trochę pomógł zwiększając dawkę, a list pożegnalny nastolatek napisał parę miesięcy wcześniej. Nigdy go nie użył, bo uznał, że samobójstwo nie jest dobrym wyjściem. Należało więc tylko wyciągnąć go i położyć tuż koło chłopaka. Gotowe.   
Scotland Yard był zbyt głupi, aby się tym w najmniejszy sposób zainteresować.   
To była druga ofiara w ciągu roku, a Jim czuł niemałą ekscytację z tego powodu. Adrenalina, niebezpieczeństwo przed zostaniem nakrytym...   
I Sherlock Holmes.


	10. JESTEŚ SZALONY

Minęły trzy lata od pierwszego zabójstwa Jamesa Moriarty'ego.   
Kończenie życia wielu ludzi zmieniało ludzi. Oczywiście na gorsze, ale czy jego tak naprawdę dało się zmienić? Uważał, że i tak nic by mu nie pomogło wrócić do normalnego stanu psychicznego, a co więcej - im starszy był, tym jego umysł stawał się coraz bardziej natrętny i okrutniejszy.

Chłopak łapał wszelaką naukę, której mógł się nauczyć. Jego mózg łaknął i łaknął bez przerwy, a gdy przestawał, to był niczym rozpędzony pociąg bez umiejętności hamowania. Nie dawał mu spokoju. Gdy się uspokajał, to widział przed sobą zmarłą matkę. Minęło już kilka lat, ale ten obraz według niego miał zostać na zawsze.   
Chciał się uczyć i chciał myśleć. Kiedy szkoła już mu nie wystarczała, to rozwiązaniem okazało się planowanie morderstw, co szło mu bardzo dobrze. Sam był pod wrażeniem swoich umiejętności. Wiedział, że do tego był stworzony.

Jednak kolejny problem pojawiał się, gdy próbował eksperymentować ze swoimi własnymi uczuciami. Miał problemy z agresją i często wybuchał krzykiem w przypadkowych momentach, a oprócz gniewu zdawał się nie odczuwać niczego. Wszyscy opiekunowie zaczęli się o niego martwić.   
On sam zwrócił na to uwagę. Każdy nastolatek pragnął przecież być taki, jak reszta. Jim nie był tym typem, jednak interesował go jego brak emocji. Zachowywał się jak robot.   
Pewnego dnia jedna z opiekunek przyłapała go, jak wbijał sobie nożyczki w rękę. Następnego próbował skoczyć z okna. Trzeciego prawie włożył dłoń do garnka z wrzątkiem.   
Wydawał się pusty. Na jego twarzy nie malowały się żadne emocje, żaden ból. Jedynie gniew w najbardziej nieprzewidywalnych momentach. Na dodatek doszła jeszcze jego sztuczna pewność siebie i dziecinny humor, którego używał, aby ukryć swój smutek, a czasami, żeby po prostu zrobić komuś na złość.   
Chłopak zaczął kontaktować się z dealerami narkotyków, którym doradzał w jaki sposób przemycać towar bez podejrzeń. Potem zaczęli przychodzić o porady złodzieje, a on mówił im w jaki sposób się włamywać. Jego sława zaczęła powoli rosnąć.

W pewien wiosenny dzień kwietnia wszystko się zmieniło, gdy ciocia Holly stanęła w przedpokoju i rzuciła torbę z ubraniami na podłogę.   
Jim zdjął z uszu słuchawki swojego mp3 (które wymienił za Walkmana od babci) i obrócił się na krześle, spoglądając na kobietę.

— Coś się stało? — uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem.

— Musisz stąd wyjechać — westchnęła w odpowiedzi Holly. — Jesteś niebezpieczny dla siebie i innych.

Moriarty zaśmiał się niekontrolowanie. Ona nie miała pojęcia o żadnej niebezpiecznej rzeczy, którą robił.   
— Serio? Wow. Wyrzucacie mnie? Ja z chęcią zamieszkam sa...

— Nie — przerwała mu. — Nie zostajesz wygnany. Jedziesz do szpitala psychiatrycznego.

— Co?! — wrzasnął Jim i poderwał się z krzesła.   
Był naprawdę wściekły. Jakim prawem oni mogli zdecydować to za jego plecami?! Miał ochotę rzucić się na właścicielkę tego miejsca. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziecie zdolni do czegoś takiego. Pomyśleć, że wytrzymałem tutaj tyle lat...

Kobieta podeszła do niego ze spokojem. W jej oczach tlił się jednak smutek. Poznała go, gdy był jeszcze malutkim chłopcem i zajęła się nim, jakby był jej synem. Współczuła mu tego, co przeszedł.   
— Chcemy dla ciebie tylko tego, co najlepsze. Potrzebujesz tego, abyś był szczęśliwy.

— Nie potrzebuję! Jestem szczęśliwy! — chłopak krzyczał tak, że było go słychać na korytarzu. Jego krew niemalże wrzała w jego żyłach ze złości. A oczy... Skrywał się w nich obłęd.

— Wiemy dokładnie, że wciąż cierpisz z powodu tego, co stało się twojej mamie i bratu.

Gdy Jim to usłyszał wydał cichy śmiech, jednak jego oczy nie mówiły, że go to rozbawiło.   
— Już mnie nie obchodzą. To przeszłość, a ja muszę skupić się na przyszłości.

To nie był Jim, którego znała Holly.   
To nie był mały i uroczy chłopiec, który po prostu potrzebował kogoś dorosłego w swoim życiu.   
Jego osoba diametralnie się zmieniła.

— Zostaniesz wysłany czy chcesz, czy nie — powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie chciała patrzeć na chłopca, którego mogła traktować jak syna.

Wtedy Moriarty wybuchnął i chwycił podłużną lampę. Wziął zamach, aby uderzyć nią w opiekunkę, gdy nagle przestał. Holly zapłakała ze strachu i bólu, że Jim nie był sobą.

— Przepraszam — usłyszała nagle, a następnie rozległ się trzask. Lampa leżała na podłodze. Cała górna otoczka była rozbita na szare, porcelanowe kawałeczki.

— Cokolwiek zrobisz... — oczy kobiety wypełniły się łzami, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Mam nadzieję, że popełnisz poprawną decyzję. Obyś znalazł kogoś, kto cię pokocha. Zasługujesz na to. W głębi duszy jesteś dobrym chłopcem, który tylko chce miłości.

Brunet wpatrywał się na nią bez jakichkolwiek emocji, a potem minął ją i chwycił torbę leżącą obok niej. Zostawił ją samą w pustym pomieszczeniu, gdzie spędził parę lat jako dziecko.

Jim nie miał zbytnio pojęcia gdzie trafi, ale miał nadzieję, że tutaj będzie w stanie planować morderstwa na ludziach, którzy na to zasługiwali (lub po prostu dlatego, bo mu się nudziło). Nie interesowały go warunki, w których miał żyć.

Trafił jednak do małego szpitala psychiatrycznego z pokojami. Przywitała go czarnoskóra kobieta w spiętych włosach. Wyglądała na dość miłą. Przedstawiła się jako Meredith i powiedziała, że jeżeli będzie czegoś potrzebował, to chłopak znajdzie ją na pierwszym piętrze, gdyż często miała tam dyżury.

Pomogła mu wnieść rzeczy na górę do pokoju trzysta, który miał być jego nowym miejscem zamieszkania. Nie miał wielu rzeczy, jednak i tak podziękował za pomoc.   
Przy okazji Jim obejrzał szpital dokładniej. Nie było aż tak źle, jak na początku sądził. Szpital składał się z czystych, białych korytarzy, ale także oddzielnego miejsca do skupienia oraz nauki, a także wspólny salon połączony z bawialnią. Chłopaka jednak bardziej zainteresował pokój, który należał do cichego miejsca, gdzie odrabiało się lekcje. Perfekcyjny pokój dla niego i jego planów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że inne dzieciaki nie lubią się tutaj kręcić.

Jego pokój okazał się nie być taki zły - było tam piętrowe łóżko, biurko, a także szafa i półka z książkami, których tytułów Moriarty nie miał zamiarów odczytać choćby niewiadomo co.  
Jednak zaniepokoiło go łóżko piętrowe, co oznaczało DWA miejsca. Ktoś jeszcze z nim miał dzielić pokój i Jim nie był zadowolony. Opiekunka mająca doświadczenie z tym wzrokiem od razu uspokoiła go i powiedziała, że spodoba mu się, a na dodatek jego współlokator jest nastolatkiem wyjątkowo ciszy.

Inni pacjenci byli w różnych wiekach, jednak to było najmniejszą rzeczą, która rzucała się w oko.   
W salonie i na korytarzach były osoby, które często mówiły same do siebie, albo nie odzywały się w ogóle.   
Nie zawarł kontaktu z nikim. Miał być tylko on i plany.

Dotarł do swojego pokoju.  
Otworzył drzwi i z niezadowoleniem zobaczył, że na łóżku siedzi wysoki chłopak o blond włosach oraz wytrenowanych mięśniach. W dłoni trzymał papierosa pomimo, że tuż niedaleko wisiał znak zakazu.

— Cześć — przywitał się, zaciągając papierosem. — Sebastian Moran jestem.


	11. SEBASTIAN MORAN

Nowy współlokator Jima nie był najbardziej rozmowną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek napotkał. Irlandczyk wiedział, że blondyn jest od niego starszy i też nie było go tutaj długo. Jego walizka była rzucona gdzieś w kąt i większość rzeczy wciąż nie była wypakowana. 

— Zgaś tego papierosa — skrzywił się Jim na przywitanie, gdy dym dotarł do jego nosa. — Śmierdzi tu.

Nastolatek spojrzał na nowego gościa ze znudzoną ekspresją. Nie chciało mu się kłócić z osobą, która będzie z nim teraz mieszkała, więc zgasił papierosa i odłożył do szklanej popielniczki. Na dodatek był starszy. Chciał ukazać dobry przykład młodszemu, który prawdopodobnie jak on nie miał w tym miejscu żadnych przyjaciół. 

— A ty? — odezwał się Sebastian dość głębokim głosem.

— Co ja? — chłopak spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

— Jak się nazywasz?

Dopiero wtedy przypomniało mu się, że nowy znajomy przed chwilą mu się przedstawiał.

— Jim Moriarty — odpowiedział i usiadł na jednej z walizek Sebastiana położonych na fotelu. Nie obchodziło go, że była to czyjaś własność i właśnie ukazywał brak szacunku. Skrzyżował ręce i oparł się plecami o oparcie niebieskiego fotela. — Ale to nie twój interes, kolego. Jak mamy ze sobą mieszkać, to ja jestem tą osobą, która musi o tobie wiedzieć wszystko. 

— Dlaczego? 

Jim zawiesił się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Sam nie wiedział na czym polegała poszerzająca się z każdym dniem chęć kontroli nad każdą otaczającą go osobą. 

Blondyn popatrzył na niego niebieskimi oczami, unosząc brew.

— Ciekawe — wymamrotał.

— Co? 

— Nie, nic. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Hm... — Jim uśmiechnął się i wyprostował nogi. — No nie wiem... Czemu cię tutaj wysłano?

— Problemy z agresją — odparł Sebastian.

To wydawało się już być bardziej interesujące dla chłopaka. Lubił brutalność, a posiadanie takiej osoby w tym samym pokoju mogło być początkiem całkiem dobrej współpracy, o ile blondyn okazał się kimś, kto zasługuje na wytrzymanie u boku wielkiego Jima Moriarty'ego. Jego ego też masywnie wzrosło z wiekiem, więc zwykli ludzie stawali się dla niego coraz mniej wartościowi. Byli jedynie szarymi pionkami podstawianymi w dużym, złym świecie. 

— Hoho! — oczy chłopaka zabłyszczały i miały wrażenie większych przez szczere podekscytowanie. Takie tematy były dla niego niczym informacja o nadchodzącej wycieczce do Disneylandu. — Co takiego zrobiłeś, ty niegrzeczny hultaju? No? Opowiadaj!

Moran był zaniepokojony miną, którą robił jego gość. Był zdecydowanie zbyt zaciekawiony jego złymi uczynkami. Westchnął, gdy chłopak go irytująco ponaglał. Niech mu już będzie.

— Pobiłem moich znajomych z klasy. 

Jim zmarszczył brwi zirytowany. Machnął ręką, robiąc nią małe kółeczko, próbując popchnąć go do przodu z tematem. 

— A coś więcej? 

Sebastian nie był zbytnio osobą, która lubiła wyjawiać szczegóły o sobie, zwłaszcza osobie, której praktycznie nie znał i właśnie zadawała mu pytania. Ten dzieciak jednak był strasznie uporczywy, a na dodatek w jego spojrzeniu było coś, co radziło, aby się wypowiedzieć. Pokręcił głową w niezadowoleniu, jednak całkowicie się poddał. 

— Miles Houghton i jego szympansom nie spodobało się to, że zająłem ich miejsce przy stoliku. W sensie na lunchu. Od zawsze mnie irytowali, ale się nie mieszałem. Gnębili juniorów i uważałem ich za zwykłych tchórzy, tyle. Więc jak raz podeszli do mnie ze swoimi gębami, to przywaliłem Milesowi i wtedy się zaczęło. 

Jim wyprostował się od razu, gdy usłyszał to, o czym mu powiedział nowy znajomy. Stanął w obronie osób gnębionych, a on znał tę rolę zbyt dobrze. 

— I co? — na twarzy chłopaka pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech. — Zbili cię na kwaśne jabłko? 

Po raz pierwszy Sebastian prychnął krótko w rozbawieniu. 

— Nie — odparł, wracając do poprzedniej ekspresji. — Mój ojciec jest pułkownikiem i mnie odpowiednio wytrenował. Umiem bardzo dobrze walczyć. 

Irlandczyk popatrzył na potężne ręce, które opinały rękawki jego koszulki. Nie kłamał, a przez to imponował mu coraz bardziej. Nagle dotarło jednak to, co właśnie blondyn powiedział.

— Zaraz! Twój tata jest prawdziwym pułkownikiem?!

— Raczej prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie — wymamrotał Moran w niezadowoleniu. — Chce, abym poszedł w jego ślady. A jednak to on mnie tutaj zesłał. Niech się ten facet zdecyduje...

— Znam to uczucie — zauważył Jim. Z jego rodziną było tak samo. — Bardzo go nie lubisz?

— Nie znoszę go. Ciągle robi z domu swoje wojsko osobiste. Jeszcze trochę, a będzie kazał mi czyścić podłogi szczoteczką do zębów. 

— Obejrzałbym to.

Moriarty zaśmiał się melodyjnie, wpatrując we współlokatora cwaniacko brązowymi oczami. Wystarczyła zaledwie chwila z tym chłopcem, a Sebastian był już nieźle rozkojarzony i zbity z tropu. 

— Dlaczego? 

— To by nie było nudne. 

— Nie rozumiem cię. 

— Nie musisz. 

— To dobrze.

Irlandczyk zmrużył oczy złośliwie.

— Ludzie zawsze mnie ignorują, bo są zbyt głupi, aby mnie pojąć.

— Tak ludzie robią. 

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy. Tylko stłumione głosy reszty szpitala dało się usłyszeć zza drzwi oraz ćwierkanie ptaków, które latały w parku położonym przed budynkiem. Ciemnowłosy myślał o tym, czy może była taka możliwość, aby oboje mogli się jakoś zakolegować. Przydałaby mu się ochrona, a zwłaszcza w nowym miejscu. Gdziekolwiek trafiał - ktoś go zaczepiał. Na dodatek coraz więcej ćpunów i niebezpiecznych ludzi zaczęło się z nim kontaktować, a miał tylko piętnaście lat. 

— A ty? — z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos blondyna. 

Jim ruszył się lekko w fotelu, zrzucając walizkę nowego kolegi na podłogę, która upadła z hukiem, a zielona koszulka i skarpetka zsunęły się z bagażu Sebastiana.

— Hm? — spojrzał w jego kierunku i zamrugał parę razy.

— Czemu tutaj trafiłeś?

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko bez żadnej emocji na twarzy. Nie chciał mówić o swoim stanie umysłowym zwłaszcza dlatego, że sam nie miał pojęcia jak postawić sobie diagnozę.

— Ja? — teatralnie zapytał, wskazując na siebie dłonią. — Według opiekunów z domu dziecka jestem szalony. 

Sebastian po raz pierwszy wyglądał na zaintrygowanego, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku.

— A jesteś, Jim? 

═════ ◈ ═════

Holly wzięła łyka herbaty, opierając się o blat kuchenny. Przy uchu trzymała żółtą słuchawkę od telefonu i wpatrywała się przez okno na niebieskie okno z przygnębieniem. 

— Jak on się trzyma, Meredith? — zapytała z westchnieniem. 

— Nie jest źle — odparł trzeszczący głos przez telefon. — Nie narzekał. 

— Z kim ma pokój? — kobieta zawiązała kabel wokół palca. 

— Z Sebastianem Moranem. To spokojny siedemnastolatek, na pewno razem współgrają idealnie. Oboje mogą się od siebie dużo nauczyć.

— Mam nadzieję. Dziękuję za informację. 

— Nie ma problemu, Holly. Dzwoń w każdym czasie. 

— Będę, moja droga. Nie będę spuszczała oka z Jima, pomimo że jest daleko. 

Opiekunka pożegnała się i rozłączyła. Miała dziwne uczucie, że coś złego miało się niebawem stać. Nie umiała tylko dokładnie wyjaśnić czego. Westchnęła głęboko, odkładając słuchawkę i idąc do małego pokoju jej przeznaczonego. Usiadła na fotelu, a następnie dostrzegła album ze zdjęciami. Chwyciła go i otworzyła. Przejeżdżała palcami po różnych stronach poszukując zdjęcia z Jimem. 

Znalazła je. Mały chłopiec z wymuszonym uśmiechem stał z Holly przy choince, a ona go obejmowała. Było jej strasznie szkoda tego chłopca oraz tego, czym się stawał. 

Nagle zza zdjęcia wysunęła się jakaś karteczka. Dziwne. Nie przypominało jej się, aby coś tam chowała. Okazało się jednak, że to była bardzo świeża wiadomość:

"CIOCIU HOLLY,  
MIEJSCE NA MAPIE. CZEKAM. TYLKO CICHO, TO TAJEMNICA.  
JIM"

Kobiecie od razu poprawił się humor i roześmiała się wesoło. Ten chłopak był pełen niespodzianek! 

Na dole pod wiadomością była narysowana mapa z czerwoną kropką. Była ciekawa tego, co Jim wymyślił. Wiedziała, że wciąż był w szpitalu, dlatego miała pewność, iż go tam nie znajdzie w osobie. Pewnie wymyślił jej coś przed wyjazdem!

Utrzymała to tajemnicą. Nie pokazała nikomu wiadomości, tylko w skrycie wymknęła się z placówki i poszła do lasu. 

Zagłębiała się coraz głębiej z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, jednocześnie w dłoni trzymając list. Nie wiedziała, kiedy dokładniej ma się zjawić, ale jeżeli był tam przedmiot, to przecież nigdzie nie uciekł. 

Wkrótce znalazła się w miejscu, które otaczały gęste krzewy układające się w krąg. Pośrodku zaś na pustym polu leżała tajemnicza, czerwona lina prowadząca gdzieś pod ziemię. 

Holly zachichotała. Uwielbiała Jima, był jej ulubieńcem. 

Udało jej się dostać do kręgu przez krzaki, a następnie podeszła do liny i przystanęła, pociągając ją w górę. 

W momencie, gdy wykonała ruch rozległ się hałas pod ziemią. Wysunęła się zasłonięta liśćmi pokrywa. Kobieta z krzykiem zleciała w dół do dziury, która była bardzo głęboka, a na dnie? Włączona mechaniczna maszyna, której kręcące się koła z zębatkami zadziałały na nią niczym tasaki do mięsa. 

W ułamku sekundy opiekunce przeszło przez głowę tylko pytanie "Dlaczego?". 

Wkrótce przyszedł zakapturzony mężczyzna, który wyłączył mechanicznego kata i spośród krwi oraz porozrzucanego mięsa w dziurze wyciągnął list od Jima, a następnie spalił zapalniczką. 

— Pięćset funtów, panie Moriarty.


	12. ASASYNI I SZEFOWIE

Jimowi ciężko przechodziło to przez gardło, ale musiał przyznać, że szpital psychiatryczny był o wiele lepszy niż dom dziecka, w którym spędził wiele czasu.   
Tutaj mniej go kontrolowano i traktowali na doroślejszego głównie dlatego, że miał u boku siedemnastolatka, przez co sprawiał wrażenie równego z nim.   
Blondyn był także o wiele bardziej opanowany i odpowiedzialny, a także wydawał się mieć więcej empatii dla innych niż Jim.   
Oboje dopełniali się idealnie, gdy na przykład chcieli oszukać pielęgniarki albo okradać maszyny ze słodyczami. Irlandczyk używał swojego genialnego umysłu, a Sebastian mięśni.

Minęły trzy tygodnie od wspólnego zapoznania, a współlokatorzy coraz bardziej wzmacniali więzi. Nie opuszczali siebie na krok i wszystko robili razem. Pomimo że Jim z przyzwyczajenia do obrony przed jakąkolwiek próbą sympatii uważał, żeby się nie przywiązać, to mimo wszystko on też zaczął powoli ufać chłopakowi. Moran był kimś, kto potrafił go posłuchać i go nie ignorował! Na dodatek jego częste milczenie było intrygujące. Ciągle chował coś w swoim umyśle, ale Jim nie mógł się do niego dostać. Stał się żywą tajemnicą, którą chciał rozkodować.

Moran jednak niczego nie wiedział o Jimie. Ten chłopak miał wiele sekretów, którymi nie chciał się dzielić. Nie ukazywał żadnych głębszych emocji, nie wspominał nic o swojej przeszłości, a rodzice byli tematem, którego za nic w świecie nie chciał poruszyć.   
Piętnastolatek wiedział o nim wiele rzeczy, ale Moran wciąż nie mógł zdobyć jego wyznania.   
Coś sprawiało, że Sebastian był zdolny zrobić to, co Jim kazał mu zrobić. Nie rozkazywał mu, a jednak nie musiał nawet prosić. Wiedział, że Sebastian to zrobi i tak. Miał duże zdolności manipulacji.

Pewnej gwieździstej nocy oboje leżeli w łóżkach - Jim zajmował górne, a Sebastian dolne. Irlandczyk uparł się, że gdyby blondyn był na górze, to łóżko by się załamało i go przygniotło. Wszyscy w szpitalu już spali, tylko ich dwójka nie mogła zasnąć.   
Oboje mieli dość ciężki czas, gdy w ich głowach pojawiały się wspomnienia.

— Śpisz? — rozległ się szept Sebastiana, który przebił się przez rozległą ciszę.

Czarnowłosy otworzył oczy zdziwiony, że jego kolega także nie śpi.

— Nie — odparł, przewracając się w łóżku. — A ty czemu nie?

— Myślę o ojcu — wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem. — O tym, jaki rozczarowany mną będzie w przyszłości.

— Że co? Niby dlaczego?

Jim uważał, że Sebastian idealnie nadawał się na żołnierza: był spokojny oraz silny, lojalny, wykonywał polecenia perfekcyjnie, a także ukazywał respekt osobom starszym.

— On oczekuje, abym był taki jak on. Jednak ja nie umiem aż tak poświęcić się dla dobra innych, a praktycznie mnie nie obchodzą. No, oprócz niektórych — chłopak westchnął.

— Przecież obroniłeś tamtych przegrywów z twojej szkoły.

— Ja... — Jim usłyszał ciche westchnienie. — To było po prostu należyte. Nie lubię tchórzy, którzy biją się tylko i wyłącznie z osobami słabszymi od nich.

Brunet odrzucił kołdrę i podniósł się, a następnie wyjrzał zza łóżka na dół, trzymając się barierek.   
Sebastian popatrzył na piętnastolatka z paniką. Taka pozycja była dość niebezpieczna, ale jego nowy kolega zdawał się nie robić z tego problemu.

— Nie ma niczego złego w tym, że nie jesteś empatyczny — uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyglądał niczym zwodniczy diabeł, który próbował przemówić do ciemniejszej strony syna pułkownika. — Ludziom nie należy się współczucie. Nie są niczego warci.

— Przecież niczym się z pozostałymi nie różnisz.

To był błąd. Wypowiedzenie tego zdania było błędem. Oczy nastolatka wydawały się powiększone.

— Nie jestem taki jak oni! — wrzasnął nagle pełen furii, aż Sebastian podskoczył w łóżku. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie uspokoił się trochę. — Nie jestem.

Jim nie chciał być porównywany do zwykłej, szarej masy. Był w młodym wieku, jednak przez umysł miał wrażenie, że był lepszy od wszystkich. Jedyną osobą, która była na równi z nim był Sherlock Holmes.

— Dobra, ale ciszej! — blondyn panicznie go uciszył. — Proszę. Masz rację, jesteś inny. Zadowolony?

— Tak. Prakty...

Irlandczyk wychylił się bardziej do przodu, co niestety nie poskutkowało w najlepszy sposób. Barierka przesunęła się, a chłopak poleciał w dół. Blondyn miał jednak głowę na karku i szybko rzucił się w kierunku Jima, łapiąc go w locie.   
Oboje byli tak samo zaskoczeni tym, co właśnie się stało. Jim leżał w ramionach Sebastiana, a następnie spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się głupio. Irlandczyk był bardzo lekki ze względu na bardzo szczupłą sylwetkę. Nie był typem, który w jakikolwiek sposób ćwiczył.

— Wiedziałem, że wypadniesz — blondyn uniósł brwi.

— Wiesz, odpowiada mi twoja rola w moim życiu — odparł czarująco piętnastolatek. — Będziemy dalej się kolegować, gdy już stąd wyjdziemy? Byłbyś mi przydatny.

— W czym? — wymamrotał zdezorientowany.

Jim zamilkł przez chwilę. Nie mógł zdradzić tak poważnego sekretu komuś, kogo znał zaledwie trzy tygodnie. Musiał go poznać bliżej i być pewien, że niczego nie powie.

— W ochronie — odparł spokojnie. — Nade mną się często znęcali i będą znęcać.

Sebastian popatrzył w jego ciemne, błyszczące oczy z zamyśleniem.

— Dobra.

Wpatrywali się tak przez chwilę i bezcelowo.

— Już mnie możesz puścić, Moran — odezwał się nagle Jim, już nie trzymając szyi siedemnastolatka.

Blondyn postawił drobnego chłopaka na ziemię, a ten rozciągnął się i rozejrzał po pokoju. Panował półmrok, który sprawiał, że pomieszczenie to wydawało się bardziej interesujące. Mógł tutaj chować różne rzeczy w ciągu nocy.

Wyjrzał przez okno na ciemne sklepienie, które ozdobione było jasnymi gwiazdami. Jima fascynował kosmos. Podszedł bliżej, kładąc dłonie na parapecie. 

Sebastian podążył za nim.

— Piękne — wymamrotał. Nie widział w nich nic specjalnego, ale i tak był estetycznie ładny.

— Prawda? — Jim skrzyżował ramiona z głową uniesioną do góry. — Chciałbym się tam przenieść i uciec od tego głupiego świata. Problem w tym, że bym umarł z nudów... No i uduszenia. W ogóle to bym zamarzł.

Wtedy do głowy siedemnastolatka wpadł pomysł. Znał ten budynek już trochę lepiej, ponieważ od czasu do czasu robił sobie nocne spacery po korytarzach. Mógł się spodobać młodszemu.

— Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci coś fajnego — powiedział pośpiesznie i chwycił Jima za nadgarstek.

— O, okej... 

.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·.

Wystarczyła chwila, aby pacjenci szpitala psychiatrycznego siedzieli na dachu budynku pełni podekscytowania. Księżyc odbijał na nich swoje jasne światło, gdy oni zachwycali się widokiem nieba, który na zewnątrz wyglądał jeszcze piękniej.

Drzewa szumiały, a wiatr muskał ich twarze. Nie było im zimno, a na stopach przynajmniej mieli skarpetki.   
Usiedli na starym, nieużywanym kominie blisko siebie, aby było im raźniej.

— Całkiem przyjemnie — zauważył Jim. Spojrzał na wysokiego blondyna siedzącego koło niego z uśmiechem. — Nie doceniłem cię.

— Że co?

— Uważałem cię za kolejnego tępaka — żachnął się znudzony. — Ale uznałem, że i tak mi się przydasz. 

— Serio? — Sebastian skrzyżował ramiona z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. — A teraz co o mnie sądzisz? Lubisz mnie?

Jim prychnął w rozbawieniu, ponownie wpatrując się w okrągły księżyc świecący nad nimi. 

— Jesteś znośny. 

Zaśmiali się krótko, ale szczerze. Po raz pierwszy od czasów śmierci mamy chłopak miał z kim porozmawiać i cieszyć się z miłej konwersacji. To było obce, ale dość przyjemne. Dawno nie był tak zadowolony. Wciąż jednak nie ufał Sebastianowi. Nie mógł powierzyć mu największego sekretu. 

Musiał przetestować jego lojalność i przeżyć z nim specjalną przygodę, w której okaże to, jak bardzo można mu ufać. 

— Kim byś chciał zostać w przyszłości? — zapytał nagle blondyn. 

— Czemu pytasz? — Moriarty popatrzył na niego, a Sebastian wzruszył ramionami od niechcenia.

— Ty wiesz, że ja trafię do wojska. Ja nie wiem jednak, jak ty widzisz swoją przyszłość. 

To był interesujący temat, którego Jim nigdy nie poruszał w myślach. Nie lubił myśleć o życiu ani o tym, co będzie. W końcu i tak było bez znaczenia. Mógł umrzeć w każdym momencie, a nie robiło mu to różnicy. Jednak gdyby tak rozszerzał swoją już teraz dobrze prosperującą działalność...

— Dobre pytanie — chłopak opuścił głowę. Nagle jednak zaczął uśmiechać się coraz bardziej, jakby same myśli o swojej przyszłości sprawiały mu coraz większą radość. — Ja chcę, aby cały świat był u mych stóp. 

Blondyn popatrzył na niego rozbawiony, odsuwając się trochę. Jego kumpel był dziwny, ale teraz zabrzmiał zdecydowanie przerażająco. Niczym mały psychopata.

— Brzmisz jak mały złoczyńca. 

— Każda bajeczka takiego potrzebuje. Ja mam być takim w prawdziwym świecie — łokciem szturchnął Sebastiana w bok. 

Siedemnastolatek roześmiał się, masując miejsce uderzenia. 

— Niecodzienne plany...

— A ty mógłbyś odgrywać rolę mojego asasyna! — zawołał olśniony chłopak. 

— Że co? — Moran zmarszczył brwi z uśmiechem. — Masz w planach zabijanie ludzi? 

Jim zamilkł na chwilę. 

— Niee... — wymamrotał pod nosem. — Żartowałem. 

— To bez znaczenia — blondyn poklepał młodszego po plecach żartobliwie. — Mógłbym być twoim "asasynem". 

Oczy Irlandczyka zabłyszczały lekko z podekscytowania. 

— To by było super! — zawołał rozmarzony. — Moriarty i Moran! Władcy Wielkiej Brytanii!


	13. ULICE BEZ NAZW

— Nie jestem chory! To wy powinniście się leczyć! Zostawcie mnie! 

Głos wrzeszczącego piętnastolatka roznosił się po całym pokoju powyklejanego plakatami zespołów Queen i zdjęciami rodziny Sebastiana. Spędził już tutaj prawie rok, a leki, jakie mu podawano sprawiały, że jego wybuchy złości stawały się jeszcze intensywniejsze oraz częstsze. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, które źle chłopakowi wpadło w ucho, a ten potrafił wrzasnąć. Raz nawet wyciągnął nóż, jednak udało się mu go odłożyć nim ktokolwiek zauważył i tylko dlatego nie wpadł w kłopoty. 

Sebastian przyzwyczaił się do częstych krzyków swojego kolegi, chociaż sam miał problemy z używaniem agresji. Ostatnio połamał radio na dwie połówki, gdy zaczęło się zacinać przez brak sygnału. Szpital powinien ich leczyć, jednak ich zachowanie tylko się pogarszało - i nienawidził za to tego miejsca. Nienawidził też zastrzyków i leków. Nienawidził obserwowania, jak chuderlawy Irlandczyk jest siłą zaciągany do specjalnej sali. Sam nie znosił leków ani tego, gdy zamykali go do pojedynczego pokoju, aby się "uspokoił". 

Blondyn obserwował jak pielęgniarz ze strzykawką siłą zaciąga Jima do sali obok, gdzie często wykonywali zabiegi. Nie mógł niczego zrobić, więc posłał chłopakowi jedynie smutne spojrzenie wyrażające zrozumienie. 

Robiło się coraz ciszej od momentu, gdy został w pokoju sam, a oni się oddalali. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na jasnoniebieski kalendarz, na którym w kółku zaznaczone były urodziny jego przyjaciela. Już niedługo, a będzie miał szesnaście lat. Oboje nie mogli się doczekać, bo wiele rzeczy będzie mógł już robić sam. A co najlepsze - będzie mógł mieszkać sam, a nawet pracować. 

Jim był osobą bardzo skrytą na temat swojej przeszłości, a na dodatek zbyt dojrzałą na swój wiek osobą. Był za to charyzmatyczny i znał już prawie każdy sekret Sebastiana. Nie było jednak niczego na odwrót. Blondyn wiedział, że Irlandczyk sobie dorabia, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Czasami widział, jak przed szpitalem kręcił się z dość osobliwymi nastolatkami, ale zaraz potem wracał i to na dodatek z pieniędzmi. Sebastian przeczuwał, że piętnastolatek miał pewien sekret, którym się z nikim nie dzielił. 

Jednak oni mieli wspólny - ucieczka. 

Oboje czuli się nieszczęśliwie w tym miejscu, a oboje mieli marzenie życia na własną rękę. Sebastian za parę miesięcy zaczynał osiemnaście lat, więc oboje oczekiwali tylko i wyłącznie na urodziny młodszego. To było jedyne wyjście, nie zamierzali bowiem spędzać jeszcze dwóch lat na torturach w tym miejscu. 

Moran spojrzał przez okno na bujające się drzewo na zewnątrz przez siłę wiatru i westchnął, czekając aż wróci jego współlokator. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Jim miał urodziny. To bardzo cieszyło chłopaka, bo ten dzień był jedynie przesłodzonym dniem pełnym fałszywych uśmiechów i życzeń. Przypominało mu to także o mamie, a złych wspomnień unikał niczym ognia. Na dodatek to właśnie tego dnia wraz z Sebastianem miał uciec. W końcu miał zamiar wyrwać się z tego więzienia, na które według niego nie zasłużył. Ani on, ani jego znajomy. 

Współlokator bruneta był osobą idealną do ucieczki. Był jego pierwszym "przyjacielem", któremu mógł w pewien sposób zaufać.

— Daruj sobie to, Seb — Jim machnął dłonią wymijająco, gdy Sebastian zaczął początek składania życzeń. 

Chłopak zamknął prędko usta patrząc na chłopaka, który odczepił plakat Queen od ściany i złożył, wkładając do książki Sebastiana. Zatrzasnął lekturę, a następnie wrzucił ją do małego worka ukrytego koło łóżka. 

Dzisiaj większość osób była na festynie, dlatego ten dzień był jeszcze bardziej idealnym na ucieczkę. Nikt nawet nie zaglądał do ich pokoju. 

— Nie lubisz, gdy ci składają życzenia? — zapytał blondyn, wpatrując się w zajęcie młodszego. 

— Nie — odparł krótko. — Zresztą nie mamy na to czasu teraz. Najlepszym życzeniem i prezentem, jaki dostanę to wyrwanie się z tej dziury. 

Sebastian podrapał się po głowie. 

— Ta, ja też będę zadowolony, jeżeli już opuścimy to miejsce. 

— Ci idioci z ochrony są super niekontaktowi. Główny ochroniarz za to jest trochę... niedysponowany. 

Na twarzy Jima pojawił się cień mrocznego uśmiechu, co sprawiło, że po plecach blondyna przeszedł dreszcz. Czasami w zachowaniach tego tajemniczego Irlandczyka było coś nie tak. Od czasu do czasu zachowywał się tak, jakby był szmacianą kukłą o bardzo potężnej inteligencji, która czasami była opętywana przez jakieś mroczniejsze siły. 

— Czy ty mu coś zrobiłeś? — Sebastian zerknął na niego z lekkim niepokojem, marszcząc brwi. 

— Spokojnie, pobawiłem się tylko trochę z lekami wyciszającymi — odparł Jim tonem, jakby było to coś normalnego. — Rozkruszyłem je i wsypałem do herbaty. Nic wielkiego, obudzi się za parę godzinek. 

— Jim... 

Blondyn nie miał bladego pojęcia co powiedzieć. Zwyczajny szesnastolatek nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, a ten nawet się nie przejął za zrobienie czegoś takiego. On sam nie był świętym, ale to wciąż go dziwiło. Moriarty był zdolny do interesujących rzeczy. 

— Nie gadaj, tylko się skup. Skończyłeś z pakowaniem się? Tylko nie bierz zbyt wielu rzeczy, kupimy wszystko na nowo. I tak przydałoby ci się trochę lekcji mody. 

— Słucham?

— Szare bluzki i tak samo szare spodnie dresowe? Wyglądasz jak widmo. Tragedia. 

Sebastian skrzyżował ręce, unosząc brwi w defensywie. Nigdy nie lubił się stroić, a wolał rzeczy wygodne i pasujące mu. 

— No bardzo przepraszam, panie Gianni Versace — odparł sarkastycznie. 

Jim spojrzał na niego spod byka ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, a następnie puścił mu oczko.

— A zaraz — dodał jeszcze Moran. — Powtórz mi jeszcze raz, że SKĄD my weźmiemy pieniądze? 

— Zobaczysz — brunet odwrócił wzrok. — Zaufaj mi. 

— Jeżeli wylądujemy przez ciebie na ulicę...

— To co? — chłopak prychnął, chwytając worek i podchodząc naprzeciw niego. 

— Nic. 

Jim poklepał go po ramieniu optymistycznie, chociaż w jego oczach malowała się pustka. 

— Spokojnie, Sebby. Damy radę. 

— Mam nadzieję. 

⋮

✧

Ucieczka była czymś, co w porównaniu z innymi obawami przeżytymi przez Jima była niczym. 

To było okrutnie proste, aby czmychnąć przez parę korytarzy oraz ominięcie strażnika, który leżał twarzą w biurku. Oddychał jednak, więc Jim nie kłamał i naprawdę tylko go uśpił. Sebastian skarcił się w myślach za pomysł tego, że szesnastolatek mógł go zabić. 

Ryzykował dla niego zdrowiem, pieniędzmi, dachem nad głową oraz życiem. Wiedział, że zostanie skreślony od rodziny, gdy dowiedzą się, że uciekł z tego miejsca. To był jedyny bilet do upragnionej wolności, gdzie nie tylko ominie go leczenie, ale także uwolni się od surowego ojca. Będzie mógł robić co mu się żywnie podoba. Czy z pieniędzmi czy bez - teraz był moment, aby się usamodzielnić w ciężki sposób. Oboje zmienili numery telefonów, pomimo że Jim i tak nie miał żadnych kontaktów oprócz Sebastiana. Musieli odciąć się od dawnych znajomości. 

Gdy po wybiegnięciu ze szpitala na drogę trafili na autobus oczywiście nie mieli jak zapłacić za autobus, dlatego to było pierwszym problemem. Mimo to jednak udało im się pojechać na gapę, a podczas czekania na dojechanie do miejsca docelowego (którego Jim nie chciał zdradzić) szesnastolatek zapewniał starszego kolegę, że ma pojęcie tego, co robi i ma plan.

Sebastian musiał mu więc zaufać niezależnie od prawdy. 

Po półgodzinnej trasie autobus zatrzymał się, a chłopak energicznie opuścił środek transportu, co postąpił tak samo i jego asystent. Blondyn obejrzał się dookoła widząc, że trafili na jakąś spokojną dzielnicę pełną tradycyjnych, angielskich domków. Nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec żadnej tabliczki z nazwą ulicy, dlatego nie wiedział już zupełnie gdzie się właśnie znajdował. 

— To już blisko, Seb — zapewnił Jim, widząc zaniepokojenie na twarzy kolegi. 

Zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie ma iść. Szedł przed siebie, a potem skręcił parę razy w uliczkach, a współlokator szedł za nim cierpliwie. Aż w końcu dotarł do miejsca, które wydawało się mroczniejsze od reszty dzielnicy; to miejsce było ciemną uliczką, gdzie ściany były pomazane sprejami, a wokół krążyli podejrzani mężczyźni. 

Jim jednak się nie bał. Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy się niczego nie bał. Czasami było w tym coś nieludzkiego. 

— I... co teraz? — zapytał Sebastian, gdy Moriarty nagle zatrzymał się niedaleko zdechłego szczura leżącego na chodniku. 

— Teraz czekamy. 

— Na co? 

Nie zdążył się dopytać, bo tuż za nim pojawił się młody mężczyzna w bluzie z kapturem, który niósł ze sobą małą, skórzaną walizkę. Jim wyszedł pierwszy do niego, jednak Sebastian stał tuż koło niego próbując wydawać się najgroźniej, jak tylko potrafił. Był jego obrońcą, w końcu był o wiele starszy i silniejszy od kolegi. 

— Moriarty... — osobnik skinął głową porozumiewawczo. 

— Przeliczona? — zapytał obojętnie Jim, wyciągając dłoń. 

— Oczywiście, zobacz. 

Rzucił mu walizkę, którą szesnastolatek szybko otworzył. 

Najstraszniejszy scenariusz - to były pieniądze. Dużo pieniędzy. 

Brunet wziął jeden plik funtów, a następnie podsunął do światła słonecznego, aby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno są prawdziwe. Były, bo wrzucił je z powrotem do walizki i ją podniósł. 

— Może być. 

Kapturnik ponownie skinął głową, a następnie ukłonił się lekką.

— Przyjemnie się robiło interesy. Te porady okazały się...

— Dobra, nudzisz mnie. Idź sobie — chłopak posłał obcemu groźne spojrzenie pełne obłędu, a ten prędko odszedł. 

Sebastian był przerażony, bo właśnie doświadczył sceny rodem z filmu akcji. Jakie porady? Dlaczego Jim miał aż tyle pieniędzy? Szesnastolatek zauważył zaniepokojoną i zdezorientowaną minę kolegi, dlatego uprzedził go. 

— Potem ci wyjaśnię. Teraz musimy się stąd zmywać. Mam dla nas całkiem niezły domek w tej dzielnicy. 

Nie pozostało więc Sebastianowi nic, jak podążać za chłopakiem, którego sekrety zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej niepokojące.


	14. TO, CO ROBISZ W PONIEDZIAŁKI

Dom na 34 Prince Consort Road był naprawdę ładnym budynkiem. Nikt nie spodziewałby się, że mieszka w nim dwóch zbiegów z niekontrolowanymi atakami gniewu, a u jednego z nich można było nawet wykryć niepoczytalność. Nikt, z wyjątkiem właściciela, który jak na razie zwlekał z przywitaniem nowych lokatorów i wyjaśnienie im zasad mieszkania w tym miejscu. Najwyraźniej ufał im, że tak jak w papierach – mają w rzeczywistości powyżej dwudziestu lat. Sebastianowi było bliżej do tego wieku, ale wciąż był na niego za młody. Mógł za to mieszkać sam, a to było już jakimś prawem, które mogło pozwolić mu na zostanie w tym miejscu.

Naprawdę było na co popatrzeć. Może miejsce to nie zapierało dechu w piersi, ale było czymś zupełnie wystarczającym. Dwójka chłopaków, którzy do tej pory mieszkali w małym pokoju o szarych ścianach i tak nie mogli narzekać, bo według nich były to bardzo duże luksusy. Kiedyś mieszkali w takich miejscach, ale już zdążyli wcześniej o nich zapomnieć. Teraz podobały im się ściany przyozdobione w różnego rodzaju tapety przedstawiające beżowe zawijasy z czymś, co przypominało złoty brokat, a już w szczególności obrazy i meble, które nie były szare i nijakie. Było ich wiele, a właściciel zostawił dekoracje w części zakupu.

Były trzy pokoje, co oznaczało, że jeden z nich mógł być brany za pokój dla gości, których i tak nie zamierzali mieć w planach. Za to ich sypialnie były naprawdę eleganckie i z pewnością nie były stworzone dla osób w ich wieku. Jim jednak dojrzał bardzo szybko, a zresztą jego ukochany tatuś nigdy nie żywił radości sprawiania mu rzeczy, które zgadzały się z jego wiekiem. Sebastian jako syn porucznika miał tak samo.

Irlandczyk z radością zwiedzał dom, krążąc po pomieszczeniach zaintrygowany i oglądając wszystko, co rzucało mu się w oczy, jednak jego kolega nie podzielał entuzjazmu. Cieszyłby się bardziej gdyby nie to, co zobaczył tuż przed przybyciem do tego miejsca. Szesnastolatek i dorosły mężczyzna przekazywali coś sobie, a koniec końców chłopak dostał bardzo dużą ilość pieniędzy. Były na dodatek w walizce, a to nigdy nie był dobry znak – blondyn naoglądał się zbyt dużej ilości filmów akcji i wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie było coś nielegalnego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Jim miał mnóstwo tajemnic, a źródło jego zarobków do tej listy dołączyło.

Brunet zdążył domyślić się dlaczego Sebastian był nie w sosie, a prawdy nie mógł przed nim ukrywać przez wieczność. Nawet jeżeli jego kolega chciałby się wycofać, to nie miałby gdzie się podziać. W końcu była należyta pora, aby przekazać mu tajniki jego zawodu.

Nie spieszył się jednak i najpierw wybrał się do lokalnego sklepu, gdzie kupił butelkę drogiego wina. Nigdy nie pił alkoholu, ale teraz był należyty czas, aby spróbował po raz pierwszy. Nie znał się na nim, ale z telewizji było mu wiadome, że im starsze, tym lepsze. Jeżeli jednak zastanawia was to, w jaki sposób ktokolwiek był na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, aby mu sprzedać, to wystarczy jedno słowo, aby odwieść waszą ciekawość – łapówka. Gdy chłopak wyłożył na ladę o wiele większą liczbę funtów niż powinien, Lincoln Spencer (właściciel tego małego sklepiku) zdawał się wręcz zaślepiony pieniędzmi, przez co ominął go wiek młodzieńca. Takie okazje nie były częste, a jego sklep nie należał do najlepiej prosperujących.

Jim wrócił do domu, zdjął czarne buty i ułożył je schludnie w przedpokoju, a następnie zakluczył drzwi wejściowe, a kluczyk wrzucił do wazonu bez żadnej rośliny. To było tak na wszelki wypadek, skoro już miał poinformować swojego przyjaciela o tym, że stanowi coraz większą część w kryminalnych zabawach. Nie wspominając już o fakcie, iż zamordował Carla Powersa mając zaledwie dwanaście lat. Na swoją obronę miał jedynie to, że od tamtej pory nikogo nie zabił. Osobiście. Potem nie podobało mu się już brudzenie sobie rączek, bo przypominały mu się słowa matki. Lubił schludność i elegancję coraz bardziej.

Sebastian nie uciekł w trakcie jego krótkiej wycieczki do sklepu. Siedział na fotelu, nerwowo skubiąc pomarańczową skórę z oparcia i wpatrując się w okno, za którym świeciło wiosenne słońce. Jego wzrok przeniósł się na niższego chłopaka, który przyniósł ze sobą wino. Obserwował, jak kładzie je na stole i posyła mu krótki uśmieszek.

Usiadł na fotelu tuż przed nim, przekładając nogę na nogę.

— Wiem, że chcesz dowiedzieć się tego, kim był tamten facio i dlaczego dał mi taką ilość pieniędzy — zaczął z całkowitym spokojem.

To było oczywiste. Nie musiał tego potwierdzać, dlatego blondyn siedział cicho. Czekał, aż chłopak przebrnie dalej i mu to wyjaśni, a nie będzie tego ciągnął. Spojrzał na niego jedynie z wyrzutem, aby dać mu znak, że słucha. Zwrócił też uwagę na to, jak Jim nalewa sobie do szklanki wina i wącha. Obserwowanie szesnastolatka zachowującego się niczym dorosły nie było czymś, co spotykało się codziennie. Co prawda słyszało się o nastolatkach w tym wieku, którzy pili i ćpali, a było to dla nich jak normalna czynność. Ba, w gazetach i telewizji często było głośno o historiach różnych młodych dziewczyn, które zachodziły w ciąże. Niektóre nie przekraczały nawet wieku piętnastu lat, gdy to się działo. Było jednak w tych wszystkich patologicznych zachowaniach, co przeszkadzało Sebastianowi i w dziwny sposób go irytowało. Może źródłem był jego dom rodzinny, w którym takie rzeczy były niedopuszczalne. Co do rzeczy, które należało robić – porucznik Moran miał należytą rację. Sebastian czasami gryzł się w język za to, ze popierał zdanie ojca, bo zazwyczaj tego nie robił.

— No ta — kontynuował chłopak, który wciąż trzymał szklankę w dłoni. — Nie ma co dłużej robić z mojej pracy tematu tabu, w końcu zarabiam teraz o wiele więcej od ciebie, a to ty jesteś już prawie dorosły. Prawda jest taka, że maczam palce w siatce kryminalnej.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany. To nie miało największego sensu, ale czekał, aż chłopak będzie wyjaśniał dalej.

— To znaczy... Jestem osobą, która czasami pomaga różnym szemranym ludziom. Moja inteligencja naprawdę w tym biznesie się przydaje! Mogę komuś polecić sposób, jak coś ukraść bez podejrzeń, jak włamać się do jakiegoś miejsca bez bycia nakrytym, przeprowadzić całą operację bez ruszania się z siedzenia, a nawet podsunąć pomysł na morderstwo. Zdobywam pieniądze, przechowuję sporą część, kolejną wydaję na sponsorowanie innych, przez co oni potem oddają zarobione, a raczej okradzione – mi. Bardzo prosty biznes. Nadążasz?

Irlandczyk spojrzał na Sebastiana beznamiętnie, ale twarz jego kolegi nie mówiła „Nadążam". Ani trochę. Było raczej przeciwnie, a jego wyraz mówił bardziej „Nie rozumiem nic, ale analizując wychodzi na to, że jesteś małym kryminalistą".

— Zabiłeś kogoś kiedyś? — wyrwało mu się przez gardło. Najwyraźniej jego umysł stwierdził, że nie chce w tak poważnym temacie siedzieć cicho, a skoro ten szesnastolatek był jego kumplem, a można nawet powiedzieć, że przyjacielem, to musiał znać jak najgorszą i najstraszniejszą prawdę.

Jim zawahał się lekko, ale jednym z jego cech szczególnych był brak wstydu lub jakiegokolwiek poczucia winy za rzeczy, które czynił.

— Możliwe, tak — chłopak pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w ciemnoczerwoną ciecz pływającą w szklance i zmieniającą kierunek za każdym razem, gdy ruszył naczyniem. — Ale to tylko zwyczajni ludzie, nie ma w tym za wiele straty. Przecież od jednego morderstwa nie wyczerpią nam się zapasy tej bakterii, prawda? Każdej sekundy ktoś umiera, a kolejny się rodzi. Żadna to strata.

Od takich szokujących wieści najlepiej oczekiwać ucieczki. Albo krzyku, co najmniej. Syn porucznika, który pomagał zwalczać zło na świecie właśnie mieszkał z chłopakiem zajmującym się całkowitą odwrotnością i przypominał małego diabła lubiącego mątać w życiach zwyczajnych ludzi. Był jednak nauczony, aby spokojnie podchodzić do rzeczy szokujących i nawet odrobinę przerażających. W końcu przebywał z chłopakiem, który mógłby go zabić gdyby tylko chciał. Jeżeli teraz Sebastian uciekł, to bardzo możliwe, że stałby się jego celem. Musiał się jednak pogodzić z tym, kim był Moriarty. On też nie był święty, a ludzie mało co go obchodzili. Jedynie jego morały wchodziły z tym w konflikt, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

— Odpowiesz coś? — Jim z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę w jego stronę. Wciąż miał schowane klucze, ale pewnie i tak by Sebastiana nie uwięził w środku. Puściłby go wolno, ale byłby raczej samotny bez jego towarzystwa. Reakcja blondyna nie była jednak czymś, na co był przygotowany. Bo nie był przygotowany na... Brak reakcji.

— Eeee... — wyrwało mu się w końcu. — To przerażające, jeżeli mam być szczery.

— Wierz mi, to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Mam nadzieję, że to w żaden sposób nie wpływa na naszą relację. Przecież ciebie nie zabiję.

Sebastian zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

— Nie — pokręcił głową przecząco. — Po prostu to trochę... Szokująca informacja. Nie zawsze wychodzi na jaw, że twój przyjaciel jest jakimś typem, który pomaga kryminalistom. Zwłaszcza, że jestem synem porucznika.

Jim po raz pierwszy wziął łyk czerwonego wina, całkiem spory na dodatek i to dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy usłyszał słowo „przyjaciel" z ust Sebastiana. Napój był gorzki. Nie smakował tak, jak tego szesnastolatek oczekiwał. Jednak bardziej zszokowało go to jedno słowo. Przełknął wino, spoglądając na Morana z wielkim zaskoczeniem. Chciał się dopytać chłopaka, o co mu z tym chodziło, ale postanowił zostawić to dla siebie. Przyjaciel... Jim nigdy nie chciał kogoś takiego, ale też nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek może takiego mieć. Miał przyjaciela. Przyjaciela. Miał przy-ja-ciela. Fakt, że Sherlock Holmes nie miał kogoś tego typu, a był taki sam jak Jim tylko napawał go jeszcze większą dumą. Wiedział o tym, bo od czasu do czasu ktoś go szpiegował i dostarczał mu informacje.

— To... Dobrze — odkaszlnął gorzki smak w gardle, odwracając wzrok. — Dobrze, dobrze. Już myślałem, że ode mnie uciekniesz. Schowałem nawet klucze od drzwi wejściowych w wazonie.

Sebastian zmarszczył brwi.

— Że co zrobiłeś?

— Tak na wszelki wypadek. Spoko, jakbyś chciał to i tak bym ci dał uciec. A skoro to mamy już za sobą, to pora zabezpieczyć się w jedzenie oraz jakieś fajne wdzianka z klasą.


	15. ŻYWOTA TWOJEGO JEZUS

Było to bardzo wczesnym rankiem w poniedziałek, w piąty dzień zniknięcia dwóch nastolatków ze szpitala psychiatrycznego z problemami. Sean Moriarty obudził się przez hałaśliwy dźwięk pęku kluczy, które przejechały po kratach jego celi. Strażnicy przez parę lat dawali mu taką pobudkę, mężczyzna zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

— Śniadanie — usłyszał donośny głos ochroniarza, który otworzył klapę w jego drzwiach i wsunął mu niedbale tacę z twardymi płatkami kukurydzianymi, mlekiem w kartoniku oraz kubkiem z gorącą wodą, do którego wrzucili torebkę herbaty.

Nie można było zwlekać, bo dający jedzenie nie będzie czekał przy drzwiach na więźnia, tylko da jedzenie komuś innemu. Szybko wybiegł z łóżka, prędko odbierając lichy posiłek.

Tak wyglądało teraz mizerne życie Seana Moriarty'ego. Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że facetowi się należało, a ci zbyt empatyczni (do niezdrowego poziomu) uznaliby, że nawet on nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Wszyscy w więzieniu byli jednak przekonani co do pierwszej opinii. Nawet sąsiedzi i bliższa rodzina, która znała jego żonę bardzo dobrze i mogli potwierdzić to, jaką cudowną istotą była Keeva. Cieszyła się szczególnie dobrą reputacją za życia, a nawet po śmierci często odwiedzano jej grób.

Jeżeli była osoba, która według Seana mogła mu wybaczyć, to z pewnością był to Bóg. Dlatego na jego stoliku nocnym leżała biblia, którą obowiązkowo dostawał każdy grzesznik, a na ścianie przy mizernym łóżku koślawo narysowany był krzyż. Do stworzenia tego nie-dzieła, Sean musiał użyć widelca. Kosztowało go to głodowaniem cały dzień, ale było to tego warte. Religia była jego ucieczką. Szukał wybaczenia, chociaż w głębi duszy nie czuł żalu za to, co zrobił. Prędzej czy później i tak by ze sobą skończyli. Wiadomo było więc, że brak empatii najmłodszy z rodziny odziedziczył po tacie.

Sean tęsknił za swoim starszym synem, który popełnił samobójstwo niedługo po śmierci matki. Była to niestety oznaka słabości z jego strony, a na dodatek kończenie z własnym życiem ukazywało oznakę słabości, czego mężczyzna bardzo nie lubił. Wybaczył mu to jednak, przedstawiając samemu sobie to, jaki jest łaskawy.

Miał jeszcze jedno dziecko. Jak one się...

Oczywiście wiedział dokładnie, jak jego młodszy syn miał na imię. Jaką to robiło różnicę jednak, skoro w ogóle się do niego nie odzywał i nie dawał znaku życia? Usłyszał o nim parę dni temu, że podobno uciekł z jakiegoś szpitala, zapewne błąkając się z jakimś patologicznym kolegą. Sean nie był przerażony albo przejęty w żaden sposób, jak to normalni ojcowie mieli w zwyczaju. To dziecko było jego małym rozczarowaniem, do którego nie chciał się przyznać. Uczucie było to jak najbardziej dzielone z drugiej strony. Ojciec nie pamiętał, ile chłopak miał już lat, ale zapewne był już w wieku nastoletnim. Nie obchodziło go to jednak. James od zawsze był przydupasem matki.

Czarująca osobowość. Wszyscy w więzieniu po prostu cieszyli się na jego widok.

W każdym razie ten dzień nie różnił się niczym innych od pozostałych w tym miejscu. Aż do śniadania.

Gdy zjadł swój marny posiłek, został wysłany do pokoju spotkań przez jednego z policjantów. To był ten moment, w którym spotka mamisynka, który tylko i wyłącznie przy okazji był jego synem. Może mógł go poprosić o przyniesienie mu czegoś ze świata zewnętrznego, kto wie. Może mydło albo jakąś książkę do poczytania, bo biblię przeczytał już wiele razy.

Jednak gdy kazano usiąść mu na krześle przy pustym stoliku, gdzie naprzeciwko siedział obcy mu mężczyzna wiedział, że jeszcze nie było mu dane spotkać Jamesa. Spotkał za to tego nieznanego mu dżentelmena w szarym garniturze i dość surowym wyrazie twarzy. Siedział idealnie wyprostowany, a jego brązowe włosy były elegancko zaczesane do tyłu. Spojrzał na Seana, który był od niego o głowę niższy, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń, potrząsając nią na przywitanie. Jego chwyt należał do o wiele mocniejszych, niż u normalnego mężczyzny. Wciąż jednak Sean nie miał pojęcia tego, kim ten człowiek jest.

— Sir Augustus Moran — przywitał się stanowczym głosem. — Pułkownik armii brytyjskiej, w wolnych chwilach minister w Iranie. Zdobywca Orderu Łaźni.

Sean wpatrywał się w niego wyraźnie w głębokim szoku. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś taki chciałby się z nim spotkać. Przecież nie popełnił aż tak poważnej zbrodni.

— Ee... Czemu więc zawdzięczam panu wizytę, sir? — zapytał w końcu, próbując to sobie jakoś poukładać.

Niecodzienny gość rozejrzał się dookoła, obserwując, czy nikt go nie podsłuchuje. Z jego wysoką pozycją było zdecydowanie ciężko mówić o prywatnych kłopotach w rodzinie.

— Chodzi o naszych synów, panie Moriarty.

No to nieźle się doigrał. James, oczywiście. Przyjaźń z synem pułkownika nie była mądrym posunięciem, a zwłaszcza wspólna ucieczka. To przynajmniej miał w głowie jego ojciec.

— Niech zgadnę... Uciekli razem ze szpitala? — Sean z zainteresowaniem poprawił się na krześle, bardziej przysuwając do przodu, aby lepiej słyszeć mężczyznę, który mówił o ton ciszej w tej sprawie.

Pułkownik potaknął głową.

— A więc jest pan świadom, dobrze... Musimy oboje zjednoczyć siły, aby do nich jakoś dotrzeć — dodał.

— Ale po co? To ich życie.

— Może tak właśnie pan uważa, że powinno wyglądać życie pańskiego syna. Jednak ja mam plany na przyszłość dla mojego i go długo trenowałem. Wydałem na niego krocie. On psuje mi dobre imię, ludzie już gadają... Oboje damy radę dowiedzieć się, gdzie mogą przebywać. Znamy ich na tyle dobrze, że będziemy znali ich następne kroki i możemy ich wytropić.

Tutaj pułkownik się mylił, bo Sean nie miał zielonego pojęcia o swoim synu. Szczególnie że nie przekroczył bram więziennych od długiego czasu i nie kontaktował się z Jamesem. Trzeba było jednak w życiu korzystać z okazji.

— No dobra... — od razu zmienił nastawienie. — A co ja będę z tego miał?

Augustus wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę miał wewnętrzny dylemat. To, co chciał zaproponować nie zgadzało się z jego morałami, a już z pewnością mogło to mu dodać problemów do koszyka. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Jemu w pewien sposób zależało na swoim dziedzictwie oraz tytule. Otrzymał order, więc był bardzo szanowany, a jego rodzina była uznawana za jedną z najbardziej porządnych w Londynie. Specjalnie przejechał taki kawał do Irlandii tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby rozwiązać tą sprawę. Był więc zdolny do zaryzykowania. Chrząknął, a potem popatrzył prosto na mężczyznę z całkowitą powagą.

— Wolność.

Oczy Seana powiększyły się, gdy usłyszał to słowo. Wątpił, aby pułkownik rzucał słowa na wiatr. A najlepsze było to, że z jego pozycją mógł mu rzeczywiście pomóc z wydostaniem się z tego miejsca. Wszystkie jego fantazje o jego osobie przechadzającej się po ulicach Dublina w końcu mogły się spełnić.

— Jakim cudem mógłby mi to mógł pan zapewnić, sir? — zapytał, powstrzymując triumfalny uśmiech.

Pułkownik schylił się, a następnie wyciągnął z torby leżącej pod stolikiem małą kupkę dokumentów, którą położył tuż przed Seanem. Poszperał w nich, aż w końcu wyciągnął tą, której szukał.

— No więc nie jestem pewien, czy to coś da, ale... — zaczął, wyciągając okulary. — Pisze tutaj, że działał pan pod wpływem wybuchu agresji, niekontrolowanym na dodatek. Jeżeli więc można by było sfałszować wyniki psychiatryczne, to byśmy mogli wyjaśnić atak chorobą psychiczną. Potem można pana „wysłać" do specjalnej placówki, która w rzeczywistości by nie istniała. Zapewniłbym, że nikt by się nie zorientował.

Taka opcja brzmiała naprawdę wiarygodnie i była pełna nadziei dla Seana. W jakikolwiek sposób pułkownik to wymyśli, to możliwe, że będzie mógł się wydostać. A więc jego nieposłuszny syn na coś się przyda.

— No dobra — uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Mamy więc umowę, sir.

Ponownie wymienili uścisk dłoni. W końcu brama do rozwiązania ich problemów.

— To ja pójdę załatwić to, co obiecałem — powiedział jego nowy współpracownik, wstając i chowając dokumenty do torby, którą następnie zarzucił na dobrze zbudowane ramię. Przy wyjściu odwrócił się jeszcze do bardzo szczęśliwego Seana. — Spotkamy się jutro i wtedy zaczniemy poszukiwania... Aha, i mów mi po imieniu.

— Tak jest, Augustusie!

Moriarty wrócił do swojej celi bardzo rozpromieniony. Dawno nie był aż tak zadowolony. Od razu rzucił się do łóżka, przy którym uklęknął i zrobił znak krzyża. Zamknął oczy ze spokojem, a jego kąciki ust wciąż były uniesione do góry. Strażnicy byli trochę podejrzliwi, dlaczego ten człowiek był taki zadowolony. Nie mogli jednak zbytnio się wtrącać, bo nie robił nic złego. Po prostu zaczął się modlić.

— Dziękuję ci, Boże. Dziękuję ci Maryjo. Tyle czasu prosiłem was o wybaczenie, a wy mnie posłuchaliście. W końcu nadeszła pora na moją wolność. Wiedziałem, że na to wszystko nie zasługiwałem. Zdrowaś Maryjo, łaski pełna, Pan z tobą, błogosławionaś ty między niewiastami i błogosławiony owoc żywota Twojego Jezus. Święta Maryjo matko Boża, módl się za nami grzesznymi teraz i w godzinę śmierci naszej. Amen.


	16. BLIZNY

Na spokojnym osiedlu z równie poukładanymi budynkami pojawił się ktoś nowy.

Nowi mieszkańcy zawsze wzbudzali zainteresowanie tych starych.

Dwójka mieszkańców zamieszkała w domu pana Andrew Wilde, który nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że sprzedaje budynek. Nawet nie pożegnał się ze swoimi sąsiadami, co ich w pewien sposób oburzyło. Po prostu zabrał ze sobą worek z pieniędzmi i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił (a było to trzydzieści lat temu).

Wszyscy jednak byli w szoku, gdy po ulicach zaczęło zbierać się dużo szemranych mężczyzn i kolejkami układając się pod drzwiami domu numer trzydzieści cztery.

— Ja uważam — zaczęła pani Camden, która wraz z sąsiadem wpatrywała się w dom z naprzeciwka pewnego parnego dnia. — Że oni tam jakiś bar gejowski mają.

— Nie bądź nierozsądna, Elizabeth. Chociaż przyznam, że ten wysoki młodzieniec mi wygląda na podejrzanego. Hajta się z tym o wiele młodszym od niego...

Pan Braxton lubił oglądać filmy kryminalne. Spędzał emeryturę na oglądaniu durnowatych seriali i programów telewizyjnych, które zawsze mijały się z prawdą. Nic więc dziwnego, że do jego głowy nasunęła się wizja porwania. W młodości pisał scenariusze teatralne, a jego wyobraźnia nie szwankowała. Obalał więc mit o tym, że z wiekiem tracimy tę umiejętność.

O wilku mowa. Ów młodzieniec wyszedł właśnie zapalić, stojąc przy wejściu do bramy i paląc papierosa, którego niedbale trzymał między palcami. Na jego twarzy malował się mały stres, który próbował zatuszować.

— Jeszcze korzysta z używek, łobuz jeden — kobiecina podejrzliwie wymamrotała, biorąc łyka bawarki, która pływała w szerokich rozmiarów filiżance. — Gdzie twoja matka?

Oczywiście przez szybę chłopak nie mógł niczego usłyszeć, a pani Camden lubiła udawać osobę odważną przed samą sobą. Twarzą w twarz żadnych z tych rzeczy by mu nie powiedziała.

Sąsiad siedzący przy stoliku zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. Musieli znaleźć sposób, aby ich wykurzyć, ale nie mieli powodów, aby zgłosić zażalenie. Mogli zapraszać gości, a na dodatek żaden z nich nie hałasował ani nie robił rzeczy, które były niedopuszczalne.

— Obserwuj ich, moja droga — wymamrotał w końcu do znajomej. — Jak coś wywiną to możemy ich stąd wykopać.

Kobieta ze zdecydowaniem pokiwała głową.

— Matthew ma kamerę. Zadzwonię do niego... Ma pan ochotę na ciasteczka? 

═════ ◈ ═════

To się nazywało życie na całego. Jim uwielbiał swoją nową codzienność, która polegała na zabawach i pomaganiu różnym kryminalistom. Nie orientował się nawet, że w pewien sposób wdał się w swojego tatę. Sebastian zaś był jedynym, który martwił się o to, czy zostaną złapani na gorącym uczynku, czy też zaatakowani przez jakiegoś zezłoszczonego klienta. To on był osobą, która miała chronić chuderlawego Jima przed wszystkimi bandziorami, ale i tak ich było zawsze więcej. Jednak Moriarty nie bał się niebezpiecznych osób, którzy odwiedzali jego dom. Nie bał się także faktu, że byli o kilkanaście centymetrów wyżsi i bardziej umięśnieni od niego. Nie bał się niczego.

A tak przynajmniej wydawało się Sebastianowi.

Irlandczyk wciąż milczał o swojej przeszłości. Za każdym razem, gdy jego przyjaciel o to pytał, ten odpowiadał krzykiem lub całkowicie zmieniał temat. 

Nadszedł maj, a pogoda na zewnątrz zaczęła się zmieniać tak szybko, jak napływający klienci Jima.   
Teraz dni bywały ciepłe, a także występowały lokalne burze, które wprawiały brytyjskich meteorologów w zakłopotanie, a świrów w strach przed omenem. Mówili, że burze w kwietniu przynoszą pecha.

Ten dzień był dość parny. Czarnowłosy wiedział dokładnie czego to była oznaka. Jego dzień był bardzo dobry, jednakże tylko do wieczora.  
Gdy na zewnątrz zrobiło się już ciemno zamknął swoje biuro, które założył w nieużywanej sypialni, a następnie umył się i wszedł do kuchni. Spotkał tam Sebastiana pijącego wino.   
Irlandczyk nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem.   
Wyciągnął z szafki płatki Cheerios, a następnie wsypał je do jasnoniebieskiej miski i od niechcenia chwycił butelkę Sebastiana, zamiast mleka używając gustownego wina z Włoch.   
Blondyn patrzył całkowicie zdezorientowany na kolację Jima, który zaczął jeść płatki z alkoholem. Prawda była taka, że lubił on dziwne smaki, a takie nieprzyjemności były dla niego całkowicie nijakie. Gdyby ktoś mu zaproponował, to byłby nawet zdolny do zjedzenia człowieka. Jednak nie był kanibalem pomimo jego fascynacji nimi.   
Chłopak zjadł swoją niecodzienną kolację, która była mieszanką niezbyt dobrych smaków gorzkiego, kwaśnego i słodkiego, a potem poszedł spać, zostawiając Sebastiana wpatrującego się pusto na leżącą miskę w zlewie.   
Dwadzieścia minut później oboje współlokatorów już spało.

Jim znowu miał koszmar.   
Nie pojawiały się często, ale czasami mi się zdarzały. W szpitalu psychiatrycznym jeszcze ich nigdy nie miał, a przynajmniej ich nie pamiętał.  
Tym razem jednak jego mózg miał czynnik do bycia przerażonym - burza. Głośne grzmoty. Jasne pioruny.   
Spodziewał się tego. W końcu cały dzień było parno.

Znowu był w swoim dawnym pokoju, gdzie przerażająco wpatrywała się w niego Arachne swoimi wyłupiastymi oczami. Błysnął piorun, który rozświetlił jej pajęcze nogi wychodzące z obrazu i chłopczyk schował się pod kołdrę, dygocząc ze strachu. Nagle usłyszał kroki za ścianą. Zaraz potem rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi i do środka ktoś wszedł. 

Jim zesztywniał, oddychając ciężko. Starał się, aby jego unosząca się klatka piersiowa nie była widoczna. 

Nagle chłopak został odkryty, a przed jego twarzą pojawiła się jego mama - jej twarz była roztrzaskana i cała krwawiła. Jej oczy zaś były szare i puste.

— Chodź do taty — wysyczała. 

Chłopak był przerażony. Chciał uciec, ale ciało odmawiało jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Wtedy poczuł, jak zmarła łapie go za rękę. 

═════ ◈ ═════

I ponownie był w swoim łóżku. Tym razem w sypialni, którą sam kupił. Zamiast kobiety natomiast stał Sebastian. To on był tym, który go złapał. Wyglądał na zatroskanego, a na zewnątrz wciąż szalała burza. 

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. 

Serce Jima biło jak szalone. Od tak dawna nie odczuwał strachu... To było rzadkie uczucie i zdarzało się tylko po koszmarze, gdy nie był w stanie tego kontrolować. Po paru sekundach dopiero zorientował się gdzie jest. Moran zobaczył, jak ten się boi niczym małe dziecko. 

Jego twarz od razu przybrała zwyczajnie ignorancki wyraz. 

— Czego ty tu szukasz? — obejrzał się po pokoju, jakby nie wiedząc co się stało, a potem jego wzrok spoczął na wysokim blondynie. 

Wciąż w głowie tkwił obraz jego zakrwawionej i pobitej matki, a po jego plecach przeszły ciarki. Chciał zapomnieć o tym, co zobaczył w dzieciństwie. Jednak odrzucenie wspomnień nie było takie łatwe. Zwłaszcza że nękały go te najstraszniejsze. 

— Krzyczałeś. Myślałem, że coś ci się stało. W-wziąłem... 

Pokazał mu naładowany pistolet, który trzymał w drugiej ręce. Jim wykupił tę broń od jednego z klientów, pomimo protestów Sebastiana. Wyglądało jednak na to, że był przygotowany na jej użycie. 

— O... — chrząknął Jim, marszcząc brwi. Otarł krople potu z czoła. — Wszystko w porządku. Wracaj spać. 

Blondyn kiwnął głową lekko zaniepokojony całą sytuacją. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego "wiecznie twardego" przyjaciela w takim stanie. Ruszył więc do wyjścia. 

Nagle rozległ się grzmot, a Jima znowu nawiedziły przebłyski wspomnień. Ta pogoda przypominała mu o tej nocy, gdy zaczął bać się ciemności, a w szczególności ciemnych piwnic. Był już nastolatkiem i to dość dorosłym, ale wciąż brakowało mu kogoś bliskiego w takim momencie. W dzieciństwie nie miał czegoś takiego, a teraz mieszkał z przyjacielem, który na wszystko się godził. 

— Czekaj! — zawołał nagle, podnosząc się na łóżku, jeszcze zanim Sebastian pociągnął za klamkę. 

Odwrócił się do niego. 

— Tak?

Irlandczyk zawahał się lekko. Zastanawiał się, czy na pewno dobrym pomysłem będzie zadanie takiego pytania. Nie chciał, aby go brał za słabego. Jednak nastąpił kolejny grzmot, który pomógł mu w podjęciu decyzji.

— Zostaniesz tu ze mną przez chwilę? — zapytał cicho, opuszczając wzrok.

Moran popatrzył się w niego ze zdziwieniem. To było niespotykane zachowanie. Zupełnie nie pasowało do nie-boję-się-niczego kolegi. Próbował jednak powstrzymać się przed małym uśmieszkiem, Podszedł do niego i usiadł na podłodze tuż koło łóżka, gdzie wystawała ręka niskiego chłopaka.

— Dzięki... — wymamrotał pod nosem. Udawał, że było mu to obojętne czy miał towarzystwo, jednak w głębi duszy (nieważne jak tego nie chciał) cieszył się z tego, że po raz pierwszy miał kogoś w takiej sytuacji. 

— Nie ma problemu, mogę z tobą posiedzieć. 

I siedział. Pilnował go zupełnie niczym pies pilnujący właściciela.

Minęło pięć minut, ale Jim nie mógł zasnąć. Próbował siłą trzymać zamknięte powieki, jednak nic nie pomagało. Skupił więc uwagę na Morana, który był prawie nieprzytomny i starał się nie wpaść w usypiający dźwięk stłumionej burzy i deszczu uderzającego o szybę. Irlandczyk przebadał z bliska ułożenie jego kości twarzy, kształt mięśni, a nawet długość jego rzęs. Moriarty jeszcze nigdy nie miał z kimkolwiek oprócz jego mamy takiej bliskości. Nikomu nie poświęcił też takiej uwagi. 

Obserwując każdy detal Sebastiana dostrzegł jednak pod jego rękawkiem bliznę. Z zainteresowaniem wychylił się lekko, a następnie chwycił go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie. Uniósł następnie rękawek do góry, ujawniając podłużną ranę, która wydawała się wręcz praktycznie zrobiona nożem. Ciągnęła się aż pod szyję. To dlatego Sebastian nigdy nie pokazywał się bez żadnej koszulki.

Blondyn był trochę zdziwiony akcją Jima, jednak nie wyglądał na poruszonego tym, że ktoś odkrył jego sekret. To nie był sekret. 

— Kto ci to zrobił? — zapytał ożywiony Irlandczyk, obracając się na brzuch i palcami delikatnie dotykając jego blizny. Nie czuł dużego współczucia, bo te uczucie było mu nieznane od momentu, gdy zaczął miewać problemy psychiczne, ale wizja torturowania Sebastiana sprawiała, że czuł się trochę zirytowany. Nikt nie miał prawa go dotykać, a jak miał wybierać kto, to wolałby już torturować go sam. Przynajmniej był jego przyjacielem. 

Sebastian wzruszył ramionami, ziewając lekko. 

— Pan Usher. 

Nic to Jimowi nie mówiło, a blondyn się tego domyślił. Zresztą nie było możliwości aby wiedział kto to. 

— Wynajął go mój ojciec — dodał prędko. — Aby mnie wyćwiczył. Był niczym komandos. Na podwórku mieliśmy całą osobną strefę do ćwiczeń, gdzie musiałem biegać, wspinać się, czołgać, robić pompki, walczyć... A za każdym razem gdy przegrywałem walkę, to pan Usher mnie biczował. 

— Biczował? — Jim ukazał grymas niezrozumienia. — W tych czasach? 

— Najczęściej jeszcze dodatkowo podgrzewał, aby mocniej bolało.

— Ciekawy sposób...

— Niekonwencjonalny, Jim. I nieprzyjemny. 

— Pokaż mi resztę — chłopak odkrył się i wstał z łóżka, odrzucając kołdrę. 

Sebastian odwrócił głowę ze zdziwniem. 

— Co? — zapytał. 

— No musi być więcej, prawda?

Chłopak usiadł na podłodze koło niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, Jego duże, brązowe oczy błyszczały w blasku nocy i błyskawic. Czekał. 

Blondyn niekomfortowo zdjął koszulkę, ukazując swoją umięśnioną klatkę piersową ozdobioną podłużnymi szramami z przodu i na plecach. Jim cmoknął, zbliżając się do niego i muskając rany delikatnie. 

— Ciekawe — mamrotał cicho. 

Oboje byli do siebie bardzo zbliżeni. Irlandczyk zdecydowanie nie wiedział co to strefa prywatna, a nawet jeżeli wiedział, to nie chciał po prostu przestrzegać zasad, które w jego opinii go nie obejmowały. Było jednak w dotyku Jima coś przyjemnego. Sposób, w jaki dotykał jego skóry był taki łagodny, zupełnie nie przypominający jego charakteru. 

Wtedy oboje spojrzeli sobie w twarz. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Wydawało się, jakby dokładnie parę centymetrów brakowało, aby oboje styknęli się nosami. To było bardzo przyjemne, gdy tak przez dłuższy czas wpatrywali się w siebie. W końcu spostrzegli się, że robią to zbyt długo i odsunęli się od siebie. W sercach jednak pozostało ciężkie uczucie, które wywoływało miłą sensację w ich klatkach piersiowych. 

— Ee.. To co? Obejrzałeś? 

Jim potwierdził. 

Teraz oboje nie mogli zasnąć. Leżeli na kocu, którego położyli na miękkim, białym dywanie przed balkonem, oboje oglądając pokaz nocnego nieba, gdzie od czasu do czasu pojawiał się błysk. Sebastian próbówał wypytać o koszmar przyjaciela, jednak ten wciąż stwierdzał, że nic złego mu się nie śniło. 

Blondyn opowiadał mu więc o swoich przeżyciach z panem Usherem przez trzy godziny, aż Jim zasnął z przemęczenia, a zaraz po nim sam Moran. 

Jim znał już blizny Sebastiana. 

Tylko Sebastian nie znał niewidzialnych blizn Jima. 

Jedyną wskazówką były słowa "mamo, wstań", które chłopak wymamrotał przez sen.


	17. JEST OKEJ

To był spokojny dzień.

Parę ćpunów i jeden włamywacz, którzy potrzebowali pomocy. Bułka z masłem. Potem oboje wygrzewali się na wiosennym słońcu. Jednak coś unosiło się w powietrzu. Czuli to, jednak żaden niczego nie powiedział. W końcu to było tylko przeczucie, a uczuciami według nich kierować się nie należało. Przynajmniej ten młodszy wyznawał taką teorię, zaś starszy robił czasami wyjątek. Zostawili to jednak na bok i po prostu cieszyli się popołudniem.

— Są takie różnego rodzaju — mówił Sebastian, który korzystał z okazji, że po raz pierwszy wie coś więcej od Jima. Oboje leżeli na kocu rozłożonym na trawie i blondyn uczył swojego przyjaciela o broni palnej. Wiedział o niej wiele, bo musiał się dużo uczyć tego tematu. — Pistolety, karabiny maszynowe, rewolwery, strzelby, granatniki, snajperki, granatniki przeciwpancerne...

— A ty jakie najbardziej lubisz? — zapytał brunet, spoglądając z uśmiechem na rozmówcę.

— Snajperki.

— Oo — Jim potaknął głową z uznaniem. — A z pistoletów? Jaki jest twój ulubiony model?

Moran zastanowił się, patrząc w białą chmurę, która wolno sunęła po niebieskim niebie.

— Chyba British Army Browning L9A1 — odparł po czasie. — Pełno ich w telewizji. 

— Te takie zwykłe, małe i czarne? — zapytał z ciekawością.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się lekko.   
— Można tak to opisać. Chociaż każdy pistolet jest na swój sposób unikalny. Każdego coś wyróżnia. Podobnie jak ludzi.

— To pewnie boli tak dostać pociskiem, prawda?

— O tak, z pewnością. One są naprawdę duże i ostre, niektóre mogą nawet przebić cię na wylot.

Jim z rozmarzeniem zamknął oczy. Nigdy nie używał pistoletu, bo nie chciał mieć krwi na rękach. Miał jednak ochotę zobaczyć takie zjawisko. Był ciekawy, jak wygląda krew wypływająca z dwóch stron ciała. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie orientował się dlaczego tak dziwnie reagował na takie upiorne wizje. Nic nie równało się z widokiem jego martwej matki. Nieznajomi mu ludzie nie wyglądali tak jak ona, gdy umierali. Ich śmierć dawała mu lekkie poczucie satysfakcji.  
Sebastian był często zaniepokojony jego niecodziennymi reakcjami na takie tematy, jednak po odkryciu źródła jego zarobków to było dość sensowne. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia o tym, co jest akceptowalne, a co nie. Nie kierował się żadnymi morałami, a także nie miał za grosz współczucia. Czasami zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego wciąż przyjaźni się z nim wiedząc, że w każdej chwili mógłby go zabić. Moriarty był niestabilny i agresywny, więc nigdy nie miał pewności.

Oboje usłyszeli jakąś głośną rozmowę na drodze tuż przed ich domem. Unieśli głowy i zerknęli w tamtym kierunku, jednak bluszcz na płocie przesłaniał im widok.   
To było dziwne, ponieważ zazwyczaj było w tym miejscu cicho.   
Wtedy usłyszeli dźwięk wielu opon, które zahamowały tuż przed ich drzwiami.   
W ich głowach pojawiła się możliwość tego, kto to mógł być – policja.   
Bez jakichkolwiek słów podnieśli się z koca, a Jim rozejrzał za tylnym wyjściem. Sebastian zaś wbiegł do domu i wyjął z szuflady pistolet.   
Wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zdrętwiał ze strachu. Pewnie jakimś sposobem dowiedzieli się o nielegalnej działalności Jima, a może nawet, że zamordował chłopca kilka lat temu. Blondyn wystraszył się, że oskarżą go o możliwy współudział.   
Podbiegł do niego Jim, który pociągnął go siłą za rękę i wyciągnął ponownie na podwórko. Wskazał mu lekko wyłamaną, drewnianą deskę, która była częścią ogrodzenia. Chłopak domyślił się tego, czym było jego zadanie. Z całej siły w nią kopnął, a ona wyrwała się do końca. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie usłyszeli także, że do domu weszło kilka osób.

Jim wyszedł pierwszy, a zaraz potem Sebastian, który w dłoni zaciskał pistolet.   
Spojrzał w stronę drzwi kierujących do wnętrza domu, a wtedy usłyszał stłumiony okrzyk:

— Nie obawiaj się Sebastian, to ja, twój ojciec! Wyjdź z ukrycia! Przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku!

— Kurwa.

To był on. Pułkownik Augustus Moran, który odgrywał swoją rolę dobrego tatusia. Zawsze taką grał, gdy Sebastian chował się w szafie, aby uniknąć cielesnej kary. Próbował zdobyć jego zaufanie tylko po to, aby wyszedł z ukrycia i wtedy mógł go ukarać jeszcze boleśniej. Wątpił, aby teraz było inaczej. Pomimo, że był prawie dorosły, to on wciąż używał tej metody. Tej, oraz używania pana Ushera jako zabawkę do tortur.

Z paniki wyrwał go przyjaciel, który wyszeptał szybko, aby teraz wyszedł on. Sebastian tak postąpił, chociaż było ciężko ze względu na jego potężniejszą masę, a Jim w międzyczasie wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do mężczyzny, którego Moran całkowicie nie kojarzył.   
Nie skupił się na tym, co dokładnie brunet mówił, ale usłyszał strzępki rozmowy, w której zamawiał jakiś środek transportu.

— Mój tata tam jest — wyszeptał w końcu blondyn, gdy był już po drugiej stronie. Rozpościerał się tam mały lasek, przez który postanowili przebiec.

— No i? — Jim wzruszył ramionami. Całkowicie nie wyglądał na przerażonego, jedynie na skupionego nad tym, aby ich wyciągnąć z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.

— Pewnie ma ze sobą swoich kumpli z pracy. Już po nas.

— Weź się w garść, Moran. Damy sobie radę z tym starym grzybem. A teraz chodź, po drugiej stronie lasu będzie czekał na nas jeden z kolesi, który mi wisi przysługę.

Irlandczyk powiedział to za późno, bo nagle do ogródka wbiegł pułkownik. Ubrany był w swój garnitur, a jego perfekcyjnie zaczesane w tył siwe włosy świeciły w świetle słońca przez żel.   
Zauważył swojego syna, a wtedy dobiegło także dwóch pracowników ochrony, których Sebastian poznał z widzenia, gdy czasami odwiedzał ojca w jego biurze.

Sir Augustus jednak lubił brać sprawy w swoje ręce. Ze złością na twarzy pobiegł pierwszy, nawet nie czekając na resztę towarzystwa.   
Wtedy przyjaciele rzucili się do ucieczki. Blondyn musiał jednocześnie uważać na pistolet, który trzymał w dłoni. Nie chciał przypadkiem nacisnąć spustu i postrzelić się przez przypadek w nogę.   
Mężczyzna był szybki jak na swoje lata. Cały czas był tuż za nimi, gdy biegli przez las. Ochroniarze zostali zaś w tyle i zgubili całą trójkę, więc wrócili z powrotem do swoich wozów. Jim był wolniejszy od wysokiego blondyna o dłuższych nogach, a na dodatek nie był tak wyćwiczony fizycznie. Jego przyjaciel musiał więc chwycić go i siłą przyspieszyć.   
Irlandczyk obejrzał się na Augustusa, który wyglądał na wściekłego. Jim posłał mu diabelski uśmieszek, co rozwścieczyło mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej.   
Przeskoczyli przez wykopaną dziurę, a następnie ominęli dwa ostre krzewy, parę ściętych drzew i kolejne gąszcz.   
W końcu udało im się dotrzeć na prostą szosę, gdzie mieli spotkać się z osobą, do której dzwonił wcześniej młodszy.   
Droga była pusta, a Augustus był coraz bliżej.

— Jim, Jim! Musimy biec dalej! — zawołał zniecierpliwiony Sebastian, chwytając ramienia Jima.

Brunet spojrzał spokojnie najpierw na drogę, a następnie na biegnącego mężczyznę.

— Przecież Jake nie przyjechałby tak szybko. Jeszcze kawałek drogi — odparł krótko.

— Co my teraz zrobimy?! — chłopak złapał się za głowę.

— Masz broń — ciemne oczy Irlandczyka zabłyszczały lekko.

Pułkownikowi udało się przedostać przez gąszcz ostrych gałęzi i całego grona liści.   
Był wściekły, wpatrując się w oczy swojego jedynego syna.   
Sebastian szybko wycelował broń w ojca, zaciskając drżącą dłoń.   
Mężczyzna przyjął to ze spokojem. Był ostrożny, wolno wyciągając dłonie na poziom twarzy. Jego własny syn celował w niego pistoletem... Oczywiście w głębi duszy już na niego krzyczał, chociaż to nie był najlepszy czas na to.

— Sebastian, porozmawiajmy...

Jim z szerokim uśmiechem starł z szosy piasek i z zadowoleniem usiadł na ziemi, krzyżując ramiona. Wpatrywał się w sytuację, jakby oglądał ciekawą telenowelę.   
Całkowicie nie przejmował się tą sytuacją.

— O czym tu rozmawiać? — warknął blondyn. Nie było odwrotu. Najpierw uciekł ze szpitala, potem zamieszkał z kryminalistą, a teraz celował bronią w ojca. — O czym?

— Nie rób niczego pochopnie. Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem. Posłuchaj... — Augustus zaczął się wolno przybliżać, a Sebastian cofać. — Wróć do domu. Ominie cię kara. Wiem, że byłem dla ciebie trochę surowy, ale nadszedł czas, aby to zmienić. Możemy być normalną rodziną. Kimkolwiek chcesz zostać w przyszłości, ja to zaakceptuję.

Irlandczyk spojrzał z lekką obawą na twarz przyjaciela, która zaczęła coraz mniej wyglądać na wściekłą. Tak nie mogło być. Jeżeli ojciec go przekona, to Jim znowu zostanie sam.   
Odchylił głowę i spojrzał na zakręt, gdzie wciąż nie jechało auto.

— Kłamiesz — wymamrotał z nienawiścią Sebastian. — Zawsze kłamiesz. Wrócimy do domu i zacznie się to samo. Ale ja jestem już dorosły, nie będę słuchał twoich rozkazów.

— Ja tylko chciałem cię wyszkolić na porządnego żołnierza i dobrego człowieka. Przecież od małego chciałeś być taki jak ja, pamiętasz?

Miał rację. Blondyn już dawno o tym zapomniał, ale rzeczywiście miał marzenia o byciu odważnym żołnierzem, którego słuchali inni.

— Mogę nim być bez twojej chorej pomocy.

— I mieszkać z jakimś równie chorym psychicznie chłopcem, którego prawie nie znasz?

Augustus wskazał palcem na Jima, który z oburzeniem otworzył usta, jednak niczego nie powiedział.

— Znamy się długi czas, ojcze. Jest mi sto razy bliższy niż ty.

— Rozmawiałem z jego tatą i domem dziecka, w którym był. On jest niepoczytalny.

Moriarty wydał z siebie cichy chichot. To było śmieszne. Niepoczytalność... Słyszał to tyle razy, ale jeszcze nigdy nie pokazał się od swojej "niepoczytalnej" strony. Ci idioci nie byli niczego świadomi. Ah, ci zwykli ludzie. Banda ciołków.

— Wolę jego.

Zza zakrętu w końcu wyjechało auto, które jechało szybko w kierunku trójki osób. Sebastian dosłownie przez sekundę odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał pisk opon. Wykorzystał to jego ojciec, który rzucił się na niego, próbując siłą wyrwać mu pistolet z dłoni.   
Zaczęli się wierzgać, a auto podjechało tuż do nich. Jim otworzył tylne drzwi oczekując na Sebastiana, który walczył z ojcem.   
Dwaj Moranowie o silnej budowie byli niczym walczące tygrysy. Augustus próbował wyciągnąć mu pistolet z dłoni, którą blondyn silnie zaciskał i nie chciał puścić. Jednocześnie Sebastian pchał ich w stronę auta, aby był gotowy do niego wskoczyć i odjechać. Uderzyli o przód auta, wciąż walcząc.   
Pułkownik już chwycił za dolną część pistoletu, a wtedy Sebastian osunął lekko pistolet, którego celownik nakierował się akurat w jego ojca.   
Augustus pociągnął nieumyślnie za jego prawą rękę. To był zły krok.

Palce blondyna będące blisko spustu przesunęły się do przodu.   
Broń wystrzeliła.

Huk był głośny. Odstraszył pobliskie ptaki, które odleciały spłoszone.   
Mężczyzna popatrzył na swojego syna zdziwiony, nagle przestając walczyć. Jego twarz pobladła w ułamku sekundy.   
Wtedy przerażony Sebastian zobaczył na koszulce ojca plamę krwi, która zaczęła się powiększać i nasiąkiwać w materiał. Trafił go w sam środek klatki piersiowej.   
Wymienił wtedy wzrok ze swoim tatą. On nie chciał tego zrobić, to było przez przypadek. Chciał mu to powiedzieć, ale strach chwycił go za gardło i nie pozwalał na wydobycie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Pokręcił tylko głową wolno z rozpaczą na twarzy, której jego ojciec już nie zobaczył.   
Upadł na trawę, a jego krew w coraz większych ilościach zaczęła spływać po ciele mężczyzny.   
Sebastian tylko wpatrywał się, jak z każdą sekundą jego ojciec się wykrwawia. Był zbyt przerażony i zszokowany, aby cokolwiek zrobić.

Augustus Moran wziął swój ostatni oddech.   
Umarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Gdy do blondyna dotarło co się właśnie wydarzyło - w końcu mógł się poruszyć. Trzęsąc się schował twarz w dłoniach, pusto wpatrując się w ciemność przed sobą i próbując uspokoić.   
To był zły moment na wspomnienia, które jego umysł właśnie postanowił uruchomić.   
Widział w nich wszystkie dobre momenty spędzone z ojcem. Nie było ich wiele, ale jakieś miał.   
Na przykład wtedy, gdy byli wspólnie nad jeziorem i łowili ryby. Dzień był piękny, a oni cały dzień spędzili na rozmawianiu o głupotach i śmiejąc się z idiotycznych żartów.   
Albo wtedy, gdy naprawiali razem zepsuty samochód. Potem siedzieli wspólnie na krzesłach przed garażem i jedli pizzę, a ojciec poczochrał go po włosach i powiedział, że był dumny ze swojego ukochanego syna.   
On go kochał.

Jak niefortunny był jednak fakt, że Sebastian uświadomił sobie to dopiero w tym momencie, gdy patrzył na jego martwe ciało - ciało ojca, którego sam pozbawił życia.   
Do jego oczy napłynęły łzy, chociaż próbował się powstrzymać przed płakaniem. Starał się być mężczyzną. Starał się być silny przed Jimem, który oczekiwał od niego, aby był wytrzymały.   
Tego było jednak za wiele.   
Jego bliska osoba zmarła z jego winy, a to wszystko było jego winą. Matka będzie cierpiała, dziadkowie będą cierpieć, całe wojsko będzie cierpieć.   
A to wszystko dlatego, że postanowił się mu sprzeciwić i wybrać prawie obcego chłopaka zamiast jego własną rodzinę.

Brunet oglądał zajście w szoku. To się nazywała ekstremalna jazda! W końcu coś dla rozrywki!  
Spojrzał na blondyna, który upadł na kolana i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz popłakać.  
To musiało go przybić. Nie współczuł mu. Nie rozumiał wręcz DLACZEGO jego przyjaciel jest smutny. W końcu pozbył się swojego okrutnego ojca. Nigdy nie rozumiał zwyczajnych ludzi.   
Jednak należało go pocieszyć, w końcu Sebastian był mu bliski, a na dodatek naoglądał się dużo telewizji i wiedział, że właśnie to należało robić.

Podszedł do chłopaka stojącego na kolanach, który odwrócił się drugą stroną od zmarłego ojca. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć.   
Jim objął go, tuląc mocno.   
Za jego plecami wpatrywał się w martwe ciało Augustusa Morana, o którym tyle niedobrych historii słyszał.

— Ćśś, Seb. Wyjedziemy do Londynu, nie będziesz musiał już tutaj być. Jest okej... — jego twarz uśmiechała się szeroko, zaś głos wyrażał sztuczny smutek. Ten dzień oznaczał, że Sebastian w końcu zaczął ewoluować. Jego pierwsze morderstwo było za nim. Zaczynał się nowy etap w życiu chłopaka z morałami, na który tak bardzo czekał Jim. Teraz mógł zostać jego asasynem i pracować dla niego.

— Jest okej.


	18. WCALE NIE JEST OKEJ

Z Jimem Moriartym było coraz gorzej.

Jego przyjaciel widział przerażające szaleństwo w oczach Irlandczyka za każdym razem, gdy planował jakiś atak. Widział je, gdy brunet z nudów roztrzaskiwał porcelanowe filiżanki na podłogę.   
Nawet podczas spokojnej niedzieli, gdy śledził pewnego detektywa - Sherlocka Holmesa zupełnie bez powodu.

Miał już dwadzieścia jeden lat.   
Zmienił się za czasów szpitala psychiatrycznego, z którego oboje uciekli.   
Izolował się od wszystkich i mówił, że normalni ludzie go irytują. Tylko Sebastian był wyjątkiem. Lubił go, a ostatnimi czasy nawet mocniej niż zwyczajnie.   
Przychodził do niego czasami i siadał na sofie obok, a potem żądał masażu po ciężkim dniu pracy. Zawsze bolały go plecy, bo całe dnie spędzał przy komputerze.   
Blondyn szczerze lubił to robić. On też zbliżył się do swojego przyjaciela nawet bardziej.

Jim pracował także o wiele więcej niż na początku swojej kariery. Powodem był fakt, że z każdym rokiem zyskiwał coraz większą sławę.   
Ćpun opowiadał o Moriartym swoim kolegom. Ci przekazywali do swoich szefów. Szefowie mówili większym szychom. Większe szychy roznosiły informacje jeszcze dalej.   
Wkrótce w ciemnych kątach Europy każdy ważny człowiek wiedział dokładnie to, że w Londynie przesiaduje bardzo młody mężczyzna, do którego można się zwrócić o pomoc nawet z najbardziej zawiłym, kryminalnym problemem.   
Niestety, ale taki rozgłos nie mógł być też niczym dobrym. Ludzie byli łapani, a oni mówili to, kto stał za sponsorowaniem ich występków.   
Dla Mycrofta Holmesa to nazwisko było już znane.   
Jednak jedynie to. Nigdy nie dowiedział się tego, kim jest. Pozostawał tajemnicą dla całego świata, której nikt nie mógł rozwiązać.

Sebastian Moran także miał nową pracę.   
Chociaż wydaje się to dość niecodzienne, pracował dla swojego własnego przyjaciela jako asasyn.   
Gdy Jim przyjmował jakiegoś klienta, który życzył sobie, aby został zabity, to ten wysyłał blondyna, który bardzo lubił snajperki, a oko miał bardzo celne.   
Jeszcze parę lat temu, gdyby zaproponowano mu taką posadę, mężczyzna nigdy by się nie zgodził. W końcu ojciec uczył go tego, że zabija się jedynie na wojnie z przymusu. Mówił mu, że nigdy nie powinien tego robić mimowolnie.  
Jednak od czasu, gdy go postrzelił, a Jim wmówił mu, że "to jest okej" - przestał zamartwiać się tym, co jest moralne, a co nie.   
Oczywiście odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia przez każde morderstwo, które popełniał pod komendą charyzmatycznego przyjaciela, jednak to nigdy nie zatrzymało go przed wykonaniem zlecenia.   
Widział więc wielu ojców, którzy byli zabijani z jego ręki.

Kolejnym plusem było to, że dostawał za to dużą sumę pieniędzy.   
Oprócz pracy dla młodego potwora nie miał innej, więc wypłatę dostawał tylko od niego.   
Jim jako konsultant zarabiał tysiące, każdego dnia mając ich coraz więcej. Nic sobie z nich nie robił, więc wydawał je jedynie na drogie garnitury od różnych projektantów (bo jego zamiłowanie do mody także się pogłębiło) oraz na sponsorowanie zamachów terrorystycznych i innych boskich włamań.   
Reszta szła więc do Sebastiana, który jako jedyny zajmował się domem, robił zakupy, a także zajmował się przyziemnymi sprawami.   
Jego przyjaciel był zbyt pogrążony w świecie myśli i biznesu, aby go to obchodziło.   
Blondyn był nawet pewien, że gdyby nie jego obecność, to Moriarty mógłby się nawet zagłodzić na śmierć i nawet nie spostrzec. Bez niego Jim nie dbał o swoje zdrowie. Wystarczył już fakt, że trzy razy w tygodniu kładł się spać o szóstej rano, a wstawał o dziesiątej i od tamtej godziny pracował do wieczora.   
Sebastian próbował mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale przyjaciel tłumaczył się, że jego umysł musiał być w ciągłym ruchu. Ciągle musiał pracować, planować i myśleć.   
To było jak narkotyk, a jego brak potrafił doprowadzić Jima do prawdziwego szaleństwa.

W listopadzie zaś zaczął się zachowywać jeszcze dziwniej.   
Zamykał się w swoim biurze i nie wpuszczał Sebastiana, ustawił hasła we wszystkich swoich telefonach i laptopach, a także sporo przeglądał dokumenty, które uzbierał od swoich klientów.   
Jim nie był osobą, która była wstydliwa - jeżeli by chciał, mógłby zrobić cokolwiek bez jakiegokolwiek uczucia zażenowania.   
To, co musiał skrywać było więc rzeczą, której się nie wstydził, ale po prostu nie chciał, aby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, wliczając w to jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Pewnego dnia, gdy na zewnątrz wiał lodowaty wiatr, Jim zawołał go do swojego biura.   
Rzucił mu na stół wydrukowane zdjęcia wysokiego mężczyzny w drogim garniturze, któremu fotografie zostały zrobione z ukrycia.

— Twój nowy cel — wyjaśnił mu, wskazując palcem. — Pierre Rene, premier we Francji. Mój klient zażyczył sobie jego unicestwienia. Ma umrzeć za dwa dni, ale ty musisz lecieć do tego jakże cudownego kraju już teraz.

Sebastian był widocznie zdezorientowany. Zmarszczył brwi, mrugając parę razy. Przyjrzał się fotografiom jeszcze raz.

— Mam dwa dni na zabicie celu, ale lecieć już teraz... — powtórzył słowa pracodawcy do siebie. — Zaraz, co ja niby mam robić przez te dwa dni? Nie mogę się tam wybrać dopiero w dzień wykonania misji? Wiesz, że robię to szybko, a dotarcie do...

— Nie!! — wrzasnął nagle Jim podrywając się z krzesła, a jego krzyk obił się po ścianach. Uderzył dłońmi o biurko ze wściekłością. — Nie możesz!

Blondyn zamilkł. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo zezłościła go ta propozycja. Przecież miała o wiele większy sens.   
Irlandczyk ochłonął lekko i usiadł z powrotem na miejsce. Wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie posłał przerażonemu przyjacielowi sztuczny, bardzo szeroki uśmiech.

— Pojedziesz tam dzisiaj, już ci załatwiłem nocleg w hotelu. Pozwiedzasz sobie Paryż, posłuchasz sobie języka francuskiego... Czego chcieć więcej, mój drogi? — rozłożył ramiona.

— Nie możesz jechać ze mną? — zapytał ostrożnie Sebastian. — Może byś sobie trochę odpoczął? Ruszył w końcu z domu? Jesteś blady niczym wampir.

— Mój mózg nie wytrzymałby przerwy, Seb. Zresztą... Mam inne rzeczy na głowie.

Sekrety, których wciąż nie chciał zdradzić.   
Moran miał już powoli tego dosyć. Jego przyjaciel wiedział o nim wszystko, ale on nie wiedział niczego o nim. Nawet jego głupiej przeszłości nie znał, a przecież byli sobie blisko przez tyle lat.   
Chciał mu w końcu to wygarnąć, ale Jim był niebezpieczny. Irlandczyk zawładnął nad nim kontrolę, był wobec niego agresywny i kłamliwy, a jednak Sebastian wciąż czuł wobec niego pozytywne uczucia, których nie mógł odrzucić. Ich znajomość zaczynała powoli przypominać Syndrom Sztokholmski.

— Gdzie teraz przebywa cel? — westchnął głęboko, łapiąc się za tył szyi.

Moriarty zajrzał w dokument, który ustawił tuż obok zdjęć.

— W hotelu Plaza Athénée — odparł wesoło. — I zgadnij! Ty też tam się zatrzymasz. Pierre powinien wyjść z budynku o czternastej piętnaście, więc bądź wtedy gotowy. No i zrób jakieś zdjęcia.

— Martwego ciała?

— Zabytków, idioto.

Sebastian pokiwał głową zdecydowanie. Rzeczywiście, może taki wypad nie będzie taki zły. Nigdy nie był w Paryżu. Mógł sobie doświadczyć jakichś wrażeń, a nawet posmakować nowych smaków. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka żadnych złodziei. Było to jednak mało wątpliwe, bo solidnie ćwiczył i teraz był tak umięśniony, że żaden złodziejaszek bał się do niego chociaż zbliżyć. Wysoki wzrost także sprawiał, że wydawał się o wiele straszniejszy.   
Trochę komiczne więc było, gdy taki potężny mężczyzna bał się małego chuderlaka.   
Z drugiej strony, to tylko pokazywało, jak niebezpieczny James Moriarty tak naprawdę był.

— Dobra, spakuję się i wyruszam. Kiedy mam wylot? — zapytał, podchodząc do drzwi.

— Za dwie godziny — odparł Irlandczyk. — Jak się spóźnisz, to nie wylecą, dopóki ty się nie zjawisz. Nie rozumiem czemu byli tak oburzeni, gdy im to przekazałem. Prawie się mi rzucili do gardła przez telefon.

— Tak ludzie robią. Do zobaczenia!

— Cześć!

Sebastian wyszedł z biura mężczyzny. Pożegnał się z nim od razu, bo wiedział, że Jim wyjdzie dopiero wieczorem, gdy jego już dawno nie będzie.   
Miał jednak dziwne przeczucie, że brunet specjalnie wysłał go daleko na misję, aby się pozbyć jego osoby na jakiś czas.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Wybiła godzina druga w nocy, a Jim przeciągnął się szeroko w krześle.   
Sebastiana już dawno nie było, a on został sam.   
Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i dla pewności porozglądał się po pomieszczeniach. Bycie samemu w tak wielkim mieszkaniu o ogromnych oknach sprawiało, że obecność tylko jednej osoby porównać można było do planety, której nie otaczał nikt.   
Cisza była przeraźliwa i trochę go irytowała. Potrzebował jakieś dystrakcji.

Stał pośrodku dużego salonu, kiedy jego telefon wydał krótki dźwięk.   
Jim wyjął go z kieszeni i odczytał wiadomość mu przysłaną.

"From: X 

To: User

Jest w śpiączce. Bez odbioru."

Twarz chłopaka nabrała zupełnie nowego wyrazu. Jego oczy zabłyszczały, otwierając je szeroko, a uśmiechnął się tak, że zabolały go policzki. Nie mógł tego kontrolować.   
Wydał z siebie szaleńczy śmiech, rzucając telefon na sofę.

— Tak! — wywrzeszczał na cały głos do siebie.

Krew buzowała w jego żyłach. Z radością podszedł do dużych głośników stojących niedaleko i chwycił telefon.   
Podłączył go do nich, a wtedy włączył "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Cyndi Lauper.

Wesoła muzyka rozbrzmiała po mieszkaniu, którą podgłośnił na całkowite maksimum ku wściekłości sąsiadów. Nie obchodzili go jednak. Było głośno i umyślnie nie mógł usłyszeć swoich własnych myśli.   
Tańcząc, podszedł do szafki, z której wyciągnął przezroczysty worek pełen białego proszku.

— Zdrówko, tatusiu! — zawołał.

Rozerwał go, a następnie nabrał całą garść na dłoń i przyłożył ją sobie do twarzy. Kokaina.   
Wciągnął proszek nosek, a większa część wysypała się na podłogę.   
Mężczyzna tańczył wesoło na samym środku salonu.

Jutro czekał go wielki dzień.   
Dzisiaj chciał już tylko się zabawić.


	19. BONJOUR

— Yyy... Un paczka fajek s'il vous plaît.

Kobieta o kręconych, wiśniowych włosach i dużych oczach niebieskiego koloru spojrzała na mężczyznę z lekkim zdezorientowaniem. Sebastian nie miał czasu na takie pierdoły, a zwłaszcza na naukę języka francuskiego. Cała ta wycieczka była zresztą do bani i jak najszybciej chciał znaleźć się w Londynie. Na dodatek był to także pierwszy raz, gdy zostawił Jima samego. Jak na geniusza, to potrafił czasem popełniać najprostsze błędy. Blondyn ze zniecierpliwieniem wskazał sprzedawczyni pudełko papierosów Malboro. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a następnie wyciągnęła je i podała groźnie wyglądającemu klientowi.

— Est-ce tout? — kobieta spojrzała na Sebastiana, który postanowił odpuścić sobie próbę konwersacji z tą osobą. Nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął kupiony produkt i opuścił sklep bez słowa. — Bon alors, passez une bonne journée!

Sebastian był wściekły bez powodu. A nawet jeżeli jakiś był, to nie mógł go wytłumaczyć. Cały czas spoglądał na telefon, oczekując jakiejkolwiek wiadomości na Jima, ale ten nawet do niego nie dzwonił. Sam nie wiedział dokładnie czemu tak bardzo chciał od niego jakiegoś znaku, że żyje. Ten fakt był oczywisty, ale nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby się upewnił. Zadzwoniłby, ale ostatnim razem, gdy się ośmielił, Jim nakrzyczał na niego, aby nie przeszkadzał mu w pracy.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu stanął przy wejściu i zapalił, obserwując ludzi różnego koloru skóry błąkających się czasami w pośpiechu, a czasami wolno oglądając każdy budynek. Łatwo było dostrzec to, która była francuzami, a która turystami. Sebastian zaś był prostym człowiekiem, a sztuka i zabytki nie były dla niego czymś przejmującym. Pooglądał sobie wieżę Eiffla i zrobił zdjęcia jak kazał mu Jim, ale po dwóch minutach mu się znudziła. Uważał, że cały Paryż był brudny oraz nudny. Spędzał więc swoje dni wolne na paleniu w pokoju hotelowym, który wynajął mu Jim. Jedyną rzeczą, która mu się podobała to właśnie budynek, w którym został. Irlandczyk miał naprawdę świetny gust. Miał ogromne, bardzo przyjemne do spania łóżko, szeroki telewizor, przepiękne meble, a obsługa serowała mu prawie wszystko, czego sobie zażyczył.

Po czasie nic nierobienia postanowił, że pośledzi sobie swój cel, który przebywał w tym samym miejscu co on.

Rozpoznał go ze zdjęć, a dla pewności nawet porównał fotografię. To był dokładnie premier, którego szukał. Raz zobaczył zaś, jak zszedł do restauracji i spotkał się z dość wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. Miał perfekcyjnie wyprostowaną sylwetkę i zachowywał się, jakby był wysoko postawiony. Najbardziej rzucały się jednak w oczy jego blond włosy.

— Bonjour, Mycroft! — przywitał się premier, całując gościa w oba policzki. Zdecydowanie się mu to jednak nie spodobało.

Niejaki „Mycroft" zamówił tiramisu i zaczęli rozmawiać o polityce. Był Brytyjczykiem, co Sebastian wywnioskował przez akcent oraz to, że mówił ciągle o Wielkiej Brytanii.

Nie rozmawiali o czymś, co by mogło zainteresować Sebastiana. Aż do momentu, gdy usłyszał, jak jeden z nich mówi „Moriarty". Moran aż wzdrygnął się w swoim krześle, na którym udawał klienta chowającego twarz w karcie z daniami.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire — premier wzruszył ramionami pełen zamyślenia.

Cholerny francuski. Sebastian miał już go dosyć, a teraz utrudniał mu zrozumienie tego, co ta dwójka mówiła. Wyglądało również na to, że ów wysoki mężczyzna z dużym nosem jak na złość rozumiał premiera.

— Mais ça fait rien, pour nous — Mycroft odparł trochę niezgrabnie.

Premier wyglądał na zdziwionego.

— Je n'arrive pas comprendre porquoi? 

— Je l'ai dit: Il est dangereux.

— Mais c'est porquoi nous sommes ici. On dirait que quelqu'un estvite sorti de la route.

Sebastian chciałby cokolwiek z tego rozumieć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie znał ani jednego słowa, którzy ci mężczyźni mówili. Jeżeli mu się poszczęści, to może uda mu się dodatkowo zastrzelić tego Brytyjczyka, który prawdopodobnie mógł zaszkodzić Jimowi.

Wyszedł z restauracji niczego nie zamawiając, a następnie prędko skierował się do pokoju hotelowego. Przy okazji wybrał numer do swojego przyjaciela.

═════ ◈ ═════

Moriarty obrócił się na krześle, wpatrując się w ekran komputera. Na pulpicie było zdjęcie pewnego mężczyzny. Nie byle jakiego. To był jego ojciec – strasznie schudł, a na twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki. Jego włosy zaś nie były perfekcyjnie czarne, tylko przyprószone były siwizną. Leżał w łóżku słaby, podłączony do aparatury. Był w śpiączce. Nie wiadomo było dokładnie dlaczego. Ktoś podobno zaatakował go, gdy sfałszował wyjście z więzienia. Jima zbytnio nie obchodziła ta sprawa. Najważniejsze było to, że teraz leżał w swoim starym domu. Domu, w którym wychował swoich synów. Nawet nie wiedział, kto pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł, aby go tam umieścić.

Ukrywał przed Sebastianem chory plan, który miał w myślach. Musiał zrobić to sam. Nie chciał, aby ten dowiedział się, że ma jakąś przeszłość. Wszystko miało być dopięte na ostatni guzik i tak, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział.

Zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel do niego dzwoni, a ten rozłączył się szybko i wybrał numer zapisany na kartce. Odebrał głęboki głos:

— Czego?

— Witam pana, tutaj nadziany klient — przywitał się z wesołością, a jednocześnie spokojem w głosie, który mógł zezłościć każdego ponuraka. — Chciałbym wykupić pewną część takiego małego miasteczka niedaleko siedziby, w której znajduje się wasza organizacja.

— Że co...?

— Potrzebuję go. Dla własnych powodów.

— Nie tak załatwia się biznes. Co do...

Jim usłyszał, jak po drugiej stronie słuchawki mężczyzna pochyla się na skrzypiącym krześle i klika w myszkę.

— To było łatwe, ale to nie jest teraz istotne. Przesłałem wam dokładne informacje, jaką część ziemi chcę dostać. Chcę ją mieć legalnie. Da się załatwić? Nie lubię czekać.

— Zaraz, chwila, koleś! Jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz?

Oczywiście nie mógł zdradzić tego, kim jest. Nie teraz, gdy był zupełnie sam, a był o wiele słabszy niż nielegalne goryle z organizacji. Jeżeli jednak potoczy wszystko sprawnie, to nie będzie się musiał przedstawiać.

— Nathan O'Neill.

Pojawiła się chwila ciszy, jakby mężczyzna się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

— Spotkajmy się w Lissycasey Ennis, gdy uda nam się wszystko załatwić. Oddzwonimy.


	20. KŁOPOTY, KŁOPOTY

Irlandia pachniała krową albo kozą z dodatkiem aromatu piwa chmielowego. Ciężko się było zdecydować.

Tak przynajmniej uważał Jim, który przybył tam po raz pierwszy od prawie jedenastu lat.  
Było tutaj cicho i spokojnie, a zwłaszcza w zielonej okolicy, którą otaczały pola. Dobrze było się tak wyrwać z głośnego miasta do miejsca wyciszonego żyjącego w zgodzie z naturą.   
Jimowi się jednak nie podobał jego kraj, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy umysł nie dawał mu spokoju przez cały czas i ciągle chciał coś robić, a londyński hałas zawsze mu pomagał to zagłuszyć.  
Miejsce to dawało też mu niemiłe uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Po minięciu znajomego drzewa, na którym był kiedyś domek należący do jego sąsiadów, niewidzialna dłoń chwyciła go za gardło, a zaraz potem za serce i skręciła lekko wnętrzności. Nie podobało mu się to uczucie. Nie było mu znajome od długiego czasu, a teraz uznawane było przez Irlandczyka za słabość.  
A on nie miał słabości. Żadnych. No, może czasami był strasznie impulsywny i często zmieniał zdanie. Rujnował sobie przez to wiele planów. Tak czy siak, to było niedopuszczalne i nieprzyjemne.

Założył koszulę, aby wyglądać na nadzianego, ale nie aż tak i był gotowy na przedstawienie.   
Jimowi naprawdę bardzo zależało, żeby był właścicielem ziemi nielegalnie. Nie wiedział dokładnie czemu, a brak wiedzy nie był czymś znajomym dla jego osoby.   
Odpowiedź leżała głęboko w jego sercu, a on nie zagłębiał się w te miejsca. Unikał swoich emocji jak ognia. Chciał w sposób symboliczny, chociaż pozbyć się tego, co nękało go przez tyle lat w chory sposób. Nic go nie mogło powstrzymać. A musiał zrobić to wszystko sam, bez Sebastiana u boku.

"Dasz sobie radę sam. Nawet zrobisz lepszą robotę niż z nim, nikt ci nie będzie przeszkadzał" mówił sam do siebie, nie używając ust.

Grupa, z którą miał się spotkać, była zbiorem mniejszych gangsterów, którzy załatwiali różne papiery dla klientów. Byli nawet w stanie przypisać komuś osobę na własność. Oczywiście Jim mógł to wszystko załatwić sobie sam, ale chciał poprosić o to kogoś trzeciego dla efektu i własnej satysfakcji. Oni mieli możliwość załatwienia mu tego wszystkiego legalnie, co było u Jima światełkiem w tunelu. Właśnie o to mu chodziło, to był jego cel. Motywowało go zdjęcie ojca, który leżał w swoim starym łóżku, w stanie głębokiej śpiączki.

Miejsce, do którego się udał było opuszczoną fabryką gwoździ położną niedaleko małego jeziorka. Z wiadomych przyczyn usadowiona była daleko od reszty mieszkańców. Gdy Jim wraz z torbą pełną pieniędzy przechodził do wejścia, które było stalowymi drzwiami przyozdobionymi rdzą, musiał uważać jak chodzi, bo wszędzie walały się małe metale. 

Wiedział dokładnie, na co się pisze. Mężczyźni mogli zabrać jego pieniądze i uciec, nawet nie wręczając mu papierów. Jednak czy go to obchodziło? Skąd. Instynkt szaleńca, który nie bał się ani śmierci, ani bólu powiedział mu, że dokumenty są jedyną rzeczą wartą poświęcenia. To była jego chwilowa dystrakcja, która niedługo niestety miała dobiec. 

Wszedł do środka. Przed nim rozciągała się wielka przestrzeń, gdzie umieszczone były stare maszyny. Właściwie to nie wiadomo było, dlaczego została zamknięta. Jedni mówili, że była nawiedzona, a inni, że po prostu skończyły się środki, żeby ją dalej prowadzić. Jeżeli duchy rzeczywiście istniały i wybrały sobie akurat to miejsce na hotel, zapewne podszeptywałyby gangsterom stojącym na samym środku hali, żeby uciekali, bo ich nowoprzybyły klient nie był osobą, za którą się podaje. 

Było ich pięciu, a każdy uzbrojony. Irlandczyk jednak z pewnością siebie godną Jamesa Bonda podszedł do uzbrojonych osiłków, na których musiał patrzeć z dołu przez swój niski wzrost. Oni mieli po metr osiemdziesiąt (nawet dziewięćdziesiąt), a on ledwo wychodził spoza równego metr siedemdziesiąt. Warto wspomnieć było także o mięśniach, które były godne podziwu. Widział takie jedynie u Sebastiana. Tylko że oni byli głównie łysi i nieprzyjemni dla oka. Jeden z nich zaś trzymał w dłoni dokument, na czego widok Jim uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Cześć, chłopcy — przywitał się, rzucając przed siebie torbę z pieniędzmi. — Przygotowaliście się, jakbym miał wpaść ze stadem snajperów.

— To tak dla pewności. Masz pieniądze?

Mężczyzna pokazał mu torbę, którą rzucił. Jeden z łysych łypnął na niego wzrokiem i pochylił się, ostrożnie ją otwierając. W środku były pieniądze. Tak, jak obiecał. 

— Teraz dokument. Szybciutko, raz raz! — Jim wyciągnął dłoń. 

Osiłek trzymający dokument wymienił spojrzenie wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami, a następnie podał mu obiecany zakup. Irlandczyk z podekscytowaniem wziął kartki i obejrzał je. Wszystko było należyte i podane dokładnie. Podpis miał potrzebne papiery oraz pieczątkę - teraz legalnie należał do niego cały teren domu, w którym się wychowywał. Teraz został ostatni punkt jego planu, który miał zamiar wykonać, a wtedy mógł sobie odpocząć.

— Miło się robiło z państwem interesy — uśmiechnął się. — Ciao, moi drodzy!

Jednak jeden z osiłków szturchnął drugiego. Coś się nie zgadzało albo coś właśnie do nich dotarło. Cokolwiek to było, Jim przeczuł, że coś się miało teraz wydarzyć. 

— Coś nie tak? 

Wyrwano mu dokument z ręki, na co ten otworzył usta oburzony. Jeżeli mu to podrą, to się bardzo zezłości. Nie zrobili tego, ale jeden z gangsterów położył papiery na jednej z maszyn niedaleko. 

— Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz? — zapytał jeden z nich.

— Nathan O'Neill — odparł Jim z aktorską gracją. 

Nie wierzyli w to. 

— I mówisz, że kiedyś tu mieszkałeś, a potem przeniosłeś się do Londynu? 

— Owszem. 

— Ile masz lat?

— Dwadzieścia... Jeden. 

W końcu jeden z osiłków podszedł do niego bliżej, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Jim zachowywał uśmieszek na twarzy. 

— Wiemy dobrze, kim jesteś — wyburczał. — Niski, Irlandczyk, mieszka w Anglii, kiedyś mieszkał tutaj, młody, zgłosił się do nas... Witaj w domu, panie Byrne. 

Moriarty parsknął, marszcząc lekko brwi. Chyba go z kimś pomylono. 

— Chwileczkę, ja nie jestem ż...

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał, to moment, gdy zobaczył stalową rurę skierowaną w jego kierunku. 

To będzie go bolało.


	21. PAN BYRNE, ZIGGY STARDUST I PEWIEN SNAJPER

Jim ocknął się z dodatkiem okropnego bólu głowy, a z boku jego głowy spłynęła ciemnoczerwona krew.   
Irlandczyk syknął cicho, mrużąc oczy, bo ból był bardzo mocny. Nie był nieprzyjemny według niego, ale jego ciało reagowało automatycznie.   
Próbował się rozejrzeć, jednak jego wzrok był jeszcze rozmazany i dopiero przystosowywał się do otoczenia. Rozpoznał jednak opuszczoną fabrykę, a wtedy przypomniało mu się, że był tutaj z zadaniem, które chciał wykonać.

— Dokumenty...

Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie gangster kładł wcześniej papiery. Ruszył się gwałtownie, żeby podnieść się i je zabrać, ale zorientował się, że siedział na ziemi przywiązany do rury jednym ze starych łańcuchów, które mocno trzymały jego ręce ułożone do tyłu.   
Próbował pomyśleć dlaczego znalazł się w tej sytuacji, ale ból przejmował jego myśli. Oparł głowę o maszynę.   
Wtedy przypomniało mu się wszystko. Pomylili go z kimś innym!   
Rozejrzał się po hali, która wydawała się pusta.

— Halo! — zawołał melodyjnie. — Jest tutaj ktoś ze mną?

Nikt nie odpowiadał, dlatego postanowił skupić się na łańcuchach. Jim nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby je jakoś zerwać. Myślał nad sposobem, żeby się ich pozbyć, ale nie miał w pobliżu niczego, co dałoby radę. Pozostała mu rozmowa z gangsterami lub nadzieja, że Sebastian jakoś da radę go znaleźć.

Nagle jednak w fabryce pojawił się jeden z osiłków. Miał krótko przystrzyżone włosy jasnego koloru oraz tatuaż pioruna na twarzy. Właśnie ten element jego wyglądu sprawił, że Jim parsknął śmiechem.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i chwycił go za twarz. Irlandczyk spojrzał mu w oczy ze szczyptą złośliwości i brakiem jakiegokolwiek przejęcia.

— Co się tak śmieszy, panie Byrne? — warknął do niego.

— Twój tatuaż. Piorunujący. Co ty myślałeś, jak zdecydowałeś, że chcesz go sobie zrobić?

Mężczyzna obrócił oczami i puścił go, a następnie wyprostował się krzyżując ramiona.

— Myślał pan, że może tak po prostu załatwić u nas biznes? Że pana nie rozpoznamy?

— Dobra, wyjaśnimy sobie coś, Ziggy Stardust — Moriarty przestał się uśmiechać. Przyjął to jako obrazę, że ktoś pomylił go z jakimś zwyczajnym człowiekiem. — Nie nazywam się Byrne i nie wiem kto to. A znam wielu ludzi, wierz mi. Gdyby to był ktoś wpływowy, to bym wiedział o nim wszystko.

— Kłamiesz — osiłek odwrócił się do niego plecami i podszedł do starego pudła, na którym leżała stalowa rura z odrobiną krwi, która prawdopodobnie należała do Jima. — Wiemy, że przyszedłeś po nasze pieniądze. Mówiono nam, że tak się stanie. Wiesz dokładnie, co zrobiłeś i nie będziemy udawali twoich przyjaciół.

— Niby masz ten piorun na twarzy, ale tak samo błyskotliwy to ty nie jesteś. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym ty do mnie mówisz. Jestem po prostu gościem, który chce wykupić sobie ziemię, to wszystko.

Gangster zdawał się go w ogóle nie słuchać, co Jima tylko podirytowało.

— Nasz szef z pewnością będzie zadowolony, że w końcu się ciebie pozbyliśmy. Najpierw jednak odpowiesz na parę pytań.

Chwycił rurę i ponownie odwrócił się do przywiązanego Irlandczyka, uśmiechając się i lekko uderzając przedmiotem o wnętrze swojej dłoni.

Moriarty spojrzał znudzony na przedmiot, na marne próbując oswobodzić ręce. Następnie zerknął na gangstera i zaśpiewał cicho pod nosem:

— Ziggy really sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo, like some cat from Japan...

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Sebastian jakoś go odnajdzie i zrobi to szybko.

═════ ◈ ═════

— Oczywiście, że mam czas na piwo.

Moran musiał przyznać, że jego pobyt we Francji na sam koniec był przyjemny. Spotkał się ze swoim starym kolegą ze szkoły, który akurat spędzał tam czas wolny tuż przed wyjazdem na wojnę. Sebastian chodził z nim do tej samej klasy, a ich ojcowie rozmawiali o przyszłości ich synów. Jason oczywiście nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, że blondyn zabił pułkownika Augustusa. Wciąż myślał, że był to jedynie wypadek, a Sebastian jest po prostu mistrzem w chowaniu negatywnych emocji.

Oboje z wielką chęcią postanowili, że wybiorą się wspólnie do lokalu tuż przed wylotem Morana do Londynu. Zamówili średniej wielkości kufle z piwem i usiedli przy barze.

— Mówię ci, jestem strasznie podekscytowany — kontynuował swoją opowieść o jego nadchodzącej służbie Jason. — Tyle lat na to czekałem. Mogę się trochę poświęcić dla ojczyzny i powyżywać na wrogach. Zawsze tego chciałem. A pamiętasz, jak oboje ciągle o tym gadaliśmy? Zawsze brałem z ciebie przykład, stary. Mówiłem, że chcę być taki, jak ty. Żołnierz idealny. A właśnie, kiedy idziesz na twoją służbę?

Sebastian złapał się za tył szyi i roześmiał nerwowo. Wziął łyk alkoholu.

— Nie w najbliższym czasie. Mam robotę w Londynie.

— Że coo? Kurde, przecież to było twoje marzenie! — odparł zawiedziony.

Blondyn też nie był z tego zadowolony. Wciąż często miał myśli o wojsku, w którym jest żołnierzem wysokiej rangi i ma kontrolę nad innymi, a nie inni nad nim, jak to było u niego w domu z przyjacielem, który czasami zachowywał się jak jego szef. Raz nawet prawie go tak nazwał.

— Ta, ale porzuciłem je dla kogoś.

— Dziewczyna? — oczy kolegi zabłyszczały z podekscytowaniem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — Nie chwaliłeś się, nawet nie powiedziałeś jej imienia. Jesteście zaręczeni?

Gdyby miałby być szczery, to powiedziałby mu, że nie bardzo interesują go kobiety. Praktycznie nikt go nie interesował, chociaż czasami czuł dziwne uczucie w sercu, gdy był z Jimem blisko. Spojrzał w telefon ukradkiem. Zero wiadomości od ostatnich paru godzin. Zaczynał się powoli denerwować.

— Nie, nie mam dziewczyny — odparł. — Chodzi o mojego... Ee... Przyjaciela. Ma tylko mnie.

— Ach, rozumiem — Jason pokiwał głową ze współczuciem, wpatrując się w kufel.

— A propo tego... Jeszcze trochę i będę musiał się zwijać na lotnisko.

Wyciągnął telefon, pisząc SMSa do Jima, który wciąż nie odpowiedział na pięć jego wiadomości.

"Jesteś tam? Niedługo idę na lotnisko. Odpisz mi, jak oderwiesz się od pracy."

Mógłby przynajmniej coś mu odpisać chociaż raz, a może zadzwonić. Przecież większość jego roboty skupiała się właśnie na wysyłaniu wiadomości i rozmowach przez telefon. Jim nigdy nie pokazywał swojej twarzy. Mówił, że to by było niebezpieczne dla niego i Sebastiana. Schował telefon do kieszeni z oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź.

— Szkoda, stary — wymamrotał Jason, biorąc łyka z kufla.

— No, miło było.

— Ej, ale weź się zastanów nad tym wojskiem, co? — chłopak spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

To brzmiało kusząco, ale jego przyjaciel naprawdę nie miał nikogo innego. Moran z wielką chęcią by chciał, jednak dopiero jak upewni się, że Jim ma do kogo otworzyć swoją buzię, której nie dało się zamknąć.

Nagle telewizor wiszący naprzeciwko na suficie wydał dźwięk głośnej muzyki, która była znakiem wiadomości z ostatniej chwili.   
Oboje unieśli głowy z zainteresowaniem.   
Były po francusku, dlatego Sebastian nic nie zrozumiał (oprócz Jasona, który w przeciwieństwie do niego się trochę uczył tego języka), jednak kamera ukazująca martwe ciało premiera przykryte czarnym materiałem mówiło samo za siebie.   
Jedynie blondyn wiedział, co zaszło. To on to zrobił. Wykonał swoją misję, którą zlecił mu Jim i z radością czekał na to, aż zostanie pochwalony.

— Biedny... — Jason pokręcił głową ze smutkiem, wzdychając ciężko.

— Ta — zgodził się, szybko chowając usta w szklanym kuflu. Oczywiście nie czuł żadnego współczucia w stosunku do swojej ofiary.

— W każdym razie... — kumpel wziął żółtą kartkę przeznaczoną do zamówień zza barku i zapisał rząd cyfr. — To mój numer. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak zmienisz zdanie. Pomyśl o tej adrenalinie!

— Jasne — Sebastian uśmiechnął się lekko.

Niedługo później blondyn opuścił lokal i skierował się na lotnisko.   
Jason tymczasem został sam, pijąc alkohol do końca.   
Gdy skończył, rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, a następnie wyszedł na zaplecze, gdzie czekało już na niego dwóch wysokich mężczyzn ubranych w mundury ochroniarzy.

— I co? — zapytał jeden z nich. Brzmiał tak, jakby od odpowiedzi zależało jego życie.

— Przyjął karteczkę. Skusi się.

W trójkę odetchnęli z wielką ulgą.

Wysoki rudowłosy wyciągnął telefon.  
— Przekażemy jej. Będzie zadowolona z tego, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Sebastian wkrótce pojawi się na służbie.


	22. PUSTKA

Było kilka rzeczy, których Sebastian nie lubił: braku papierosów, koloru różowego, muzyki disco i Jima, gdy dosłownie groził mu, że go zabije.   
Mały Irlandczyk nawet podczas skupienia i całkowitej ciszy potrafił swoją obecnością zapełnić mieszkanie. Atmosfera robiła się w pewnym sensie... Gęstsza.

Ku zaniepokojeniu blondyna, który wrócił z Francji po trzech dniach - powietrze było relaksujące, o ile takie określenie w jakikolwiek sposób miało sens. Wszystko było to powodem nieobecności Jima.   
Sebastian rozglądał się wszędzie, ale nigdzie go nie było. Nie mógł się jednak od razu zacząć denerwować, może było na to wyjaśnienie! Równie dobrze mógł być gdzieś w interesach, albo chociażby wyszedł tylko do sklepu.  
Ale on nie wracał.   
Coś było nie tak, a Moran nie miał pojęcia co z tym fartem zrobić. Nie chciał panikować, bo to mogła być głupia drobnostka, ale z drugiej strony musiał jakoś działać. Chciał tylko dowiedzieć się tego, gdzie teraz przebywał.

Zawahał się trochę przy drzwiach do jego biura. To było dość jego własnego dobra, a przecież by go nie zabił. Miał jakieś wytłumaczenie, gdyby się okazało, że Irlandczyk zamontował kamery w swoim małym królestwie.   
Wszedł jednak do środka z małym rozczarowaniem, gdy zobaczył puste biurko.   
Miał wielką nadzieję, że go tam zobaczy.   
Teraz pomieszczenie było puste, a jedyne rozwiązanie mówiło, żeby zajrzał do jego komputera.   
Niepewnie podszedł do biurka i go włączył, naciskając okrągły przycisk. Ekran włączył się, ale potrzebne było wpisanie hasła. Sebastian na szczęście znał wszystkie możliwe, które Jim wymyślał, bo za każdym razem mu mówił. Teraz nie było wyjątku.   
Wpisał zlepek przypadkowych (lub nie!) liter oraz cyfr i kliknął enter, aż nagle ukazał się pulpit prezentujący wysokiej jakości zdjęcie starzejącego się mężczyzny leżącego na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, podłączonego do różnych kabli. Wyglądał dla Morana dziwnie znajomo.

— ...Z taką osobą ja zdecydowałem się zamieszkać.

Otrząsnął się z tego widoku, gdy włączył przeglądarkę i historię wiadomości oraz połączeń Jima. Klienci, klienci... Długo pracował pod jego nieobecność. Aż w oczy rzucił mu się numer, do którego wydzwaniał parę razy, a raz nawet wysyłali mu SMS-a.   
I ku szczęściu Sebastiana było to miejsce, w którym mieli się spotkać.   
Stara fabryka... W Irlandii?!

Blondyn uderzył się w czoło, obracając oczami.   
Jakby dalej nie mogli się umówić.   
Był jednak ciekawy dlaczego tam. Jedyne, co widział o przeszłości Moriarty'ego było to, że był właśnie z Irlandii. Jego akcent był wyraźny, a nawet bardzo przyjemny do słuchania.   
Możliwe, że miał jakieś stare sprawy do załatwienia w domu.

Jednak w jego wnętrzu coś mu podpowiadało, że rzeczy mogły się skończyć niezbyt dobrze. Jeżeli to była cała organizacja, to właśnie pojechał tam całkowicie sam. Mogli go nawet zabić i zabrać pieniądze!  
Sebastian gwałtownie rzucił się z biurka mając chociażby taką myśl i wybiegł z biura przyjaciela.   
Jeżeli teraz się tam wybierze, to jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

— Przestań, nie myśl o najgorszych scenariuszach. W końcu to geniusz, niebezpieczny człowiek... Nie ma mowy, aby "zwykli" gangsterzy mogli w jakikolwiek sposób mu zagrozić... — mówił sam do siebie i wyciągnął papierosa ze swojej paczki Malboro. Zapalił, a następnie zacisnął fajkę w ustach, wybiegając z pustego mieszkania. 

×

— Gadaj, teraz!

Ścisnął mocno do ściany łysego Irlandczyka, który nie mógł się ruszyć przez mebel gniotący jego dolne kończyny oraz dłonie przy okazji.   
Sebastian naprawdę nie był w nastroju na ludzi, którzy próbowali ukryć miejsce pobytu Jima.

Znalazł się w Irlandii.   
Dojechał na miejsce spotkania, ale okazało się być jedynie zwykłą ulicą, gdzie nikogo podejrzanego nie było widać.   
Na całe szczęście koniec końców pojawił się jeden z gangsterów, a każdy z nich oznaczał połączenie z Moriartym. To miejsce było zbyt spokojne, żeby miało kilkanaście gangów na jedno osiedle. w końcu nie było w Ameryce.

— N-nie wiem, stary... Musiałbyś się spytać naszego szefa. To on wszystko wie, wszyściutko!

Sebastian wcisnął mebel mocniej w ciało mężczyzny, a ten zajęczał w bólu.

— Gdzie on jest? — warknął, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał jak tygrys, który był gotowy rzucić się na swoje przyszłe danie.

Gangster nie chciał zostać pobity do nieprzytomności (albo nawet zabity), więc w przerażeniu wyśpiewał mu lokację, która znajdowała się całkiem niedaleko.

Nie zwlekał z tym, aby użyć swoich umiejętności i zabić piątkę mięśniaków w ogóle nie wychodząc z cienia. Nikt go nie zauważył, a liczba ochroniarzy się zmniejszała.   
Kiedy w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do biura szefa tej organizacji, od razu wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i pobił go, dobijając do ziemi.   
Sam był pod wrażeniem tego, jak sprawnie mu to poszło. Działał jednak pod wpływem emocji, bo strasznie zależało mu na socjopacie z którym mieszkał.   
Gdy okazało się, że Jim jest przetrzymywany w jakiejś starej fabryce, ten chwycił lampę leżącą na biurku i z rozbił ją trzy razy na twarz szefa, który stał za tym wszystkim.   
Pomylili Moriarty'ego z kimś, kim nie był. To wszystko było tylko wielkim nieporozumieniem.

Gdy dobił już mężczyznę leżącego na podłodze, od razu ruszył w kierunku opuszczonego budynku, do którego droga dłużyła się jak na złość.   
Sebastian wsiadł nawet w autobus, aby być tam szybciej, a potem musiał po prostu biec.   
Aż w końcu dostrzegł fabrykę.   
Modlił się w duchu, żeby Jim przeżył. Nie chciał wejść do środka i spotkać się z widokiem martwego Irlandczyka, bo przybył za późno.

Zakradł się tylnym wejściem, ale na szczęście spotkał tylko jednego gangstera, który ostrzył nóż o stalową płachtę.   
Sebastian zaszedł go od tyłu, a następnie chwycił za włosy i z całej siły walnął nim o metalową maszynę stojącą tuż obok. Gangster padł nieprzytomny twarzą na podłogę.

Blondyn znalazł Irlandczyka i odetchnął z ulgą. Rozejrzał się po hali, czy nikogo więcej nie ma, a po upewnieniu się wyszedł z ukrycia.   
Jim nie wyglądał źle, ale nie wyglądał też najlepiej - miał ranę po lewej stronie głowy, z której wcześniej spływała krew, ślady po uderzeniach przy skroni i starcia na policzku.   
Odwrócił głowę, dostrzegając przyjaciela. Nie wyglądał na przejętego, ani chociażby ucieszonego tym, że go znalazł.

— Siedem godzin i około dwudziestu minut — powiedział głośno. — Około dwudziestu minut, ale mogę się mylić o pięć, bo nie mam tutaj zegarka, a ten miły dżentelmenem nie chciał mi powiedzieć, która godzina.

— Co?

— Tyle tutaj siedzę.


	23. ZWIERCIADŁA DUSZY

Sebastian pomógł przyjacielowi pozbyć się łańcuchów. Irlandczyk nie wyglądał na przerażonego lub zranionego w żaden sposób, jak zawsze zresztą. Czasami brakowało mu pewnych emocji. Przypominał wtedy robota, a jego oczy były martwe i chłodne. Ładne, ale bez uczuć. 

Jedynym objawem, który ukazał był moment, gdy gwałtownie wstał z podłogi i zachwiał się, przez co blondyn musiał pomóc mu ze staniem na nogach; nic dziwnego, w końcu siedział na niej przez parę godzin, co więcej był dosłownie bity twardym narzędziem. 

Gdy tylko się podniósł, a jego balans został przywrócony, Sebastian nie mógł się powstrzymać i delikatnie przytrzymał mu twarz. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Blondyn opiekuńczo zaczął przyglądać się jak poważne są jego rany, na co Jim zareagował wyrwaniem się, chociaż musiał przyznać, że bycie tak blisko spodobało się i jemu. Doceniał coraz bardziej swojego przyjaciela całkowity nowy sposób, zaś jego niebieskie oczy wydawały się fascynujące. Fascynujące w sposób, w jaki wyglądały gwiazdy nocą, które kochał oglądać. 

— Wszystko ze mną w porządku — powiedział szybko, poprawiając swoją koszulę. — Nic mnie nie boli.

— Jesteś pewien? Uderzenie w głowę wygląda dość boleśnie, pewnie musiałeś stracić przytomność.

Jim machnął ręką, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

— Zamknij się, szukam czegoś.

Zależało mu jedynie na znalezieniu dokumentu. Zaczął chodzić po fabryce i szukając miejsca, gdzie te papiery były. Szukał na podłodze, na parapecie, na maszynach... Aż w końcu udało mu się znaleźć na jednej z nich. Wciąż był taki sam, a on posiadając to był prawnym właścicielem małego miasteczka, a którym się urodził.

— W końcu — uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie.

Blondyn podszedł do niego zaniepokojony. Jeżeli znowu będzie w coś pogrywał sam, to tym razem serio może stracić życie, a na to Sebastian nie był gotowy.   
Popatrzył na kartkę, jednak szybko została zasłonięta przez Irlandczyka. Zachowywał się niczym dziecko, które próbowało ukryć swój tajny rysunek przygotowany na dzień mamy. Czasami Jim zachowywał się niczym dziecko, kot i robot. Wciąż dziwiło go to, w jaki sposób brunet mógł być tak mądry, a jednocześnie tak głupi, gdy chodziło o kwestie normalnego życia. Próbował to jednak pojąć, bo jednak dzielił warstwy społeczne na "ważne" i "nieważne". Jeżeli zaliczałeś się do tej drugiej kategorii, to według niego byłeś jedynie marnotrawstwem powietrza. Wciąż mówił wtedy o przeludnieniu. Siebie uważał za najmądrzejszą osobę na świecie, dlatego ciężko było mu też znaleźć osobę, z którą mógłby się bawić. Nudziła go policja, która zawsze była przewidywalna i zbyt idiotyczna, aby kiedykolwiek go złapać. To było jednym z jego głównych powodów złości.

— Muszę iść — oznajmił, wciąż nie spuszczając uśmiechu z twarzy.

— Tak, wracajmy do domu — Sebastian westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. Nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do zwyczajnych dni, bez żadnych komplikacji. Po prostu ich dwójka w mieszkaniu, żyjąca spokojnie.

Jednak Jimowi nie chodziło o powrót do domu, a z pewnością nie z Sebastianem.

— Nie zrozumiałeś mnie — uniósł brwi wymownie, zaciskając dokument. — JA muszę iść. Nie do domu.

Oczywiście, że sprawy musiały się pokomplikować. Przecież zawsze tak było, a zwłaszcza z Irlandczykiem u boku.   
Moran był wkurzony. Jego przyjaciel wciąż ukrywał przed nim sekrety, a on miał już tego dość. Miał dość tego, jak się zachowywał każdego dnia i samej jego psychiki.

— Nie — blondyn chwycił go za rękę, ściskając lekko, gdy brunet ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

To nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo w oczach chłopaka pojawiło się coś mrocznego - jego martwe oczy wyglądały teraz, jakby był przygotowany w każdym momencie na atak. Był niczym kot, który przygotowany był do ataku.

— Nigdy, ale to nie przenigdy nie mów mi co mam robić, a czego nie — wysyczał do niego, wpatrując się surowo w jego kierunku. — To ja mówię tobie. Tylko ja mam prawo. Rozumiemy się?

— Co to za dokument, Jim?

Tym razem nie mógł dać się zastraszyć. Wyciągnął swoją dłuższą od Irlandczyka dłoń, a następnie wyrwał ją od niego siłą, pomimo tego, że Moriarty uporczywie ją zaciskał.   
Udało mu się jednak, a wtedy był gotowy zerknąć i zobaczyć co to jest.

— Nie! — wrzasnął Jim. Chwycił go za ramię, a blondyn spojrzał na niego. — Jeżeli to zrobisz, to możesz nie wracać do domu. Możesz nie wracać do Londynu, bo inaczej spotkają cię konsekwencje.

To nim nie ruszyło. Ponownie skierował wzrok na kartkę.

— Proszę!

Moriarty nigdy do tej pory tego nie powiedział. Nie usłyszał tego słowa z jego ust. On był naprawdę na skraju wytrzymałości. Tak gorączkowo starał się ukryć przed nim ten sekret.   
Tak, Sebastian był zezłoszczony, ale ten mały gest sprawił, że postanowił sprawić ulgę przyjacielowi.

Z powagą na twarzy oddał ją Jimowi, który wyrwał się i ścisnął dokument do siebie.   
Oboje wymienili ze sobą srogie spojrzenia.

— Wracaj do domu, Seb. Niedługo wrócę — powiedział surowo. Nagle uśmiechnął się krzywo. — I nie śledź mnie słonko, potrafię to wyczuć.

— Nie powinieneś być... No nie wiem, wdzięczny za to, że cię z tego wyciągnąłem?

— "Wdzięczny"? — parsknął Jim w rozbawieniu. — Wdzięczność jest bezsensowna. To tylko oczekiwanie na więcej przysług.

Moran zacisnął zęby.   
Te sekrety nie dawały mu spokoju, a teraz... Teraz Jim znowu zmienił samopoczucie w ułamku sekundy. Ciągle przybierał inną maskę, ciągle grał na scenie. Ciągle udawał. To było nie fair, że przyjaźnili się, a on wciąż nic o nim nie wiedział.

Moriarty odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi od fabryki, jednak Sebastian odezwał się, gdy ten był już w przejściu.

— Kto ci to zrobił, Jim?

Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego.

— Przecież wiesz, właśnie go zabiłeś i gdzieś tutaj le...

— Nie chodzi mi o to, cholera!

Jim zmarszczył brwi, ściskając dokument. Nie rozumiał o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi.   
Sebastian z przygnębieniem spojrzał na podłogę. Nie chciał poruszać tego tematu, ale musiał.   
Wiedział, że Irlandczyk nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak siebie postrzegał. Coś było z nim nie tak.

— Kto cię tak bardzo spierdolił emocjonalnie i mentalnie, że się od wszystkich odciąłeś? Nie rozmawiasz o swoich uczuciach, odpychasz innych, udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku, a nocami krzyczysz przez sen. Odmawiasz otworzenia się do kogoś, kto cię... Kto... Kto się o ciebie troszczy — mówił zdecydowanym tonem, wciąż wpatrując się w ziemię. W końcu jednak spojrzał na Jima, który zdziwiony patrzył na niego. Wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Ten temat jednak coś w nim wywołał. Jego oczy nie wyrażały już pustkę, a raczej ukłucie smutku i sekretu, którego nie chciał wyjawić. — Kto ci to zrobił, Jim?

Nastąpiła pochłaniająca wszystko cisza. Po raz pierwszy Moriarty nie miał niczego do powiedzenia albo nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To był jego czuły punkt. Sebastian dotarł do jego psychiki.   
Jim jednak nie mógł wyjawić niczego. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył, że ma więcej niż jedną słabość. Nie mógł wiedzieć o tym, że miał jakąkolwiek przeszłość.   
To wszystko, o czym mówił Sebastian... To nie była prawda. Nie. On nie był smutny, jego ojciec wcale nie wpłynął na jego emocje.   
Próbował to odeprzeć, ale czy na pewno on sam miał rację? Wszystkie jego zachowania były produktem jego ojca. On zabił mu jedyną osobę, która go kochała. To on stworzył osobę, którą był dzisiaj.

Stworzył osobę, którą był dzisiaj.

Genialnym kryminalistą bez żadnych wad. Bez głupich uczuć, które tylko utrudniały życie innym ludziom. Sprawił, że był kimś lepszym od nich.   
Powinien mu za to podziękować.

— Nikt mi niczego nie zrobił, Seb — na jego twarzy pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, chociaż powstrzymywane emocje odbiły się w jego oczach. I Sebastian to widział. Jim wzruszył ramionami beznamiętnie. — Jestem po prostu lepszy od wszystkich.

Oczy były zwierciadłem duszy.   
Moran nie uwierzył w zdania tego trochę chorego chłopaka, który i tak w głębi duszy potrzebował wsparcia, pomimo że okłamywał sam siebie. Potrzebował go. Potrzebował kogokolwiek w jego życiu. Skoro nie rodziców, to Sebastiana. Blondyn był gotowy pilnie stać ku jego boku, chociażby nie wiadomo co.

— Jesteś, Jim? — Moran spojrzał na niego oschle, wpatrując się w jego ciemne oczy.

Moriarty nawet nie mrugnął. Oboje wciąż utrzymywali na sobie wzrok.   
I chociaż nie dało się tego zobaczyć, to Irlandczyk poczuł napływającą falę negatywnych emocji, którą pokazał w formie szerokiego uśmiechu.

W milczeniu odszedł w nieznanym Sebastianowi kierunku.


	24. DZIĘKUJĘ CI, TATO

Wracanie do domu rodzinnego czasami boli. Czasami sprawia też, że czujesz radość, a jeszcze kiedy indziej masz po prostu świadomość, że życie przesypuje się szybko niczym piach między palcami. W jednej chwili jesteś dzieckiem, a zaraz potem dorosłą osobą, która musi męczyć się z ciężką rzeczywistością; płacisz podatki, martwisz się o wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy i każdy oczekuje od ciebie zachowania godnego osoby dorosłej. 

Dzieciństwo Moriarty'ego nie istniało. Nigdy nie miał okazji posmakować tego, co inne dzieci - ani zabawek, ani niewinności, ani miłości ze strony rodziny. Nawet wpasować się nie mógł do innych, chociaż gdyby tylko pozwolono mu na większe przywiązanie do osób z klasy, to może do czegoś by to doprowadziło. Problem w tym, że był za mądry. 

Więc gdy stał przed domkiem z ogrodem, który tak kochała jego mama i w nim także umarła, on nie poczuł żadnej tęsknoty za dzieciństwem, ani nie poczuł żadnej radości. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie czuł niczego. Dziwna pustka przeżerała go od środka, a przecież chciał w głębi duszy wmówić sobie, że stary dom mógł mu jakoś pomóc z naprawieniem w sobie tej dziwnej nicości. Emocje były zarazkiem, a może wirusem - ale teraz chciał udowodnić Sebastianowi, że on też jest zdolny do wyczucia czegoś. Przez rozmowę z nim jeszcze w fabryce rozmyślił się nad tym, czy przyjaciel uważał go w ogóle za człowieka. Jim nie wyczuł niczego tak czy siak, ale nie przejął się tym tak bardzo. 

Spojrzał na firanki, które unosiły się na wietrze piętro wyżej, gdzie przebywał jego ojciec. Kiedyś były inne, zapamiętał je jako koronkowe, a teraz były długie i żółte. Ktoś tutaj musiał mieszkać wcześniej i zamienić na nowocześniejsze. 

Sam nie wiedział, czy był gotowy wejść do środka. Jednak teraz był właścicielem całego terenu. Poświęcił się i dał złapać gangsterom tylko po to, aby legalnie posiadał całe to miejsce. Nie było już odwrotu, a on musiał wykonać swój pokręcony i spleciony obsesją plan. 

Wszedł do środka z dwoma karnistrami benzyny, które sobie wcześniej przygotował, a wtedy wspomnienia zdecydowały dać o sobie znać. Jak przez mgłę widział dawne meble, które teraz nie istniały; nie było już strasznych obrazów na ścianach, szafki na buty tuż przy zielonej roślinie (prezencie cioci) zniknęły, nie było nawet starej gitary taty, której i tak nigdy nie używał.   
Wejście do piwnicy zaś zostało zamurowane, ku uldze Jima. Kiedyś jego ojciec urządzał tam kartel narkotykowy, nie mówiąc już o swoich klientach, którzy przyprawiali Moriarty'ego o dreszcze przez pewne wydarzenie w jego życiu.

Skierował się po schodach tak, jak pamiętał, a wciąż tam były, a następnie skierował się do pokoju swoich rodziców. Nawet się nie obejrzał za siebie, tylko po prostu wszedł do środka z dużą pewnością siebie.   
Dopóki nie zobaczył swojego ojca leżącego w szerokim łóżku.

Pokój się zmienił. Nie pamiętał do końca jak wcześniej wyglądała sypialnia rodziców (bo często tam go nie wpuszczano), ale teraz miał ciemnoczerwone tapety i drewnianą podłogę z dużą ilością różnego rodzaju dekoracji przedstawiających słonie z uniesionymi trąbami. Miały sugerować szczęście.

Ale nieważne ile ich było i jak potężne były - Jima nikt nie mógł w tym momencie powstrzymać.

Oglądał, jak jego ojciec oddycha z zamkniętymi oczami, nawet nie wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. To była osoba, która zniszczyła jego psychikę.   
Może w głębi duszy Irlandczyk odziedziczył po nim sadyzm albo problemy z agresją - ale to tyle. Dalszą pracę wykonał on, a teraz jego syn, którego nigdy nie kochał miał zamiar przeprowadzić z nim finałową rozmowę.

Jim podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na twarz mężczyzny, którego oczy były szczelnie zamknięte. Zmienił się od momentu, gdy zobaczył go po raz ostatni. Teraz miał więcej zmarszczek i trochę posiwiałych włosów. Irlandczyk zastanawiał się, czy też się tak zestarzeje.   
Zacisnął palce na dwóch karnistrach.

Oglądanie tego obrazka wypełniało go szczęściem i dziwną satysfakcją, a jednocześnie tłumionym gniewem oraz dziwnym uczuciem przybicia. Nie wiedział, że w głębi duszy tęsknił i chciał mieć normalną rodzinę. Chciał przeżyć swoje dzieciństwo od nowa, tym razem w szczęśliwy sposób. Jednak czasu nie dało się cofnąć, a on potoczył się ścieżką bez wyjścia. Teraz grał rolę czarnego charakteru i niezmiernie mu się to spodobało.

Przybliżył się do niego bardzo, bardzo blisko z soczystym uśmiechem na twarzy, a jego ciemne oczy błyszczały.

— Dzień dobry, tato — wyszeptał do niego i pocałował go w policzek. Nigdy w życiu wcześniej tego nie zrobił. — To ja, twój syn.

Wiedział o tym, że jego ojciec mógł go usłyszeć. Nie było to jak w filmach, gdzie pacjenci w śpiączkach są niczym martwi. W rzeczywistości wszystko słyszeli, s przynajmniej większość. Dlatego Jim przybliżył się najbardziej jak mógł, chociaż widok tej okropnej kreatury go obrzydzał. Jednak Irlandczyk był zbzikowany i był teraz zdolny do wszystkiego.

— Wiesz... Długo czekałem na ten moment. Tak bardzo cię kocham, tatusiu. Zniszczyłeś mnie, a jednocześnie zbudowałeś na osobę, która teraz się ciebie pozbędzie. A ty nawet nie możesz się ruszyć. W ten sposób zabiłem moją pierwszą w życiu ofiarę, wiesz? Była sparaliżowana i wpadła prosto w moją sieć. Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale kocham zabijać. Daje mi to poczucie... Kontroli. Oczywiście bezpośrednio tego nie robię. Teraz zrobię wyjątek. Spójrz na siebie, jak leżysz i niczego nie możesz zrobić. Tylko słuchać. To ty mnie nauczyłeś zabijać, ty jebany gnoju. W końcu spełnił się twój cel! Twój syn poszedł w twoje ślady. Zawsze tego chciałeś, więc proszę bardzo. Chciałbyś teraz to cofnąć? Hm?

Jim przybliżył ucho do ust ojca, słysząc jego oddechy. Zachichotał łagodnie, a następnie poprawił jego ciemne włosy. Oboje mieli bardzo podobne kolory.

— Jestem dobrym synem, prawda? Jestem grzeczny. Słucham się twoich poleceń. Nie to, co David. On popełnił samobójstwo. To ciekawe, tak zakończenie swojego życia. Kiedyś może tego wypróbuję... Ale na razie mam cel, który zaczyna się od mojego gestu wdzięczności dla ciebie. Przyjmij ten podarek ode mnie, ojcze.

Sięgnął po karnister i odkręcił go, polewając benzynę na twarz i ciało swojego taty, który wciąż leżał nieruchomo.

— Nie widzisz tego, ale to benzyna — wyszeptał do niego, puszczając mu oczko. Odłożył przedmiot na bok i spojrzał na Seana. Krew wrzała w jego żyłach. Miał teraz ochotę wydrzeć mu skórę z twarzy, jednak się powstrzymywał. Co parę sekund miał inną reakcję na widok osoby, której tak bardzo nie znosił. Zacisnął zęby, ale uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał cicho. — Dobra. Ja już będę szedł. Dobranoc. Dziękuję ci, tato. Za wszystko. Pozdrów mamę ode mnie.

Wziął karnistry i zaczął robić dróżkę benzyny przez cały pokój.   
Gdy z niego wyszedł, założył słuchawki na uszy i włączył zakończenie aktu trzeciego "Jeziora Łabędziego" Czajkowskiego. Włożył telefon do kieszeni, a wtedy zaczął zwiedzać dom, lejąc benzynę za sobą.  
Wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Wszedł do swojego dawnego pokoju - i zobaczył wtedy pomieszczenie, które wyglądało tak samo, gdy jeszcze tam mieszkał. Każda zabawka, obraz Arachne... Wszystko tam było. Stanął w progu zesztywniały i potarł oczy. Wydawało mu się, a pomieszczenie było tak naprawdę zdemolowane.   
Na jego twarzy pojawił się kolejny, szeroki uśmiech.

Krążył po całym domu tanecznymi krokami i rozlewał benzynę w każde miejsca w rytm piosenki, która grała w jego uszach. Kuchnia, łazienka, salon...   
Wszedł w świat swojego dzieciństwa, którego tak bardzo chciał uniknąć. Z karnistrem u boku.   
Wspomnienia uderzały w niego z mocniejszą siłą, ale nadszedł czas, żeby się ich pozbyć.   
Widział swoją mamę i jej życzliwy uśmiech, a także brata, który bawił się pociągiem. Kochał pociągi i chciał w przyszłości zostać zawiadowcą stacji kolejowej.

Utwór powoli dobiegał końca, a on wyszedł z domu, wciąż ciągnąc za sobą dróżkę z benzyny.   
Piosenka czekała na uderzenie grupy instrumentów, a on wyrzucił puste już karnistry w bok i odsunął się na odpowiednią odległość.   
Spojrzał na swój dom po raz ostatni.   
Na miejsce, w którym się wychowywał. Miejsce, które go ukształtowało. Pora było pożegnać się z przeszłością. Był nowym człowiekiem.

Wyjął zapałki, a następnie rozpalił jedną.   
Piosenka zaś wiła się w oczekiwaniu.   
Rzucił ją, co poskutkowało ogniem, który równie co piosenka wił się falistą dróżką.

Wielki dźwięk instrumentów.   
Wielki wybuch domu. Szyby wybiły się i wyjrzał zza nich piekielny ogień, który objął całe to miejsce. Całe wnętrze stanęło w ogniu, a Sean Moriarty płonął wraz z nim. Spalony żywcem, nie miał nawet szans na ucieczkę.

Jim wpatrywał się w widowisko z szerokim uśmiechem i obserwował, jak jego przeszłość zostaje w tyle. Nagle do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, chociaż sam nie wiedział czemu.   
Wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem pełnym szaleństwa, ocierając je dłonią.   
Teraz był mężczyzną bez bagażu, który tyle dźwigał.   
To był koniec.

×

Irlandczyk siedział na drewnianej ławeczce. Chłodny wiatr muskał mu twarz, a wrony latały tuż niedaleko i dawały o sobie znać przez głośne krakanie.   
W oddali można było usłyszeć też straż pożarną, która gorączkowo próbowała ugasić nagły pożar wywołany przez jakąś nieznajomą osobę.

Cmentarz był pusty. Tylko jeden brunet tam przebywał i nie obchodziło go to, że w miasteczku dzieje się coś tragicznego. To on w końcu za tym stał.   
Wpatrywał się w ładny, jednakże prosty grób i bukiet czerwonych róż, który sam tam postawił. Mama kochała róże, nigdy tego faktu nie zapomniał.   
Napis "Keeva Moriarty" rzucał mu się w oczy.   
Nie czuł praktycznie niczego, oprócz tęsknoty za jej ciepłym uściskiem. Za jej mądrymi słowami. Za jej opiekuńczością. Dałby wszystko, żeby znowu pojawiła się w jego życiu i zaczęliby od nowa. Nigdy nawet nie zdążył się z nią pożegnać.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nieznana mu emocja trzymała go za gardło.   
Zacisnął dłoń na drugiej i jedynie westchnął głęboko, próbując się uśmiechnąć.   
To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy zjawił się przy jej grobie. Nie zobaczy już go więcej. To był ostatni etap jego pożegnania się z tym wszystkim.

Wstał i pocałował wnętrze swojej dłoni, a następnie przyłożył ją do grobu matki.   
Pożegnał się z osobą, która jako jedyna coś dla niego znaczyła.

— Żegnaj, mamo.

Pora było wracać do domu.


	25. KOGO KOCHAMY

Jeżeli przygoda z Irlandzkimi gangsterami czegoś Jamesa nauczyła to to, że powinien załatwić sobie większą ilość ochroniarzy. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Sebastian był gdzieś daleko, a on chciałby spotkać się z jakimś dość niebezpiecznym klientem.

Miał ich czterech, nie licząc swojego przyjaciela: Klausa, Ivana, Richarda i Deana. Byli oni wysportowani. Nie rozmawiało się z nimi tak przyjemnie, jak z Sebastianem - łączyła ich tylko praca. Byli wzywani tylko czasami, gdy akurat Jim chciał spotkać się ze specjalnym klientem (chociaż w zwyczaju nie miał ukazywania swojej twarzy innym).   
Nie byli też według Moriarty'ego tak przystojni, jak wysoki blondyn, o czym szef ciągle im przypominał. Zawsze musieli słuchać tego, że wśród nich jest ktoś o wiele lepszy od nich, nieważne co osiągną. Nie obchodziło ich to jednak, bo przychodzili tylko i wyłącznie, żeby pracować i zgarniać dużą ilość pieniędzy. Wiedzieli, że ten młody mężczyzna był nadziany. 

Sebastian z początku lubił fakt, że jego przyjaciel miał teraz więcej ochroniarzy, a on nie musiał zajmować się już wszystkimi sprawami. Potem jednak zaczęło powoli docierać do niego, że Jim nie potrzebował go w ogóle. Musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś inne zajęcie, bo całe dnie siedział w domu, a ucieczka ze szpitala psychiatrycznego zmusiła go do porzucenia jakiejkolwiek szkoły. Nie wiedział gdzie się podziać. Jimowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Wciąż pogrążony był w swojej pracy, od czasu do czasu wychylał się ze swojego biura i sprawdzał, co blondyn porabia - za każdym razem widział, że krząta się po domu. 

Kiedyś nie podobał mu się fakt, że musiał zabijać ludzi z rodzinami, a teraz dałby wszystko, żeby wrócić do pracy. Gdy pojawiała się jakaś sprawa, to próbował porozmawiać z Jimem, aby mu ją przydzielił, ale w momencie, kiedy zjawiał się w jego drzwiach, ten rozmawiał już ze swoimi ochroniarzami. W tym momencie to nie byli już zwykli ochroniarze. 

××××××

Pewnego dnia udało mu się wślizgnąć na misję. Jego zadaniem było zabicie ważnej szychy, co z ogromną przyjemnością zrobił. Dawno nie miał swojej snajperki w dłoni i okropnie się za nią stęsknił. Zresztą decydowanie o tym, kto będzie żył a kto nie, było również bardzo ekscytujące i sprawiało, że czuł się ważny. Nie był tylko dekoracją w domu albo przyjacielem bez pracy, który na nic się nie przydaje. Mógł kontrolować życia innych osób, ich egzystencje. Niestety to zajęcie nie trwało długo. Wykonał swoją robotę i koniec końców wrócił do okropnej nudy. 

Gdy wrócił do domu i przywitał się z Jimem, który wrzeszczał do telefonu groźby śmiertelne, Sebastian wszedł do swojego pokoju, rzucając się na łóżko.   
Wpatrywał się w sufit i rozmyślał nad tym, czy nie powinien znaleźć sobie jakiejś zwykłej pracy, którą używali (jak ich nazywał niski Irlandczyk) "ZWYKLI" ludzie.   
Obrócił się na bok w łóżku, słysząc jak Jim rzucił czymś szklanym o ścianę i spojrzał na swoją szafkę.   
Nagle dostrzegł, że w jednej szufladzie wystaje kawałek papieru.   
Zainteresowany wstał i wyciągnął go, a wtedy zorientował się, że był to numer telefonu do Jasona - starego przyjaciela, który parę miesięcy temu dał mu swój numer. Nie wiedział jakim cudem zapomniał o nim oraz to, w jaki sposób karteczka pojawiła się na samym wierzchu.

Przypomniała mu się ich rozmowa, w której stary znajomy proponował mu zapisanie się do wojska.   
Sebastiana olśniło. To było najbardziej odpowiednie wyjście z jego sytuacji!   
Tęsknił za robotą, za używaniem broni, za adrenaliną... To było idealne. Uśmiechnął się lekko do papierka, ściskając go palcami. Miał tylko nadzieję, że numer wciąż był aktualny.   
Nie chciał zostawiać swojego ukochanego przyjaciela, do którego zaczął żywić coraz głębsze uczucia, ale musiał chociaż raz pomyśleć o sobie. Wystarczyłoby chociażby parę tygodni na froncie, aby to po prostu wypróbować. Irlandczyk mógł wystawiać tantrum jak dziecko, ale wiedział, że Jim nigdy by go nie zabił za chęć wyrwania się z monotonii, bo sam jej przecież nie znosił. Musiał się zgodzić.

×××××××

Tego samego wieczora oboje siedzieli w salonie i pili whisky, oglądając Londyn przez duże szyby będące wielkości całej ściany.   
Na tej wysokości wszyscy wydawali się być wzrostu mrówek, a samochody były po prostu pędzącymi punktami. Ten obrazek idealnie odzwierciedlał postrzeganie świata przez Jima Moriarty'ego - że był na wyższym poziomie niż cała reszta ludzi.   
Siedział na fotelu z wyprostowaną nogą założoną na drugą, w dłoni trzymając swoją szklankę i nerwowo pukał drugą dłonią o oparcie fotela.

— Chcesz mnie o coś poprosić — odezwał się po drobnej chwili ciszy.

Sebastian, który do tej pory rozglądał się na sofie po mieszkaniu z niepokojem potaknął tylko głową. Trudno było oszukać Jima, więc tym bardziej nie było w tym sensu. Nie chciał pogłębiać siebie bardziej. Musiał w końcu zebrać się na odwagę i ogłosić swój wyjazd.

— Tak — potwierdził bez żadnej emocji.

Moriarty zmarszczył lekko brwi z niezadowoleniu, biorąc łyk alkoholu.   
Przeczuwał, że to nie będzie żadna dobra wieść dla niego. Nie wiedział, czy był na to gotowy.

— No więc? O co chodzi, Sebby?

Blondyn westchnął i spojrzał w oczy Irlandczyka.

— Chciałem... Chciałem ci coś ogłosić. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to przyjmiesz, ale nieważne co powiesz, ja swojej decyzji nie zmienię, bo ty tak chcesz. Wyjeżdżam, Jim. Wyjeżdżam do wojska. Zaledwie na parę tygodni, ale muszę się po prostu "wyszaleć". Będziesz musiał radzić sobie beze mnie, chociaż już to dobrze robisz...

Powiedział to bardzo szybko, aby mieć to z głowy. Odwrócił wzrok na szybę, bo był przygotowany na to, że Jim będzie na niego wrzeszczał i mu groził.   
Ten jednak nic nie odpowiedział.

— Okej.

Sebastian ponownie na niego zerknął. Irlandczyk wyrażał zrozumienie i po raz pierwszy wyglądał... Życzliwie. Jego wzrok opadł na podłogę.

— Zaraz... Nie będziesz się opierał? — zapytał Sebastian w zdziwieniu. — Nie zaczniesz krzyczeć?

— Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia wybierzesz tę ścieżkę. To żadna niespodzianka.

— Wiesz, że wrócę za parę...

— Wiem. Ja zawsze wiem wszystko.

Na twarzy Jima pojawił się lekki uśmiech, którym obdarował zdziwionego Sebastiana.

— Tylko bądź tam ostrożny, Moran. Nie żeby coś, ale zależy mi na twojej osobie.

— Wow... — zaciął się blondyn. — Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

Jego przyjaciel wziął kolejny łyk whisky.

— Kto?

Jim zadał pytanie, które zbiło blondyna z tropu.

— Kto cię namówił? — sprecyzował Jim, jakby czytając Sebastianowi w myślach.

— Na służbę?

— Tak.

— No... Mój stary znajomy, Jason. On już jest na froncie.

— Ciekawie. Jak będziesz się grzecznie bawił, to cóż... Nie mogę cię przed tym powstrzymać.

Sebastian znowu uśmiechnął się, a wtedy wstał z sofy i uklęknął obok fotela, na którym siedział Jim. Wymienili sobie głębokie spojrzenia, a Moran położył dłoń na dłoni swojego przyjaciela. To był jednak gest inny od gestu przyjaźni. Między nimi unosiła się inna aura. Gdy byli tak blisko siebie, to czuli się bardzo dziwnie. Zwłaszcza Jim, który nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył czegoś takiego, a myślał, że nie był zdolny do wyrażania takich emocji. Były w nim resztki ludzkości, a nie tylko radość, gniew i szczypta smutku, które objawiały się na zmianę co parę minut, a nawet szybciej.

Moran zacisnął lekko dłoń, czując ciepło Jima. Zawsze myślał, że ten będzie zimny, a jednak... Jego dłoń była ciepła i na dodatek przyjemna w dotyku.   
Ich serca biły trochę szybciej, gdy tak wymieniali ze sobą delikatne gesty.

— Pamiętam, gdy cię pierwszy raz poznałem — uśmiechnął się blondyn pod nosem, gdy nagle jego głowę uderzyła seria obrazów z jego życia, w którym towarzyszył Irlandczyk z kosmosu. — Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś taki, jak inni.

Jim prychnął, patrząc na niego z uśmieszkiem.

— Bo byłem mentalnie niestabilny?

— Nie... Byłeś wyjątkowy i to w bardzo intrygujący sposób. Jesteś strasznie intrygujący.

— Słodki jesteś, Tygrysie.

— Jesteś dla mnie bardzo wyjątkową osobą — wymamrotał.

Jim wyglądał tak, jakby coś nim ruszyło w środku. Jakby ktoś ruszył środek jego dawno nieużywanej duszy. Sapnął, gorączkowo kierując wzrok na zachodzące słońce.

— To głupie — zaśmiał się lekko. — Ale ja uważam to samo o tobie. Byłeś jedyną osobą w moim życiu, której mogłem zaufać. Tą i jeszcze taką jedną, ale tamto już nieważne. Cieszę się, że wciąż trzymasz się u mego boku. Jesteś bardzo lojalny i cię uwielbiam.

Sebastian wstał, a wtedy odważył się położyć swoje umięśnione ramię za plecami Jima i przytulić go w pewien sposób bez dotykania. Brunet nawet na to nie zareagował, a dotknął twarzy blondyna i przez chwilę popatrzył na jego usta.   
Byli niczym w transie. Nie mogli tego kontrolować.   
Moriarty poczuł z nim taką bliskość...   
Nawet nie zorientował się, że coraz bardziej przybliżali swoje usta do siebie.

Aż nagle Irlandczyk się zorientował.   
W lekkim szoku i przerażeniu wstał z fotela, chrząkając nerwowo oraz drapiąc się w tył głowy ze zdenerwowaniem. 

Co on niby wyprawiał? Sebastian był jego przyjacielem. Jedynym przyjacielem. Nie mógł w ten sposób niszczyć tej przyjaźni.

— Pójdę wykonać t-telefon do takiego jednego taksówkarza, Hope... Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

— Jutro z samego rana.

Jim zacisnął palce na swoim nadgarstku, robiąc parę kroków w stronę swojego biura.   
Sebastian był tak samo speszony jak on.

— To... Nie wiem, czy będę wtedy spał. Jak nie, to przyjdź się do mnie pożegnać.

— Jasne. Oczywiście i tak będziemy w kontakcie przez maile, prawda?

— Tak, zdecydowanie. Tak.

Irlandczyk zrobił kolejne kroki w stronę swojego miejsca pracy.   
Jim wciąż próbował zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą zaszło. Gdyby nie wiedział o tym, że nie jest zdolny do odczuwania wszystkich emocji co inni, to mógłby przysiąc, że zakochał się w swoim wieloletnim przyjacielu.   
Nie mógł zepsuć tej relacji, ale chciał powiedzieć to przed jego wyjazdem. Chciał dać mu znać, że czuje do niego coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Wiedział, iż Sebastian odczuwał to samo.

— Sebastian, ja cię... — wydusił, jakby coś ściskało go za gardło.

Blondyn, który niekontrolowanie się zaczerwienił spojrzał z nadzieją na Irlandczyka. Skrycie miał nadzieję, że na pożegnanie Jim powie...

— Szanuję.

Serce mężczyzny zamarło na chwilę, a po jego plecach przeszedł zimny dreszcz.   
Było blisko, albo mu się wydawało. Może Jim nie odczuwał tego samego, co on. W końcu to by miało sens.   
Jednak prawda była taka, że Moriarty przeklinał w środku sam do siebie. Nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości tego, jakim tchórzostwem teraz się ukazał przed samym sobą.

— D-dzięki — Sebastian zasalutował niezręcznie, nie mając pojęcia w jaki sposób zareagować. 

_______

Jim,

Irak jest świetny. Dolecieliśmy na miejsce i trwa tutaj pole walki. Naprawdę jest intensywnie! Wszystkim spodobała się moja umiejętność celnego strzelania ze snajperki i chcą ułożyć mnie na wyższą pozycję. Zaledwie po paru dniach! A ty jak się bawisz? 

Sebastian,  
U mnie po staremu. Biznes się kręci, wciąż rozmawiam z tym taksówkarzem co ma tętniaka mózgu i żona go zostawiła. Zaproponowałem mu, że będę płacił jego dzieciom za każde morderstwo, które popełni. Jest zabawnie i wygląda na to, że kretyni ze Scotland Yardu w końcu orientują się, że coś jest nie tak. Odezwij się szybko. 

>>>>>>>>

Jim,  
Sprawa jest bardziej gorączkowa, niż na początku sądziłem. I to jest właśnie super!! To dla mnie wakacje, odpoczywam w ten sposób od codzienności! Ta sprawa z taksówkarzem brzmi interesująco, jak wrócę do Londynu, to będziesz mógł się śmiać ze mną u boku.

Sebastian,  
Klaus chyba się zakochał i teraz nie chce skupić się na robocie. Doprowadza mnie do szału.

Jim,  
Tak ludzie robią. 

Sebastian,  
Dzięki za żadną poradę. No ale nieważne. Nie chcę brzmieć sentymentalnie, ale trochę mi ciebie brakuje. A tak w ogóle, to ostatnio rozmyślałem sobie nad starymi czasami. Pamiętasz jak wspólnie uciekaliśmy przed twoim ojcem? Albo jak w nocy zasnęliśmy razem na dywanie? O, albo jak w zimę torturowałeś tego gostka w piwnicy? To było zabawne! Ach, stare dzieje. 

Jim,  
Ta. Musimy je potem powtórzyć. 

Sebastian,  
A tak w ogóle, to chciałem ci coś wyznać, jak już wrócisz. Szczerze mówiąc, to chciałem ci to powiedzieć przed twoim wyjazdem, ale trochę stchórzyłem. 

Jim,  
Wow. Serio? Nie mogę się więc doczekać. Ja też muszę ci coś wyznać. 

Sebastian,  
No to czekam.

>>>>>>>>>

Jim,  
Pułkownik naprawdę mnie uwielbia i często jestem u jego boku. Zresztą wszyscy mają wobec mnie wielki respekt! Tutaj jest świetnie. A co u ciebie? 

Sebastian,  
Pracuję. Czekam na twój powrót. To dobrze, że spędzasz miło czas. Tęsknię. 

Jim,  
Ja za tobą też. Wojna jest niesamowita, ale jednak nie zamieniłbym pola walki na mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. 

Sebastian,  
Myślę często o tobie. Trochę tak pusto bez ciebie, nie wiem, czy wytrzymam jeszcze tych dwóch tygodni. 

Jim,  
Dasz radę, w końcu jesteś Jamesem Moriartym. Jak komuś ma się coś udać, to z pewnością tobie. 

Sebastian,  
Dzisiaj jakaś baba nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku, a potem dała mi swój numer. Kazałem ją zabić, bo sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się niekomfortowo. 

Jim,  
Zakochała się pewnie. 

Sebastian,  
Obrzydliwe. Wątpię, że chciałaby być z kimś takim. Jestem typem sadysty. 

Jim,  
Czasami ludzie lubią typy niegrzecznych chłopców. 

Sebastian,  
Dlaczego?

Jim,  
Tak ludzie robią. 

Sebastian,  
Jak dobrze, że nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego. A jak sytuacja na froncie? 

Sebastian,   
Halo? 

Jim,  
Wybacz, byłem zajęty. Jest chaos, wrogowie detonują nasze obozy z ukrycia. Straciliśmy już dwa namioty z żołnierzami. 

Sebastian,   
No to ciekawie. Napisz do mnie potem. 

Jim,  
Jasne. 

>>>>>>>>>>

Sebastian,  
Został tydzień do twojego powrotu! Co tam u ciebie? Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie i o tym, co chcę ci powiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że mnie przez to nie znienawidzisz. 

Sebastian,  
Halo?

Sebastian,  
Czy ty mnie ignorujesz?

Sebastian,  
Odpowiedz mi??? 

Sebastian,  
Poczekaj aż wrócisz do domu. 

>>>>>>>>>

Sebastian,  
Dobra, poniosło mnie trochę. Oczywiście nic ci nie zrobię. Pewnie jesteś zajęty, co? No nic. Zostały jeszcze dwa dni. Nie mogę się doczekać. 

>>>>>>>>>

Sebastian,  
Domyślam się, że pewnie ci się coś zepsuło. Czekam już pod lotniskiem, jestem taki podekscytowany! Pokażę ci, co fajnego wymyśliłem z tym taksówkarzem! Jak coś to ja będę stał przy wyjściu. 

>>>>>>>>

Sebastian,  
Minęły trzy dni od końca twojej służby. Dlaczego nie wróciłeś jeszcze do domu? Zaczynam się denerwować. Chyba nie chcesz tam zostać na zawsze, co? 

>>>>>>>>>

Sebastian,  
To już tydzień. Miałeś wrócić do domu. Odezwij się. Proszę. Zrób to dla mnie. Proszę? 

>>>>>>>

Dzień Dobry,

Pragniemy poinformować, iż Sebastian Moran zginął w wybuchu bomby, która została podłożona przez wrogie wojska. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnych danych na jego temat, dlatego rozsyłamy ten e-mail do wszystkich osób, z którymi miał kontakt.   
Jeżeli jesteś członkiem rodziny i możesz podzielić się z nami informacjami, bardzo prosimy przesłać je na: xyukforces@gmail.com

Prosimy przyjąć nasze najszczersze kondolencje, Sebastian Moran był dobrym żołnierzem i wspaniałym przyjacielem.  
St. P.   
Adam McEwan

______

Jim nie był widziany na zewnątrz od długiego czasu.   
I nie chodzi tutaj tylko i wyłącznie o ulice.   
Nie wychodził w ogóle ze swojego biura. Przez parę dni od otrzymania maila wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, które przedstawiało jego i Sebastiana Morana.

On nie żył.   
Jego jedyny przyjaciel nie żył.   
Osoba, do której żywił głębokie uczucia.  
Czuł, jak to wszystko wbija go w ziemię; jedzenie straciło smak, a życie jakikolwiek cel. Wszystko mu było obojętne. Czy umrze, czy też nie. Świat mógł się burzyć, ale jego to nie obchodziło.   
Ponownie na świecie był sam i tym razem nie miał zamiaru przywiązywać się do nikogo więcej. To zbyt bolało.

Stracił ostatnią cząstkę ludzkości, którą miał w sobie. Teraz nie przypominał człowieka. Był bardzo niebezpiecznym wrakiem wręcz robotycznego mężczyzny bez żadnych emocji.   
Potrzebował dystrakcji. I to takiej solidnej.   
Wszyscy go irytowali, a zwłaszcza głupota Scotland Yardu. Potrzebował wyzwania.

Wpatrywał się w fotografię, która przedstawiała dwójkę przyjaciół. Obwiniał się za to, że zgodził się, aby Sebastian wybrał się do tego pieprzonego wojska.   
Ścisnął ramkę, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które powoli zaczęły formować się w jego oczach.   
Tęsknił za nim. Tęsknił za jego zapachem, poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, morskimi oczami, wspólnymi żartami i bliskością.   
Jim był sam. Nie miał nawet z kim porozmawiać.   
Czuł się okropnie, ale starał się tego nie pokazywać przy jego ochroniarzach, którzy teraz pełnili także role sprzątaczek i zapewnienia, że w lodówce jest jedzenie, którego ich szef i tak nie ruszał.   
Nie przejmowali się stanem Jima. W końcu to nie był ich problem, a oni nie należeli do ludzi wrażliwych w jakikolwiek sposób. To był jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Moriarty przyjął ich do tej roboty. 

×××××

Richard wszedł do biura Jima bez pukania, a brunet poderwał się jak poparzony z fotela i zaczął gorączkowo pocierać oczy, starając się odwrócić twarzą od ochroniarza.   
Nie chciał, aby ten zobaczył, że płakał. W końcu to było żałosne.

— Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, bo rozkażę utnąć ci język i go połknąć — wysyczał do niego tak morderczo, że po plecach Richarda przeszedł dreszcz.

— J-jest coś, co może szefa zainteresować — wyjąkał czarnoskóry w odpowiedzi. — Chodzi o pana Holmesa.

Głowa Jima odwróciła się tak gwałtownie w stronę Richarda, że ten wystraszył się i zrobił krok w tył.

— Sherlocka Holmesa? Tego małego detektywa, co teraz mieszka na Baker Street i miesza się w życie mojego nowego klienta?

— T-tak.

— Jakie wieści?

Chaotycznie wrócił na krzesło, opierając brodę dłońmi.   
Richard położył mu na biurko fotografię, która została zrobiona detektywowi z ukrycia - przedstawiała ona wysokiego bruneta, który wychodził z taksówki w towarzystwie niskiego blondyna.

— Wygląda na to, że pan Holmes znalazł sobie przyjaciela.

Coś pękło w Jimie. Spojrzał na zdjęcie i na obu mężczyzn, czując falę furii, która po chwili zmieniła się w rozbawienie, a za chwilę w smutek. Potem znowu w furię, a potem znowu w radość.

Sherlock Holmes miał przyjaciela.   
On miał przyjaciela, a Jim nie?!   
Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Aż w końcu dotarło do niego, że przecież Sherlock był bardzo podobny do Jima. Był przeciwnikiem idealnym. Mógł się z nim bawić. To się nazywała dystrakcja!   
Dystrakcja z czymś, co Jim właśnie stracił...

Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a oczy zabłyszczały.   
Richard wyszedł z biura widząc, że Jim straci zmysły.   
Brunet sięgnął po zdjęcie Sebastiana, a wtedy przed jego fotografią włożył fotografię przedstawiającą Sherlocka i jego nowego przyjaciela.

Nadszedł czas na zabawę, a oprócz tego zniszczenie osoby, która ciągle wtrącała się w jego biznes. Miał jednak zamiar zabić go później. Najpierw chciał się pobawić.   
I sam nawet o tym nie wiedział, ale tak naprawdę jego akcje były kierowane szalejącą zazdrością.

Sherlock Holmes miał przyjaciela.   
James Moriarty już do końca życia został sam.


	26. TAKSÓWKARZ

Jeff Hope umierał. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Taksówkarz nawet nie zorientował się, że ktoś celuje w niego bronią. Po prostu usłyszał głośny huk i upadł na podłogę, czując, jak paraliżujący ból w ramieniu zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się po całym jego ciele. Strzelec trafił niedaleko serca. 

Bóg wyznaczył mu datę śmierci, gdy okazało się, że ma tętniaka mózgu. Myślał, że albo choroba go wykończy, albo połknie tabletkę, która okaże się tą złą. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu jednak do głowy, że umrze przez postrzelenie.

Zakaszlnął słabo, a wtedy podszedł do niego detektyw w płaszczu. Prawie był jego ofiarą. Prawie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że to on wyjdzie z tego cało. Chyba że dorwie go pewien mężczyzna. 

Sherlock Holmes chwycił tabletkę i pokazał ją przed twarzą Jeffa, który miał tylko nadzieję, że jego dzieci są bezpieczne. 

— Miałem rację? — zapytał z chłodem w głosie. Bardzo liczył na to, że się nie pomylił. Zrobił wszystko, żeby tylko się nie nudzić, dlatego był takim łatwym celem do zniszczenia parę minut wcześniej. — Miałem rację, prawda? Odgadłem?! 

Jeff nie odpowiedział. Myślał o swojej rodzinie. Detektyw w furii rzucił w niego tabletką. Wyprostował się, wciąż wpatrując w umierającego taksówkarza. 

— Dobra... Powiedz mi... Twój sponsor. Kim jest? Ten, który opowiedział ci o mnie, mój "fan". Chcę znać jego imię. 

— Nie... — wydusił w bólu Brytyjczyk, ponieważ jego sponsor nie chciał, aby jego imię było ujawniane. 

Sherlock nie żywił do niego żadnego współczucia. Zależało mu na odpowiedzi, a czas się wyczerpywał. Jeff słabł coraz bardziej.

— Umierasz, ale wciąż mam czas, żeby cię skrzywdzić. Podaj mi imię. 

Mężczyzna słabo pokręcił głową. Chciał pozostać lojalny do osoby, dzięki której jego dzieci były szczęśliwe i miały wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby jeść i spać w ciepłym domu. 

W tym momencie detektyw brutalnie nadepnął na jego ranę postrzałową, co zabolało jak diabli. Ból rozniósł się jeszcze mocniej po ciele. Zaczął jęczeć cicho, otwierając usta szeroko. 

— Imię! — głos detektywa uniósł się stanowczo. Ruszył stopą po ranie starszego mężczyzny, co spowodowało jeszcze silniejszy ból. — Imię, teraz! Imię!

Jeff był już na skraju śmierci. Zanim jednak stracił przytomność, jego głos automatycznie postanowił wyjawić jedno nazwisko, które miał na końcu języka. Sponsor nie mógł go już skrzywdzić, bo taksówkarz umierał. Próbując się powstrzymać, wrzasnął głośno:

— Moriarty!

═════ ◈ ═════

Dzień był deszczowy. Takich dni było wiele w Londynie, w końcu to był jeden z symboli tego miasta - wieczne opady i szare chmury unoszące się wysoko nad budynkami.   
Jim siedział samotnie w salonie, oglądając przez szybę życie zwykłych ludzi. Byli żałośni. Pędzili gdzieś albo sami, albo z kimś. Przywiązywanie się do kogoś było najgorszym błędem, jaki mogli popełniać. To były największe ich słabości. Miłość była obrzydliwa, a Moriarty nią jak najbardziej gardził.

Minęło zaledwie parę tygodni odkąd stracił Sebastiana. Teraz mieszkanie wydawało się puste, bo w końcu był tam sam. Nie miał nikogo, a tymczasem Sherlock dobrze bawił się ze swoim nowym przyjacielem.   
Detektyw zainteresował go jeszcze bardziej i Irlandczyk szybko wpadł w obsesję.   
Znał Holmesa, gdy ten był jeszcze mały i pamiętał, że już wtedy wykazywał się o wiele wyższą inteligencją niż przeciętni ludzie, a teraz został detektywem i rujnował Jimowi klientów. Moriarty wiedział, że ten oto mężczyzna był dla niego wrogiem idealnym. Mogli teraz oboje bawić się w historyjkę, w której detektyw był protagonistą, a Jim antagonistą. Irlandczyk kochał bajki. Teraz dałby wszystko, żeby móc zacząć się z nim bawić.   
Jego pierwszym krokiem było zwrócenie na niego uwagi poprzez Jeffa Hope'a.

Rozległo się rytmiczne pukanie do drzwi i Jim podszedł do nich, a potem otworzył je.   
Do środka wszedł Klaus, jego rudowłosy ochroniarz, który widocznie miał jakieś wieści.

— No więc? — wymamrotał Moriarty bez humoru.

— Szefie... — Klaus widocznie był zdenerwowany. Złapał za pasek od swojej sportowej torby i zmarszczył lekko brwi w zmartwieniu. — Chodzi o pańskiego klienta.

— Taksówkarza? — zapytał Jim, nalewając whisky do dużej szklanki.

— Mhm. Sherlock Holmes... Sherlock Holmes go zabił.

Moriarty spojrzał na Klausa, otwierając szerzej oczy i nagle zaczął się śmiać, wciąż mając usta przy szklance.   
Po chwili odłożył ją na stolik, nie przestając chichotać.

— Szefie... — zaczął nerwowy jego reakcją Klaus.

— Czy Jeff wyjawił moją tożsamość? — uśmieszek Jima w ułamku sekundy przerodził się w grymas, a oczy w obłąkany wzrok.

Wolnym krokiem podszedł do ochroniarza równego wzrostu.   
Rudowłosy nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

— T-tak. Powiedział parę sekund przed śmiercią, podobno Holmes go torturował i żądał pańskiego nazwiska.

Oczy Irlandczyka były już duże i błyszczały od zewnątrz, jednak w środku nie było nic.   
Ścisnął dłoń w pięść, lekko przekrzywiając głowę w bok.   
Nagle na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech.

— A. Rozumiem.

Zrobił parę kroków w tył niczym robot i usiadł na fotelu, nalewając kolejną ilość alkoholu do w połowie pełnej szklanki.   
Wziął parę głębokich łyków. Siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, patrząc na szare niebo. Klaus stał z boku, chcąc już sobie iść. Jednak Jim jeszcze nie skończył.

— On miał dzieci. Przesyłałem im pieniądze za każdym razem, gdy ich ojczulek kogoś uśmiercił.

— O, to interesujące, szefie. Czy mogę już sobie...

— Nie skończyłem.

Dwa słowa zadziałały niczym ostrze przy nogach ochroniarza. Nie odważył się nawet odetchnąć. Głos Jima był zimny jak lód, a ostry jak brzytwa.

— Jeff naprawdę kochał te dzieci. To była jedyna rzecz, która sprawiała mu radość - przebywanie ze swoją rodziną. To urocze. Ten sentyment oczywiście.

— Iii...?

— Może i Jeff nie żyje, więc nie mogę go ukarać w zwykły sposób, ale wciąż pozostawił na ziemi coś, co za wszelką cenę trzymałby w bezpieczeństwie.

Twarz Jima wypełniona była sztucznym uśmiechem, który nosił przez cały czas jak maskę.

— Klaus, przekaż pozostałym, że chcę głowy dzieci w mieszkaniu jego byłej żony. Niech się poturla w tym grobie.

Rudowłosy wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany.   
Jeszcze niedawno był mniej brutalny, a teraz kazał robić im takie rzeczy, że Klausa przechodziły dreszcze.   
Szef kompletnie zwariował, a współczucia miał mniej niż zero.   
Pokiwał jednak głową, a wtedy był zwolniony. Cieszył się za każdym razem, gdy mógł wyjść z tego miejsca. Nigdy nie wiedział, czy pewnego dnia nie zostanie skazany na śmierć przez jakiś głupi błąd. 

— Mają zabić te dzieci...? 

— Głuchy jesteś? 

Nastąpiła cisza, a po chwili Klaus pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał i pośpiesznie wyszedł. 

═════ ◈ ═════

Jim przeszedł do swojej sypialni, która od śmierci Sebastiana diametralnie się zmieniła - teraz była oblepiona fotografiami Sherlocka. Wszędzie. 

Irlandczyk podszedł do swojego laptopa i usiał z nim na łóżku, wpisując w przeglądarkę www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/. Znalazł tego bloga dopiero niedawno, gdy szukał przydatnych informacji na temat jego nowego przyjaciela. Wiedział już, że zupełnie jak Sebastian, John także uczestniczył w wojnie. Pierdolony szczęściarz. To on właśnie miał pójść na pierwszy ogień zniszczenia. W głębi duszy tak naprawdę Jim zazdrościł, że przyjacielowi Sherlocka udało się przeżyć. Jedynym plusem był PTSD, który został doktorowi po wojnie. Dzięki temu musiał prowadzić stronę podszywającą się pod pamiętnik. Moriarty miał teraz wgląd na wszystkie przygody, które miał doktor Watson z jego ulubionym wrogiem. 

Blondyn właśnie opublikował nowy wpis zatytułowany "Stadium W Różu" i Jim potarł dłonie z ekscytacją, zaczynając czytać. Pierwsze minuty w lekturze, a jego policzki już bolały z obłąkanego uśmiechu. Doktor Watson pisał tam o tym, jak rozwiązali zagadkę tajemniczych morderstw, za którymi stał taksówkarz. 

Moriarty po przeczytaniu delikatnie położył dłoń na wypukłych klawiszach, poruszając nią lekko. Chciał zostawić im wiadomość. Postanowił użyć starego, dobrego trybu anonimowego gościa. 

Oh, jest geniuszem. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy

Anonimowy


	27. ZEPSUTA MIŁOŚĆ

Minął miesiąc, a Sherlock wciąż deptał Jimowi po piętach. Ciągle odstraszał mu klientów. Irlandczyk nienawidził tego detektywa, a jednocześnie adorował - zawsze miał dylemat, co do decyzji, której celem było ogłoszenie mu, czy powinien go zabić, a może zostawić przy życiu. Wszystko zależało od jego zmienności i humoru: raz był gotowy nasłać na niego swoich ludzi, a potem przypomniały mu się wszystkie zabawy, które z nim miał. Postanowił zostawić go sobie jeszcze na jakiś czas, a potem miał zamiar mu się ujawnić.

Jednym z jego klientów była chińska staruszka, która była generałem sekretnej chińskiej organizacji, która handlowała drogimi i zabytkowymi przedmiotami z różnych krajów.   
Generał Shan skontaktowała się z Jimem, aby pomógł Czarnemu Lotusowi (bo tak nazywała się organizacja) przetransportować ich ludzi do Londynu bez żadnego hałasu, ani wywoływania problemów. Zabrakło to mu parę skomplikowanych rozmów, ale koniec końców duża ilość chińskich sprzedawców kradzionych przedmiotów była umieszczona w Anglii bez żadnych śladów. Tak, jak sobie tego życzyli.

Jim był naprawdę bohaterem dla wszelkiego rodzaju kryminalistów. Pomagał im w najgorszych sytuacjach i wyciągał z okropnego bagna. Wielu z nich zawdzięczało mu swoje życie, przez co zyskał sobie jeszcze większą gromadę adoratorów, których mógł potem nazwać JEGO ludźmi. Była to po prostu grupa zwolenników, która krążyła w ciemnych uliczkach Londynu niczym szczury z kanałów - tym sposobem James Moriarty miał oczy wszędzie, a zwłaszcza na Sherlocku Holmsie. To on wciąż pozostawał jego głównym celem, a obsesja pogłębiała się.   
Wiedział, że miał niepoukładane w głowie. Uważał to jednak za coś pięknego.   
Szaleństwo oznaczało nieprzewidywalność.   
Nawet on sam nie mógł przewidzieć tego, co ma zamiar zrobić za parę sekund. Właśnie to sprawiało, że każdy bał się przebywać wśród niego. Raz pochwalił jednego ze swoich ochroniarzy, a dosłownie minutę później kazał go zastrzelić, bo nie podobała mu się jego aura.   
Nikt nie mógł się poprawnie uśmiechnąć, odezwać, a nawet oddychać. A gdy ktoś zrobił coś, co przypomniało mu o Sebastianie... Moriarty w śmiertelnym milczeniu prawie rzucał im się do gardła. Nie znosił, po prostu nie znosił wspomnień, które mówiły mu, że ma w sobie głupi sentyment, który zaśmiecał jego umysł. To były śmieci niezdolne pozbycia się i właśnie to doprowadzało go do szału.   
Gdyby nie śmierć jego jedynego przyjaciela, to może nie zainteresowałby się detektywem. Teraz jednak chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby wbić Sherlockowi do głowy, że są tacy sami i że Jim chce się bawić. Tylko o to mu chodziło. Chciał zwrócenia uwagi.

Nie był zły, gdy okazało się, że Holmes załatwił całą szajkę Czarnego Lotusa. No, może trochę. Chciał, żeby się od niego odczepił, ale jednocześnie wręcz skakał z radości, że istnieje ktoś, kto potrafi rozwiązać zawiłe sprawy. Ktoś równie mądry, co on. Na jego twarzy pojawiał się od razu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ach, Sherlock - westchnął marzycielsko, gdy oglądał zdjęcie detektywa zrobione z ukrycia przez jednego z jego ludzi. Przekrzywił głowę niczym jaszczurka i wydał z siebie śmiech przez zęby bez jakiejkolwiek emocji. - Jeszcze tylko trochę.

Telefon Irlandczyka zadzwonił, grając melodię "Stayin' Alive" Bee Gees. Kochał ten utwór, bo ironicznie przypominał mu, że życie jest nudne i nie ma w tym praktycznie żadnej dystrakcji. Nie ma nic do roboty, nie ma nad czym się wysilać. To po prostu Zostawanie Żywym i między innymi właśnie to sprawiało, że Jima ani trochę nie obchodziło, czy umrze. Śmierć była biletem do zakończenia żałosnej nudy, ale miał jeszcze parę niedokończonych spraw.

Odebrał, słysząc po drugiej stronie słuchawki głęboki głos Richarda.

\- Wi...

\- Lepiej, żeby to było ważne - Moriarty uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu.

\- Oczywiście, szefie. No więc zrobiliśmy research, tak jak szef kazał, na temat innych bliskich Sherlockowi osób...

\- Mhm.

\- No więc oprócz rodziców i Mycrofta Holmesa, Johna Watsona, inspektora Scotland Yardu... Jest jeszcze Molly Hooper.

Moriarty ziewnął teatralnie i głośno, mówiąc swoją opinię bez wyrażania jej słowami. Richard prędko zrozumiał.

\- Molly Hooper pracuje w szpitalu Barts - ciągnął. - Jako patolożka w kostnicy. Często się kręci dookoła niego i zna go od wielu lat. To nie wszystko. Parę dni temu założyła swojego własnego bloga. Nie jesteśmy jakimiś dobrymi specjalistami od uczuć kobiecych, ale jesteśmy dość pewni, że panna Hooper jest w Holmsie głęboko zadurzona.

\- Zadu...

Jimowi potrzeba było chwili, żeby przeanalizować dokładnie słowa, które powiedział mu jego pracownik. Wyobraził sobie jakąś kobietę niosącą miskę z mózgiem, która podąża z maślanymi oczami za socjopatycznym detektywem, a wtedy wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Biedna, naiwna dziewczyna! I niesamowicie głupia!   
Richard milczał, podczas gdy Jim myślał nad ową wizją.   
W końcu Irlandczyk się opamiętał i chrząknął cicho.

\- Dobra, złociutki. Podaj mi nazwę tego bloga. Chcę sobie go poczytać.

Richard wyczytał mu adres, a Jim zapisał sobie w laptopie.   
Odstawił sobie jednak bloga na później.

\- Klaus jest już na miejscu?

\- Za dwie godziny powinien dojechać, szefie.

\- Dobrze... Nieźle się ukryła.

\- Prawda.

\- Myślała, że przede mną ucieknie. Boi się. Zabawni są ci wszyscy ludzie - rzucił się na swoje łóżko, wystawiając głowę do góry nogami z końca. - Nie wiem o co im chodzi, przecież jestem uroczy.

Richard milczał.

\- No halo, może potwierdzisz mojego słowa?!

\- Ach tak! - zawołał nagle zbity z tropu mężczyzna po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Prawda!

\- Eh, zapomnij o tym.

Moriarty ponuro rozłączył się, rzucając telefon na drugi koniec pokoju i spojrzał na sufit pomalowany na biało.   
Skrzywił się, ale chwilę potem grymas został zastąpiony małym uśmieszkiem.

\- Teraz czekać na połączenie - powiedział sam do siebie.

××××

Tak jak się spodziewał, generał Shan odważyła się zadzwonić do niego przez wideo chat. Jim odebrał, jednak z wiadomych przyczyn nie uruchamiał ani swojej kamerki, ani mikrofonu. Staruszka mówiła do niego, a Moriarty pod pseudonimem "M" odpowiadał w firmie tekstu.

Siedziała zgarbiona przed laptopem w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, wyraźnie zestresowana.   
Irlandczyk tymczasem siedział wygodnie na fotelu, popijając bawarkę.

\- Gdyby nie pańska pomoc... Gdyby nie pański wkład... Nie moglibyśmy przetrasnportować się do Londynu. Należą się panu podziękowania - mówiła mu.   
Jim nie lubił, gdy ktoś mu dziękował. Od razu w głowie przypominała mu się scena, gdy Sebastian uwolnił go z opuszczonej fabryki, a potem żądał wdzięczności. Postanowił użyć na Shen tych samych słów, co na nim. Dokładnie je pamiętał.   
Sięgnął do klawiatury.

M: WDZIĘCZNOŚĆ JEST BEZSENSOWNA. TO TYLKO OCZEKIWANIE NA WIĘCEJ PRZYSŁUG.

Kobieta przeczytała wiadomość, a wtedy zmieniła temat. Była przerażona. Myślała, że tajemniczy Moriarty, który był już legendą wśród gangsterów, złościł się na całą tą sytuację.  
Jego jemu to jednak nie sprawiało zbytnio różnicy. I tak miał Sherlockowi osobiście się pokazać. Jednak jasno ustalił, że nikt nie ma znać jego tożsamości. Przecież nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś zdradza im, że szykuje się dla nich impreza niespodzianka.

\- Nie uczestniczyliśmy... - próbowała się wytłumaczyć. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, że ten mężczyzna przybędzie - ten Sherlock Holmes. i teraz pańskie bezpieczeństwo jest zagrożone.

Irlandczyk prychnął.

M: NIE MOGĄ MNIE NAMIERZYĆ.

Jedyna osoba więc, która mogła go zdradzić była właśnie kobieta siedząca przed ekranem. Wiedziała o tym. I była tym faktem przerażona.

\- Nie ujawnię pańskiej tożsamości - dodała szybko, jednak ze szczerością.

Było już za późno. Jim po drugiej stronie wysłał w SMS sygnał do Klausa, który był już w tym samym miejscu co Chinka.

M: TEGO AKURAT JESTEM PEWIEN.

Oglądał kobietę, która zbladła w przerażeniu. Dobrze wiedziała, że ktoś tak potężny będzie starał się pozbyć jedynego świadka.   
Akurat tutaj miała rację, bo nagle na jej czole pojawiła się czerwona kropka.   
Jim sięgnął po filiżankę, pijąc sobie elegancko herbatę, a wtedy na wideo rozległ się głośny huk. Krew ubrudziła trochę kamerkę, zostawiając dość dużą plamę, a kobieta postrzelona w czoło natychmiastowo upadła na podłogę. Moriarty widział, jak dość różowy kawałek mózgu odlatuje gdzieś w bok.   
Ten widok go jednak nie obrzydził, bo bez żadnej emocji sięgnął po ciasteczka, jakby był w trakcie oglądania jakiegoś naprawdę nudnego horroru.

Nie miał już po co oglądać pustego pomieszczenia, dlatego otworzył nową kartę i wpisał adres bloga nieznanej mu Molly Hooper.   
Od razu przeniosło go na pastelową stronę z kotkami.

\- Widać z kim mamy doczynienia - wymamrotał sam do siebie, otwierając jej najnowszy wpis.


	28. JIM Z IT

Richard był mężczyzną dość przyziemnym i pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek sensu zabawy. Z perspektywy dzieci właśnie ten typ człowieka był jednym z dość najnudniejszych.   
Wstawał rano, pracował i wracał do domu, żeby pójść spać, a rano wrócić do tego samego zajęcia. Ludzie byli różni i lubili inne rzeczy, a Richardowi podobało się właśnie to.   
Dla osoby jego typu, praca dla Moriartyego należała więc do jednych z najgorszych. Spodziewał się poważnego mafiozy, któremu będzie mógł ukazywać respekt. Co prawda Jim był groźny, a szacunek trzeba mu było ukazywać, jednak różnił się od zwyczajnych gangsterów. Jego czyny zaś były czasami dość... Nadzwyczajne.

Na przykład tego dnia, gdy otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia przeznaczonego tylko dla pracowników z podekscytowaniem na twarzy, wołając:   
— Idę do pracy!

Szóstka ochroniarzy, która do tej pory była zajęta swoimi sprawami spojrzała na niego, zbita z tropu. Zresztą takie twarze miał tak każdy, gdy przebywał z obłąkanym Irlandczykiem dłużej niż parę dni.

— Że... Co? — zapytał Richard, mrużąc brwi.   
Wszyscy wiedzieli, że brunetowi nie chodziło o swoją posadę konsultującego kryminalisty. Chodziło mu o najprawdziwszą pracę, a nikt nigdy nie widział Moriartyego, który zajmował się sprawami wykonywanymi przez "zwyczajnych ludzi".

— Dzisiaj zacznę swój pierwszy dzień pracy w szpitalu Barts. Miejcie więc oko na mnie, żeby żaden z innych szemrawców do mnie nie poszedł i nie wyjawił mojej tożsamości, oczywiście — wyjaśnił z zadowoleniem.

— Powie nam szef, dlaczego się na to zdecydował? — odezwał się Sam, łysy ochroniarz, który w tamtym momencie czyścił sobie brązowe buty, siedząc na małym podeście.

Jim potarł ręce, jakby czekając na to pytanie. Tego dnia naprawdę wydawał się w humorze. To nigdy nie było dobrym znakiem. Ostatnim razem gdy był taki zadowolony, załatwił parę kontraktów z Koreą Południową.

— Pracuje tam Molly Hooper — odparł wesoło. — Przejrzałem jej bloga. Strasznie naiwna dziewczyna. Wiecie czego jej brakuje? Chłopaka.

Irlandczyk popatrzył na swoich ludzi. Żaden nie wydawał się zainteresowany tym, co do niego mówili. Nikogo nie obchodziły jego plany. Jedynie wtedy, gdy związane były z nimi i z czymś, za co mogli dostać pieniądze.   
Sebastian był jedyną osobą, która byłaby tym zainteresowana.   
Jim westchnął bezgłośnie, kręcąc oczami w zirytowaniu.

— Nie sądzę, żeby chciałaby być z kryminalistą. Bez urazy, szefie — dodał Sam.

Jim podszedł i pochylił się do niego z przesłodzonym uśmiechem, klepiąc go po łysej głowie.   
— A czy ty jesteś istotką rozumną? Bo z tego co widzę to chyba nie bardzo. Oczywiście, że nie powiem jej o mojej prawdziwej tożsamości. To byłby głupi krok. Podam się po prostu za Jima z działu informatycznego.

— D-dobra — wykrztusił z przerażeniem mężczyzna.

— Zaczynam od nocnej zmiany, tak więc będziecie mieli nocki. Tylko to przyszedłem wam ogłosić. O szesnastej wezmę kogoś z was, żeby mnie zawiózł. Ależ to ekscytujące!

Następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, żeby przebrać się w coś bardziej zwyczajnego.   
Co było to dla niego trudne, bo od momentu zarabiania bardzo dużych zarobków przyzwyczaił się do miękkiego i przyjemnego dotyku drogich garniturów. Musiał zrezygnować też ze swoich perfekcyjnie ułożonych włosów na żel, dlatego po prostu potarmosił je trochę, aż zrobił się z nich nierówny nieład. Gęstość włosów miał po mamie. Kolor po tacie.   
W zwykłej koszulce, spodniach dresowych i włosach bez jakiegokolwiek zadbania wyglądał jak zwykły, szary człowiek. Gdyby nie fakt, że było to przebranie potrzebne na misję, to w takie coś z własnej woli ubrałby się jedynie w Halloween, które we Wielkiej Brytanii i tak nie było świętowane.   
Był dumny ze swojego przebrania, które było wystarczająco przekonywujące. Teraz należało tylko rozkochać w sobie naiwną dziewczynę - co zapowiadało się także jako banalna rzecz.

×××××

James Moriarty nigdy nie był w szpitalu, nie licząc tego jednego razu, gdy został w jednym z nich urodzony, na co oczywiście nie miał żadnego wpływu.   
Było to dla niego zwiedzanie nowego miejsca i odkrywanie nowych doświadczeń, które nie były niczym ekscytującym, ale jednak czymś innym.   
Budynek był dość ładny i stary, mieli tam muzeum. Na dole było krematorium, a na samej górze wydział informatyczny, który był celem Jima.   
W trakcie układania planu zadał sobie pytanie: "Kim byłby Moriarty jako nudny człowiek?".   
Od razu wpadł mu do głowy pomysł nauczyciela matematyki, ale bardziej pasował mu informatyk. W końcu potrafił w parę sekund włamać się do komputera, a wejście do jakiegokolwiek systemu należącego do Wielkiej Brytanii nie byłoby dla niego większym trudem. Oczywiście nie należał do osób, które były perfekcyjne we wszystkim, tak jak niektóre postacie w książkach i filmach - mógł czasami się potknąć. Coś przekręcić. Ba, raz go złapali zwyczajni gangsterzy.   
Koniec końców to właśnie wydział informatyczny był dla niego idealną przykrywką.

Myślał, że rozmowa z ludźmi gorszego pokroju będzie dla niego chociaż małym wyzwaniem. W końcu udawanie miłego, prostego chłopaka, gdy tak naprawdę jesteś totalnym tego przeciwieństwem byłoby trudne, prawda? Ale James Moriarty umiał udawać.

Był znakomitym aktorem, uwielbiał baśnie Grimma i wszelakie zdolności podszywania się pod kogoś innego wraz z czarującym charakterem należały do pakietu "Osobowość dyssocjalna" lub bardziej surowo "Socjopatia". Możnaby było narzucić mu psychopatię, co dużo by wyjaśniało, ale nie było z nim jeszcze aż tak źle - czasami odczuwał smutek, a nawet obdarzył Sebastiana uczuciem, czego psychopata nigdy by nie był w stanie dokonać.   
Jednak jego choroba psychiczna była tak samo groźna. Nawet do niego nie docierało, że był chory psychicznie. Wiedział po prostu o swoim szaleństwie i fakcie, że w tej bajeczce był czarnym charakterem, a Sherlock miał niedługo stać się protagonistą.

Tak czy siak, urok osobisty pomógł mu w rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej z idiotą, który kazał siebie nazywać menadżerem (a nawet szefem). Jim ani razu nie posłał mu morderczego spojrzenia, chociaż czasami próbował powstrzymać swoje zawahania nastroju.  
Niedługo potem uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a Jim był teraz Jimem Newtonem - pracownikiem w wydziale informatycznym.   
Miał swoje własne biurko i komputer.   
Jednak nie miał zamiaru być tutaj długo. Jego celem było uwiedzenie Molly Hooper. Jeżeli Sherlock jakimś sposobem odwdzięczał miłość do tej dziewczyny, to trafił jackpot.   
Teraz wystarczyło tylko trochę ją poobserwować i zacząć rozmowę.   
Mógł poświęcić temu parę dni, a przy okazji wymyślić sposób, w jaki zaprezentuje się Sherlockowi, co miał zrobić już wkrótce.

×××××

Jim nie potrafił docenić ani kobiecego, ani męskiego wyglądu. Nie potrafił docenić niczego dobrego w osobie.   
Więc gdy obserwował zza ściany niższą od niego dziewczynę o blond włosach i niepewnych krokach, nie miał zielonego pojęcia jaką część ciała skomplementować.   
Zwyczajni mężczyźni chwalili...   
Piersi. Zbyt zboczone.   
Oczy. Zbyt cliché.   
Chociaż lubił oczy, które należały do Sebastiana. Te morskie oczy pełne głębi i wrażliwości, w których mógł tonąć.   
Chciał spojrzeć na nie chociaż jeden, ostatni raz. Tylko jeden raz.  
Próbował wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienia o nim, skupiając się na obserwacji.   
Nos. Nikt nigdy nie komplementuje nosa.   
Molly miała dość uroczy nos. Idealnie.

××××××××

W Londynie wybiła północ.   
Większość osób w dziale informatycznym, jak i kostnicy poszła do domu oprócz paru osób, którzy mieli nocne zmiany.   
Jim Newton był jednym z tych pracowników sugerujących, że może dzielnie znieść nocną zmianę.   
Był pracownikiem idealnym, bo wykonywał zadania z taką łatwością i prędkością, że pomógł szpitalowi z posortowaniem mnóstwa plików dotyczących wyników badań, kart pacjentów i spisu różnego rodzaju lekarstw oraz maszyn. A teraz jeszcze chciał pracować nadgodziny!   
Menadżer oczywiście się zgodził.   
Jednak brunet nie był tam dlatego, że spodobała mu się ta banalna praca. Dzisiejszego wieczoru miał plan.

Molly Hooper dodała nowy wpis na blogu, który mówił o tym, jak bardzo zakochana jest w detektywie, którego imienia nie podała.   
Jim od razu postanowił skomentować, zaczynając przedstawienie dość głupawego chłopaka. To miała być bułka z masłem.

JIM: Hejka, wybacz, ale czy ty jesteś tą kobietą pracującą w kostnicy? Ta z tym nosem?

Jim nie czekał długo na odpowiedź, bo pojawiła się zaledwie po minucie.

MOLLY: Kim jesteś?

JIM: Wybacz! Pracuję w dziale informatycznym. Głupia nocna zmiana.

A potem przez dłuższy czas nie odpisywała. Jim zmarszczył brwi, oczekując na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź w niecierpliwości.

JIM: Wszystko w porządku? Ucichłaś...

MOLLY: Przepraszam. Po prostu czuję się trochę głupio. Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś czyta mojego bloga. Co jest nie tak z moim nosem?

JIM: Nic. To po prostu bardzo uroczy nos. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe za napisanie tego. Jestem tutaj całą noc, więc potrzebuję kawy.

MOLLY: Ok.

JIM: Lubisz kawę?

MOLLY: Tak.

JIM: Chciałabyś się może umówić na kawę? W kawiarence.

MOLLY: Emm... Okej. Za pięć minut?

JIM: Do zobaczenia tam!

××××××

W końcu nadeszła pora, żeby spotkać się z Molly Hooper twarzą w twarz.   
Wyłączył monitor komputera, na ułamek sekundy spojrzał w odbicie samego siebie na ciemnej szybie i uśmiechnął się najmilej jak potrafił, a potem pospiesznie wyszedł z biura.

Zaledwie trzy minuty później czekał już w kawiarence, w której jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był, bo nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne.   
Było dość przyjemnie dla oka, ale strasznie nudno.   
Przed nim postawione były dwie kawy, cukier i mleko. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na Molly i ćwicząc mowę zwyczajnego chłopaka.   
W końcu zobaczył, jak nieśmiało wygląda zza kosmyka włosów w jego kierunku.   
Posłała mu serdeczny uśmiech, na który Jim nie był przygotowany. Uśmiech? Skierowany w jego kierunku? Obrzydliwe. A jednak takie... Inne. Żadna kobieta nie uśmiechała się do niego od tak dawna. Nikt zresztą się tak nie uśmiechał. Jedynie Sebastian.   
Zabrało mu parę sekund, żeby przywrócić się do porządku. On też się uśmiechnął, a następnie zaprosił ją gestem do stolika.   
Wyglądała na naprawdę zawstydzoną, ale i tak bardzo miłą.

— Cześć... Molly, tak? — od razu zaczął Jim, gdy tylko dziewczyna dosiadła się do niego. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, chociaż nerwowy wcale nie był.

— Um... Tak — odparła, a jej policzki zaróżowiały lekko. Gdy się uśmiechała, przy jej ustach pojawiały się urocze dołeczki. — A więc czytałeś mojego bloga... Czuję się tak głupio...

Wow. Jim prowadził z kimś naturalną konwersację. Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Nie, nie czuj się głupio! — zaśmiał się łagodnie, łapiąc za tył szyi. — To bardzo interesujący blog. Lubię jego wygląd. Taki kolorowy i ma sobie kotki...

— Lubisz kotki? — Molly uniosła wzrok na niego, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając.

Rzecz, którą Jim wiedział było to, że łatwiej przekonywało się do siebie ludzi, gdy dzieliło się z nimi podobne opinie. Miał jeszcze wiele sztuczek w zapasie, których zamierzał użyć.

— Uwielbiam! Są takie urocze!

Kłamstwa, kłamstwa.   
Jedynie co, to go interesowały - jak wszystkie zwierzęta zresztą. Lubił uczyć się ich budowy i budowę kości. Prędzej widział siebie, jak topi jakiegoś małego kociaka w kałuży, aniżeli tuli i się nim opiekuje.   
Jednak dziewczyna wyglądała na podekscytowaną.

— Prawda? Wszyscy ciągle zachwycają się psami, a trudno znaleźć wielu kociarzy. Przecież koty są takie niedoceniane, takie majestatyczne i magnetyczne. Też głęboko kochają, po prostu rzadziej wyrażają swoją miłość... — nagle urwała. — O... Przepraszam. Lubię rozmawiać o rzeczach, które mnie fascynują. Gaduła wtedy ze mnie.

Jim zaśmiał się, uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, opierając się lekko o swoją dłoń.

— Nie ma problemu, mogę słuchać o kotach przez całą noc. No, a zwłaszcza przez nocną zmianę. 

Zaczęli razem długą, przyjemną (lecz olbrzymie nudną dla Jima) rozmowę. Rozmawiali o różnych bezwartościowych tematach, których normalnie Irlandczyk by nie poruszył. Chociaż w głębi duszy... Dobrze było otworzyć do kogoś buzię. Nie ważne, jak starał się temu wypierać.   
Nie stracił jednak z głowy jedynej osoby, która była najlepszą zabawką i sposobem na dystrakcję przed własnym umysłem.   
Sherlock zagłuszał ten pociąg myśli rozwiązywaniem zagadek, a nawet ćpaniem - a Jim nie miał przed tym żadnej ucieczki. Wciąż był torturowany przez własną głowę.   
Jednak teraz pojawił się on, a Moriarty właśnie rozmawiał z dziewczyną, która go kochała i była idealnym narzędziem do użycia.

Rozmawiali już długi czas, aż zapomnieli o czasie.

— Powinnaś częściej mieć je rozpuszczone — powiedział Jim z fałszywą sympatią, oglądając jej blond włosy. — Pasują ci.

— Pasują mi? — Molly cicho powtórzyła, przekładając je na drugą stronę ramienia. — Chyba masz rację, Jim...

Wtedy zerknęła na zegarek i szybko poderwała się z krzesła, więc Moriarty postąpił tak samo.

— Rany! — zawołała. — Ale się zasiedzieliśmy! Lepiej już pójdę, bo mnie zabiją.

— Nie zabiją, wierz mi. Ja też muszę lecieć — odparł spokojnie. Nie obchodziło go to, czy "szef" by go wyrzucił z pracy. On miał moc wyrzucenia jego, ale przez okno z piątego piętra za pomocą swoich ludzi.

Dziewczyna pośpiesznie skierowała się w stronę kostnicy, jednak Irlandczyk prędko ją dogonił.

— Poczekaj! — zawołał.

Molly odwróciła się z już śmielszym uśmiechem.   
Była słodko naiwna i bardzo szybko mu zaufała. Żałosna. Chciała mieć chłopaka.

— Czy... Mógłbym poprosić o twój numer telefonu? Po prostu... Fajnie się rozmawiało — powiedział łagodnie, wyjmując swój telefon, włączając wybieranie numeru i podając jej.

— O, oczywiście... — dziewczyna prędko zapisała szereg cyfr, oddając telefon temu przyjaznemu koledze z pracy. Kolejny raz posłała mu ten szczery uśmiech, od którego Jim dostał dziwnego uczucia gdzieś między sercem, a gardłem. — Może jutro chciałbyś mnie odwiedzić? Obejrzymy Glee, pokażę ci Toby'ego, o którym wspominałam!

— Jasne — odparł Moriarty, który był wyraźnie zbity z tropu taką nagłą propozycją.   
Nie wiedział, że Molly była aż tak głupia.

— No to... Zmówimy się. Do jutra! Dziękuję za kawę.

— Pa... Do jutra.

Molly odeszła, a Jim stał przez chwilę w miejscu.   
Gdy tylko zniknęła z pola widzenia, na twarzy "miłego kolegi" wrócił kompletnie pusty wzrok i uśmiech szaleńcza.

Nie miała pojęcia o tym, że polubiła mężczyznę, który był jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych mężczyzn w Londynie.   
I polował na jej sympatię.

××××××××

James Moriarty był ponownie Jamesem Moriartym: szalonym konsultującym kryminalistą.   
Tym razem wrócił do domu z decyzją, że może zaczynać Wielką Grę.

Wszedł do ciemnej klitki znajdującej się na korytarzu, którą trzymał zakluczoną i wyjął z niej białe pudło.   
Zdmuchnął kurz, a wtedy ostrożnie otworzył.   
W środku były zadbane tenisówki.   
Moriarty uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Tenisówki Carla Powersa.

Gra była rozpoczęta.


	29. MISS MOLLY

— To... To jest ten moment, w którym Rachel zrywa z Finnem.

Molly wpatrywała się z oczami pełnymi łez w telewizor, trzymając Jima za rękę.   
Co on tam robił?   
Oglądał cholerny serial w cholernym domu z cholernym kotem, od którego się okazało miał alergię. Ten dom był pełen kwiatków, zdjęć zwierząt, zapachu ciast i wyhaftowanych serwetek.

"Byłeś pierwszym chłopakiem, który sprawił, że czułam się kochana..."

Jakaś szatynka z grzywką także płakała na ekranie. Dziewczyny były strasznie emocjonalne, pomyślał Jim.   
Moriarty z jednej strony żałował, że zgodził się na to spotkanie. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że było to potrzebne. Spojrzał na to, jak drobna dłoń Molly spoczywa na jego i westchnął bezgłośnie.

— To... Romantyczne — wymusił uśmiech.

Oglądali serial, który z jakiegoś powodu nazywał się "Glee" i Jim miał wrażenie, że z każdą minutą wpatrywania się w ekran traci IQ. To był dla niego prawdziwy odmóżdżacz.  
Toby (czyli biały kot należący do dziewczyny) wskoczył niespodziewanie na kolana Moriartyego, który w odpowiedzi posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Niestety, ale zwierzęcia nie dało się w ten sposób nastraszyć i położył się wygodnie na nogach mężczyzny.

— Co za... Uroczy ten Toby — roześmiał się nerwowo Irlandczyk.

Molly otarła łzę i z zadowoleniem spojrzała na dwójkę koło niej.

— Lubi cię, Jim!

— Taa... Tylko nie sądzę, że to dobry pomy...

Przerwał mu nagły atak psikania. Jego oczy zaś zaczęły trochę łzawić.

— Fel d 1 — wymamrotał pod nosem.

— Ach! — zawołała zmartwiona Molly. — Masz uczulenie! Toby, sio!

Odgoniła kota do innego pokoju i zamknęła drzwi, a potem spokojnie wrócili do oglądania serialu.

Kobieta jednak nie miała pojęcia, że... W tym samym czasie na ulicach Londynu rozlegał się koszmar, za którym stał chłopak siedzący tuż obok niej i wyglądający na naprawdę miłego. W jej oczach nie mógłby skrzywdzić muchy. A jednak. Gdy raz powiedział, że musi na chwilę wyjść wykonać telefon, to chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

W połowie mówił rację, bo naprawdę się z kimś kontaktował – ten ktoś był Sherlockiem Holmsem.   
Nie mówił do niego bezpośrednio, bo nie chciał psuć niespodzianki. Wykorzystywał do tego ludzi, których jego pracownicy wyłapywali z ulicy i przyczepiali do nich bomby, w które później celowali z groźbą.   
Telefon Jima podłączony był do pagera przekazywanym ofiarom oraz z ich telefonami, dzięki czemu mógł słyszeć głos detektywa. Kochał ten dźwięk. Sherlock był coraz bliżej spotkania z nim.   
Tym razem jego ofiara była zmuszona stać na środku ulicy i czekać.   
Gdy w końcu jednak nadszedł czas, Jim zadzwonił do niego, słysząc pełen czujności głos detektywa.

— Halo?

Jim zaczął pisać, a młody chłopak mówić. Był strasznie powolny i mówił niewyraźnie z uwagi na to, że był przerażony. No trudno. W tle zaś słychać było odgłosy miasta.

— Dobrze, że poszedłeś na policję.

— Kim jesteś? To znowu ty?

Jim zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

— Ale na nich nie polegaj. Mądralo, zgadłeś o Carlu Powersie. Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Carl się ze mnie wyśmiewał, więc ja sprawiłem, że przestał się śmiać.

— I zakładam, że ukradłeś kolejny głos — odparł detektyw w opanowaniu.

— Chodzi o ciebie i o mnie.

— Kim jesteś?

Na ulicy hałas był głośniejszy z uwagi na cały szereg aut, które przyjechały obok. Sherlock zwrócił na to uwagę, jednak Moriarty bawił się wspaniale. Ekscytowało go to. W końcu miał jego atencję.

— Co to był za hałas? — zapytał Holmes.

— To był odgłos życia, Sherlocku. Ale nie martw się... Mogę to niedługo naprawić.

Ofiara zapłakała, bo na jego klatce piersiowej pojawił się czerwony laser snajperki. To Richard celował.

— Rozwiązałeś moje ostatnie puzzle w dziewięć godzin. Teraz masz osiem.

Wtedy Molly zawołała Moriarty'ego, a on na pożegnanie roześmiał się i rozłączył. Schował telefon do kieszeni, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Przed lustrem jednak zmienił ekspresję zwykle zrelaksowanego chłopaka i powrócił do dziewczyny, niewinnie siadając na sofie i oglądając Glee.   
Molly nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że Jim w tym samym momencie bawił się życiami londyńczyków.

××××××××

Potem jednak oboje zdecydowali się na inne zajęcia.   
Poczynając od tego, że Jim uczył jej jak używa się autokorekty, jedząc przygotowaną przez obu sałatkę przy piosence Good Golly Miss Molly autorstwa Little Richard, kończąc na głębokiej rozmowie sięgającej aż do psychiki, z którą Irlandczyk czuł się niezbyt komfortowo.   
Siedzieli na fotelach blisko siebie, obserwując Londyn zza szyby.

— Mój ojciec zmarł, gdy miałam czternaście lat... — opowiadała mu, pijąc herbatę przy oknie. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego tak szybko otworzyła się do jej nowego przyjaciela. Jakby miał jakąś moc przyciągania do siebie ludzi. Był czarujący. — Chorował na raka trzustki. Większość czasu próbował to ukryć, żebyśmy się nie martwili. Nie mógł jednak długo utrzymywać w sekrecie. Co prawda czasami jest mi smutno, oczywiście tęsknię, ale no cóż... Trzeba żyć dalej.

Jim oczywiście jej nie współczuł, bo nie potrafił. Nic go nie obchodziło to, jakie ktoś miał życie i to, jak się czuł.   
Oczywiście musiał jednak grać, dlatego westchnął z teatralnym smutkiem.

— To przykre. Współczuję...

— A ty?

Zapadło chwilowe milczenie, a Molly czekała na odpowiedź, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując.   
Nie odpowiadał, a wtedy dziewczyna położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.   
— Tobie też przydarzyło się coś nieprzyjemnego. Coś, co trzymasz głęboko w sobie. To po tobie widać. Masz ten... Smutek w oczach. Nie musisz mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz. Ale cokolwiek to było... Już po wszystkim, Jim. Przeszłość jest przeszłością. Jesteś niesamowicie dobrym człowiekiem i to, że dzielisz się tą dobrocią z innymi po tym wszystkim udowadnia twoją siłę. To potem do ciebie wróci, wiesz? Ta dobroć i wszystkie dobre gesty.

Jim wziął głęboki oddech.   
Nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał czegoś takiego. Molly brzmiała tak... Czule.  
Ale przecież się myliła.

— A co jeżeli ktoś... Nie jest dobry? — zapytał ostrożnie. Nie dlatego, że chciał się wyśmiać z jej naiwności. Po prostu był szczerze ciekawy. — Jeżeli miał kiepską przeszłość, a potem ukazuje to poprzez popełnianie złych czynów?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— Wtedy ten ktoś potrzebuje osoby, która nakieruje go na właściwą drogę.

— Co jeżeli... Co jeżeli jest sam i nie może znaleźć takiej osoby?

— Niech szuka dalej. 

Otoczenie między nimi gdzieś zniknęło. Była tylko ich dwójka.   
Molly siedziała bardzo blisko niego, przybliżając się jeszcze. Moriarty wiedział dokładnie, że chciała jakiegoś ruch z jego strony. Jej policzki zaróżowiały, a oczy błyszczały. Źrenice były powiększone.   
Zakochała się w nim, a teraz był ważny moment należący do części jego planu.   
Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, ale miał świadomość tego, że to co robił było złe. Chciał wykorzystać osobę, która była dla niego bardzo życzliwa tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby zbliżyć się do detektywa.   
Sherlock i zabicie go było jednak ważniejsze.

Przybliżył się do niej, a wtedy delikatnie położył dłoń na jej policzku. Ich górne części ciała prawie dotykały się nawzajem i Irlandczyk mógł poczuć dotyk jej skóry. Wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, które opadły w dół, gdy ich nosy zetknęły się ze sobą. Zamknęli powieki, a wtedy Jim łagodnie pocałował jej usta, czując jak delikatne były.   
Ona odwdzięczyła ten gest, co przerodziło się w spokojny pocałunek pełen emocji.   
Cóż, a przynajmniej tylko z jednej strony.

Po chwili Molly wycofała się lekko, już cała czerwona na twarzy.   
Irlandczyk za to był praktycznie martwy w środku, jednak uśmiechał się i udawał, jakby było to dla niego coś specjalnego.

— O rany, to... To było... Nie powinnam była tego robić tak szybko. A może powinnam? Na drugiej randce? Znaczy... Wczorajsze spotkanie to nie była randka, ale znamy się tak krótko i... Rany, przepraszam... Ja... — jąkała się, rozglądając nerwowo po pokoju.

Jim zaśmiał się cicho, kojąco dotykając jej dłoni.

— Spokojnie... Nie mam ci tego za złe. Było bardzo przyjemnie — posłał jej szeroki uśmiech. — Jesteś bardzo urocza. Szczerze mówiąc, to... Podobasz mi się od jakiegoś czasu. Dlatego trafiłem na twojego bloga.

— Na... Naprawdę? O rany...

Dziewczyna w końcu odwdzięczyła uśmiech.

— Ja... Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tobie w nocy. Wydajesz się taki dobry.

Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, w której oboje tylko się w siebie wpatrywali.   
W końcu Molly przerwała ciszę z pytaniem, na które czekał Jim. Była niczym rybka, która właśnie chwyciła przynętę.

— To... Czym teraz jesteśmy?

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, podając jej dłoń. Gdy ona zrobiła to samo, Irlandczyk przytulił ją, a potem pocałował w czoło.

— Parą? — przechylił lekko głowę, niczym jaszczurka. Próbował opanować te znajome buzowanie we krwi, które oznaczało niekontrolowany atak dziwnego szaleństwa, w którym miał ochotę krzyknąć lub czymś rzucić.   
Mógłby chociażby zacisnąć dłonie na tym ślicznym gardle dziewczyny.

— Para? To świetny pomysł — wyszeptała do niego, a on oplótł ją ramionami i zaczęli kiwać się lekko. 

"NIE PISZĘ JUŻ NIC, BO WIEM, ŻE TO CZYTASZ!"

JIM: Chodzi ci o mnie?

MOLLY: Tak!! O ciebie!! Dziękuję za lunch!

JIM: Dziękuję TOBIE za wczorajszy wieczór! Xxx

MOLLY: Więc ci się podobało? Było w porządku?

JIM: Tak! Nie wierzę, że nigdy wcześniej nie oglądałem Glee! BYŁO ŚWIETNIE!

MOLLY: Mi też się podobało! A ty spodobałeś się Toby'emu!

JIM: Jest kochany. Zupełnie jak ty.

MOLLY: Ty jesteś kochańszy. Kochańszy? Tak to się wymienia?

JIM: Nie masz włączonej autokorekty?

JIM: Nie pokazywałem ci wczoraj?

MOLLY: Zapomniałam. Znowu.

MOLLY: Dzięki za to. Jesteś dobrym nauczycielem.

JIM: Xxxxx

MOLLY: Xxxxxxxx

JIM: XXXXXXXX


	30. DROGI SHERLOCK

Jim Moriarty był nosicielem wiedzy użytecznej, jak i tej mniej. Wszystko zależało od tego, kto go oceniał. Powiedzmy na przykład, że do jego głowy wszedłby jakiś naukowiec, a może bardzo ważny detektyw – on uznałby, że taka wiedza jest skarbem, a informacje w niej zawarte są naprawdę przydatne.  
Jeżeli jednak by się napatoczył zwykły cywil z ulicy, to nie wiedziałby po co komu takie bzdury do zapamiętania. 

Chodziło o to, że mógłby wymienić cały szereg śmiertelnych trucizn i ich szczegółowy skład, przy okazji tłumacząc z czego produkowany jest każdy składnik. Mógł otruć kogoś za pomocą baterii od pilota, bo zawierały one kwas siarkowy i kadm, z czego to drugie było pierwiastkiem chemicznym z grupy metali przejściowych.   
Irlandczyk widział potencjał do mordu w niemalże każdym przedmiocie i to właśnie była wiedza, którą postanowił zapełnić umysł.   
Niestety to właśnie przez te informacje, Jim nie miał zielonego pojęcia o rzeczach normalnych w życiu - jak zrobić jajecznicę, ile kosztuje fryzjer w Londynie, w jaki sposób rozmawiać ze swoją drugą połówką.

Brak wiedzy na temat tej ostatniej rzeczy sprawił, że trudno mu było dobrze udawać to, iż Molly mu się podoba i teraz stanowią parę.   
Przez większość czasu nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób się zachowywać. Czy powinien całować ją na pożegnanie? Obejmować cały czas?   
Nie chciał marnować na to swojej pojemności umysłu, która i tak była duża. W końcu zalewie dzień później, marzenie Jima miało się spełnić, a związek z irytującą dziewczyną skończyć – miał poznać Sherlocka Holmesa.

Dowiedział się, że akurat był w szpitalu, gdy Jim i Molly pracowali. Wcześniej rozmawiali w stołówce dokładnie o nim, aż dziewczyna speszyła się i powiedziała, że musi załatwić coś w laboratorium.  
Tymczasem Wielka Gra, którą urządził kryminalista wciąż była w toku. Sherlock odkrył tenisówki Carla Powersa, porozmawiał z Jimem poprzez ofiary, a teraz zostało mu dokładne zbadanie butów.   
To był ten dzień, w którym miał zmierzyć się z detektywem twarzą w twarz.

Swoje zielone bokserki wyciągnął lekko na wierzch i... Nic więcej.   
Jego zadaniem było, żeby Sherlock wydedukował z Jima, że jest gejem.   
I ku możliwym zaskoczeniu innych - gejem nie był.  
Nie obchodziła go płeć. Jeżeli chciał, mógł przespać się z każdą osobą, gdy chodziło o wykorzystanie jej do swojej gry.   
Jasna bielizna na wierzchu zaś była częstym wyznacznikiem homoseksualistów w Londynie.   
Moriarty miał nadzieję, że detektyw wykorzysta do tego swoje moce dedukcji do zorientowania się.

Nie czekając na Hooper długo, Jim podążył za nią. Wyjął z kieszeni papierek z jego numerem telefonu, który zapisał wcześniej.  
Powstrzymał szaleńczy śmiech podekscytowania, a wtedy pociągnął za drzwi od laboratorium.

Dostrzegł go.   
Dostrzegł Sherlocka Holmesa, bruneta o ostrych kościach policzkowych który obserwował tenisówki przez mikroskop. Miał ten inteligentny wzrok, który dla Jima był niezwykle fascynujący. On jedyny mógł zrozumieć, co siedziało w jego głowie.   
Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na niskiego mężczyzny, który stał tuż za nim.  
Uśmiechnął się zaskoczony i zrobił krok do drzwi, jednak wiedział, co Molly będzie chciała zrobić. Przestawić go. Chciała wywołać w detektywie zazdrość, chociaż na małym poziomie, bo jej miłość wciąż wobec niego nie gasła.

— O przepraszam, nie chciałem...

— Jim! — zawołała wesoło. — Cześć! Wejdź, wejdź!

Irlandczyk z ukrywanym zadowoleniem wszedł do pomieszczenia i podszedł bliżej detektywa. Gdyby tylko on jeszcze wiedział, kim tak naprawdę Moriarty był.   
Sherlock spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, a potem wrócił do wpatrywania się przez mikroskop.

— Jim... — zaczęła Molly. — To jest Sherlock Holmes.

— Ah! 

— I.... Przepraszam?

Chciała przedstawić blondyna stojącego za detektywem, jednak widocznie nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak się nazywa.   
Mężczyzna westchnął cicho.

— John. John Watson. Cześć.

To był on - przyjaciel Sherlocka. Niewiarygodne.   
Teraz jednak nie był najważniejszy. Jim skupił się na najwspanialszej dystrakcji, którą chciał zniszczyć i jednocześnie z którą chciał się pobawić.   
Spojrzał na niego jednak przez parę sekund.   
Był w wojsku, sugerując po wyprostowanej postawie.   
Widać było, że doktorowi Watsonowi zależało na Sherlocku, co działało także w drugą stronę.   
Jim wiedział już dokładnie, kogo miał zamiar porwać. To jednak były plany na później.

— Cześć... — Moriarty ponownie zwrócił całą uwagę na gwiazdę laboratorium. — A więc to ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes... Molly wiele mi o tobie opowiadała. Pracujesz nad jedną ze swoich spraw?

Chciał go udusić. Miał taki odruch.   
Bawił się dłońmi z papierkiem, przechodząc za jego plecami na bok, bliżej stolika i Johna tak, że teraz stał przed doktorem. To on był najważniejszy. To on miał być celem zainteresowania, nie ten zwierzak, którego Sherlock przy sobie trzymał.

— J-jim pracuje w dziale informatycznym, na górze. Tak się poznaliśmy. Biurowy romans — wyjaśniła Molly.

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz na niego spojrzał, zaledwie na chwilę. Tyle mu wystarczyło, żeby paść ofiarą jego podstępu.

— Gej.

Molly wyglądała na zbitą z tropu, ale też z odrobiną zaniepokojenia. Wiedziała, że dedukcje Sherlocka zawsze były trafione.

— Słucham? — dodała cicho.

— Nie, nic... Emm... Hej.

— Hej — Jim spojrzał na niego ze wzrokiem pełnym adoracji.

Wtedy Jim celowo przewrócił jedną z szalek Petriego stojących koło miejsca pracy.

— Przepraszam! Przepraszam! — zawołał gorączkowo, jednak uśmiech rozbawienia nie schodził mu z twarzy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wyprostował się, rozglądając wokół siebie niewinnie. — Cóż, to ja będę leciał... Zobaczymy się w Fox. Gdzieś koło... Szóstej?

Podszedł do Molly i objął ją jedną ręką, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z Sherlocka.

— Jasne — odparła dziewczyna z nerwowym uśmiechem.

— Pa... Miło było cię poznać — Jim pożegnał się z detektywem.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, bo mężczyzna nie chciał mu odpowiedzieć. Niegrzeczny detektyw. Irlandczykowi to się podobało. Byli tacy sami.

John był jedyną osobą, która postanowiła odpowiedzieć za niego.

— Ciebie też.

Jim uśmiechnął się, a następnie z zadowoleniem wyszedł z laboratorium.   
Wyszedł na korytarz. Sherlock padł na jego zabawę. Zauważył, że zostawił mu numer. Wiedział, że zaraz powie Molly, a ona przyjdzie do niego z krzykiem.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Doszedł zaledwie do końca holu, a dziewczyna w furii wybiegła z laboratorium z hukiem.   
Podbiegła do niego, a w jej oczy świeciły się od łez. Była naprawdę zraniona.   
Jim ukrył swój uśmiech, odwracając się do niej.

— Coś się stało, Molly?

— Powiedz, że to nieprawda — powiedziała do niego stanowczo. — Że nie jesteś gejem.

Sherlock wykonał swoje zadanie! Dobry chłopiec.   
Nastąpiła cisza. Teraz Jim mógł w końcu to powiedzieć i z nią zerwać. Pozbyć się tego ciężaru. No, a dokładniej to był pewny, że to ona zerwie z nim.

— Tak, jestem — próbował wrzucić do swojego głosu chociażby jakąkolwiek skruchę. Był na szczęście dobrym aktorem.

Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać, a Moriarty nie wiedział jak się zachować. Równie dobrze mógł teraz odejść, zadanie było wykonane. Jednak bez jakiegokolwiek współczucia poklepał ją po ramieniu.

— E.... Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć.

— Przecież powiedziałeś, że się we mnie zakochałeś! Pocałowałeś mnie, Jim! Chciałeś, żebym była twoją dziewczyną! Co to miało znaczyć?!

— Eheheh... Trochę się wtedy pogubiłem.

— Mówiłam, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Ale jeżeli tak kłamiesz, to chyba się myliłam. Z nami koniec. Wątpię, żeby to ciebie i tak obchodziło.

Miała rację. Nie obchodziło go to ani trochę.   
Otarła łzy i obróciła się, odchodząc szybkim krokiem w stronę kostnicy.   
Jim uśmiechnął się pusto, a w jego oczach pojawił się zwykły, morderczy wzrok.

Pozbył się już swojego bagażu.   
Teraz nadszedł czas, żeby oficjalnie spotkać się z Sherlockiem Holmesem twarzą w twarz.   
Rozpocząć polowanie.


	31. STAYIN' ALIVE!

John Watson nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego znalazł się ciemnej skrytce basenu. Czuł w nozdrzach znany mu zapach chloru, a na podłodze znajdowały się biało-niebieskie kafelki. Tak, zdecydowanie to był basen.

Pamiętał jedynie, że wyszedł z Baker Street w kierunku mieszkania swojej dziewczyny, gdy podjechało auto i rzuciło się na niego dwóch mężczyzn, przykładając wacik nasączony słodką substancją.

To nie było jednak najgorsze, co go do tej pory spotkało - ku jego przerażeniu zorientował się, że doczepione były do niego bomby, tylko czekające na to, żeby wybuchnąć. John nie wiedział, kto za tym stał. Drżał lekko, chociaż nie chciał okazywać lęku. Chciał odpowiedzi i miał nadzieję, że Sherlock był bezpieczny. Wtedy do niego dotarło. Rozwiązywali przecież sprawę, w której ofiary były zmuszone do czytania wiadomości z pagera, dokładnie z takimi samymi bombami, co on teraz.

×××××××××

To był najbardziej ekscytujący dzień w jego życiu.

Konsultujący kryminalista, najniebezpieczniejszy w Wielkiej Brytanii, miał poznać swojego odwiecznego wroga twarzą w twarz.

Wymienili "Hej" wcześniej, jednak było to pod przebraniem, gdy detektyw uważał go za geja. Teraz jednak wybił czas na oficjalne spotkanie. Moriarty czekał już wystarczająco długo. Dla tej zabawy poświęcił sporą sumę swoich pieniędzy (co i tak zbytnio nie miało dla niego znaczenia), umówił się z jakąś zwyczajną dziewczyną, a finałowo porwał najlepszego przyjaciela Sherlocka. Sam nie wiedział, czy zabije go teraz, a może potem. Wszystko zależało od jego humoru.

Dlatego teraz znalazł się na starym basenie, w którym zamordował Carla Powersa. Miło było wrócić i powspominać te wesołe czasy, start jego kariery.   
John Watson był już na miejscu, a Sherlock miał niedługo wejść na basen.   
Moriarty siedział sobie na krześle z zadowoleniem, w małym biurze. Gdy się z niego wychodziło, od razu była ściana, a za nią basen, w którym miał pojawić się detektyw.

Postanowił najpierw wyjaśnić jego przyjacielowi to, co miał zrobić. Ludzie Jima przyczepili mu słuchawkę do ucha, więc teraz mieli ze sobą bezpośredni kontakt.

Moriarty chwycił swój mikrofon, który włączył z szalonym uśmiechem.

\- Miło poznać, doktorze Watson.

Cisza. Nagle jednak głos blondyna próbujący brzmieć jak najodważniej odpowiedział na przywitanie.

\- To... Nasz morderca, jak mniemam?

Moriarty zaśmiał się łagodnie.

\- Morderca? Nikogo nie zabiłem. A przynajmniej nie z własnej ręki.

\- Czego... Chcesz?

\- Doktorze, przecież wiesz, jak to działa.

\- Niech zgadnę. Ty mówisz co chcesz, a ja powtarzam?

\- Dokładnie. Nie miej mi tego za złe, panie Watson... To sprawa pomiędzy mną i Sherlockiem Holmesem. Pan jest tylko marionetką.

\- Nie mam telefonu. Nie zadzwonię do niego.

Irlandczyk znowu się zaśmiał, patrząc na kamery. Sherlock wszedł do budynku, trzymając w dłoni pendrive.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstając szybko.

\- Doktorze, telefon nie będzie potrzebny. Będzie z nim pan rozmawiał twarzą w twarz, dopóki sam się nie pojawię. Na górze jest snajper, a może dwóch. Będą celować dokładnie w pańską klatką piersiową. Jeżeli powie pan chociażby jedno słowo, które nie jest moim, to zostanie naciśnięty spust, a bomby wysadzą pana w powietrze. Rozumiemy się? To znakomicie!

Detektyw był już na basenie. Rozglądał się ostrożnie po pomieszczeniu. Niczego jednak nie dostrzegł. Był tylko on i przejrzysta woda.   
Wiedział jednak, że sytuacja była niebezpieczna, a ktoś czaił się w czeluściach tego miejsca.

Był przygotowany na dosłownie wszystko. Miał w głowie różne scenariusze. W końcu zwalczał już wcześniej kryminalistów, każdy był poniżej jego inteligencji.   
Jednak wszystko w jego umyśle się zatrzymało, gdy zobaczył... Johna. Johna Watsona. Miał na sobie grubą kurtkę, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.

\- Dobry wieczór. No to się nazywa zwrot wydarzeń, prawda?

\- John? Co ty do cholery...

Jednak to nie jego przyjaciel za tym wszystkim stał. Poczynając, od oczywistego faktu, że nosił kurtkę na basenie, a na czole miał krople nerwowego potu - kończąc na jego niecodziennym mruganiu, które było tak naprawdę znakiem "SOS" wykorzystywanym przez żołnierzy, gdy nie mogli mówić, bo byli przetrzymywani przez terrorystów.

\- Założę się, że tego się... Nie spodziewałeś.

Jim powiedział Johnowi, żeby odsłonił bomby.   
Blondyn zrobił to, a czerwony laser snajperki zatańczył na jego klatce piersiowej.

Moriarty nie kłamał.

\- Co chcesz... Żeby powiedział... Teraz? - wydusił słowa, które powiedział mu łagodny głos. Jim świetnie się bawił, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. - Gottle of gear, gottle of gear, gottle of...

\- Przestań! - przerwał mu Sherlock.

John wydał z siebie wydech przepełniony stresem. Musiał jednak mówić dalej. Od tego zależało jego życie i życie Sherlocka.

Jakikolwiek psychopata za tym stał, świetnie się bawił. Słyszał jego akcent - to był Irlandczyk.

\- Miły dodatek. Basen, w którym zginął mały Carl. Zatrzymałem jego śmiech. Mogę zatrzymać też Johna Watsona. Zatrzymać pracę jego serca.

\- Kim jesteś?

To był ten symboliczny moment, na który Jim tak oczekiwał. Tyle lat, żeby Sherlock w końcu go poznał i zwrócił na sobie jego pełną uwagę. Teraz to on był gwiazdą show.   
Uśmiech na jego twarzy znikł. Znowu wahał się pomiędzy mordem, a zabawą. Teraz po prostu jednak chciał, żeby po prostu Holmes go poznał.

Wychylił się lekko zza ściany.

\- Dałem ci mój numer - powiedział niewinnie. - Myślałem, że zadzwonisz

A wtedy wyszedł na wierzch, niczym ptasznik ze swojej ciemnej nory. Ubrany w garnitur, który tak uwielbiał i będąc po prostu najprawdziwszym sobą.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, najwyraźniej próbując poukładać sobie całą sytuację.   
Moriarty obejrzał go od stóp do głów, dostrzegając uwypuklenie w kieszeni spodni.

Zaczął spokojnie spacerować bliżej detektywa i doktora.

\- Czy to British Army Browning L9A1 w twojej kieszeni, czy po prostu cieszysz się na mój widok?

Detektyw dalej nie ukrywał broni, tylko wyciągnął ją i szybko wycelował w intruza.

\- Obie opcje.

Irlandczyk nic sobie z tej groźby nie zrobił. Wiedział, że Sherlock nie zabiłby osoby z tak wysokim intelektem. Oboje byli dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Jim Moriarty - przedstawił się. - Cześć! Jim? Jim ze szpitala? Huh... Naprawdę wywołałem takie chwilowe wrażenie? No ale... O to przecież chodziło.

Zatrzymał się, wpatrując w detektywa. Snajper poruszył celownikiem, a Sherlock spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. A więc miał wspólników...

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, ktoś inny trzyma celownik - wytłumaczył Jim. - Ja nie lubię brudzić sobie rączek.

Tego nauczyła go matka. Jej głos często obijał się w jego głowie, gdy myślał nad osobistym morderstwem. Krew była jednak lepka, to nie była polewa do ciasta, którą zmywało się od tak z dłoni.

Sherlock wciąż nic nie mówił, utrzymując kamienną twarz. W jego oczach była jednak nutka... docenienia.

\- Dałem ci kawałeczek, Sherlocku - ciągnął dalej Irlandczyk. - Tylko tyci kawałeczek tego, co mam przygotowane w tym dużym, złym świecie. Jestem specjalistą, widzisz... Jak ty!

Detektyw załapał. W szoku, a jednak z szacunkiem odezwał się w końcu:

\- Drogi Jimie, proszę, czy mi to naprawisz? Żeby pozbyć się obrzydliwej siostry mojego kochanka. Proszę Jim, pomóż mi dostać się do Ameryki Południowej...?

Jim uśmiechnął się w rozbawieniu.

\- Od tak.

\- Konsultujący kryminalista. Genialne - detektyw wyglądał naprawdę pod wrażeniem.

\- Prawda? Nikt nigdy do mnie nie dociera. I nigdy nie dotrze.

\- Ja dotarłem.

\- Dotarłeś najbliżej. A teraz stoisz na mojej drodze! - zawołał Jim.

Sherlock bardziej ścisnął pistolet w dłoni.

\- Dziękuję - odparł.

\- To nie był komplement.

\- Był.

\- No dobra, był! - brunet wzruszył ramionami, robiąc kolejne kroki w ich kierunku. - Ale już koniec z flirtowaniem, tatuś ma już dosyyyyć! Pokazałem ci co potrafię. Puściłem wszystkich moich ludzi, te wszystkie małe problemy, nawet wydałem dużą ilość funtów tylko po to, żebyś wyszedł się ze mną pobawić. Więc przyjmij to jako przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie, mój drogi.

Ostatnie słowa były ciepłe, jednak nagle zmieniły się w bardziej niebezpieczne.

\- Odwal się.

A potem znowu na weselsze. Pełne podekscytowania i rozbawienia.

\- Ale mi się podobało. Ta nasza mała gierka, granie Jima z IT, granie geja... Podobał ci się ten drobiazg z bielizną?

Jednak Sherlock nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek z tego mu się podobało. To właśnie było w nim nudne. Nie lubił tych najbardziej ekscytujących rzeczy, które tak bardzo cieszyły Jima w swojej pracy.

\- Ludzie umarli - odparł z powagą.

To wprawiło Irlandczyka w nieuzasadniony gniew. To była część życia. Nawet on o tym wiedział! Nikt nie był nieśmiertelny. Jego matka, ojciec, Sebastian. Przypomniało mu się powiedzenie, które blondyn zawsze mu powtarzał.

\- Tak ludzie robią!! - wrzasnął na całe gardło z widoczną wściekłością, a jego głos rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Sherlock zamilkł przez chwilę, a John w przerażeniu zerknął na swojego przyjaciela. Dotarło do nich, jak bardzo niewrażliwy i szalony był ten człowiek.

\- Powstrzymam cię - powiedział detektyw z pewnością w głosie.

\- Wcale, że nie - Jim wzruszył szybko ramionami.

Detektyw spojrzał na Johna, który wciąż stał w miejscu z przerażeniem. Czerwony laser wciąż był w niego wycelowany. To polepszyło Jimowi humor, bo znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Sherlock przyjaciela z troską.

John wciąż jednak pamiętał słowa Jima, dlatego siedział cicho.   
Jego porywacz podszedł do niego z rozbawieniem, przybliżając do jego ucha.

\- Możesz mówić, Johnny-boy. Śmiało.

Blondyn spojrzał na detektywa, jednak nie chciał ryzykować.

Sherlock najwidoczniej nie mógł dłużej tego oglądać. Jim wiedział o tym, jak bardzo detektywowi zależało na swoim jedynym przyjacielu, bo nikt inny nie mógłby przyjaźnić się z kimś takim, jak on. Irlandczyk sam walczyłby o zdrowie swojego jedynego przyjaciela... Gdyby jakiegoś miał. Kogokolwiek.

\- Weź je - detektyw szybko wyciągnął przed siebie pendrive. Chciał, żeby to jak najszybciej się skończyło.

Naiwny Sherlock.   
Irlandczykowi nigdy o to nie chodziło.   
Uśmiechnięty, wziął jednak obiekt i pocałował obudowę.

\- A, tak... Plany nuklearne... Nudyy! - stwierdził nagle melodyjnie. - Mogłem je sobie zdobyć gdziekolwiek.

Wrzucił je do wody, która wydała siebie cichy plusk. Nie chodziło mu o zniszczenie świata. A przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.

Wtedy nastąpiło coś, czego Moriarty się nie spodziewał.

Usłyszał kroki za sobą i nagle poczuł, jak ręce zaciskają się mocno na jego szyi. John unieruchomił mu jego ręce za plecami. Niezły, wojskowy ruch.   
Gdy Jim zorientował się, co się stało, od razu wydał z siebie krótki śmiech.

\- Dobrze! - zawołał wesoło. Naprawdę podziwiał szybkie myślenie tego zwyczajnego mężczyzny. - Baaardzo dobrze!

\- Jeżeli twój snajper pociągnie za spust, panie Moriarty, to oboje wylecimy w powietrze.

Brunet nie robił nic, żeby go powstrzymać. Wiedział bowiem, że ma na to rozwiązanie.   
Spojrzał na Sherlocka z uśmieszkiem.

\- Czyż on nie jest słodki? Widzę, czemu lubisz go przy sobie trzymać. Ale z drugiej strony, ludzie robią się tacy sentymentalni wobec swoich zwierzątek - obrócił lekko głowę, kierując następne słowa do Johna. - Tak wzruszająco lojalny... Ale ups! Odkrył pan karty, doktorze Watson.

Richard wiedział dokładnie, co zrobić.   
Przeniósł swój celownik na klatkę piersiową Sherlocka, a na twarzy Johna pojawił się wyraz szoku.

\- Mam cię! - ogłosił wesoło Jim.

Blondyn ze wściekłością puścił Irlandczyka wolno, a ten z zadowoleniem wyprostował swój elegancki garnitur.

\- Westwood - zwrócił się do Sherlocka, ukazując ubranie.

Wrócił jednak do rozmowy, prostując się z bardziej oficjalnym głosem.

\- Czy wiesz, co się stanie, jeżeli nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju, Sherlocku? Tobie.

\- O, niech zgadnę. Zostanę zabity.

\- Zabity? - Jim powtórzył w teatralnym szoku. Rozejrzał się na boki. - Nie, nie bądź oczywisty. Znaczy się... Zabiję cię i tak, któregoś dnia. Nie chcę jednak się spieszyć, zostawię to sobie na coś specjalnego. Nie, nie, nie, nie...

Jego psychoza znowu dawała mu się we znaki.   
Nienawiść zawrzała w jego żyłach.

\- Jeżeli nie przestaniesz węszyć... Spalę cię - wysyczał do niego. - Wypalę ci serduszko.

\- Podobno owego nie posiadam.

Śmieszne. Jim był świadom tego, jak bardzo mu zależało na przyjacielu.

\- Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda - odparł.

Sherlock lekko zmrużył oczy. Irlandczyk stwierdził, że rozmowę tą można było już uważać za zakończoną.

\- No... To ja już będę leciał. Miło było tak sobie porozmawiać...

Jednak detektyw nie chciał kończyć tak szybko. Jim już się obracał, gdy nagle Sherlock poprawił pistolet, celując mu w głowę. Moriarty wciąż nie uważał tego za żadną groźbę.

\- Co jeśli cię zastrzelę? Teraz? - zapytał szybko.

Jim westchnął, powracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Pomyślał ironicznie.

\- Wtedy mógłbyś świętować wyraz zdziwienia na mojej twarzy - odparł, robiąc dokładnie taką minę. W końcu uśmiechnął się jednak w rozbawieniu. - Bo byłbym zdziwiony, Sherlocku. Naprawdę bym był. No i byłbym też trochę... Rozczarowany. No i oczywiście nie byłbyś w stanie długo świętować... Ciao, Sherlocku Holmsie.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, a detektyw wciąż w niego celował.

\- Dopadnę cię później - wymamrotał do niego.

Jim otworzył drzwi na hol, słysząc słowa swojego ukochanego wroga.

\- Wcale, że nie! - zawołał, wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając drzwi.

Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, podszedł do niego jeden z jego ludzi, zgodnie z poleceniem Moriarty'ego.

\- Wow, cóż za ekscytująca rozmowa! - zawołał z uśmiechem. Spojrzał na młodzieńca w tatuażach. - Powiedz, że te bomby z Afganistanu zostaną przywiezione do Londynu jutro.

\- Tak jest, szefie. Coś jeszcze?

\- Jak myślisz, spodobałem się Sherlockowi?

Chłopak nerwowo złapał tył szyi, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- No... Chyba tak...

Oboje skierowali się do tylnego wyjścia budynku.

\- Chyba? - Moriarty uniósł brwi, czekając na odpowiedź. - Jak to "Chyba"?

\- No... Z pewnością.

Jednak odpowiedź ta nie satysfakcjonowała osoby, która miała obsesję na jego punkcie.

Chyba. Chyba.

Warknął oburzony, a wtedy przypomniała mi się twarz Sherlocka i jego głupiego przyjaciela. Nie, nie mieli prawa żyć.

Ruszył przed siebie, ku zdziwieniu pracownika, a wtedy wparował ponownie na basen z uśmiechem. Sherlock zdążył już zdjąć bomby ze swojego przyjaciela myśląc, że już po wszystkim.

\- Wybaczcie, chłopcy. Jestem taaki nieprzewidywalny! To moja słabość, ale jeżeli mam być szczery - to jedyna jaką mam. Nie możecie kontynuować. Po prostu nie możecie. Próbowałbym cię przekonać, ale... Wszystko co chcę ci powiedzieć, już przeszło ci przez głowę!

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, jakby mając jakiś plan.   
Miał.   
Wymierzył pistolet w bomby, które leżały na kafelkach.

\- Więc możliwe, że moja odpowiedź przeszła przez twoją.

O tak.   
To Jim cenił. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przenosząc wzrok na materiały wybuchowe, a potem ponownie na Sherlocka. Przekrzywił głowę niczym jaszczurka. Nie przejmował się tym, czy umrze - przejmował się tym, co zdecyduje Sherlock. Jeżeli jednak strzeli, to Jim z zadowoleniem spocznie wraz ze swoim ulubionym wrogiem.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, czekając aż detektyw podejmie decyzję.

Życie, lub śmierć.

Ten wieczór mógł nazywać się ich ostatecznym starciem.   
Cisza zrozumienia, a jednocześnie braku odpowiedzi i napięcia...

Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Stayin' Alive!

Stayin' Alive!

Melodia piosenki Bee Gees nagle zbiła wszystkich z tropu.

Jim wpatrywał się wciąż w Sherlocka, który teraz rozglądał się za źródłem dźwięku.

Do Irlandczyka dotarło, że to pewnie był jeden z klientów. To jego telefon dzwonił. Zapomniał wyciszyć urządzenie.

Westchnął głęboko zirytowany, obracając oczami.

\- Mogę to odebrać?

Pistolet Sherlocka wciąż celował w bomby.

\- Śmiało. Masz w końcu resztę swojego życia - odparł sarkastycznie.

Jim skrzywił się, odbierając połączenie.

Usłyszał znajomy głos kobiety, należący do Irene Adler. Nigdy jej nie spotkał, ale próbowała się z nim skontaktować od dłuższego czasu.

\- Halo?

\- Pan Moriarty?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Czego chcesz?

Spojrzał na Sherlocka i bezgłośnie powiedział do niego "Sorki", na co ten odpowiedział "W porządku".

\- Mam coś, co może pana zainteresować... Zdjęcia młodej członkini rodziny królewskiej. Nagie.

To była świetna, cenna okazja!

\- Powtórz to!! - wrzasnął, sam nie wiedząc, że krzyknie. - Powtórz to i wiedz, że jeżeli mnie kłamiesz, to cię znajdę i obedrę ze ssskóry...

\- N-nie kłamię. Mówię prawdę. Jestem dominatrix, a ona korzystała z moich usług. Może się przydać do szan...

\- Poczekaj.

Jim przerwał na chwilę rozmowę. Wyglądało jednak na to, że miał inne rzeczy do roboty.

Zrobił parę kroków w stronę zestresowanej dwójki w zastanowieniu.

\- Wybaczcie... Zły dzień, by umrzeć.

\- Dostałeś lepszą ofertę? - zapytał Sherlock, czubkiem pistoletu wskazując na telefon.

Irlandczyk nie odpowiedział.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie, Sherlocku.

Opuścił basen, kontynuując rozmowę z Irene.

Pstryknął palcami, a wtedy Richard opuścił snajperkę.

Miał zamiar zabić go kiedy indziej.

Teraz nadszedł czas, na chwycenie rządu Wielkiej Brytanii w garści.

Najważniejsze było jednak to, że detektyw w końcu wiedział o jego istnieniu, a zabawę czas było zacząć.


	32. CZEGO PTASZKI CI NIE POWIEDZĄ

Mycroft Holmes był starszym bratem Sherlocka, który lubił w dużej mierze go pilnować. Był zimny, a jednak w głębi duszy zawsze martwił się o swojego młodszego braciszka mającego w tendencji wpadanie w tarapaty.   
Na przykład wtedy, gdy stał się centrum zainteresowania najgroźniejszego mężczyzny w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mycroft słyszał nazwisko "Moriarty" od wielu lat i najgorszym koszmarem było to, że owy osobnik próbował złapać Sherlocka w swoje sidła.   
Gdy dowiedział się o zajściu na basenie, jego czujność się zwiększyła i próbował w najlepszy sposób go wytropić. Każdy plan jednakże spalał na panewce, nieważne jak zawiły, bo ten tajemniczy kryminalista był zawsze o krok przed nim w praktycznie wszystkim.

Plusem było to, że po spotkaniu z detektywem, po Jamesie Moriartym nie było ani śladu. Wiadomo było, że sponsorował atak terrorystyczne, porwania i mieszał w polityce bez jakiejkolwiek pozycji w rządzie.   
Najważniejszym było jednak, że przez jakiś czas zdawał się stracić zainteresowanie w jego bracie. Wiedział jednak w głębi duszy, że nie usłyszał o nim ostatni raz, a cisza ta była jedynie ciszą przed burzą. 

Minęło parę tygodni, a Sherlock stał się londyńską sensacją. Artykuły o nim i doktorze Watsonie trafiały na pierwsze strony gazet, a blog pisany przez blondyna rósł z każdą chwilą w coraz nowszych czytelników.   
Liczba wejść na stronę rosła, tak samo, jak liczba komentarzy. Pojawiały się także komentarze od użytkownika "Anonimowy", który tak naprawdę był po prostu zainteresowanym Jimem.   
Wszystko zdawało się być po staremu.

Pewnego dnia Mycroft został natychmiastowo wezwany do brytyjskiego biura ochrony, gdyż w Buckingham Palace wybuchła kontrowersyjna sprawa, która mogła zrujnować dobrą reputację rodziny królewskiej.   
Gdy zjawił się na miejscu, wyjaśniono mu, że jedna z członkiń rodziny królewskiej jest szantażowana przez dominatrix. Mycroft bardziej zagłębił się w ten skandal. Byli gotowi z nią negocjować, ale okazało się, że… Ona niczego nie chciała w zamian. Chciała po prostu pokazać swoją przewagę nad brytyjskim rządem.   
Jedyna osoba, która nasunęła się Holmesowi do głowy był jego młodszy brat. Wiedział, że ten był zdolny rozwiązać sprawę, na dodatek utrzymując tajemnicę przed publiką.   
To do niego zwrócił się o pomoc.   
Nie wiedział jednak, że stał za tym także Moriarty.   
Pomagał Irene, podpowiadał jej to, jak pograć braćmi Holmes i oboje mieli wiele zabawy wyśmiewania się z nich.   
Jim zaczął nazywać ich "Pan z lodu" i "Dziewica", a kobieta adorowała jego pewność siebie oraz umiejętność zniszczenia każdego.  
Od czasu spotkania z Sherlockiem pozbył się wszelkich wspomnień i jakichkolwiek uczuć, całkowicie skupiając się na sianiu zamętu w swoim kryminalnym królestwie. 

××××××××

Nadeszły święta.

Irlandczyk ich nie lubił od dziecka, bo wszyscy zachowywali się po prostu mdle i fałszywie. Mówili sobie "Wesołych Świąt", chociaż tak naprawdę się nie lubili.   
Był jeszcze problem z tym, że wszyscy spędzali je razem. Nawet Sherlock spędzał je z najbliższymi, których miał. Jim próbował sobie samemu wmówić, że go to nie obchodzi, ale w głębi duszy mu zazdrościł. I to bardzo. To nie było fair! Przecież detektyw był tak sam jak on, a jednak on jakoś miał komu się zwierzyć i z kim spędzić dobrze czas.

W ten wieczór wigilijny po prostu zamknął się u siebie w sypialni, leżąc w ciemnościach i wyłożył całą serię zdjęć Sherlocka na łóżku.   
Na jednym z nich był ze swoim bratem, o którym Jim oczywiście słyszał.   
Brunet chwycił je i ścisnął, przykładając do siebie. Oparł się o ścianę, wzdychając ciężko.   
Wokół panowała grobowa cisza. Jego pracownicy byli ze swoimi rodzinami, a ulice były puste ze względu na odbywające się wieczerze. W Londynie z pewnością było w wiele osób, które spędzały ten wieczór same, a Jim był jednym z nich.

Psychologia jest rzeczą niezmiernie ciekawą, bo ujawnia się w codziennym zachowaniu, w mowie ciała i nawet w tym, jak meblujesz mieszkanie oraz jaki kolor ścian masz w pokoju.   
Z Irlandczykiem było tak, że cenne dla siebie rzeczy trzymał w szafce, schowane głęboko gdzieś w szufladzie.   
Symbolizowało to jego codzienność do skrywania tego, na czym mu zależy gdzieś na samym dole duszy.   
Był tam Sebastian, a raczej jego zdjęcie, które wcześniej zastąpił zdjęciem Sherlocka. I chociaż nie lubił sentymentu, wyjął je z szafki, żeby widział twarz bliskiej mu osoby chociaż na zdjęciu.   
Gdy nie masz nikogo na świecie, kto ma z tobą jakąkolwiek więź, to szukasz pocieszenia we wspomnieniach. Nic ci innego po nich nie pozostało. Tylko twarze, dawne pamiątki i urywki dawnych scen, za które teraz dałbyś wszystko, żeby wróciły.   
A Jim z nudów przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym Sebastian ogłosił, że wyjeżdża do wojska.   
Teraz Irlandczyk tak bardzo żałował pozwolenia mu na wyjazd. Gdyby nie to, teraz wciąż spędzaliby wspólnie czas. Żałował, że nie wyznał mu tego, co czuł. A teraz już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji. Był też wściekły.

— Jebany egoisto — wymamrotał do fotografii przedstawiającą jego wieloletniego przyjaciela, marszcząc brwi i ściskając obrazek. — Zostawiłeś mnie tutaj samego. Byłeś jedyną osobą, która mi pozostała w tym chorym świecie. Doprowadza mnie do szału!

Położył się na łóżku, kładąc zdjęcie na bok i wpatrując się w sufit.

— Ja naprawdę cię lubiłem, Seb. Dziwne, bo myślałem, że do nikogo się nie przywiążę. A tu proszę. Trochę żałosne, ale było nawet przyjemnie z tobą. Pamiętam ile zabawy mieliśmy razem. Pamiętam twój uśmiech i ach, twoje oczy. Twoje pierdolone oczy. Ciepło twojego ciała… Czułem się z tobą taki bezpieczny. Teraz co? Sherlock świetnie się bawi, ma tego swojego zwierzaka, Molly Hooper, właścicielkę mieszkania, a nawet koleguje się z cholernym inspektorem Scotland Yardu. Ma nawet starszego brata, który pracuje w rządzie brytyjskim, podczas gdy mój strzelił sobie w łeb, gdy miał szesnaście lat. W jaki sposób jest to sprawiedliwe? Co ma Sherlock, czego ja nie mam?

Rozmawiał ze sobą przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu zasnął, otoczony zdjęciami Sherlocka oraz fotografią Sebastiana leżącą tuż obok niego. Bo nie miał nawet do kogo otworzyć ust.  
Tymczasem detektywa otaczali ludzie, którzy się o niego troszczyli w przytulnym mieszkaniu na Baker Street, śmiejąc się i popijając wino w świetle kolorowych lampek oraz muzyki świątecznej na skrzypcach w wykonaniu Sherlocka Holmesa. 

×××××××××

Starszy Holmes miał już dość tego, że sześć miesięcy po świętach, Jim desperacko starał się zdobyć jego uwagę.   
Ku jego zdziwieniu, to Irlandczyk zaproponował mu rozmowę.   
Oczywiście trzeba było ten fakt wykorzystać. W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym spotka tego niebezpiecznego człowieka, który tak gnębi rząd i jego młodszego brata.   
Moriarty najwyraźniej nie docenił faktu, że rząd to był jednak RZĄD, będący potężniejszy od niego (chociaż co do tego można było debatować).   
Brunet miał każde informacje, których potrzebował Mycroft. W końcu to było parę lat kryminalnej aktywności. Nie takiej ograniczającej się do morderstwa, a szerzącą się na skalę światową.

Jim także cieszył się z tego spotkania.   
Chciał poznać rodzinę Sherlocka, trochę ją postraszyć i po prostu pokazać, że istnieje. Czysta chęć atencji w lekko sadystycznej formie.   
Spotkanie miało miejsce w parku świętego Jakuba, który był doprawdy urokliwym miejscem, zawierającym czystą wodę i piękną zieleń.   
Idealne na spotkanie.

Mycroft przyszedł w porę i oboje wymienili uściski dłoni, tuż obok jeziora, które ukazywało w tafli ich odbicie. Nikt z przechodzących obok londyńczyków nie miał świadomości tego, jak potężne było to spotkanie, które składało się z dwóch ludzi pełnych władzy i niezwykle wysokiej inteligencji.

— Miło, że zgodziłeś się przyjąć moje zaproszenie na randkę — powiedział Jim, ściągając swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jego ciemne oczy zdawały się pochłaniać duszę mężczyzny stojącego obok niego.

— Tak — odparł Mycroft chłodno. — Oczywiście. Czemu chciałeś się ze mną spotkać?

— Porozmawiać, mój drogi. Wiem, że chciałbyś dowiedzieć się o mnie kilku rzeczy.

— A ty jak najbardziej próbowałeś zdobyć moją uwagę.

Moriarty uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, opierając o metalową barierkę oddzielającą ląd od wody.

— Otóż to — stwierdził.

— Dlaczego chciałbyś mi w ogóle zdradzić informacje o sobie? Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś sekretliwy — zapytał Mycroft.

Jim zaśmiał się krótko, kiwając głową. Nie chciał mówić niczego w detalach, nie o to mu chodziło.

— To ma działać w obie strony — wyjaśnił. — Ja powiem coś o sobie, a ty powiesz coś…

— O Sherlocku.

Mądry Holmes. Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem, posyłając upiorny uśmiech.

— Bravissimo. Wiesz dokładnie, co mam na myśli.

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi z grymasem. Nie chciał, żeby coś stało się jego bratu, a Jim posiadający informacje o nim nie mogło skończyć się czymś dobrym. Z drugiej strony, dobrze było wiedzieć do czego zdolny był jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych osób w Londynie.   
Mężczyzna poprawił krawat o wzorku z parasolkami, które tak bardzo lubił.

— Dobrze — odparł chłodno, prostując się. — Porozmawiajmy więc. 

Rozmowa się rozpoczęła, a pełna była napięcia. Jim opowiadał Mycroftowi o tym, co potrafi i kogo ma pod kontrolą dla własnych przechwałek, a Holmes mówił o Sherlocku, dobrze wiedząc, że zdradza coraz więcej informacji. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Jim karmił się każdym faktem, każdym słowem brata detektywa. Wiedział już o jego dzieciństwie, o jego słabościach i relacjach z innymi. Wciąż jednak utrzymał pewną część dzieciństwa Sherlocka jako tajemnicę, co zaintrygowało Jima niezmiernie. W zamian Jim powiedział, że zna kod, który potrafi otworzyć każde drzwi do czegokolwiek. Było to kłamstwo. Co prawda mógł włamać się gdziekolwiek chciał, ale żaden kod nie istniał.

Ten kod wyraźnie wystraszył Mycrofta. Za wszelką cenę chciał dowiedzieć się, jak on brzmi.

— Już dość — powiedział w końcu Holmes stanowczym głosem, po prawie godzinnej rozmowie. — Tyle informacji wystarczy.

Wszyscy spacerowicze zniknęli ze względu na burzę, która powoli zaczęła kotłować się nad Londynem. Zerwał się wiatr, a słońce zniknęło gdzieś za ciemnymi chmurami.   
Jim wziął głęboki wdech, jakby napawając się nadchodzą pogodą.

— Cisza przed burzą — wymamrotał. Nagle jego wzrok spoczął na Mycrofcie, który zdawał się zerkać na coś znajdującego się za brunetem. — Prawda?

I miał rację, bo poczuł, jak silne ramiona chwytają go od tyłu, skuwając mu nadgarstki.

— Jesteś zatrzymany pod zarzutem zagrożenia Wielkiej Brytanii — ogłosił Holmes, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. — Zobaczymy się później.

Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko, wciąż wpatrując w niego.   
Mycroft następnie odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie, a wtedy Irlandczyk poczuł szarpnięcie i został poprowadzony do specjalnego radiowozu, który stanął tuż koło parku, a otoczony był kilkoma policjantami.   
Zagrzmiało, a następnie z nieba zaczął skapywać deszcz.   
Przez chwilę brytyjski rząd mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. 

××××××××××××

Jim został zamknięty w tajnym więzieniu, sam nie wiedząc, gdzie się obecnie znajdował. Gdy go wieziono, zakryli mu oczy i odsłonili dopiero na miejscu, gdzie został wrzucony do celi niczym szmaciana lalka.   
Oczywiście go to skrycie bawiło, bo trzymanie go w zamknięciu nie było dobrym pomysłem, a Mycroft dobrze o tym wiedział. Czekał więc, aż znajdą go jego ludzie, albo Holmes sam go wypuścił. Miał przeczucie, że ta druga możliwość była jak najbardziej prawdopodobna.

Jego cela nie miała niczego, oprócz lustra i łóżka wciśniętego gdzieś w kąt. Od razu po znalezieniu się tam, Jim zwrócił na ten mebel najwięcej uwagi. Miał śruby.   
Zdjął garnitur, kulturalnie składając go i kładąc na kąt łóżka, bo w celi było dość ciepło, a nie było tam okien.   
Podszedł do lustra, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Uśmiechnął się krótko, przykładając palec do odbicia.   
Normalnie w zwyczajnych lustrach była przerwa między odbiciem, a światem zewnętrznym. Jednak gdy przyłożył palec do tego, przerwy nie było.   
Lustro weneckie. Obserwowali go.   
Jim popatrzył w nie, a następnie pomachał.

Po paru godzinach, Irlandczyk stracił poczucie czasu, a jego umysł potrzebujący zajęcia zaczynał wymykać się spod kontroli. Przypominało to głód ćpuna, który nie mógł dostać się do narkotyków.   
Trzymał to jednak w sobie, mając świadomość bycia pod ciągłą obserwacją. On był jednak mądrzejszy od strażników, mógł sobie poradzić.

Minął dzień, a przynajmniej według obliczeń Moriarty'ego, który nie miał nawet dostępu do widoku nieba.   
Umierał z nudów.   
Aż nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł umięśniony mężczyzna o łysej głowie. W ręku miał krzesło.   
Zamknął za sobą drzwi, stawiając mebel a środku.

— Dekoracje? — Jim uśmiechnął się, siedząc na podłodze. Oczywiście wiedział, co ten gest oznaczał. I nie chodziło tutaj wcale o meblowanie więziennej celi.

Ochroniarz spojrzał na niego w niezadowoleniu, a następnie podszedł i chwycił. Zmusił go, żeby usiadł na krzesło.

— Sprośnie... — wymamrotał więzień.

— Słuchaj — warknął mężczyzna będący dwa razy większych rozmiarów od chudego Irlandczyka. — Chcemy dowiedzieć się więcej o kodzie, o którym wspomniałeś, Moriarty.

W tym momencie Jim całkowicie się uciszył, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Kod był tak naprawdę aplikacją, na dodatek niezabudowaną. Jednak ujawnienie czegokolwiek, czego Mycroft chciał się dowiedzieć, symbolizowało porażkę. Nie miał zamiaru odezwać się ani słowem.

— No więc?

Brunet spojrzał na niego, zachowując się, jakby nagle stał się niemową.

— Dobra.

Ochroniarz zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył go w twarz, aż krzesło lekko się zachwiało. Jim poczuł ból na policzku, w końcu był człowiekiem, jednakże zachowywał się jak robot. Wyprostował się, zdając się kompletnie niewzruszony.

— Z czego się składa? Gdzie go trzeba wpisać?

Kolejne milczenie.   
Kolejny cios.

— Gadaj! — wrzasnął.

Jim nie był jednak łatwy do rozgryzienia. Nie wydawał się odczuwać bólu, chociaż jego lewy policzek zrobił się czerwony.

— Jak brzmi ten kod?

Znowu Moriarty odczuł cios, tym razem o wiele mocniejszy. Ochroniarz użył pięści, a usta bruneta zacięły się, zaczynając krwawić. Czuł smak swojej krwi.

Mężczyzna torturował go jeszcze przed piętnaście minut, ale przestał po piętnastu minutach. Powiedział, że będzie wracał tak długo, aż Jim zacznie mówić. Jednak on nie był ani trochę zastraszony. Nie bał się bólu.   
Próba wyciągnięcia od niego informacji była więc… Rozrywką.   
Ochroniarz dotrzymał obietnicy.

Mijały tygodnie, a on przychodził każdego dnia i serwował Jimowi serię uderzeń w twarz oraz kopów w brzuch. Nic jednak nie zdawało robić na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.   
Codziennie był obolały, praktycznie nie czując twarzy, jednak nigdy nie uznał, że miał już dość.   
Zmieniono mu osobę do tortur, jednak i ona nie mogła czegokolwiek zdziałać. To było niczym przepytywanie martwego robota, a nie człowieka.   
Próbowano przypalać mu skórę, lać lodowatą oraz gorącą wodą - nic. Był na etapie całkowitego odłączenia. 

Tygodnie dłużyły się, a on milczał.

Gdy nikt go nie torturował, to odpoczywał na łóżku, lub siedział na podłodze odwrócony twarzą od drzwi.   
Pewnego dnia zaś, zaczął coś robić.   
Położył się pod łóżkiem, grzebiąc pod spodem łóżka. Gdy odkręcił śrubę, zastanawiano się nad wejściem i powstrzymaniem go, jednak wiadomo było, że był zbyt osłabiony, żeby zaatakować kogoś małą, niewinną śrubką.   
I mieli rację.

On wcale nie chciał nikogo tym atakować. 

Do tej pory nie wiadomo było, co siedziało w jego głowie podczas przetrzymywania go. W końcu przez cały ten czas siedział cicho.   
Tego dnia zwołano Mycrofta, który pojawił się najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Zaproszono go do pokoju obserwującego, które działało za lustrem weneckim.   
Zmroził go widok, który zobaczył.

Każda ściana, każdy jej fragment zapełniony był słowem "SHERLOCK", który nabazgrany był śrubą. Imię jego młodszego brata napisane było w poziomie, pionie, od tyłu i przodu, po prawej i po lewej, na podłodze, a nawet suficie.   
Jednak największy znajdował się na lustrze.   
Była to wiadomość specyficznie do Mycrofta, która głośno i wyraźnie mówiła:

"ZABIJĘ TWOJEGO BRATA".

Właśnie to siedziało w głowie Moriarty'ego przez cały ten czas. 

×××××××××××

Pewnego dnia, gdy Jim jak zwykle siedział na podłodze odwrócony do ściany, drzwi otworzyły się szeroko.   
Nie usłyszał jednak znajomych kroków ochroniarzy o złych intencjach, które przez spędzone w tym miejscu dni zdążył przeanalizować bardzo dokładnie.   
Sprawdziło się to, czego oczekiwał od początku.

To był Mycroft.

Powoli otworzył oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się coraz większy uśmiech.

— Dobra, wypuśćcie go — usłyszał.

Został wyprowadzony z celi, a potem wyniesiony na zewnątrz. Słońce było dla Jima wtedy niezwykle oślepiające, w końcu nie widział świata zewnętrznego od dawna.   
Spojrzał po raz ostatni na policjantów, którzy uważnie mu się przyglądali, a on posłał ochroniarzowi torturującego go buziaka w locie.   
Był wolny. 

Okazało się, że spędził w więzieniu trzy miesiące.   
Pierwsze co zrobił, gdy wrócił do domu, to oznajmił swoim zszokowanym pracownikom:

— Wylatuję do Nowego Jorku.


	33. EURUS HOLMES

Kolejne święta.   
Nadeszły szybko, zwłaszcza dlatego, że Jim dużo podróżował, a trzy miesiące spędził w odizolowanej celi, gdzie codziennie go torturowano. Czas zleciał jak z bicza strzelił, a Jim zaangażowany był we wiele ataków terrorystycznych. Islamiści wręcz go uwielbiali.

Jednak jak postanowił, tak też zrobił - wyleciał do Nowego Jorku na drugi koniec świata.   
Chociaż ciężko mu było przyznać, to jednak wolał Anglię.   
W tym miejscu ludzie byli głośni, głupsi i bardziej otyli, a zbrodnie były czymś praktycznie codziennym. Nie piło się herbaty, tylko piwo, a elegancji brakowało wielu osobom. Nie podobało mu się też to, że nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na to, gdy pomógł zaaranżować jakieś krwawe morderstwo.   
Potrzebował atencji, a tutaj jej aż tak nie dostawał.

Gdy mu się zaś nudziło, chodził po zaśmieconych ulicach Nowego Jorku wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami. W trakcie pobytu w tamtym miejscu, poznał kilku młodych dresiarzy, którzy zdradzili mu różne rzeczy na temat Ameryki. 

Pewnego wieczora w jego tymczasowym apartamencie, spędzając czas na oglądaniu wiadomości w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś interesującego skandalu, na telefon Jima przyszła niecodzienna wiadomość.   
Za parę dni zaczynała się Wigilia. Pomyślał, że pewnie były to życzenia świąteczne od operatorów linii komórkowej, które wysyłane były automatycznie do każdego użytkownika. Jednak się mylił.

To był Mycroft Holmes.

No tak. W końcu Jim wsunął mu swój numer do kieszeni garnituru Mycrofta, gdy parę miesięcy temu prowadzili jakże przyjemną rozmowę w parku świętego Jakuba. Zrobił to w razie, gdyby mężczyzna chciał wyjawić jeszcze więcej informacji o Sherlocku, w zamian za należytą cenę.

Jim poderwał się z kanapy, otwierając przesłaną mu wiadomość.

"Musimy się spotkać."

Irlandczyk wpatrywał się przez chwilę w telefon, nie wiedząc dokładnie jak zareagować.

Zawiesił palce nad ekranem, aż w końcu postanowił odpisać.

"Gdzie i czemu?"

"Sherrinford. Powód podam na miejscu. Musimy porozmawiać."

"Tajemniczy bardzo."

Jim popatrzył przez okno na płatki śniegu opadające na szybę w cieniu późnego wieczora.   
Normalnie myślący kryminalista nie wróciłby do kogoś, kto zesłał go na tortury. Jednakże Moriarty nie był zwyczajny i każdy dookoła niego był całkowicie świadom jego szalonych decyzji.   
Nie obchodziło go bezpieczeństwo, tylko Sherlock Holmes. A więc gdy jego brat proponuje spotkanie, to oznaczało, że mógł bardziej się do niego zbliżyć. Chciał być blisko. Wystarczająco blisko, by się z nim zmierzyć i obserwować, jak wydaje z siebie ostatni oddech.

Sherlock był jego ulubioną, jedyną dystrakcją, która nadawała sens życiu. Ten mężczyzna był celem. Chciał go zniszczyć, bo zniszczenie go będzie największym spełnionym marzeniem.

Więc się nawet nie zawahał i dodał:

"Kiedy?"

Chwilę później przyszła odpowiedź.

"Jutro, godzina piętnasta."

Brunet uśmiechnął się krótko.

"Zgoda. Przybędę."

Sherrinford. Wiedział dokładnie, co to było za miejsce. Więzienie, położone na wyspach brytyjskich. Jedna z najbardziej strzeżonych lokacji w Wielkiej Brytanii, z której nikt nie mógł uciec.   
To było niczym rzucanie się w paszczę lwa, a Jim kochał ryzyko i niebezpieczeństwo.   
Na wszelki wypadek miał zamiar zwołać swoich ludzi, żeby wspólnie obmyślić plan ucieczki, gdyby jednak Mycroft miał zamiar zamknięcia go w tamtym miejscu. 

××××××××××

Richard nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że właśnie siedział w helikopterze, który miał zamiar dostarczyć jego i Jima Moriarty'ego do najbardziej strzeżonego więzienia, jakie kiedykolwiek znał.   
Jego szef był totalnie szalony! Oni wszyscy nadawali się idealnie na więźniów w tamtym miejscu, a długo by tam nie przeżyli. Trzymani tam byli najbardziej niebezpieczni kryminaliści, którzy grasowali po Wielkiej Brytanii. Równie obłąkani, co Jim.   
Za żadne skarby nie chciał tam trafić, a jednak to właśnie jego i Klausa szef wyznaczył, żeby byli jego głównymi ochroniarzami.

Moriarty słuchał sobie muzyki na słuchawkach, podziwiając widok Kanału Bristolskiego, który był po prostu szarą wodą.   
Na jego nosie spoczywały ciemne okulary, a na jego twarzy malował się cień uśmiechu.   
Richard miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie był uśmiech, który zostawiali szaleńcy tuż przed śmiercią. 

Zobaczyli wysepkę, a na niej kilkoro ludzi w garniturach, którzy oczekiwali na jego przybycie.   
Jim się nie spóźnił. Helikopter wylądował dokładnie o piętnastej, bo inaczej Moriarty kazałby zabić pilota.   
Irlandczyk nie przestał jednak słuchać muzyki, a nawet specjalnie włączył "I Want To Break Free" autorstwa Queen, sam sobie ukazując ironię tego utworu w miejscu, z którego prawie niemożliwe było wydostanie się.

Helikopter wylądował, a mewy krzyczały przerażone szybko ruszającymi się śmigłami.   
James Moriarty otworzył drzwi, wyskakując ze środka transportu, czując morską bryzę, która muskała go w twarz łagodnie. Tymczasem Klaus i Richard wyszli z drugiej strony, podchodząc do Jima.   
Ku zdezorientowaniu mężczyzn oczekującego jego przybycia, Moriarty bez żadnego wyrazu na twarzy wciąż słuchał utworu.

Traktując ich, jakby nie istnieli, rozłożył ramiona naśladując Freddiego Mercury'ego na koncercie. Podskoczył, odwracając się do helikoptera, wzbił na przemian ramiona w górę i ponownie odwrócił się do mężczyzn, robiąc pozę popularnej gwiazdy. Po prostu kochał Queen.   
Gdy zorientował się, że najwyższy czas było porozmawiać, zdjął słuchawki z uszu w momencie "I've fallen in love (..)" i został przywitany dźwiękiem mew, wiatru i helikoptera. Złożył je, wkładając do kieszeni.

Komitetu powitalnego zorganizowanego przez Mycrofta była czwórka, z czego jeden z nich był na samym przodzie. Trzymał ręce w kieszeni, zupełnie nie przejmując się gościem. Był to gubernator tego miejsca, o którym Jim wiedział.

\- Pan Moriarty... - przywitał się, wykonując wolne skinienie głową.

Brunet zrobił znak rogów w dłoni, naśladując gest, który wykonywali jego "znajomi" z Nowego Jorku.

\- "Wielki G" - powiedział. - Oznacza "gubernator". Mowa uliczna. Znam się z dzieciakami. Z tym się utożsamiam.

Łysy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w niecierpliwości, ponieważ zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Jim wiedział o tym, jednak kontynuował.   
Odwrócił się do Richarda i wskazał na niego palcem.

\- Podobają ci się moi chłopcy? - podszedł do niego, wciąż mówiąc do gubernatora. Zsunął okulary na nos, ciemnymi oczami świdrując Richarda. - Ten ma więcej staminy, ale mniej przyjemnie się na niego patrzy.

Richard, będąc profesjonalnym ochroniarzem wciąż wpatrywał się przed siebie z kamienną twarzą.

\- Tędy, proszę - odezwał się gubernator, wskazując drogę prowadzącą do dość dużego budynku.

Jim wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami ruszył wraz z gubernatorem do więzienia.   
To była dla Irlandczyka niezła zabawa. Było to dla niego muzeum różnego rodzaju kryminalistów, a nawet coś w rodzaju Disneylandu.

Weszli drzwiami głównymi, trafiając na korytarz o kamiennych ścianach. Następnie wsiedli do windy.

Gdy znaleźli się na należytym piętrze, pierwszy z windy wyszedł gubernator, potem ochroniarze Jima, a na końcu on sam.   
W trójkę podążyli za właścicielem tego miejsca, który dokładnie wiedział, gdzie idzie. Tymczasem Irlandczyk wciąż oglądał miejsce, w którym był i oceniał je sobie w głowie.

\- Powąchajcie całą tą obłąkaną kryminalność - powiedział nagle, biorąc głęboki wdech powietrza przez nos.

Były dwie drogi - do pokoju kontrolnego oraz korytarz prowadzący w stronę cel, którego wejścia pilnował ochroniarz z karabinem. Ku zdziwieniu gubernatora, Jim skręcił w tamtą stronę na chwilę.

Chciał wejść na korytarz, gdy nagle ochroniarz z bronią wyciągnął rękę, która blokowała Jimowi przejście dalej. Irlandczyk nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Naparł na rękę mężczyzny, próbując zerknąć na to, co jest z przodu. Niczym dziecko, które było ciekawe rzeczy kryjących się w jakimś miejscu, gdzie dzieci nie mogły wchodzić.

\- Macie tutaj kanibali? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem w głosie.

\- Tak - odparł gubernator.

\- Ilu?

\- Trzech.

Moriarty pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

\- To dobrze - stwierdził. - Ludzie zostawiają swoje ciała nauce; ja uważam, że kanibale byliby o wiele bardziej wdzięczni.

Uniósł lekko głowę i zagwizdał, co przypominało bardziej gwizd ptaka, który właśnie tym dźwiękiem kontaktował się ze swoimi.   
Z oddali korytarza dobiegły zwariowane krzyki i wrzaski dzikich więźniów, rzucających się w klatkach. Jim uśmiechnął się w rozbawieniu. Zwierzyna.

\- Ah - wymamrotał cicho z satysfakcją, wciąż nie spuszczając uśmiechu z twarzy.

Zaśmiał się delikatnie, schodząc po schodach z gubernatorem. Chwilę później przed nimi znalazło się biuro.   
Właściciel więzienia wszedł pierwszy, a następnie otworzył drzwi szeroko dla Jima, który przybył do biura.   
Mycroft czekał na niego, wpatrując się w duże okno ukazujące widok wody unoszącej się na boki przez wiatr.

Moriarty zdjął swoje ciemne okulary, a Holmes odwrócił się do niego z powagą.   
Irlandczyk rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nudy. Zwykłe biuro.   
Aż nagle dostrzegł coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Scena narodzenia Jezusa przedstawiona w małych figurkach.

\- Ahh! - zawołał zachwycony, podchodząc prędko do szafki. Wziął w dłoń małego Jezuska z uśmiechem. - Czyż to nie jest urocze?

Mycroft usiadł na krześle za biurkiem.

\- Może usiądziesz? - zaproponował, wskazując krzesło naprzeciwko.

Jednak Jim wpatrywał się wciąż w zabawki. Scenka zawierała szopkę, oczywiście małego Jezusa, Maryję Józefa i zwierzątka.   
Przypomniało mu to jego dzieciństwo.

\- Napisałem własną wersję jasełek, gdy byłem dzieckiem. "Głodny Osiołek". Była trochę krwawa, ale jak wkładasz niemowlaka do żłobka, to sam się prosisz o kłopoty.

Rzucił figurkę Jezusa niedbale do reszty zabawek.   
Mycroft wciąż obserwował go chłodno, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na to, co wyrabiał z dekoracjami świątecznymi jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych kryminalistów.

\- Wiesz co to za miejsce? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Moriarty, bawiąc się zwierzakami. Kątem oka zerknął nagle na Holmesa. - Więc znowu jestem aresztowany?

\- Zostajesz osobą zainteresowania, ale dopóki nie popełnisz zbrodni, którą można potwierdzić, pozostajesz - niestety - wolny.

Jim przesunął osiołka, krowę i dwie owce bliżej Jezusa.

\- Więc dlaczego tutaj jestem?

\- Jesteś prezentem świątecznym.

\- Ah.

To brzmiało tylko trochę interesująco. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to oznaczało. Wyprostował się, a następnie minął Mycrofta, przechodząc za nim.

\- W jakim stanie mnie chcesz? - zapytał żartobliwie, rozkładając ręce.

Mycroft odwrócił swoje krzesło do Moriarty'ego, który zatrzymał się przy oknie i wpatrywał się w fale.

\- Chodzi o to, że w tej placówce jest pewien więzień, którego zdolności intelektualne są czasami pożyteczne dla brytyjskiego rządu.

To nie brzmiało ciekawie. Sherlock był jedyną mądrą osobą, która robiła na nim jakieś wrażenie. Reszta go zupełnie nie obchodziła.

\- Do czego? Do rozwiązywania trudnych zadań z dodawaniem? Dzielenia liczb wielocyfrowych?

\- Przewidziała dokładne daty przynajmniej trzech ataków terrorystycznych na Wielką Brytanię po godzinie spędzonej na Twitterze. Jednak w zamian żąda nagród. W zeszłym roku poprosiła o skrzypce.

To było dość ciekawe.

\- A w tym roku?

\- O pięciominutową konwersację... Z tobą.

Jim zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Mną?! - odwrócił się do Mycrofta z uśmiechem, ironicznie trzepotając rzęsami. Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, udając zaskoczonego. - Ze mną?!

\- Zauważyła, że interesujesz się moim młodszym bratem.

To był ten moment, w którym Moriarty rzeczywiście się zainteresował ową osobą. Sherlock...   
Mycroft wyglądał na zmartwionego. Ona była mądra i niebezpieczna. Wyczuwał zapach nowego sojusznika w powietrzu.

\- Więc... - zaczął pełen ekscytacji. - Co ona ma wspólnego... Z Sherlockiem Holmesem? Cokolwiek mi powiesz...

Usiadł wolno na krześle naprzeciwko Mycrofta z fascynacją na twarzy. Podparł głowę dłońmi, a Holmes westchnął.

\- Wiem, że to będzie... Super!!

\- Eurus jest naszą siostrą - wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem.

Oczy Jima rozszerzyły się w szoku, a usta otworzyły lekko. To było niemożliwe! Cały ten czas badał Sherlocka i dowiadywał się o nim wszystkiego, a tak ważny sekret był przed nim skrywany!   
To było niesamowite. A teraz chciała z nim porozmawiać i była na dodatek zamknięta w Sherrinford, co oznaczało, że potrafiła wykonać dość dużo szkód. Była wręcz idealna.

\- Wow - roześmiał się w szoku. W końcu jednak przywrócił się do porządku, wracając do normalnej ekspresji. - To prowadź do niej, braciszku Holmes.

\- Zaczekaj. Musisz wiedzieć, że ona potrafi... Wpływać na innych ludzi. Jest mądrzejsza od ciebie. 

Jim wyglądał na urażonego. Jego kąciki ust opadły w dół ironicznie.

\- To nie było miłe, Mycroft. Tak kwestionować moją inteligencję... - nagle jednak uśmiechnął się wesoło. - Miło jednak, że się o mnie martwisz. Jestem wzruszony.

\- Nie martwię się o ciebie. Martwię się o to, jakie szkody możecie razem wyrządzić. 

××××××××××

Drzwi do celi otworzyły się, a przed Jimem rozpostarł się widok ciemnego pokoju z przezroczystą szybą, za którą dostrzegł dziewczynę o długich, czarnych włosach klęczącą na podłodze. Przed jej celą był znak ostrzegający, żeby nie przybliżać się do szyby, a w rogu pomieszczenia ustawiona kamera.   
Uniosła lekko głowę i wstała, gdy Jim podszedł do szyby spokojnie. Oboje przybliżyli się do siebie, a jedyne co ich oddzielało to szyba.

\- Jestem twoim prezentem świątecznym... Więc co ty masz dla mnie? - wyszeptał do niej.

Oczy Eurus skierowały się na kamerę, która w tym momencie została odłączona.

\- Rudobrody... - odparła łagodnie.

Irlandczyk nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym dziewczyna mówiła.   
Zmarszczył lekko brwi w niezrozumieniu. Nie lubił, gdy czegoś nie wiedział. Teraz jednak... Teraz mógł wiedzieć wszystko.   
Eurus podeszła jeszcze bliżej, aż oboje prawie stykali się ze sobą nosami. Jim uśmiechnął się, też postępując krok bliżej. Oboje zaczęli poruszać swoimi głowami synchronicznie, naśladując wspólne ruchy. Było w tym coś, co praktycznie można porównać było do uprawiania miłości bez dotykania siebie. Byli połączeni umysłem. Wsiąkali w swoje umysły, nawet nie musząc do siebie podchodzić.

\- Taki... Interesujący umysł - powiedziała, oglądając Jima. Analizowała go, chociaż wiedziała o nim prawie wszystko chwilę po tym, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. - I... Miękki środek.

Jim odsunął się od szyby kawałek, a na jego twarzy wciąż malował się uśmiech.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - przekrzywił głowę jaszczurkowato.

\- Te wszystkie uczucia całe twoje życie... Problemy z rodziną, śmierć ukochanego... Trochę to rozczarowuje. Emocjonalny kontekst.

Irlandczyk zamilkł. Ona rzeczywiście bardziej mądrzejsza, niż się spodziewał. Nikt do tej pory nie mógł dowiedzieć się niczego o jego przeszłości, a ona właśnie odkryła jego najgłębsze sekrety, które już dawno chciał wymazać z pamięci.

\- Jest już daleko ode mnie - odparł spokojnie, a jego uśmiech gdzieś znikł.

Eurus zachichotała, podchodząc do skrzypiec położonych koło jej łóżka.

\- Wcale, że nie. Udajesz. Jesteś świetnym udawaczem.

Wtedy zaczęła grać "Stayin' Alive" autorstwa Bee Gees. To był jego dzwonek w telefonie od wielu lat. Podświadomie wybrał tę piosenkę, sam się nie orientując. Znaczyła wiele za każdym razem, gdy coś go gryzło. A Eurus o tym wiedziała zaledwie po dwóch minutach.

\- Interesuje cię w ogóle życie, Jim? - spytała, nie przestając grać.

Jim uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dobrze znasz odpowiedź - odparł. - Każda myśl w mojej głowie to walka...

\- ... A każdy oddech to wojna - spojrzała na niego, urywając nagle melodię. - Przegrywasz ją. Oprócz Sherlocka nie widzisz celu w życiu. Dlatego cię tutaj zaprosiłam. Oboje chcemy mojego brata. Mogę sprawić, że wykorzystasz swój umysł na coś wspaniałego. I nazwałam to "Finałowy Problem".


	34. SROKA ZŁODZIEJKA

Richard Brook. Aktor, opowiadacz bajek.

Jim uwielbiał bajki, a teraz stał się jedną z nich.   
Eurus opowiedziała mu o swoim planie polegającym na pokonaniu Sherlocka, a Irlandczyk pragnący śmierci tego mężczyzny był bardziej niż podekscytowany tym planem.   
Był jednym z głównych uczestników tego przedstawienia. Jednakże najbardziej spektakularny miał być koniec, w którym Sherlock będzie musiał skoczyć z budynku szpitala Barts. To będzie moment, w którym zostanie zdecydowane, kto wygra decydującą walkę. Jim? Czy może Sherlock?

Brunet nie wiedział o tym, że Eurus udało się go przekonać dzięki swojemu wewnętrznemu geniuszu i zdolności manipulacji. Zadziałała na niego tylko trochę, bo Jima nie dało się zazwyczaj zmanipulować. To on był tym, który robił to innym. Pomimo tego jednak, dziewczyna przekonała go do końca, że życie jest pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu, gdyż żył w świecie idiotów, którzy nie potrafią się z nim bawić. Nie wiedział, co będzie robił, gdy pozbędzie się już detektywa.   
Nagle piosenka "Stayin' Alive" Bee Gees stała się piekielnie irytująca i ironiczna.   
Stayin' alive!  
Świat to po prostu utrzymywanie się przy życiu bez jakiejkolwiek zabawy. Doprowadzało go to do szału.   
Krążył po swoim mieszkaniu bezcelowo, słuchał na okrągło tego utworu i od czasu do czasu zerkał na fotografie Sherlocka.   
Nie można było jednak robić tego przez wieczność. Nadeszła pora, żeby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.   
Zostało ogłoszone otwarcie wystawy klejnotów królewskich w Tower of London i Jim uznał, że to idealny sposób, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę mediów. Każdy miał wiedzieć, do czego był zdolny tylko po to, żeby potem wrobić Sherlocka w to, że właśnie on go wynajął, a Moriarty był płatnym aktorem - Richardem Brookiem. Nie mógł się doczekać.

Opowiedział o tym swoim pracownikom. Klasyczny szef. Postradał jakichkolwiek zmysłów. Kwestionowanie jego planów i tak nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo koniec końców i tak okazywał się geniuszem. Pogodzili się z tym, że muszą pozwolić swojemu szefowi zostać złapanym przez Scotland Yard, pomimo, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu spędził czas zamknięty przez Mycrofta Holmesa.   
Moriarty przebrał się w strój cywila kolejny raz, chociaż ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.   
Założył białą bluzkę, niebieskie spodnie, oliwkową kurtkę, jasne tenisówki i czapkę z daszkiem na której widniał napis "LONDON". W ten sposób wyglądał jak zagubiony Irlandczyk, który przyjechał do tego miejsca, żeby po prostu pozwiedzać.

O godzinie jedenastej zero zero był już na podwórzu przed Tower of London, robiąc zdjęcia telefonem tak samo, jak pozostali turyści. Jednak on wykorzystywał kamerę, żeby poobserwować krążących po miejscu ochroniarzy skupionych na szukaniu bardziej podejrzanych osób.   
Żuł gumę, sprawdzając kiedy będzie najlepsza pora, żeby wejść do środka. Miał genialny plan.   
Najechał telefonem na znak prowadzący na wystawę klejnotów królewskich. Uśmiechnął się w głębi duszy i ruszył przed siebie.

Najpierw znalazł się w Białej Wieży, do której trzeba było wejść najpierw, żeby dostać się do ekspozycji. Postawiony był tam wykrywacz metalu, co było normalne, gdy wystawione były tak ważne przedmioty, jak klejnoty królewskie przez wieków noszone na głowie oraz dłoni królów i królowych Wielkiej Brytanii. Składały się z przepięknej korony ze złota, okrągłego jabłka (czyli kuli z krzyżem na samej górze) oraz berłem. Położone zaś były na czerwonej szacie. Były piękne i od razu wpadły sroce złodziejce w oko.

— Proszę włożyć to do swojej torby, proszę — z zamyślenia wyrwał go strażnik, który oddawał właśnie rzeczy kobiecie z przodu kolejki.

Następny był Jim, który zrobił parę kroków pod wykrywaczem. Włączył się krótki alarm.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — odezwał się mężczyzna w uniformie. — Ma pan przy sobie metalowe obiekty, takie jak klucze lub telefon?

Irlandczyk spojrzał się na niego i uśmiechnął przepraszająco, wyciągając telefon. Odłożył przedmiot na tacę i przeszedł ponownie, jednak tym razem alarm się nie włączył.   
Nie miał żadnej metalowej broni.

Ochroniarz przestawił tacę na drugą stronę.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, a Jim wziął swój telefon.

Znalazł się w pomieszczeniu z klejnotami, gdzie byli już inni ludzie oglądający wystawę.   
Były tam. Świecące, złote, stare, umieszczone za szybą.   
Wrażliwa i łatwa do zniszczenia. Banalne.   
Jim zrobił parę kroków w stronę wystawy, a następnie wyjął swoje ukochane słuchawki z kieszeni i włożył do uszu.

Ludzie robili zdjęcia, a tymczasem Irlandczyk wyprostował dłoń z telefonem, włączając uwerturę "The Thieving Magpie" Rossiniego.

Melodia zaczęła grać łagodnie i skocznie, a Jim zamknął oczy, poruszając szyją na różne kierunki, napawając się muzyką. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który nie był niczym innym, niż po prostu objaw szaleństwa.   
Opuścił lekko ramiona, zerkając powolnie na ekran swojego telefonu.

Włączył aplikację, którą sam stworzył. Aplikacja zawierała w sobie kreskówkowe zdjęcia różnych miejsc, które przewijał w bok, aż natrafił na obrazek złotej korony. Wcisnął właśnie to i dokładnie w tym momencie rozległ się bardzo głośny alarm, a powtarzający się głos mówił:

"TO INTERWENCJA. PROSIMY OPUŚCIĆ BUDYNEK".

Wszyscy zaczęli rzucać się do wyjścia.   
Oprócz turysty w czapce z daszkiem, słuchający muzyki na słuchawkach.

Jeden z ochroniarzy, który wskazywał innym wyjściem to zauważył i prędko podszedł do Irlandczyka, stukając go w ramię, żeby usłyszał go przez słuchawki.

— Proszę pana, będę musiał prosić pana o wyjście.

Brunet z gracją odwrócił się, wyjmując zza kurtki usypiający spray, który psiknął ochroniarzowi prosto w twarz.   
Mężczyzna padł na podłogę z hukiem.

Jim schował butelkę, a następnie zdjął swoją czapkę, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich ciemnych włosach.   
Teraz zaczynała się zabawa! To była bułeczka z masłem.  
Znowu zajrzał do telefonu, tym razem klikając na świnkę skarbonkę. Właśnie bez problemu otworzył najważniejszy bank w Anglii.   
Zbliżył się do szyby, wyjmując marker i wciąż żując gumę, zaczął pisać na niej wiadomość mówiącą od tyłu:

"ZAWOŁAJCIE SHERLOCKA"

Wiedział, że potem będą sprawdzane kamery, a oni to odczytają. W końcu o to chodziło, żeby wszyscy skupili się na detektywie. Coraz więcej podejrzeń będzie rzuconych w jego stronę.   
Zrobił uśmieszek w literce "O" z zadowoleniem.   
Ponownie zwrócił się do telefonu, tym razem klikając w ikonkę więźnia za kratami.   
Teraz wszystkie drzwi w więzieniu Pentonville zostały otwarte, a ptaszki mogły pouciekać z klatek. Zrobiło się ekscytująco.

Chwycił za kawałek miętowej gumy, którą miał w ustach i przylepił ją do szyby. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko z diamentem, który także skradł (jednak poprzedniego dnia), a potem umieścił klejnot w samym środku gumy, uśmiechając się szaleńczo.   
Odwrócił się od wystawy. Muzyka grała nieziemsko, nadając mu głupkowatego nastroju. Nie interesowało go to, że w jego stronę zmierzała właśnie cała horda policji, bo właśnie popełniał zbrodnię stuleci. Zrzucił z siebie kurtkę, odrzucając ją na podłogę i wyciągnął ręce w górę w tym muzyki. Tanecznym ruchem z gracją zaczął zbliżać się do gaśnicy. Wyjął czarne rękawiczki, które założył na dłonie, a następnie chwycił gaśnicę jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Muzyka grała skocznie, przygotowując się do finału, a Jim wciąż tańczył w pomieszczeniu, tym razem z ciężkim obiektem w rękach.   
Zbliżył się do szyby, a następnie tanecznie zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył gaśnicą w gablotę.   
Rozległ się huk tłuczonego szkła, a małe kawałki zaczęły spadać na ziemię. Kolejne uderzenie. Kolejne!   
Nagle cała przednia szyba leżała roztrzaskana na podłodze, a klejnoty królewskie były na wyciągnięcie ręki.   
Z uśmiechem odłożył gaśnicę, a następnie rozciągnął się spokojnie, wchodząc do środka gabloty.

Wziął w dłonie dość ciężką koronę z fascynacją, a następnie założył ją sobie na głowę. Uczucie było nieziemskie. To mu się właśnie należało całe jego życie.   
Chwycił szatę, którą założył sobie na plecy, a następnie wziął w dłonie królewskie jabłko i berło, siadając wygodnie na ozdobionym siedzeniu.   
James Moriarty właśnie miał na sobie przedmioty, które były noszone tylko przez najważniejsze osoby w tym kraju od pokoleń.   
Rozsiadł się wygodnie i zamknął oczy, oczekując na Scotland Yard.

O wilku mowa.

Melodia właśnie się kończyła, a tu nagle rozległo się uderzenie i do pomieszczenia wparowała cała grupa antyterrorystów w kombinezonach, którzy wycelowali karabinami na środek klatki piersiowej Irlandczyka.   
Jim otworzył oczy, rozglądając się ciemnymi oczami wokół zebranych.

— Nie spieszcie się — powiedział ze spokojem.

— Ręce do góry! — zawołał główny antyterrorysta agresywnie. — Powoli wyjdź z gabloty i zostaw królewskie klejnoty.

Irlandczyk tak właśnie postąpił. Wychodząc jednak, wysłał wiadomość Sherlockowi.

"Chodź się bawić.   
Tower Hill.   
Jim Moriarty x."

Policja eskortowała go na zewnątrz, a skuty Jim został zamknięty w wozie policyjnym.

Grę pora było zacząć.

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

Zbrodnia stulecia.   
Gazety, telewizja, internet... Wszędzie wrzało o tym, co stało się w Tower of London. Ktoś był na tyle sprytny i odważny, że dobrał się do najważniejszych obiektów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wiedziała o tym nawet sama królowa, która była zszokowana, a ochroniarze ukazywali publicznie ogromną skruchę za to, że nie dopilnowali tego miejsca należycie i że to wszystko ich wina.   
James Moriarty stał się nagle znany w całej Europie.

Zdjęcia, w których niszczy szybę były na przodach gazet, a oprócz Irlandczyka wszyscy mówili także o Sherlocku i to, że ten kryminalista zostawił mu wiadomość.   
Na Twitterze zaczęły powstawać teorie, że detektyw maczał w tym palce i to wszystko było tak naprawdę ustawione przez Holmesa, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wypromować bloga.   
Teraz oboje byli osobami, o których mówiło się najgłośniej.

Jim spędził za kratkami tydzień, z niecierpliwością czekając na przebieg wydarzeń. Już niedługo miała odbyć się rozprawa sądowa przeciwko niemu, w której zeznawać miał Sherlock. Nie mógł się doczekać ponownego spotkania z nim.   
W dzień rozprawy sądowej pozwolono Jimowi założyć swój garnitur. W końcu był tylko trzymany dopóki sprawa nie zostanie wyjaśniona dokładniej. Przecież niczego nie ukradł, a tylko i wyłącznie założył klejnoty ma siebie. Jedyne, co mu groziło, to zapłata dużej ilości pieniędzy, na którą oczywiście było go stać.  
Policja założyła mu kajdany na nogi, poprowadziła go przez hol, następnie po schodach w górę i weszli razem na salę.

Dużo ludzi już czekało na miejscu, w tym Sherlock stojący na miejscu świadka niedaleko starego sędziego, a także jego zwierzak, który obserwował to wszystko na samej górze publiczności.   
Gdy Jim dotarł na miejsce należące do skazanych, jeden z ochroniarzy przykuł mu nogę do drewnianego doku.

Tymczasem jedna z damskich strażniczek, która upewniała się czy jest należycie przykuty, wymieniła z nim spojrzenie na sekundę, co okazało się być błędem.   
Nie zważając na to, że wszyscy obserwowali jego ruchy, wymamrotał łagodnie do kobiety:

— Wsunęłabyś dłoń do mojej kieszeni?

To był specjalnie erotyczny ruch, który wywołał w niej uczucie dyskomfortu. Kryminalista wpatrywał się w nią. Kobieta spojrzała w stronę swoich męskich kolegów, nie mających nic przeciwko. Westchnęła bezgłośnie, a następnie wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni spodni Jima. Z jej końca wyciągnęła kawałek miętowej gumy.

Moriarty wysunął język, a strażniczka położyła ją na nim. Jim zamknął usta, żując ją i uśmiechnął się do kobiety, która jak najszybciej chciała się stamtąd wyrwać.

— Dzięki... — wymruczał.

W końcu odwrócił głowę do sędziego, który oczekiwał, aż wszyscy ucichną.   
John Watson wyglądał na zestresowanego. Sherlock zresztą też.

××××××

Rozprawa trwała, a Jim nie mógł niczego mówić.  
Od czasu do czasu zerkał na detektywa, który próbował wyminąć jego bezsłowną próbę zwrócenia na niego uwagi.   
Teraz nadeszła kolej na jego zeznania. Moriarty żuł więc nonszalancko gumę, stojąc w miejscu.

— "Konsultujący kryminalista"... — zagaiła pani prokurator, gdy Sherlock był w trakcie zeznań świadka.

— Tak — potwierdził detektyw.

— Twoje słowa. Czy mógłby pan bardziej sprecyzować pańską odpowiedź?

Jim jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Właśnie Sherlock zmuszony był o nim mówić. Nie mógł się doczekać tego, co właśnie miał usłyszeć.

— Jamesa Moriarty'ego można zatrudnić — odparł.

— Handlarz?

Prokurator zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

— Ale nie takiego typu, który naprawiłby piec gazowy?

— Nie — odparł Sherlock. — Takiego typu, który by podłożył bombę lub zaplanował zamach, ale jestem pewien, że dobrze by poradził sobie z pani bojlerem.

Wśród prawników przebiegł stłumiony chichot, a prokurator próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech.

— Opisałby go pan jako...?

— Prowadzenie — przerwał jej nagle Sherlock.

Kobieta wyglądała na zbitą z tropu.

— Słucham?

— Nie możesz tego robić. Prowadzisz świadkiem.

Wskazał głową na obrońcę.

— On zgłosi sprzeciw i sędzia utrzyma to w mocy.

Sędzia, który do tej pory siedział cicho westchnął ciężko. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ten detektyw się tak wymądrzał.

Jim za to był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Sherlock był prawie taki, jak on.

— Panie Holmes... — odezwał się sędzia.

Jednak świadek nie skończył pouczania.

— Zapytaj mnie jak. Jak bym go opisał? Jakie uformowałem sobie opinie na jego temat? Nie uczyli cię tego?

— Panie Holmes — sędzia uniósł głos. — Poradzimy sobie bez pańskiej pomocy.

— Jak więc opisałby pan tego człowieka? Jego charakter — poprawiła się prokurator.

Jim i Sherlock wymienili ze sobą intensywne spojrzenia. Moriarty czekał na ten moment. Chciał widzieć, czy z pewnością myślał o nim to, na co Irlandczyk czekał.

— Pierwsza pomyłka — odparł chłodno, wciąż wpatrując się w ciemne oczy przerażającego kryminalisty. — Moriarty to nie człowiek. To pająk. Wije przestępczą, pajęczą sieć z tysiącami nitek i dokładnie wie, jak która drży.

Brunet delikatnie potakiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Dobry piesek... Sherlock wiedział. Wiedział, kim tak naprawdę Jim był i ujął to perfekcyjnie.

Prokurator chrząknęła nerwowo.

— I jak długo...

Sherlock zamknął oczy i westchnął niecierpliwie.

— Nie, nie. Nie rób tego. To naprawdę nie jest dobre pytanie — powiedział z niezadowoleniem.

— Panie Holmes! — zawołał rozgniewany sędzia.

Detektyw zamilkł, tym razem wpatrując się przed siebie, a dokładniej w publiczność.

— Jak długo go znam? To nie najlepszy trop śledztwa. Poznaliśmy się dwa razy, dokładnie pięć minut. Ja wyciągnąłem broń; on próbował mnie wysadzić. Od razu poczułem, że między nami była specjalna więź.

Jim uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu i zdziwieniu. A więc on też to czuł! To było urocze.

— Pani Sorrel, naprawdę uważa pani, że ten mężczyzna jest ekspertem znając oskarżonego zaledwie pięć minut? — starszy mężczyzna zwrócił się do kobiety.

— Dwie minuty by mi wystarczyły do bycia ekspertem — wtrącił Sherlock, zanim prokurator zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— Panie Holmes, to sprawa dla ławy przysięgłych — odparł mężczyzna niecierpliwie.

— O, naprawdę?

John z tyłu złapał się za głowę.

Detektyw spojrzał na ławę, za którą siedziało kilkoro osób ubranych w eleganckie stroje.

— Jeden bibliotekarz, dwóch nauczycieli. Dwie ciężkie prace, prawdopodobnie z miasta. Nadzorca jest sekretarzem medycznym, trenował zagranicą, bazując na jego stenografii.

— Panie Holmes!

— Siedmioro z tych osób jest zamężna, dwójka zdradza partnerów – ze sobą nawzajem, na to wygląda! O, właśnie niedawno pili herbatę i jedli ciasteczka.

Odwrócił się do oburzonego sędziny.

— Chciałby pan wiedzieć, kto jadł gofra?

— Panie Holmes, został pan tutaj wezwany po to, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytania pani Sorrel, a nie żeby popisywać się pana mocami intelektualnymi. Proszę mówić odpowiedzi, które dotyczą sprawy. Cokolwiek innego będzie uznane jako pogardę.

Sherlock obrócił oczami w zirytowaniu, a Jim potaknął głową w zrozumieniu. On też miał dość tych idiotów otaczających go.

— Czy mógłby pan wytrzymać chociaż pięć minut bez popisywania się?! — sędzia uniósł głos.

Detektyw otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. To był błąd.   
Starszy mężczyzna uniósł dłoń w stronę strażników, którzy podeszli do Holmesa.

Wtedy obrońca wykorzystał to jako świetną okazję.

— Wysoki sędzio, przeciwko mojemu klientowi nie ma żadnych dowodów.

Jim odwrócił się w stronę publiczności i spojrzał na Johna, teatralnie robiąc smutną minę, wzruszając ramionami.   
Rozprawa na ten dzień się skończyła, a Jim wraz z Sherlockiem zostali zaprowadzeni do oddzielnych cel tuż koło siebie.

Można było powiedzieć, że siebie wyczuwali.

Byli oddzieleni ścianą, a jednak tak blisko...

Jim odwrócił się do niej twarzą, zupełnie tak, jakby mógł przez nią dostrzec detektywa. Wpatrywał się w jeden punkt morderczo wiedząc, że Holmes pewnie też się teraz w niego wpatruje.

Upadek był już blisko.


	35. SIR CHWALIPIĘTA

Dźwięki Sonaty Nr. 1 w G minor Sebastiana Bacha rozbrzmiewała łagodnie po mieszkaniu na Baker Street 221B. Detektyw ruszał się delikatnie w melodii, którą grał, czując dłońmi dotyk smyczka. Odwrócony był do okna i... Czekał.

Usłyszał ciche skrzypienie na schodach. Krok. Drugi krok.   
Ktoś szedł w jego kierunku i czaił się niczym tygrys zamierzający naskoczyć na swoją ofiarę z ukrycia. To nie była ani staruszka, ani przyjaciel.   
To było jego przeznaczenie; klęska lub wygrana. A koniec zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.   
Przerwał przez chwilę grę, a dźwięk kroków ucichł.   
Zaczął grać znowu. Ktoś ponownie zaczął wchodzić na górę. Czajnik z wodą zaczął cicho piszczeć.   
Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się łagodnie, a detektyw przestał grać.

Nie odwracając się jednak do gościa, powiedział:

— Większość ludzi puka. Zakładam jednak, że nie jesteś większością. Właśnie zagotowała się woda.

Gość zrobił parę kroków do środka, podchodząc do stolika i chwytając jabłko.

— Mogę? — zapytał niewinnie.

Sherlock odwrócił się do mężczyzny. To był Jim. Oboje mieli spokojne, jednakże ani trochę przyjemne spotkanie twarzą w twarz; bez żadnych bomb i celowania w siebie bronią.

— Zapraszam — odparł detektyw, wskazując mu fotel Watsona.

Nie wiedział o tym, ale Jim już tam raz był, a nawet skradł swojemu ukochanemu wrogowi czaszkę stojącą nad kominkiem jako dekoracja. Wszystko to nagrał i na dodatek wrzucił na bloga Johna z podpiskiem, że włamał mu się do laptopa.   
Nie miał zamiaru siadać w miejscu przeznaczonego dla zwierzaka. To tak, jakby człowiek zmuszony był usiąść w siedlisku dla psa. Zamiast tego, Jim usadowił się na fotelu detektywa, biorąc w dłoń mały nożyk i zaczynając dźgać jabłko.

— Wiesz, gdy Bach był na łożu śmierci usłyszał, jak syn gra jedną z jego niedokończonych melodii... — zaczął, nawiązując do utworu granego wcześniej przez Sherlocka.

— ...i umierający wyskoczył z łóżka prosto do pianina, żeby dokończyć utwór — dokończył detektyw.

— Nie mógł poradzić sobie z niedokończoną melodią.

— Ty też nie — Sherlock zaczął nalewać herbatę do porcelanowych filiżanek. — Dlatego przyszedłeś.

— Ale mów szczerze: jesteś chociaż trochę zadowolony.

— Z czym? Z werdyktem?

Detektyw nalał do swojej herbaty mleka, podarowując je następnie Jimowi, który wyprostował się. Sherlock specjalnie odwrócił jego filiżankę tak, że ucho naczynia odwrócone było w prawą stronę, chociaż mężczyzna z darem dedukcji wiedział o leworęczności gościa. Mała zemsta za to, że Jim usiadł na jego fotelu.

— Ze mną. Ponownie siejący zamęt... — odparł delikatnie. Spojrzał na Sherlocka z dołu i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Każda bajka potrzebuje drania. Beze mnie byłbyś nikim. Jesteśmy tacy sami, tylko, że ty jesteś nudny. Wspierasz anioły.

Jim pokręcił głową w rozczarowaniu, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego bez emocji, następnie odwracając się, żeby wziąć swoją filiżankę.

Irlandczyk wziął łyk herbaty.

— Udało ci się pewnie dobrać do ławy przysięgłych — powiedział detektyw.

— Udało mi się włamać do Tower of London. Myślisz, że nie udałoby mi się dostać do dwunastu pokojów hotelowych?

Do Sherlocka dotarło jego rozwiązanie.

— Sieć internetowa.

— Każdy pokój hotelowy ma spersonalizowany telewizor. I każda osoba ma słabość: kogoś, kogo chce chronić od krzywdy. Izi pizi.

Detektyw usiadł na fotelu Johna, przykładając swoją filiżankę do ust. Wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie. Była to fascynacja, ale jednocześnie nienawiść i chęć mordu.

— Więc jak chcesz to zrobić? — zapytał Sherlock. — "Spalić mnie"?

Jim uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Wiedział dokładnie, jak zakończy się ich przygoda. Czas uciekał.

— To właśnie problem — odparł, unosząc brwi w zadowoleniu. — Finałowy Problem. Dowiedziałeś się już co to jest? Czym jest Finałowy Problem? Powiedziałem ci, tylko czy słuchałeeeś...

Odłożył filiżankę, zaczynając wystukiwać kod binarny mówiący "NIE MA ŻADNEGO KLUCZA". Sherlock zwrócił na to uwagę. I dobrze.

— Jak trudno ci powiedzieć "nie wiem"? — odezwał się Jim, odwracając jego uwagę z lekkim poirytowaniem. Wciąż dźgał w jabłku pewien napis, składający się z trzech liter.

— Nie wiem.

— Bardzo to było mądre, bardzo mądre, okropnie mądre, uhoho...

Jim zaśmiał się sarkastycznie, chociaż wcale go to nie rozbawiło. Chciał w końcu zniszczyć detektywa raz na zawsze. Teraz już w ogóle nie miał w sobie żadnych emocji. Spotkanie Eurus sprawiło, że stracił resztki... Czegokolwiek. Był pusty w środku. Składał się jedynie z myśli mówiących o krótkiej przyszłości, a plany rzucały mu się na głowę. Może kontakt z kimś bliskim by mu pomógł, jednak w tym był problem - nikogo nie było. Nie żyli.

— Propo mądrości — wtrącił, zezłoszczony przypomnieniem sobie o tym, że Sherlock w porównaniu do niego ma bliskich. Wciąż mówił jednak spokojnie. — Mówiłeś już swoim przyjaciołom?

— Co takiego?

— No, jak włamałem się do tych wszystkich miejsc i nigdy niczego nie zabrałem.

— Nie.

— Ale rozumiesz...

— Oczywiście.

— Śmiało więc.

Jim wziął kawałek odciętego jabłka do ust.

— Chcesz, żebym powiedział ci coś, co wiesz? — spytał Sherlock, unosząc brwi zza połączonych dłoni.

— Nie. Chcę żebyś udowodnił, że to wiesz.

Detektyw poprawił się na fotelu w zamyśleniu. Wciąż wpatrywał się we wroga.

— Nie wziąłeś niczego, bo nie potrzebujesz.

— Dobrze.

— Już nigdy nie będziesz musiał niczego zabrać.

— Bardzo dobrze... — Jim uśmiechnął się lekko. — Ponieważ...?

Wymienili ze sobą intensywne spojrzenia. Zrozumienie. To ich łączyło.

— Ponieważ nic... Nic w banku, Tower of London czy więzieniu Pentonville nie równa się z wartością klucza, który może zabrać cię do wszystkich tych trzech miejsc.

Moriarty był pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze Sherlock go rozumiał.   
Teraz był nietykalny. Miał swój kod, który tak naprawdę był pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek sensu i mógł straszyć nim dosłownie każdego.

— Mogę otworzyć każde drzwi wszędzie — zaczął się przechwalać, wciąż patrząc na niego prostolinijnie. — Z zaledwie kilkoma linijkami kodu komputerowego. Już nie ma czegoś takiego jak prywatne konta bankowe. Są moje. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak biurokracja, ja posiadam biurokrację. Kody nuklearne – mógłbym wysadzić NATO w kolejności alfabetycznej. W świecie z wieloma pokojami, człowiek z kluczem jest królem; i złotko, powinieneś zobaczyć mnie w koronie...

Uśmiechnął się do detektywa, który uważnie słuchał.

— Reklamowałeś się przy włamaniu. Chciałeś pokazać światu, do czego jesteś zdolny... — mamrotał pod nosem wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

— A ty pomagałeś. Duża lista klientów: twarde rządy, społeczności wywiadowcze, komórki terrorystyczne... Oni wszyscy chcą mnie! — dodał, przegryzając kawałek odcięty od jabłka. — Nagle jestem panem Seks.

— Skoro mogłeś włamać się do każdego banku, co by cię obchodzili najważniejsi licytanci? — Sherlock spytał, trochę zbity z tropu.

— Nie obchodzą — odparł Jim oczywistym tonem. — Ale mówią śmiesznie "Tatuś kocha mnie bardziej!" Czy zwykli ludzie nie są uroczy?

Po jego głowie błądził gdzieś głos jego mamy, która mówiła mu, żeby śmiał się z ludzi za to, że byli zwykli, a on wyjątkowy. A przynajmniej tak to zrozumiał. Pamiętał jej dotyk.

— No ale wiesz... — kontynuował. — Ty masz Johna. Powinienem sprawić sobie takiego żywego... Byłoby śmiesznie.

Z zamyśleniem wspomniał o Sebastianie, patrząc gdzieś w górę pomieszczenia ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Czemu to robisz?

Ze wspominania wyrwał go głos detektywa.

— Nie chcesz pieniędzy czy mocy... Nie bardzo. Więc? Na co to wszystko?

Jim wbił nożyk agresywnie w jabłko. Następnie pochylił się naprzód w stronę detektywa siedzącego w napięciu.

— Chcę rozwiązać problem — wyszeptał do niego. Krew w jego żyłach wrzała. Znowu miał niekontrolowany atak szału, który dobrze tuszował. Kiedyś podawano mu na to leki. Przez to wyglądał jedynie naprawdę morderczo. — Nasz problem... Finałowy Problem. Zacznie się bardzo szybko, Sherlocku. Upadek.

Zaczął gwizdać, oglądając, jak niewidzialna i miniaturowa wersja Sherlocka spada przed nim na ziemię, a z jego głowy wylatuje krew.

— Ale nie bój się — kontynuował. — Spadanie jest zupełnie jak latanie, tylko, że ma bardziej wyznaczony cel.

Wydał dźwięk głośnego upadku, patrząc na podłogę. Nienawiść... Nienawiść brała nad nim kontrolę. Powoli uniósł głowę do Sherlocka, który właśnie wstał z fotela, zapinając guziki od marynarki.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem zagadek — skomentował.

Brunet też się wyprostował, stojąc blisko twarzy Sherlocka. Wpatrywał się w jego jasne oczy, nawet nie mrugając.  
Koniec nadchodził bardzo blisko, a on nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy, jak Sherlock ginie.

— Naucz się — odparł łagodnie. — Bo jestem ci winien upadek. Jestem... Ci... Winien.

Wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze sześć sekund, aż w końcu wyszedł, zostawiając jabłko z wiadomością dla detektywa.

◈ ━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━ ◈

"Witajcie!

Czy jesteście gotowi na bajeczkę?! Oto historia Sir Chwalipięty.

Sir Chwalipięta był najodważniejszym i najmądrzejszym rycerzem Okrągłego Stołu, ale po jakimś czasie innym rycerzom zaczęły nudzić się jego historie mówiące o tym, jak odważny był i ile smoków pokonał. I wkrótce zaczęli się zastanawiać...

Czy historie Sir Chwalipięty są w ogóle prawdziwe? O nie...

Więc jeden z rycerzy wybrał się do króla Artura i rzekł: "Nie wierzę w opowieści Sir Chwalipięty. To tylko stary kłamca, który wymyśla różne rzeczy, żeby dobrze wyglądać". I wtedy nawet król zaczął się zastanawiać...

Ale to nie był koniec problemu Sir Chwalipięty. Nie. To nie był Finałowy Problem.

Koniec!"

Od osoby pokroju Jima należałoby się spodziewać, że gardził małymi istotami, które nazywano "dziećmi". W końcu były głośne, kapryśne i ciągle krzyczały. Jednak jeżeli się skupić na opisie tych małych ludzi można było dojść do wniosku, że prawie niczym nie różniły się z Jimem, który robił dokładnie tak samo. Gdyby ktoś spytał się kiedykolwiek ochroniarzy Moriarty'ego o to, jakim szefem był, to wyraz "dziecko z niebezpiecznymi zabawkami" byłoby najlepszą odpowiedzią. Irlandczyka coś z nimi jednak łączyło, sam nie mogąc się dowiedzieć czego. Może fakt, że pamiętał dobrze, jak okrutny był świat dla tych najmniejszych i najbardziej niewinnych, a on sam nie miał żadnego dzieciństwa, bo mu po prostu nigdy nie pozwolono na bycie takim.

Nie myślcie sobie jednak, że był to punkt słabości Jima i nie był w stanie zabić takiego małego dzieciaka.   
Dobrym przykładem był moment, gdy dwa miesiące po spotkaniu Sherlocka na Baker Street - postanowił porwać dzieci ambasadora.

Brunet uwielbiał bajki, więc odegrał bajkę o Jasiu i Małgosi w rzeczywistości: dzieci zamknął w fabryce znajdującej się w miejscowości Addlestone. Zostawił je tam zamknięte, zostawiając jedzenie w formie słodyczy, które nafaszerowane były trucizną. To wszystko było tylko po to, żeby inni pomyśleli, że stał za tym Sherlock. Wszystko nakierował perfekcyjnie. Pracownicy Jima specjalnie zakładali maski przedstawiające fotografie detektywa i teraz za każdym razem, gdy widziały jego twarz - zaczynały krzyczeć.   
Jim podsunął Sherlockowi kopertę z kawałkami chleba, tak jak było to w Jasiu i Małgosi. Sherlock oczywiście wykorzystał swoją dedukcję i dotarło do niego, gdzie dzieci tak naprawdę były przetrzymywane.

O to mu chodziło.

Irlandczyk był tak pogrążony w swoich planach, że nie miał czasu na cokolwiek. Jego emocje gdzieś nagle wyparowały i był po prostu pusty w środku. Niczego w nim nie było, nie zwrócił uwagi na nic, co nie było powiązane z Finałowym Problemem.  
I w końcu mu się udało - Sherlock został głównym podejrzanym w sprawie porwania dzieci. Teraz wszyscy uważali, że detektyw był oszustem, a tak naprawdę Jim był wynajętym aktorem.

Moriarty zaczął współpracę z Kitty Riley, która próbowała wyciągnąć o Sherlocku jak najwięcej informacji, jednak bez skutku. Ona także myślała, że Jim był aktorem o imieniu Richard Brook.  
Zastosował na niej tą samą taktykę, co z Molly Hooper. Teraz byli razem.

Dzień przed Upadkiem.

Jim nagrał bajkę pod tytułem "Sir Chwalipięta" i pod przykrywką taksówkarza pokazał ją Sherlockowi na tyle auta. Sherlock nawet nie zorientował się, że człowiek, którego chciał pokonać siedział na wyciągnięcie ręki w miejscu.   
Detektyw słuchał przedstawienia z szokiem w oczach. Dotarło do niego to, co Moriarty miał zamiar zrobić.   
Wysiadł z taksówki, gdy dotarł na miejsce i zwrócił się do przedniego siedzenia z żądaniem wyjaśnień. Rozbawiony Jim ukazał swoją twarz, mówiąc "Bez zapłaty" i odjechał.

Kolejnym krokiem był szybki przejazd do Kitty, zmieniając kamuflaż na kremową koszulkę i czerwony sweterek, oczywiście wprowadzając swoje włosy w stan nieładu. W ten sposób jeszcze bardziej przypominał niewinnego cywila.

Wiedział, że Sherlock przybył do mieszkania kobiety, gdy zobaczył auto, którym mężczyzna przyjechał. Właśnie wracał ze sklepu, oczywiście robiąc to tylko po to, żeby wyglądać na jak najbardziej zwyczajnego mężczyznę, który żył po prostu własnym życiem.   
Stanął na chwilę przed drzwiami, nałożył maskę i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

— Nie mieli kawy mielonej, więc wziąłem zwykłą, moja droga...

Nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, gdy zobaczył Sherlocka i Johna w salonie. Był znakomitym aktorem. Spojrzał na detektywa, przybierając minę naprawdę przerażonego. Rzucił worek z zakupami na podłogę i odsunął się tak, że trafił na ścianę za nim. W geście obrony uniósł dłonie, które zaczęły się trząść.

— Mówiłeś, że mnie tutaj nie znajdą... Że będę tutaj bezpieczny! — zawołał w panice do Kitty. Wyglądał jak przerażony króliczek.

— Jesteś bezpieczny, Richard. Jestem świadkiem. Nie skrzywdziliby cię w obecności świadka — zapewniła, podchodząc do niego.

John był w szoku tak samo, jak detektyw, który pomimo tego wpatrywał się w sytuację z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— To jest twoje źródło?! — blondyn wskazał palcem na Jima. — Moriarty to Richard Brook?!

— Oczywiście, że jest Richardem Brookiem. Nie ma Moriarty'ego. Nigdy go nie było.

— O czym ty mówisz? — John był wściekły.

Jim po prostu drżał, czekając na to, aż Kitty wyjaśni wszystko za niego. Wyglądał na przestraszonego, chociaż tak naprawdę miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

— Wyszukaj go w internecie. Rich Brook - aktor, którego Sherlock wynajął by grał Moriarty'ego.

— Doktorze Watson! — zawołał Jim błagającym i pełnego strachu głosem. — Wiem, że jest pan dobrym człowiekiem... Proszę... P-proszę mnie n-nie krzywdzić...

John nie miał zamiaru. Irlandczyk dobrze wiedział o tym, jak prawym człowiekiem był były doktor wojskowy. Zachowywał się tak, jakby wcześniej Sherlock groził mu przemocą. Sam w głębi duszy wychwalał to, jak dobrze mu wychodziło udawanie.  
Spojrzał na wściekłego i zszokowanego blondyna swoimi ciemnymi, dużymi oczami, które w tym momencie wcale nie były takie puste i przerażające, a pełne obawy.

— Nie! Ty jesteś Moriarty! Poznaliśmy się, pamiętasz?! Próbowałeś mnie wysadzić! — wrzasnął blondyn, wskazując na niego palcem.

Sherlock wciąż oglądał obecną scenę w szoku. Był jednak pod ogromnym wrażeniem, gdy patrzył na Jima w roli... Powoli jednak docierało to, jak bardzo niebezpieczna dla niego była ta sytuacja. On próbował wmówić innym, że stał za tymi wszystkimi zbrodniami. Donovan już go kiedyś o to podejrzewała.

— Przepraszam... Przepraszam... — mówił cicho Moriarty, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Odwrócił się do Sherlocka, wciąż kierując słowa do doktora. — On mi zapłacił. Potrzebowałem pracy. Jestem aktorem. Przepraszam, okej?

John oddychał ciężko i odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. Był lojalny, Jim był pod wrażeniem.

— Sherlocku, lepiej mi to wyjaśnij — wysapał do detektywa. — Bo ja tego nie łapię.

— Lepiej będzie, jeżeli ja wyjaśnię — wtrąciła Kitty.

Wyciągnęła z szafki folder, podając niskiemu blondynowi. Były to sfałszowane dokumenty potwierdzające, że Jim był tak naprawdę opowiadaczem bajek dla dzieci i aktorem, który tak naprawdę nazywał się Richard Brook.

Gdy doktor był zajęty, Jim nagle przesunął dłonie z twarzy zupełnie jakby zdejmował maskę i posłał Sherlockowi swoje naturalne, mordercze spojrzenie z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Po sekundzie jednak wrócił do poprzedniej postawy przerażonego mężczyzny.

John i Kitty wyjaśniali to sobie, aż nagle blondyn ponownie odwrócił się do Irlandczyka.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam... Tak bardzo... — jęczał Jim w strachu.

— Więc to jest historia, którą opublikujesz. Podsumowanie ma być takie, że Moriarty jest aktorem?! — John znowu z oburzeniem zwrócił się do Kitty.

— On wie, że nim jestem! — zawołał brunet, wskazując palcem na detektywa. Spojrzał na niego. Tylko oni wiedzieli dokładnie, że pogrywają w grę. I jak dotąd Jim był wiele kroków przed nim. — Opowiadam bajki w telewizji. Po prostu mu powiedz, Sherlock! Powiedz mu! Powiedz mu!

Sherlock nie wytrzymał. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego, czego nie mógł kontrolować.

— Przestań! Przestań!! — wrzasnął nagle w furii i rzucił się w jego stronę, na co Jim zareagował ucieczką po schodach na górę.

Szybko pobiegł w zaplanowane miejsce, czyli do sypialni. Zanim zatrzasnął brzmi, posłał Sherlockowi szalony uśmiech i zamknął je, następnie otwierając okno. Wyskoczył na zewnątrz, a Richard oraz Klaus złapali go. Wsiadł z nimi do samochodu, nie mogąc zatrzymać napadu śmiechu.


	36. UPADEK Z REICHENBACH

To nie miało tak pójść. Nie o to Jimowi chodziło.

Sherlock był żałosny, głupi! Było strasznie łatwo go pokonać, co doprowadzało Irlandczyka do wściekłości, rozczarowania i uczucia okropnej pustki, która pochłaniała go w całości.   
Siedział w swoim biurze wpatrując się w zdjęcia Sherlocka leżące przed nim i nawet nie mrugnął. Irytowała go jego twarz oraz fakt, że był zupełnie taki, jak inni ludzie.  
Brunet znał go od małego i planował jego destrukcję, a teraz nie znalazł w nim niczego godnego uwagi; był tak samo głupi, jak reszta i w ogóle nie stanowił wyzwania. Był jedynie kłodą pod jego nogami, która od czasu do czasu przeszkadzała mu w planach.   
Teraz każdy uważał, że detektyw był kłamcą, a Jim się nawet nie wysilił. To wszystko było bezcelowe.

Dlatego Moriarty miał nowy plan, który był dość ekstremalny i niezwykle zwariowany.   
Jednak wszystko do tego zmierzało i tak. 

Mały James - gdy opiekunki domu dziecka New Begginings wspominały o nim, widziały przed oczami małego chłopca, który przeżył zbyt wiele i brakowało mu miłości.  
Wiedziały, że jeżeli nie zostanie nakierowany na właściwy tor, to może skończyć źle. Współczuły mu. Były jednak zbyt zajęte innymi dziećmi, by zwrócić na niego należytą uwagę.   
I miały całkowitą rację co do tego chłopca z traumą. Jego nieszczęście, które tuszował w formie ataków złości i szaleństwa poprowadziły go na ścieżkę bez wyjścia i to na najgorszą, na jaką mógł trafić.

Nigdy nie miał szczęścia do ludzi, dlatego tak bardzo nimi gardził. Całe życie był wyśmiewany, popychany i bity, a jedyne osoby, które się o niego troszczyły umarły szybko. Nie chciał jednak ukazywać tego, jak go to bolało, więc uśmiechał się bez przerwy i odgrywał rolę mężczyzny, którego ani trochę nie obchodził jego los.   
Może i pod koniec nie obchodziło go życie, ale nieopisany smutek, samotność oraz okropna zazdrość tliła się w nim i Jim wykorzystywał to, żeby znęcać się nad jego jedyną dystrakcją, która pozwalała mu uciszyć głośne głosy w jego głowie - Sherlockiem.

Teraz jednak nadszedł moment pożegnania i nawet detektyw dobrze o tym wiedział. 

Był pochmurny dzień w Londynie, a po ulicach unosił się charakterystyczny zapach pozostawiony po deszczu. Powietrze było chłodne, a Jim siedział na dachu szpitala Barts, słuchając Stayin' Alive z wyraźnym przygnębieniem i złością. To był ten dzień, który miał się potoczyć tak, jak tego zapragnęła Eurus. Z małym dodatkiem, który wymyślił Irlandczyk.   
Wyjął z kieszeni małą tabletkę, a następnie ją połknął. Miał kilkanaście minut.

Napisał wiadomość do Sherlocka, że czeka na dachu i poprawił swój płaszcz. Jego snajperzy tymczasem obserwowali całe zajście: Richard, Klaus i paru innych, gotowi na swoich pozycjach.  
Nie musiał długo czekać.   
Detektyw ostrożnie wyszedł z górnego wejścia na dach z rękami w tyle, a Jim nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wpatrywał się w miasto, którego tak nie znosił i na ludzi, którzy byli nic nie warci.

— Ah. No i jesteśmy... — zaczął. — Ty i ja, Sherlock. I nasz problem - Finałowy Problem. Stayin' Alive! To takie nudne, prawda? Po prostu "stayin'"...

Wyłączył piosenkę, chowając twarz w dłoni.

— Całe życie szukałem dystrakcji, a ty byłeś najlepszą! Teraz nawet nie mam ciebie, bo cię pokonałem. I wiesz co? Na końcu było łatwo... Było łatwo. Teraz znowu muszę wracać i bawić się z tymi zwykłymi ludźmi i wychodzi na to, że ty jesteś jednym z nich!

Nagle jednak odkrył ją, patrząc na Sherlocka stojącego tuż obok i obserwującego go z powagą.

— No cóż... — następnie wstał, zaczynając wolno chodzić dookoła detektywa z małym uśmiechem. Wspominka o swojej zabawie jako jedyna poprawiała mu humor. — Naprawdę zacząłeś się zastanawiać, czy istnieję? Czy nie udało mi się ciebie oszukać?

— Richard Brook — wymamrotał Sherlock.

— Nikt nie zdawał się załapać żartu. Oprócz ciebie.

— Oczywiście.

— Dobry chłopiec.

— Rich Brook to po niemiecku Reichen Bach – sprawa, która wyrobiła moje imię.

Jim zadowolony był z tego, że udało mu się to rozwiązać. Był wręcz dumny.

— Po prostu próbowałem się trochę pobawić — odparł żartobliwie z udawanym amerykańskim akcentem.

Dalej chodził wokół wyższego od niego detektywa, aż nagle zobaczył, że ten zaczyna wystukiwać kod binarny palcami zupełnie tak, jak on na Baker Street.

— Dobrze — zauważył. — To też załapałeś.

— Uderzenia, jak wskazówki. Każde uderzenie to jedynka; każda reszta to zero. Kod binarny. Dlatego wszyscy ci zabójcy próbowali uratować mi życie. To było ukryte we mnie; ukryte w mojej głowie - kilka prostych linii kodu komputerowego, które mogą włamać się do dowolnego systemu.

Jim przystanął, słuchając teorii detektywa.

— Powiedziałem wszystkim moim klientom — wyznał. — Ostatniemu, że Sherlock to beksa.

— Tak, ale teraz sprawa tego — Sherlock wskazał swoją głowę. — Przydaje się do zbierania faktów. Mogę zabić Richarda Brooka i przyprowadzić ponownie Jima Moriarty'ego.

Moriarty wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. Głupie. Głupie! Był załamany i wściekły. Złapał się za głowę, obracając w miejscu.

— Nie, nie, nie... To jest za łatwe, to jest za łatwe... Nie ma żadnego klucza, ty kretynie!! — wrzasnął w szaleńczej furii, której nie mógł powstrzymać. — Te wskazówki nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś przekonany o tym, jak kilka linijek komputerowych mogą zepsuć świat wokół nas. Jestem rozczarowany, jestem rozczarowany tobą, zwyczajny Sherlocku!

Detektyw wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. To właśnie złościło opętanego obsesją kryminalisty, który chciał wykorzystać jego mądrość do spędzenia dobrze czasu.

— Ale rytm...

— Jak włamałem się do banku, Tower i więzienia? Włamanie w biały dzień! — krzyczał na niego, unosząc ręce w górę. — Jedyne, co było potrzebne to kilku ochotników. Wiedziałem, że się na to nabierzesz, bo zawsze chcesz, żeby wszystko było mądre. To jest właśnie twoja słabość! Możemy już dokończyć grę?

Czas się kończył, a on chciał zobaczyć, jak Sherlock umiera, a przynajmniej mieć świadomość, że rzeczywiście zginie.

Podszedł bliżej krawędzi budynku i spojrzał w dół na spacerujących ludzi.

— Ostatni występ. Dobrze, że wybrałeś wysoki budynek. Niezły sposób, żeby to zrobić.

To był ten moment, w którym Sherlock miał poznać swoje przeznaczenie, którego tak bardzo pragnął szaleniec.

— Zrobić... Zrobić co? — zastanawiał się detektyw. Nie musiał słuchać jednak tłumaczeń. — Ach tak. Moje samobójstwo.

Moriarty spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem. Pora nadeszła.

— "Genialny detektyw okazuje się być oszustem" Przeczytałem to w gazecie, więc to musi być prawda — powiedział Irlandczyk bez żadnej ekspresji na twarzy. Liczył właśnie, że po śmierci detektywa tak będą brzmiały główne nagłówki w gazetach.

Zawsze był zazdrosny o to, jak inni traktowali detektywa. Chciał, żeby to zniknęło i ludzie traktowali go tak, jak traktowano Irlandczyka w dzieciństwie - jak śmiecia.

— Kocham gazety — dodał. — Bajeczki. Te Grimmowskie też.

Jednak Sherlock się nie poddawał, ku irytacji Jima, który chciał mieć to wszystko po prostu za sobą.

— Wciąż mogę dowieść, że stworzyłeś fałszywą tożsamość — wtrącił prędko.

Moriarty obrócił oczami.

— Po prostu się zabij, będzie z tym mniej problemu — odparł. Następnie spojrzał błagająco na detektywa. — Proszę. Dla mnie. Dla mnieeeee!

Gdy Irlandczyk prześmiewczym, piskliwym głosem wypowiedział te słowa, Sherlock nie wytrzymał. Obrócił się, a wtedy gwałtownie chwycił go za płaszcz i pociągnął w kraniec budynku tak, że teraz wystarczyło, żeby detektyw rozluźnił swoje dłonie, a Jim z hukiem upadłby na chodnik pod nim.

W oczach Holmesa pojawił się gniew i lekki szok.

— Jesteś obłąkany — warknął do niego.

Moriarty ani trochę nie bał się upadku oraz śmierci. Zadziwiło go tylko jedno.

— Dopiero teraz to do ciebie dotarło? — zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.

Sherlock nie był w nastroju do żartów i lekko rozluźnił ucisk, przez co Irlandczyk prawie zleciał w dół. Detektyw złapał go jednak szybko.

Brunet roześmiał się, patrząc szybko za siebie na chodnik. Jego wzrok ponownie jednak powędrował na swojego nemezis.

— Okej... — powiedział. — Dam ci ekstra zachętę.

Pora było użyć swojej broni zapasowej, którą byli jego ludzie przygotowani do zabójstwa bliskich Sherlocka.

— Twoi przyjaciele umrą, jeśli ty nie.

Wściekłość w oczach detektywa powoli zaczęła formować się w przerażenie.

— John? — zapytał cicho.

— Wszyscy — na twarzy Jima pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech.

— Pani Hudson?

— Wszyscy!

— Lestrade?

— Trzech strzelców, trzy pociski, trzy ofiary. Już ich nic nie powstrzyma. Chyba, że moi ludzie zobaczą, jak skaczesz!

Sherlock w przerażeniu musiał podciągnąć Jima na bezpieczny teren. Irlandczyk wyprostował się, nie spuszczając spojrzenia pełnego obsesji z nemezis.   
Jedyna osoba, która była bezpieczna była Molly Hooper. Nie wiedział dokładnie czemu, ale gdy wymyślał ten plan uznał, że ta kobieta może żyć. Prawdą było, że tak naprawdę Irlandczyk wciąż pamiętał to, jak życzliwa była wobec niego.

— Możesz mnie aresztować — kontynuował, nawiązując do starszego Holmesa. — Możesz torturować. Możesz robić ze mną, co ci się spodoba. Nic nie powstrzyma ich przed naciśnięciem spustu. Twoi jedyni przyjaciele umrą! Chyba, że...

— Chyba, że się zabiję i wypełnię twoją historyjkę.

Jim przybliżył się do niego, gdy detektyw wpatrywał się w dół na ulicę.

— Musisz przyznać, że brzmi to bardziej... Seksownie.

— I umrę w hańbie.

— No... Tak. Przecież o to w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Irlandczyk spojrzał na dół, gdzie ludzie chodzili zabiegani i zupełnie nieprzejęci tym, co działo się na górze.

— O, masz teraz widownię — uniósł lekko brwi. — No już! Śmiało. Mówiłem ci, jak to się skończy. Twoja śmierć to jedyny sposób, żeby odwołać zabójców. Ja z pewnością tego nie zrobię.

Poruszał swoją szyją niczym jaszczurka, tak jak zawsze, gdy czekał na coś ekscytującego.   
Chciał zobaczyć, jak z głowy detektywa leje się krew. Na to czekał wiele lat.   
Detektyw milczał, wciąż patrząc w dół.

— Dasz mi... Moment prywatności? Proszę?

Jim był okropnym człowiekiem, ale miał czasami szacunek dla swoich wrogów. Westchnął zirytowany.

— Oczywiście.

Z zadowoleniem i uczuciem wygranej zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle usłyszał... Śmiech. Sherlock się śmiał.   
Irlandczyk przystanął, a przez jego głowę zaczęły przelatywać różne możliwości. To nie było możliwe...

— Co? — odwrócił się oburzony. — Co jest? Co przegapiłem?!

Detektyw swobodnie zeskoczył z murku, na którym przed chwilą stanął. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech, co Irlandczykowi się bardzo nie podobało.   
Sherlock podszedł do niego, zaczynając krążyć wokół niego tak, jak zaledwie parę chwil temu Jim.

— "Nie zrobisz tego"... Więc możesz jednak ich odwołać. Pewnie masz przygotowany jakiś kod, numerek...

Tego się kryminalista nie spodziewał. Holmes był w błędzie. Roześmiał się krótko.

— Oo... Myślisz, że możesz sprawić, żebym powstrzymał rozkaz? Serio uważasz, że jesteś w stanie mnie do tego zmusić?

— Tak — odparł Sherlock, na chwilę przybliżając się bardzo blisko jego twarzy. Wciąż brzmiał zwycięsko i uważał, że znalazł na to rozwiązanie. — Ty też.

— Sherlocku! Twój braciszek i wszyscy konni nie mogli sprawić, bym zrobił cokolwiek, jeżeli tego nie chciałem.

Detektyw zatrzymał się, wpatrując intensywnie w jego oczy.

— Ale ja nie jestem moim bratem, pamiętasz? Jestem tobą. Gotowy by zrobić wszystko — wyższy mężczyzna tłumaczył złowieszczo. — Gotowy by płonąć. Chcesz, żebym uścisnął dłoń z tobą w piekle i cię nie zawiodę.

Moriarty nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Bzdury. Sherlock był nudny. Był tym dobrym. Całe życie tak twierdził.

— Nie... — Jim pokręcił głową. Nie mógł przyjąć tego do wiadomości. — Tylko tak mówisz. Nie... Jesteś zwyczajny, jesteś po stronie aniołów.

— Może i jestem po stronie aniołów, ale niech ci się nawet sekundę nie wydaje, że ja jestem jednym z nich.

Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, gdy kryminalista usłyszał te słowa. Myśli nagle się zablokowały, a on zesztywniał. Przecież ta bajka tak nie wyglądała! Nie mogło być w niej dwóch antagonistów, którzy walczą przeciwko sobie. Sherlock był dla niego stworzony, żeby walczyć. Był jego przeciwieństwem!  
Chociaż z drugiej strony... W głowie Irlandczyka pojawiła się myśl, która nim wstrząsła.  
Sherlock był socjopatą i ignorował ludzi zupełnie, jak Jim. Oni rzeczywiście do końca byli tacy sami.

— Rzeczywiście... Nie jesteś — Moriarty w szoku uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w detektywa, jakby dopiero zobaczył jego prawdziwe wcielenie. — Nie jesteś zwyczajny. Nie... Jesteś mną...

Całe lata polowań. Całe lata spędzone na fakcie, że pewnego dnia się ze sobą zmierzą.  
Realizacja, że byli tacy sami, a to detektyw miał wokół siebie przyjaciół.  
Świadomość, że Sherlock był jedyną dystrakcją, która właśnie dobiegła końca.   
Umysł Jima uderzyły wspomnienia, o jakich starał się zapomnieć.

Zaśmiał się cicho, a do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy, które odbijały się w świetle dnia. Sherlock przekręcił lekko głowę w zdziwieniu. Zauważył, że Irlandczyk naprawdę miał jakieś emocje i zależało mu po prostu na tym, żeby powstrzymać głośne myśli w głowie.  
On był samotny, a detektyw był ostatnią osobą, która mu pozostała.

— Dziękuję ci... — Jim potaknął, próbując powstrzymać więcej łez. Szczerze był wdzięczny za lata, w których mógł zagłuszyć krzyki jego zmarłej matki i rozmowy Sebastiana w jego głowie. Wyciągnął dłoń w geście, jakby chciał objąć detektywa, jednak nagle zmienił to w formę zwykłego, biznesowego uścisku dłoni. Spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Holmesa, których kolor kojarzył mu się z Sebastianem. — Sherlocku Holmsie... Dziękuję ci. Bądź błogosławiony.

Zamrugał dwa razy, a jego wzrok na chwilę opadł na ziemię. Czuł, jak jego nogi powoli miękną.   
Nadszedł czas. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Pociąg zatrzymał się na londyńskiej stacji, a drzwi otworzyły się powoli.

Na peron zaczynali wychodzić różni podróżni, od razu kierując się do miejsca docelowego.   
Wśrod nich były staruszki, biznesmeni w garniturach, a także ludzie zza granicy, którzy przyjechali zwiedzić uroki Londynu.   
Jedna osoba przyjechała do tego miejsca bez żadnego celu.  
Miała zamiar wrócić do domu.  
Cieszyła się, że będzie mogła oznajmić swojemu przyjacielowi, że już nie musi się martwić, bo przeżyła, ale tydzień temu usłyszała w wiadomościach okropną nowinę - ten przyjaciel już nie żył.

Sebastian Moran miał w bagażu nowe blizny na twarzy oraz złamane serce.  
Sprawdził się najgorszy scenariusz, którego tak się obawiał.   
Wiedział, że James Moriarty był sam. Wyglądało na to, że się poddał.

Pierwsze co zrobił po powrocie do Londynu, to spacer przed szpital Barts.   
To wszystko było wielkim nieporozumieniem, a do niego dotarło, że Moriarty był niczym innym, jak świetnym udawaczem.

— Ja wróciłem. Już nie musisz czekać, Jim — uśmiechnął się, próbując powstrzymać łzy. — Wróciłem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeżeli chcecie kontynuację, to zapraszam do "DECEIVERS ; MORIARTY"!


End file.
